The Stubborn Beast Flesh  00
by The Humbug
Summary: This is a KimShego pairing fan fiction there is love and romance between Kim & Shego, as well as plenty of action and adventure, and hopefully some humor and horror. Still set in the same ‘universe’ as my other stories ‘Deep Down’ and ‘Parents’, this is a
1. Chapter 1

The Stubborn Beast Flesh

Author: The Humbug

Disclaimer: "Kim Possible" and all characters within © The Walt Disney Company and its related entities. Kim Possible created by Mark McCorkle & Bob Schooley. All rights reserved. No profit is being collected from the fiction contained within. All other ideas are mine.

Rating: Rated M for graphic description of sexual contact and intimate love between consenting adult females. If this will offend you, please read something else.

Summary: This is a Kim/Shego pairing fan fiction; there is love and romance between Kim & Shego, as well as plenty of action and adventure, and hopefully some humor _and_ horror. Still set in the same 'universe' as my other stories 'Deep Down' and 'Parents', this is a tale of what happens when something goes horribly wrong. Kasy Ann and Sheki Go Possible are the sole creations of NoDrogs (it is with great respect that I make mention of them).

Chapter 0

A prolog…

The bedroom was dark, not unusual for the middle of the night. It was also bitter cold. The air conditioning was adjusted to the highest setting and there was even a fan directed at one side of the bed.

For the occupant in the path of the fan, it was barely adequate; for the person sharing the bed, it was the lowest layer of Hell.

"Princess, it's freezing in here. Can I turn down the A/C?"

"No, I'm burning up. Put on another blanket."

"I have all the blankets, both quilts and the throw rug from the hall. Can I at least turn off the fan?"

"No, I feel like I'm on fire."

Several minutes elapsed.

"Great, now I have to pee again."

There was a grunt and a shadow heaved itself upright into a sitting position. The shadow was large and oddly distorted. It waddled towards the bedroom door and disappeared down the hallway

A second shadow, much smaller and faster than the first, disengaged itself from the bed without a sound. It turned the fan down from High to Medium and the air conditioning from Full to Low. It had returned to bed long before the return of the larger shadow.

The bed creaked and groaned.

Finally I can get some sleep, thought the one who was freezing.

There was a whimper from the other side of the bed, then several sobs.

Oh, great.

"What's wrong, Pumpkin?"

"I'm huge."

"Yes, you are."

"I look like I'm going to explode."

"Yes, you do."

"I think that I really am going to explode."

"No, you're not going to do that."

There was silence, and waiting.

"I'm fat."

"No, you aren't. You are pregnant. And you gained exactly the amount of weight that the Doctor recommended. He told you so himself, and I had him repeat that to you three times."

"I'm ugly."

"No, you are beautiful. You were beautiful when I first saw you, thought I didn't think much about it then. You are beautiful now, but you never hear me when I tell you that; you're not even hearing me say it now. Furthermore, you will continue to be just as beautiful in a few weeks when this is all over."

More waiting while this is considered.

"You don't love me."

"Princess…"

"You never loved me and never will love me and this is all some freaked out ploy to get me as fat and vulnerable as possible and then drag me back to that blue whack-job so that you can throw me down into a pit and laugh at me."

Even in the darkness, the sound of a telephone being removed from its cradle was unmistakable. The faint musical tones of buttons being dialed were heard.

"Doc… yeah it's me. I hated to wake you at this hour, but the jig is up. She's onto us. Yeah, yeah, I know. A whole nine months down the drain. G'night."

The crying started again before the handset was even replaced.

"Oh, come on! That was funny! I doubt that the 'Time and Temperature' number cares about prank phone calls. You have to give me some credit for that, right?"

The crying just became deeper and more ragged.

"Oh, for the like of Mike… listen, why do think that I even call you 'Princess'? If you told me do so, I'd over-throw a small nation and set you up as supreme ruler. If you even looked at something twice, TWICE, I'd steal it for you if I knew you'd accept it."

The sobbing abated, slightly.

"You know I don't want that."

"Yes, I know. How about this: even without that passenger you're carrying, you mean more to me than anything or anyone else. I don't want to be alive if you're not here to share your life with me."

The sobs had already stopped.

"Now, speaking of time and temperature, it's late and I'm cold. Can we please turn the A/C down and go to sleep?"

"She won't love me."

Nuts, I was so close.

"Yes, she will."

"She'll hate me."

"No, she won't."

"I'll be a horrible, terrible, 'no-more-wire-hangers' mother."

"You will probably be almost as good a mother as your own… but I doubt it."

More silence. Birds had started chirping several minutes ago. Is it late or early?

"Why are you poking me?"

"Because I'm not totally convinced that you really won't explode. I'd hate to wake up splattered with yuck."

This actually elicited a giggle, and then a sigh.

Halleluiah! 'Sleep that knits up the raveled sleeve of care…'

"Why won't you touch me?"

"Huh? What do you mean? I was touching you just now."

"I mean, really touch me. It's been a long time."

"…"

"What?"

"I'm afraid to. What if something happens? I could hurt you, or hurt the…"

"We also covered that topic with the Doctor, if you remember. I also reminded you how gentle you were with me when we first started… you know."

"See, this is why I love you. You're knocked up fit to burst and you still get embarrassed."

"So will you touch me?"

"If I do, will you let me sleep? If you don't, I'll be a real bitch in the morning."

"Seen it, been there, bought the T-shirt."

Was that a joke? Was that an actual joke?

"Princess, it's late… really late, and I'm tired. The heart is willing but the body is weak."

Silence, not even crying.

"You're doing it, aren't you?"

Nothing.

"You are. Stop it right now."

Even in the dark, there was a mental image of huge wet eyes and a quivering lower lip.

"Damn… Ok, hold that thought. I've got an idea."

"Please and thank you!"

The smaller shadow left the bed and slipped into the hallway.

Before it returned, the larger shadow had cranked the air conditioning back up to Full and the fan back to High.

Upon returning, the smaller shadow returned to the bed, but not to it's original side. A cap was removed from a bottle and some of its contents poured.

"Ooh! That's cold! Since when do we keep the baby oil in the refrigerator?"

"Since never, this is a jar of lemon curd that I bought the other day."

"What on Earth for?"

"Well, little Miss Perfect, I actually had something planned for the end of the week, but no, you couldn't wait and had to force my hand."

"You hate me."

"Oh, that is IT!"

The bottle was opened again and an even more liberal portion of the contents poured out. It took both hands to smear the lemon curd across the tight, round surface.

"You really are huge. How can you fit through the door?"

"Ghaa!"

"Oh, and another thing; this is all part of an elaborate plot."

"Oh?"

"Well, that Wicked Witch costume is still at the cleaners and I already had this scenario planned for the weekend, so if you don't mind…?"

"Sorry. Please continue."

"As I as saying, this is all just part of an elaborate plot to finally stop Kim Possible once and for all. But, in a moment of weakness, I have decided not to go through with it, it's to terrible and cruel, blah, blah, blah."

The gentle prodding of an inverted navel with a thumb created waves of ecstasy.

"Ooh… and exactly what was… mmm… the plan?"

Two strong hands clasped themselves around a firm orb of flesh.

"This is an organic bomb."

"Awk-weird!"

"Shut up. Anyway, this is an organic bomb and I've decided to diffuse it. I think you're gong to like how I have to do that. Anyway, before doing so, I must slow down the reaction."

"Hence the lemon curd?"

"Exactly, which must be totally licked away before I can begin to diffuse the bomb. Now be quiet."

"Oh, I know! How about this…? You'll never get away with this, but if you save me and let me go, I'll make certain that the forces of GOOD and JUSTICE go easy on you, you evil beast!"

A kiss, and a caress.

"You love me."

"Yes, I do."

There was plenty of time for sleep later. They had all the time in the world.

And now, the beginning.

To be continued…

Author's Note: This, and certain other scenes, will not always appear where I chose to submit this story. I love writing this, but I understand that it's not for everyone and should not be posted everywhere. By the way, I cut this material from my KimShego story 'Parents' to make it more acceptable to a broader audience. I hope that I made the right decision.


	2. Chapter 2

The Stubborn Beast Flesh

Author: The Humbug

Disclaimer: "Kim Possible" and all characters within © The Walt Disney Company and its related entities. Kim Possible created by Mark McCorkle & Bob Schooley. All rights reserved. No profit is being collected from the fiction contained within. All other ideas are mine.

Rating: PG-13 for combat violence and intimations of a physical relationship and intimate contact between consenting adult females. If this will offend you, please read something else.

Summary: This is a Kim/Shego pairing fan fiction; there is love and romance between Kim & Shego, as well as plenty of action and adventure, and hopefully some humor _and_ horror. Still set in the same 'universe' as my other stories 'Deep Down' and 'Parents', this is a tale of what happens when something goes horribly wrong.

Kasy Ann and Sheki Go Possible are the sole creations of NoDrogs (it is with great respect that I make mention of them). I suggest reading his stories, starting with 'A Small Possibility'.

Chapter I / Dramatis Personae

It's amazing what you notice when you're bored. No, that isn't quite right. The word isn't bored; the word is focused. It's that mental state where one part of your mind takes over everything, leaving the rest to ponder the minutia of our day-to-day existence.

One such detail, that we would otherwise ignore, is how rivets can make excellent footholds when climbing. Another would be that ventilation systems really don't have to be large enough to accommodate a human-sized being. This begs the question: why would an alleged secret lair have ventilation ducts that traverse the entire facility without some sort of security filters, or even adequate pest control devices.

There was movement inside a particular section of ductwork, so stealthy as to be undetectable by non-electronic surveillance. A grill at the ducts terminus was carefully removed and pulled inside the aperture, so carefully hat not a mote of duct was ruffled.

A lithe shape unfolded from the open duct. The fifteen-foot drop to the floor was accomplished by means of gravity; the fact that it made neither sound nor injurious impact to the intruder was accomplished by means of skill.

The hallway was moderately illuminated by means of fluorescent lights interspaced every few yards along its curved length. There were no shadows to hide in so the intruder was forced to cling to the walls as if painted there. Clad in a form fitting black crop-top and loose fitting cargo pants, the intruder had opted not to rely on camouflage.

Keeping low to the floor and using every sense to watch for enemies, the intruder moved in the direction most likely to achieve a certain goal.

Loud as thunder in the stillness, a mild cough announced the presence of danger. The intruder had reached a point in the hallway where it straightened out slightly; it created an obtuse 'corner' around which two guards were visible. The men wore matching uniforms of scarlet and jet, both expected and hated by the intruder. Behind the men was a massive door. The prize lay on the other side.

The size of the guards, while still within the realm of natural human development, bespoke a musculature easily rivaling that of the most powerful body builder. The two men were truly huge, apparently capable, and very likely well armed. The intruder was so very much smaller, slim and petite of build, and carried a mere fraction of the mass of a single guard.

Like a viper striking at a bear, the intruder leap on the nearest guard, using him as a shield against his cohort, while grappling the first man around the neck with both arms. Unable to breathe or steady his balance, the guard flailed with one arm as he attempted to pry the intruder loose with the other.

In his uncoordinated stumbling, the choking guard spun on his heels, allowing the intruder to lash out with both feet at the second guard, already advancing with weapon drawn. The double kick made the weapon an interesting footnote and rendered the man unconscious. The prolonged lack of air to the first guard made his movements sluggish; he was dropping to his knees even now.

Before the gasping man could regain his breath, the intruder brought to bear just enough strength to slam his head against the metal wall of the corridor. Both threats were neutralized in the duration of less than one minute.

The door itself was not without surprises. It was a minor insult to the manufacturer that the triple-encoded digital lock was so easily bypassed using a few simple hand tools. As a concession to their labors, cracking the lock did take more than one minute; it was at least two minutes later that the door was opening.

In contrast to the brightly lit hallway, the void beyond the doorway was as black as pitch. There was a single spotlight somewhere up in the ceiling that directed a shaft of light down on a lonely control panel. The large, bright red button in the center of the panel was clearly labeled 'Self Destruct'.

The challenge of the darkened room presented several possible solutions. Choosing expedition, the intruder took quick strides away from the door and towards the control panel. Rather than be caught in the trap, the trap now had to spring itself.

Having closed only half the distance before additional lights were activated to fully illuminate the cavernous room, the intruder wondered if a special discount was offered with the purchase of so many XXXL scarlet and jet uniforms. Each guard wore a mysterious backpack and carried a metal baton; both were connected via cable. When the free end of each baton began to glow, their purpose and function became obvious.

Without pause and with no discernable loss of speed or coordination, the intruder jumped straight up. This action avoided one guard and was the beginning of a series of flips and rolls that allowed the intruder to visit each and every vulnerable point of each guard's anatomy. To be sure, this activity took quite some time. If there had been more than twenty of the well armed, well-trained warriors, the battle might have taken almost five minutes.

Even in the improved lighting, the intruder didn't stop to count her fallen opponents; the large, red button beckoned.

Maybe it was a sound, or more likely a faint pressure wave of moving air, but suddenly an unseen danger loomed from above. The intruder leap backwards, twisting mid-flight, to better prepare for this foreseen complication.

The new threat was not wearing scarlet and jet; instead it was entirely covered in a tight-fitting jumpsuit of green and black. Long black hair, scintillating with green highlights, flowed like a living shadow almost to the floor.

The newcomer was slightly taller than the intruder, longer of limb and more muscled, but still molded in the same lithe, athletic pattern. Another physical difference was that the newcomer had very pale skin with greenish undertones, contrasting the fair, pink skin of the intruder.

Instead of an artificial weapon, the newcomer flexed long fingers, each tipped with a metal talon. The gloved hands began to glow, a bright green umbra of deadly energy, radiating plasma that could burn like fire or increase the concussive force of her attacks ten-fold.

"Hello, Pumpkin. It took you long enough to get here." The voice was feminine, husky and biting. The tone was of hard lessons learned and bitterness.

"There's no blue ribbon for failure. Why don't you just turn around and go home? Don't you have school tomorrow?"

The intruder steeled against the verbal joust. This had also been expected.

"Move aside or get stepped on; it's your choice." This voice was also feminine, but of soft velvet and determination. There was nothing of bitterness or hatred, just an iron will and self-assurance.

"Bring it on, Princess."

With a feral growl, the tall woman attacked, both hands laced with green death. She stopped short and feinted to the side with a kick at her opponent's midsection. The smaller woman caught the foot with one hand while using an elbow to club down on that knee. Only slightly staggered, green claws balled into fists and came down towards bright red hair.

They never made contact. The impact with the floor was hard enough to loosen the metal plates, but no blood was spilled

"Not bad." The green and black clad women adjusted her stance, no longer favoring the sore knee.

"Thanks. Now can we get this over with? Don't you older folks like to get to bed early?"

What followed was much like a game of chess: moves, countermoves, feints and strategic sacrifice. First black, then red, then black again.

Seeing that the length of her arms limited the effectiveness of her glowing claws, the taller woman cupped her hands together around empty air. Within seconds the space filled with a ball of green plasma.

"Catch, Princess!" The ball was launched from within her palms right at he intruder's chest. It was immediately followed by another, and then another.

A perfect cartwheel flip to one side, and then to the other, as enough to avoid the glowing plasma globes. A third struck the floor directly in front. The flash of the dissipating plasma caused momentary blindness, but the effect didn't last long.

"Get ready to hurt, Pumpkin, get ready to hurt bad."

The concussion of that blast lifted the intruder upwards and back. Even though she could not see clearly yet, she executed a series of back flips that carried her beyond the range of an accurate attack.

Blinking the last vestiges of the after-image from her vision, he intruder spun around and charged. Knowing that her opponent was temporarily unable to generate the plasma globes, at least for a short time. She hoped to gain the upper hand by taking the offensive.

Her charge was short, but calculated. Having run right up to her opponent, barely a hairs breadth away from the slashing talons, she lifter her foot in a kick at her attackers face. The tall woman dodged and lifted one hand to block the kick, leaving one glowing fist as her sole weapon.

The block was totally effective. It was unfortunate that the second kick went unnoticed, catching the tall woman in the ribs and doubling her over. She recovered quickly, but she was now on the defensive.

Neither combatant was wounded yet, not even breathing hard, but they knew that they were too evenly matched for an early outcome. This fight could have gone on for hours.

The red haired woman brought forth what appeared to be a hair drier, modified to fire a projectile grappling hook.

Having faced this particular scenario before, the taller woman had an immediate solution. She crouched and tumbled forward, then leap at her opponent's out-stretched arm and prepared to flip the smaller woman.

Too late, she realized that it was a ploy. Using the proffered arm as a vulnerable target, the redhead dropped backwards onto the floor. Her legs were more than strong enough to carry her through her earlier maneuvers, and certainly strong enough to propel the slightly larger and heavier woman several feet across the room.

When the intruder fell backwards, she dragged the other woman down with her. The thrust with both legs was enough force and lift to throw the newcomer into the air and right down onto the brightly lit panel.

A green and black backside neatly depressed the 'Self Destruct' button.

Warning klaxons blared and the world became light and noise.

"Alright, open it up!"

The command seemed to come from the very air around her; the intruder regained her feet and waited for the outcome of her labors. Several unlikely events began to occur all at once.

A large section of wall opened up at the far end of the chamber. The unconscious guards climbed to their feet, not all of then steadily and a few only with assistance from their fellows.

"All GJ participants are to report to Debriefing Room Nine! Turn the rest of the lights on and TURN THAT BLOODY SIREN OFF… thank you. I could not hear myself think."

This was the source of the commanding voice.

"Blood and thunder… I will have you know that in the years that I've been serving as Commanding Executive for Global Justice, never has an unarmed teenaged girl bested so many of our agents, each and every one specialty trained in commando tactics, not only single handedly but also in so ridiculously so short a span of time!"

Dr. Betty Director was often perceived as being uncaring and cold. The fact that she wore an eye patch as a result of an old injury didn't help her appear any more accessible or friendly. In her position, she often had to give orders that put agents in harms way, or even to certain death. As a result, if you didn't cultivate a hardened exterior, the stress of the decisions would eat you alive. That was why she was so grateful for this opportunity to feel pride and admiration in association with her otherwise thankless job.

"Good show, Kimberly. Very well done." The woman was almost grinning.

"No big. After all, anything is possible for a Possible!"

The young woman adjusted her posture to something less battle-ready. She brushed a few errant red hairs away from her bright emerald eyes and smiled.

Her name was Kim Possible, and at one time she had been called 'the girl who could do anything'. Now, and for the first time in a long time, she felt that she could.

Born and raised in Middleton, Kim had entered life as an average girl. At an early age she discovered that she had a natural aptitude for saving people, traveling the world to fight ruthless scientists and destructive psychopaths. She had gained many good friends and many hated enemies.

The room erupted in cheers and applause. Dr. Director advanced and gave the red-haired women a firm, but proper, hug before backing away and exiting after the dismissed agents. The applause was coming from several dozen other agents and off-duty GJ personnel that had come to watch the excitement.

After years of this hectic life, but while still in her late teens, Kim had encountered the one event that had brought her heroic career to a screeching halt.

Thrilled and a little embarrassed at this praise, Kim looked around for a familiar face. She wanted to find one face in particular but didn't see it anywhere. Several of the staff congratulated her and shook her hand; others patted her warmly on the back.

"KP, you did it! Booyah!"

A lanky young man of Kim's own age ran into the room and grabbed her. Only Ron Stoppable, Kim's best friend since pre-kindergarten, could approach her in this manner without receiving a counter attack.

"I can't believe how great you were! That was righteously badical! It's like you were never out of the game." Ron shook his head in amazed admiration. Dressed much like Kim in black shirt and cargo pants, he wore the male cut of what had become their 'Team Possible' uniform over the past several years.

There was movement from one of the oversized pockets of Ron's pants. A hairless rodent, a naked mole rat to be specific, climbed out of it's adopted borrow and scampered to the young man's shoulder.

"s'riteshus!" The rodent's name was Rufus, and he could speak after a fashion. He was beaming at Kim and had both tiny paws upraised in victory.

"So not the drama! I've been working out and training day and night for months getting ready for this evaluation." Kim scanned the crowd again for other familiar faces.

"Where are Mom and Dad? Didn't they stick around?"

"They sure did. They were cringing the whole time but they couldn't take their eyes off you. You were kicking serious buttage! And you do look really hot on the mega-screen TV."

"yeh'hawt!" Apparently the consensus spanned the human – mole rat species gap.

Ron's enthusiasm, if not his way with words, lifted Kim's spirits. In spite of the excitement of the day, she was distracted by the desire to speak to a special someone, and that someone was nowhere in sight.

"They're over there…" Ron pointed through an access door.

"Catch you later, Ron, Ok? How about Bueno Nacho? It'll be my treat!"

How Ron's face could light up any more was a mystery for the ancients. He turned to his little compatriot and they exchanged a high-five.

"Did you hear the lady, m'man?"

"cheese!"

Threading between agents and servitors, Kim exited the training room and entered the exterior wing of the massive facility. She soon spotted her parents, and they were standing next to someone else Kim wanted to see. The throng was still breaking up and only her parents remained when she reached them.

"Hey, Mom! Hi, Dad!" Kim threw her arm wide and held both of her parents tightly. The woman had a few inches on Kim in height and her eyes were blue, not green, but Dr. Mrs. Anne Possible was otherwise identical to her daughter. Anne was a lauded brain surgeon and brilliant in the field of neurological research.

"Did you see me? How did I look?" The remaining adrenaline in her system was making it difficult for Kim to hide her exuberance.

"Of course we did, Kimmie-cub. Though I must admit that I've never enjoyed seeing you in danger, even if simulated." The man spoke the truth but didn't want to dampen his daughter's moment to sparkle.

"You always make us proud, very proud indeed."

The tall man was Dr. Mr. John Possible. He was a quiet man, a wonderful listener and given to deep introspection and insight. He was a genius in the field of both solid and liquid fuel propulsion and the division leader of several different independent projects.

"Um, can you tell me where S…" Kim paused when her mother laid a hand on Kim's shoulder.

"She didn't want to run off, but she didn't want to hang around, either. She knew that would understand and she asked us to tell you that she'll be waiting at her apartment." The older woman made certain that she held her daughter's full attention before she continued.

"Kim, please understand that while this day was very important to you, and none of us could be any prouder, this was very hard on her. I suspect that she'll be having a talk with you about it, and your future." This was not an easy topic for the older woman to broach.

"Sure, Mom. I understand. I had to yell my intentions at her for weeks before she would even take her hands away from her ears to listen. I saw her face today and heard it in her voice; she's going to give me holy Hell."

"Language, Kimmie." John said this as a gentle reminder, not as a reprimand. He recognized that his daughter had left the bounds of his parental control, but she would always be his child.

"Sorry, Dad. I'm going to go straight home to take over for Monique. I expect to be out for a while, but then we'll all be back for a late dinner. Is that Ok?"

"Of course, sweetheart. We'll have your favorite waiting for you: brain loaf."

Kim cringed slightly, even as she smiled back at her mother. Kim had never been a big fan of meat loaf, especially not after it had been customized by her mother into the shape of a human cerebellum.

"Oh, Kimmie, we almost forgot. Dr. Director wanted to discuss something with you tomorrow. Do you think you could make an appointment with her?" John handed his daughter a card with Dr. Director's private telephone extension printed on it.

"Gee, why didn't she hang around to speak with me now? She was just in the training room with me a few minutes ago"

"Well, maybe she wanted to give you time for your friends and family. Duh!" Kim giggled her father was so cute when he was trying to appear 'hip'.

"Sure thing, I'll call her shortly about tomorrow. Thanks!" With one more hug, Kim kissed them goodbye and ran towards the changing room of the training wing.

As Kim divested herself of her 'mission clothes', she reviewed her reasons for being here today.

Global Justice was an independent agency devoted to world security and, well, justice. Kim had encountered them many times during her career, sometimes as a hindrance but most often as a beneficial resource. Their outlook was a little too militant and covert for her tastes, but she had learned to look beyond her own naivety. As a white knight errant, what she viewed as freedom they called being a loose cannon. They had worked well together in the past, however, and Kim admired the strength of Dr. Betty Director.

After a forced hiatus of almost a year, Kimberly Ann Possible found herself in a world of doubt. She didn't know where her place was in the world or if she had any right to even stake a claim. Had her mind gone numb from not having to out-think vicious opponents? Was her body even capable of the Olympic-level maneuvers and gymnastic skills she needed to fight any more?

Kim was a strong person, but her strength was buried pretty deep. She could fall victim to despair and self-doubt as easily as anyone without the love of those closest to her.

Her greatest fear was being considered worthless by her friends and family. As unrealistic as that event might sound, a part of her psyche was always waiting for that hammer to fall. In reality, Kim had nothing to worry about, so her inner demons actually served the valuable purpose of keeping her from becoming too arrogant or cocky.

The purpose of this morning's evaluation was to see if she still had the skill and abilities to perform as she once did. In truth, she had never performed in the past as well as she had today.

As Kim changed into her more casual attire, she was oblivious to the appreciative looks that on-duty GJ agents gave her. Each and every one of them knew who she was, and they all respected her and would fight alongside her without hesitation. This did not change the fact that Kim Possible was a very beautiful woman.

Her athletic body was tightly muscled without being bulky, her feminine curves subtle but all too obvious. Her red hair made her stand out in a crowd, but it was her emerald green eyes that commanded attention to her soft features. Her skin was fair and unlined, but there were a few telltale scars here and there that bespoke of dangers past, and survived.

Wearing a white summer dress and pale pink jacket, Kim collected her purse and exited the training facility via an egress designed to appear inconspicuous to the general public. The external façade was that of a hardware store, and in fact it did sell hardware.

As Kim walked in the direction of her parked car, a musical tone chirped from her purse. As if to vindicate Pavlov, the small device was removed and lifted to her face in a motion that required no thought at all.

Its creator, who presumably was using it to contact her now, had dubbed this miraculous machine the Kimmunicator. A communications and scanning tool with a global range, the device allowed Kim to remain linked to her 'Team Possible' network day and night.

"What's the sitch, Wade?" Glancing down at the tiny screen, Kim stopped in her tracks from shock. Then her shock gave way to amusement as her laugh caused several people to turn their heads in her direction.

"Whaaazzzzaaaap!" The young boy on the screen was wearing an outlandish costume. A child genius capable of designing and manufacturing miracles of technology while also maintaining constantly aware of world events and the flow of information over the Internet, Wade Load had no equal. He was the only member of 'Team Possible' not do field work; he suffered from an extreme case of agoraphobia and only left his room under the most dire of circumstances.

Right now, Wade was wearing a neon pink T-shirt that had 'Kim #1' emblazoned on it, a pair of glittering sunglasses on, a shimmering red wig of tinsel, and a large foam '#1' hand on his own right hand. He was dancing in front of his web cam.

"Whaazzaap, yourself, Wade! What's going on?" Kim didn't know what was more hilarious; was it that this normally well-controlled boy was acting so strange, or that he obviously wanted Kim to see him like this.

Kim was answered by a falsetto voice.

"Hi, Kids! I'm Kim Possible! I kick serious buttage!" At this he turned around and bent over, the seat of his jeans pointed to the camera.

Kim quickly walked into a nearby alley before she burst out laughing.

"So I guess you've already talked to Ron?"

At this the boy pushed an unseen button; several pairs of robotic hands came into view, each holding a pen and writing tablet. Kim thought she could hear the strains of 'Happy Days Are Here Again'. Again came the falsetto voice.

"What was that? I cannot hear you over all of my adoring fans!" Wade began to give mock autographs.

Kim decided to end this before she either made a scene or accidentally wet herself from laughing so hard.

"Alright, alright! I get the point! Now please knock it off or I swear that I'll tell your mother how you dress when she's not around!"

With a huge grin, Wade removed the wig and glasses, revealing his dark skin and well-trimmed black hair. Another unseen control caused the various props to disappear. Once seated at his normal post in front of his array of terminals, only the T-shirt and foam '#1' mitt were out of character.

"Yes, I did speak to Ron, not more than ten minutes ago. Congratulations, Kim. I really mean tat; no one worked harder for this than you have. Not that I needed to get the '411' entirely from Ron, though."

Kim knew better than to acknowledge that statement over a potentially open channel. Wade frequently adjusted the broadcast encryption of the Kimmunicator, but neither of them wanted GJ to get a hint that Wade had long since hacked their security. He had likely been watching the whole show on their internal monitoring cameras.

As if reading her mind, he held up a home-burned DVD and a VHS tape cassette.

"Paper or plastic?"

"Plastic, please and thank you." Wade placed the DVD in a cardboard mailing envelope to send to Kim later. Wade instinctively knew that Kim would want to review her moves at a later time and see how she could have done better.

"Wade, listen, you've always been a good friend and member of 'Team Possible'. I can't thank you enough for the way you've supported the network over the past year."

"Actually you can; thank me enough, that is. You've done nothing but thank me and I don't feel that I can live up to it. The world needs heroes, Kim, but you needed the time off. No one wants you safe and sound as much as Ron and I do, especially now."

"So, when're we getting the band back together? You know, the Team?"

Kim's question seemed to strike the boy with sudden inspiration. He turned away from the camera and rummaged though his closet. He came back into view wearing dark sunglasses and a black fedora.

"The band. The band? The BAND!" A few quick keystrokes later, and Kim could hear the theme from 'The Blues Brothers' playing in the background. Wade started dancing again and raised his hands over his head.

Kim guessed what was about to happen.

"Wait, Wade! Don't…!"

Wade took a few steps backward and flipped forward into a handstand. He was apparently going to perform a front-flip, but didn't have the skill or training. He lost his balance mid-flip and his feet crashed down onto his cluttered desk.

Torn between feeling panic and wanting to laugh, Kim watched for any sign that Wade was unhurt. Eventually, a shaky foam '#1' hand rose up and over the edge of the desk.

"I'm Ok, I'm alright!" The foam index finger poked blindly at the nearest keyboard until the desired key was pressed. The screen of the Kimmunicator went blank.

Smiling and with a heart that was buoyed with laughter, Kim giggled as she walked to her car.

The late morning traffic was mild as Kim drove across town. She was heading to her parent's home to meet another good friend and also make a very special pick-up.

The house was not overly large, just the right size for a large and active family. Kim had started to think of the house as 'hers' less and less over the past few months, even though her parents had been adamant that she would always have a home there and would always be welcome.

Her life had taken a new orbit around a different star.

Parking across the street to avid getting blocked in once her parents returned, Kim walked up to the door. She felt like a stranger, though it had been less than a week since she'd last been here. Today's events had led her through a doorway of greater import than any carved from wood; she had taken another step in the reinvention of Kim Possible.

The foyer was bright and quiet, but the quiet didn't last long.

"Kim! Kim!" The same voice but from different throats. Two short bodies ran at her from different directions and Kim knew how she must react.

Quickly removing her jacket, she hurled it in the face of one charging form. Distracted, she was able to leap over it's head with ease. Using her purse as another projectile, she aimed it the feet of the other running figure, causing it to trip. This in turn created a literal stumbling block for the first body; they both collapsed together in a tangled heap of arms and legs.

This gave Kim the time she needed to present her secret weapon: tickling.

The two boys were laughing so hard that their faced grew red and they were unable to breathe. Kim was relentless and did not let up until the tears ran freely and they were helpless. Then she at down on the floor beside them and pulled them close.

Jim and Tim Possible were twins. Born when Kim was around five years old, they were as brilliant as their parents and rambunctious as well. Dubbed the 'Tweebs' by Kim when they were all very young, they had been a frequent cause for consternation and conflict between the older and younger siblings for a long time.

The Possible household would not have recognized real strife, however. There was nothing but love in his family and Kim cared deeply for her brothers. She would go to the ends of the Earth for them and they in turn would have defended their sister only as brothers can.

"Oh! You two…" Kim was teary-eyed herself, crushing the boys against her in a hug.

"Say it!" She couldn't tell which of them had spoken.

"You two Tweebs!" Kim laughed as she pushed them gently away.

The giggling boys clasped hands.

"Hoosha!"

They all stood and brushed themselves off. The ruckus earned the attention of another guest in the Possible home, but this time it was not a member of the family.

A trim young woman walked into the foyer. There was a determined scowl on her dark features and her brows were lowered over dark eyes. She did not look happy.

"You…" she pointed directly at Kim, who forced a serious look on her own face.

"… I will deal with later. As for you two… get your scrawny keisters back to the kitchen and finish washing the breakfast dishes. I will not have it said that I was not a suitable babysitter!"

The boys returned Kim's jacket and purse, but she didn't let them go until she had given them each a big kiss on the forehead. They ran towards the kitchen with a cry of "Hicka-bicka-boo!"

The dark woman advanced on Kim.

"Do you know how much noise you just made? What if you woke…"

"I'm really sorry. We were just playing, honest." It was at this point that Kim brought out the big gun. If tickling was her secret weapon, the 'puppy dog pout' was her big gun.

Lowering her head on her neck, drawing in her shoulders and looking at the other woman with soulful eyes that suddenly seemed much too large for her face, Kim stuck out her lower lip and just stood there.

"Nuts! Damn it, girlfriend! Don't… I mean it… ahh! My eyes! I submit to the 'Pout'!

As quick as that, the dark woman walked to Kim and embraced her warmly. Kim returned the affection easily.

Monique was Kim's other best friend. When the trials and tribulations of fighting crime or high school had been too much for a simple 'Naco' to cure, Monique was always there with fashion tips, suggestions on dating and a shoulder to cry on.

"Am I the first person to offer you their congratulations?"

"I promise that you are definitely among the first thousand people to do so!"

The two young women slowly walked deeper into the house, arm in arm, catching up on personal events that had occurred since they had last see each other.

Although to admit it opening would have sounded trite in her own ears, Kim was becoming tired of the praise she'd been receiving since that morning. The successful completion of the test had proven to her what she needed to know: she was as good as she'd even been, probably better.

Kim needed to feel loved, but she didn't bask in the glory of her deeds. She wasn't a hero for the praise or reward; she'd never collected one thin dime for her years of service, just cashed in the occasional favor for transportation somewhere. If it was accolades she wanted they could be had in abundance, and she'd have been welcome to them.

But right now, even if it had only been a matter of days since she'd last talked with Monique; nothing made her happier than just being a normal everyday girl.

Eventually the conversation turned to the inevitable.

"Can I go up and see them?"

"Wayamf?"

Kim still didn't always follow Monique's verbal shorthand.

"I beg your pardon?"

"What are you asking me for? Go ahead, I'll stay down here and watch the terror twins." Monique smiled as Kim started to climb the stairs to the upper level.

The door at the end of the hall was shut fast, but Kim still moved quietly. She carefully opened the door and entered the room, which had been her own room once upon a time. There in the corner across from the window were the two objects that had sent her life spinning in a totally unexpected direction. She would not have traded anything for it in a million years.

Sleeping like two little angels on a bassinette cloud were her twin daughters. Born only a few months ago, they were the result of a fiendish plot to remove Kim Possible from the world-saving business forever.

Although both the same size and weight, one child had bright red hair jut like Kim's. This baby was the more active of the two and had to be watched constantly when she was awake. Her name was Kasy Ann Possible.

The other child had black hair and a more reserved personality. This baby watched everyone and everything, and listened intently when anyone was speaking. Her name was Sheki Go Possible.

They were both healthy little girls, which is very odd considering how they were conceived. Kim had been a virgin right up until about halfway through her pregnancy.

The plot was created by one of Kim's more frequent arch-foes, Dr. Drakken. His real name was Drew Lipsky, once a peer of her father, and now a raving madman using warped science to attempt to conquer the world.

He had created a retrovirus designed to make Kim become pregnant. The only remaining ingredient was another sample of DNA to balance out the chromosomes. That sample had come from an unwitting donor, someone who not only wasn't aware of Drakken's plan, but also someone who became highly agitated when they found out what had been done.

Sheki's black hair was a trait passed on by that donor. Both children had received another donated trait: they had inherited pale green skin with green undertones.

Kim bent over the sleeping children. Kim had been too young and too immature to become pregnant at that point in her life. Thanks to the love and support of her family and friends, two lovely little miracles had been brought full term into the world.

She could not have loved these two children more, regardless of how they came to be. Kim gently blew in their faces and nuzzled them with her lips; primitive though it might seem, it had always felt right to her. They were her offspring, a part of her mixed with someone else.

The tiny bodies stirred, opening their eyes and curling tiny fists.

"Hello, sleeping beauties. Mommy's here."

It was unearthly how babies so tiny could look at someone so pointedly. The little girls always seemed to recognize Kim and were as good as gold for her. They cooed and swatted at her face, their own little faces forming the closest approximation of smiles that they were able.

Kim moved her daughters to her old bed and lay down beside them. She played with them and checked them over carefully. She had just finished cleaning them up when Monique walked into the room.

"Did you wake them up, after what I said downstairs?" Monique's face was serious, but her tone was not.

"Sorry, I just couldn't resist." Kim turned to Monique as the dark woman walked up beside her. They both coddled the infants together.

"I've been a baby sitter for as long as you, girlfriend, and I've never seen babies react to their parents like these two react to you."

"My schedule today has been pretty full, but I can't be away from them for too long. It starts to hurt, you know, right here." Kim pointed to her chest.

"I really want to have them with me all the time, but I can't exactly manage that, can I? I'm very fortunate to have great parents and great friends," Kim hugged Monique around the waist with one arm, "to watch them for me. I hope that I'm not burdening anyone."

"Girlfriend, I don't think that you're genetically capable of taking advantage of somebody."

"Maybe not, but I did manage to have two babies in a most unorthodox fashion, wouldn't you say?"

Monique was looking down at the tiny girls, who were already making signs of going back to sleep. She didn't answer Kim's last question but instead answered the one before it.

"Personally, I'm glad for this opportunity as practice for having kids of my own. I never thought about it much, until I started looking after these two. I think about it a lot now."

Kim was surprised to hear this. Monique had simply never shared her thoughts about having children with Kim before.

"So, what do you have in mind?"

"Well, nothing as elaborate as you, TFS." Kim took that to mean 'that's for sure'.

"Meet anyone special that I should know about?"

"No, still not going steady with anyone right now, but I've been thinking…"

As outspoken as she usually was, it was did for Monique to not finish a sentence.

"Thinking about what, exactly?"

"Thinking that maybe I shouldn't stand on formality. Thinking that maybe I should cut to the chase and not wait around for 'Mr. Right'. Like maybe I could just schedule a visit to the hospital and save some poor sap the cost of dinner and a movie."

Kim wondered if Monique was feeling too much like she was discussing something 'wrong'. It might be time to break the tension.

"Well, how about at least 'Mr. Right Now'?"

Monique was glad to have Kim as her friend. She'd been discussing something personal with her best friend that was supposed to be happy, and not feel saddened or as if it were taboo.

"Sister girl, if you can introduce me to 'Mr. Right On', then we'll talk. Until then, I have some more thinking to do."

"Monique, I understand what you're saying, and I don't disapprove. Wanting a man is one thing, wanting a baby is another. These days the two issues don't have as much to do with each other as they used to. When I say that it's your choice, that's exactly what I mean and you aren't to read anything else into that. You are my best girl friend in the whole world and I'll love you, and your children, no matter what."

Monique was too choked up to speak right away, which was just as well because Kim wasn't quite finished and her face grew serious.

"Except…"

"What? Except what?"

"Well, no it's nothing."

"Kim, except for what?"

"Well, the only thing that could ruin our friendship would be… no, never mind, it's not important."

"Ghaa! What are you saying to me?"

"Well, if you ever have a child, and I really hope that you do, it'd better be brown and not green." Kim winked at Monique.

Monique lunged at Kim, who quickly alerted her to the fact that the babies were asleep again. The two women quietly exited the room and the door was gently shut before there was the sound of someone being slapped on the back of the head.

The two ran, laughing, back down the stairs.

Leaving her children again, even if only for a few more hours, pulled at Kim's heartstrings. She would be returning to her family home later that evening, so it made little sense to take them with her. Regardless, it was as if she'd chosen to leave one of her limbs or an organ behind.

Kim's busy day was just over half over. She still had one more person to face today. She'd been looking forward to, and dreading, this meeting all day.

The late afternoon traffic was rather heavy, and there were a few delays caused by those folks gong home from work. Kim remembered her hometown before it had grown up and become so developed. There were more business and factories at the outskirts of town than she ever recalled from when she was a child, and a few of those factories had been around log enough to close and turn to industrial tombstones.

Kim eventually reached the apartment building, but sat outside in her car for a few extra minutes. She was not preparing a mental speech; she had too much love a respect for the person that she was about to speak to for that.

Rather, Kim just wanted to clear her mind, let her reasons and intentions rest comfortably in her conscience. If she did that, and spoke from the heart instead of the mind, she knew that all would be well.

This was still going to hurt.

The door was locked, as usual. Her key gained her immediate access, which was expected. The rooms were all dark and silent; this was proof that this wouldn't be easy for either of them.

Kim found who she was looking for in the bedroom. The rays of the lowering sun were providing enough illumination that she could see someone seated at the vanity table across from the bed.

There was a tall, well built woman seated at the vanity. She was long of limb and slightly more muscular than Kim was, and her skin-tight green and black jumpsuit made an excellent show of her feminine curves. She had long black hair, scintillating with green highlights that almost shimmered gold in the setting sun, and that hair flowed like a living shadow to the floor.

Kim was struck by the fact that there was still an outfit of casual dress laid out on the bed, and that the occupant of the room was still wearing her uniform from that morning. Kim walked across the room and perched on the edge of the vanity stool, facing away from the other woman, love-seat fashion.

They weren't actually touching, but there wasn't room between them for anything except their history.

The tall woman's name was Shego; at least that was the name that Kim and much of the world knew her by. While some of her past was known to a very select group of people, much more of it was still a mystery.

Once upon a time, four brothers and their sister lived in a large mid-western town. They were presumably happy; they even had a tree house where the children would go to play. One day, a billon year old chunk of rock, after traveling uncounted distances and soaking in undreamt of energies, plummeted to Earth and struck the ground in the vicinity of the tree house. The children were fortunate to have survived.

As a result of the encounter with this meteor, each child gained a fantastic, but very specific, power. Shego had the ability to generate a field of super-heated plasma around her hands. The effect of the field allowed her to burn through the strongest substances, or to increase the force of her punches by many, many times their normal strength. She could reduce the power of the field to less harmful levels, and she could create globes of plasma that she could launch from her hand; these were accurate for short distances and exploded like a grenade.

Along with her brothers, Shego formed part of a team of heroes dedicated to keeping their city free from crime. In time, the stresses put upon her by the expectations of others, and those she had for herself, caused her to become disillusioned. Shego walked away from her family, her home and her past. She would deal with the world on her terms, alone.

Her powers had made her a desirable commodity and she had learned many other skills since she had left 'Team Go' years before. Shego had made a name for herself in the underworld community as a thief without equal, and her espionage skills were on par with any Federal agency known, or otherwise. She was also an excellent pilot.

When Shego first entered Kim Possible's life, her main goal was to end it.

Marketing herself as a mercenary, Shego had been in the employ of Dr. Drakken when the two of them ran afoul of Kim Possible. What technology that Drakken couldn't, or didn't have time to, create on his own, Shego was paid to steal. She was paid very well. But the money was a secondary motivator to do the best job that she could; Shego wanted to make a name for herself as 'The Best'.

Kim and Shego fought many times over the next few years, often as not to a standstill. Shego's brute force and special powers were oddly matched by the determination and athletic skill of her slightly younger nemesis. That, and also that Shego often limited herself by thinking only within the boundaries she'd drawn from her own bitterness. Kim, on the other hand, was to naïve to know when she should quit.

In time, familiarity bred a grudging respect for each other's abilities if not their beliefs. This was the basis of a deep trust that each formed for the other, though they would neither have admitted to it, nor made use of it except under the most extreme circumstances.

Those circumstances occurred when Shego's DNA was used to impregnate Kim.

Since she had long known that the energies that had given her great power had also change her body at the genetic level, Shego had resigned herself to the likelihood that she might never be able to become pregnant or carry a child. Once learning what had been done to Kim, and how, struck a seriously sore point with Shego.

Once her initial rage had subsided, Shego made contact with Kim and fully explained the cause of Kim's unexpected predicament. Shego also made it clear that she wanted to be with Kim during the younger woman's pregnancy and to be there to help raise their child.

It was this event, and the adventures and stresses of the weeks that followed, that made it painfully clear to both of them that their feelings of respect and trust for each other were ready to become something so much more. They started to love each other.

While most of their differences were either blatantly physical or deeply rooted in their psyches, the two women complimented each other perfectly. Although there was a dark period when Kim refused to accept the thought that she might be gay or could feel intimate love and affection for another woman, Kim had eventually accepted that she did love Shego, regardless of labels or what that meant to other people. Kim accepted the other woman's not-so-subtle advances and reciprocated with the same degree of love and affection.

This didn't change who they were, and didn't completely change who they were to each other. If anything, their relationship just kept getting more complicated to deal with.

And this was why Kim found herself sitting quietly to Shego this evening, and not defending herself from crippling blows. She would have preferred the later, however.

"We can talk about this now if you'd like. Or later, whichever you'd prefer."

Shego had been sitting with her face lowered, the setting sun slowly darkening the room. She hadn't spoken and didn't move. She might have been a statue.

I'm not going to apologize. I needed this; you know as well as I do that I needed this."

There was a deep intake of breath, as if Shego were returning to life.

"I did exactly what you asked me to do."

"Yes, and I thank you from the bottom of my heart that you did."

"…"

Shego was shaking but no words came forth. Kim reached around in front of Shego, and half turned so that she could embrace the woman that she was proud to call her wife.

"Please, don't hold this in. I need you to talk to me about this."

"I did EXACTLY what you asked me to do! Do you KNOW what that means?"

"Yes, I do."

"I fought you with EVERYTHING I had. I couldn't even BE with you last night, the night before one of the most important events in YOUR life, because if I even SAW you before this MORNING I wouldn't have been able to try to KILL you this morning!"

Kim knew all of this, and Shego needed to get it out of her system.

"How could I live with myself if I couldn't measure up to the best?"

"DAMN IT, you won't kill! I CAN kill. You might as well have been locked in a room with a wild animal." Shego's face had raised, but she didn't move one inch to look at her spouse.

"You used me."

"I have my entire life to make it up to you, a life that only has value because you gave it value. You've saved me as surely as if you'd given me a lung or a kidney."

"You are my WIFE, you are the MOTHER to our CHILDREN! And you asked me to fight you! No, not fight you; HURT you. Attack you with all the intention of KILLING you!"

"Hey, remember that I'm no slouch. I was ready for anything that you could do to me. We've been sparing weekly for months."

Shego was looking at her now, tears running down her cheeks.

"I don't have this switch in my head that I turn off and on to stop and start loving you! I had to force myself to NOT love you for the past twenty-four hours just so I could do what you wanted me to do this morning. I can't do that. I won't ever to that again. NEVER ask me to do that again!"

"Tell me if you understand."

"You promise me that you'll never ask me to do that again."

"From the bottom of my heart, I promise that I will never ask you to do that again. Now, tell me if you understand."

Shego looked away to the window. The sun was below the horizon and here wasn't enough ambient light to see anything clearly anymore. She turned on the light over the vanity.

"Yes, I understand. If the roles were reversed, I would have asked you to do the same for me. I would have begged and pleaded, just as you've done for the past few months with me."

"And it would be the same for me as it is with you. The only difference is that you're stronger than I. You're able to handle this better, both during and after. I might have failed you and done less than my best. You would ever trust me again."

Shego found a tissue on the cluttered vanity and wiped her face. Kim knew that each of them had meant every word shared. It had to happen; it would cauterize the wound made in their hearts that morning.

"You aren't wired that way, Pumpkin. You can't do less than one hundred percent."

"Well, I was able to learn from the best."

"Yep, I'm the best. But if you've learned from the best, what's that make you?"

Kim's heart was lighter, knowing that they'd weathered this storm. If this morning's exercise had failed, the least of her worries would have been the injuries she might have suffered. Trust would have been shaken, either for herself or for Shego.

"What this makes both of us is late for dinner at my parents house is we don't get moving."

Kim stood and grabbed Shego's outfit from the bed.

"Still feel like going?"

"Sure, and let go of that blouse, you'll wrinkle it."

Kim relinquished the blouse and left Shego alone to get ready. She already heard the shower running before she'd left the bedroom. Making a quick telephone call to her parents to assure then that both Kim and Shego were still coming, Kim returned to the bedroom to find Shego already drying off.

"Wow, you could teach the Navy a few things about the 'two minute shower'.

"I'll let my hair dry on the way over."

"I saw you talking with my parents this morning before you left."

Kim had been curious about that all day. She let the question hang there; Shego would answer it or she wouldn't.

"I'd called them a few days ago. I said that I was thinking of backing out; I wanted to know what they thought about that."

Kim was floored. Minutes before, Kim had admitted to Shego the likelihood that she would have failed to perform if their roles had been reversed, if Kim had to have been the attacker. Now she was hearing that Shego had felt the same.

"And they said what?"

"That I should whip your ass and hand it to you on a silver platter."

"Oh, really?" Kim adopted a very Shego-like smirk.

"Yup, they talked me out of quitting. This morning I just needed to see their faces and hear their voices to tell me that they still understood what you were doing. And that they could forgive me for the part I played."

"What did they say?"

"Oh, no; that's between them and me. I wish they were my folks."

"They are, at least they are now. I thought you'd said that my Dad had a talk with you about that a few months ago?"

"He did. I'm just glad that we have them."

"You and me both."

Shego was ready to go. The night had claimed rule over the vanquished day and a million little candles lighted the town of Middleton.

"I can smell then on you."

"What? Who, my parents?"

"No, the girls. I can smell them on you; the talcum you used when changing them, the detergent we use on their blankets. I haven't seen them in over a day."

Kim embraced the taller woman and escorted her to the door

"Well, then, let's get you to them. They missed us both, I could tell."

"No, they missed you. You're more of a mother to them than I'll ever be."

Kim stopped so fast that she had to keep from tripping.

"Don't ever say that again! They are as much yours as they are mine."

Shego was shamefaced, something that would never have happened once upon a time.

"Sorry."

"Damn straight you are" Kim hugged Shego tighter to emphasize that she wasn't really angry.

"I just miss them when I'm away too long." Shego pointed vaguely to her chest.

"There's a pain, right here."

The apartment door was closed and the two wandered out into the night, no longer lost, having found each other, guided towards family.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

The Stubborn Beast Flesh

Author: The Humbug

Disclaimer: "Kim Possible" and all characters within © The Walt Disney Company and its related entities. Kim Possible created by Mark McCorkle & Bob Schooley. All rights reserved. No profit is being collected from the fiction contained within. All other ideas are mine.

Rating: PG-13 for combat violence and intimations of a physical relationship and intimate contact between consenting adult females. If this will offend you, please read something else.

Summary: This is a Kim/Shego pairing fan fiction; there is love and romance between Kim & Shego, as well as plenty of action and adventure, and hopefully some humor _and_ horror. Still set in the same 'universe' as my other stories 'Deep Down' and 'Parents', this is a tale of what happens when something goes horribly wrong. Kasy Ann and Sheki Go Possible are the sole creations of NoDrogs (it is with great respect that I make mention of them).

Chapter II / The Future's So Bright…

The return drive to the Possible residence wasn't plagued by déjà vu since the night had changed everything. This time Shego was in the car, at first quiet and introspective but eventually laughing and joking along with Kim.

Lights from the street and buildings where shrouded in a light haze a sure sign of fog later that night. There were no harsh glares; the haze gave everything a halo of color.

Even the Possible house appeared to have been retouched in watercolors, every light on the ground floor making the home glow.

Making their way up the drive, they noticed that the door was already being opened and someone was standing before it, a very formal cut to their profile.

When they got out of Kim's car and walked the last few yards to the door, they saw Ron Stoppable awaiting them at the door. He was wearing a light blue tuxedo, horribly out of date and oversized on his lanky frame, with a matching shirt that sported ruffles at the collar. He was also wearing a tall silk top hat.

Shego was the first to comment on Ron's outfit.

"Stoppable, that tux is pure corn, but the chapeau is classy. What gives? Did you just graduate with a degree in mortuary science?"

Ron ignored the remark, instead putting on a sophisticated air.

"Welcome, Madame and… Madame. Welcome to zee Château de Possible. I am Ronauld and I will be zee dezignated drivar zis evening. May I be to having your keys?"

Ron extended his hand, leaning back against the door as he did so. This motion caused his top hat, which had been pulled severely down over his brow, to lift up sharply in the front as if were hinged.

Underneath the hat, perched on the unruly crown of Ron's head, stood Rufus. The naked mole rat was decked out in an identical costume.

"I ztrongly recommend ze sparkling Muscatel, one of ze finest wines of Idaho."

"booze!" agreed Rufus, nodding vigorously.

Kim was amused and giggled at her friend, but Shego failed to appreciate the humor.

"Nothing doing; don't waste your time Kim. You know I'm a better driver even if totally wasted and half asleep than 'Doofable' would be stone cold sober."

Kim made a show of handing her keys to Ron, who moved away from the door, lowering the hat over his tiny, waving friend once more.

"Not with our children in the car, you won't." This stopped any other arguments that Shego might have made. Leaving Ron at the door, the two entered into light and noise.

Monique and the Tweebs were in the living room, apparently saving the world from mutant, kung-fu zombies. The video game may have been Monique's way of unwinding from having watched the babies all day, because video games weren't normally her thing.

The dining room table was laid out with such food that Shego found herself looking for the Ghost of Christmas Past. True, one could have found some 'brain loaf' if you looked hard enough, but it was more for jest that it was on the menu.

Kim and Shego made their way to the kitchen, sensing that what they both sought was there. They were correct.

"Hi, Mom, Dad. We're here."

Kim's parents were both working with food; Anne was adding a few finishing touches to what looked like a fondue and John was feeding the twin girls something that smelled of apples.

Shego walked straight to the tandem high chairs and started talking to John. While they were fawning over the children, Kim and her mother carried some final items to the table.

"Mom, this is great, really. You've overdone it, I think."

"Oh don't this that this is all for you, sweetheart. It's for you and Shego and all of us… I felt like having a feast." The older woman looked wistful.

Kim watched her mother closely; the woman was a great cook and wonderful homemaker, but she rarely set out a spread such as this.

"Mom, is everything Ok?"

"Yes, and no. Seeing you in action today, well you know how your Father and I always think of you as still being our little Kimmie-cub. We just realized just how wrong we were."

"Oh, Mom! What are you talking about?"

Anne turned and placed he hand on Kim's shoulder.

"We are still your parents, but you've outgrown your old life. We thought that the turning point was when you gave birth to those gorgeous grand-daughters you've given us, but no. That seemed to bring us closer together than ever."

Anne looked at the table. It was groaning with food. In truth, she had kept herself working in preparation for tonight as a way to stave off the event itself.

"Somehow this feels like a goodbye party. You have your own family, children and…" Anne glanced back towards the kitchen, "and Shego. I feel that something is ending." The taller redhead brushed aside a tear.

Kim approached her and Anne pulled her close. Kim hurt to see her Mother feeling this way, especially since she didn't feel as if anything was different, as if anything were drawing to a close.

Ron had walked into the house and had removed his top hat and suit jacket. He stood away from his best friend and her mother, not knowing exactly what was up, but respecting them enough to give them privacy. As usual, Ron made himself available if Kim needed him, and would always be there for her.

Anne pulled away after a few seconds, forcing a smile and dabbing at her face.

"Your Father will demand an explanation if he sees that I've smudged my mascara. Oh, Kim, just ignore this old woman. Go see your children and I'll call Monique and the boys to the table."

"No, Mom. I've seen them more in the past two days then Shego has. I'll get the others and you can say go say hello to her." Kim was afraid that her mother might have been distancing herself from the former villain.

"Please, she won't say it; she can't say it. Not yet. She wants so much to be welcomed, but it's not her way to open up, not easily and not right away."

Anne gave her daughter a gentle shove.

"Oh, I know all that! Goodness, Kimmie, your Father and I are already doing all we can to let her know she's a member of this family. I just, well, I suppose your Father and I would feel like his about any boy, excuse me, any man that had entered your life."

Anne was more herself now, more at ease with the situation and feeling self-conscious. Kim kissed her mother on the head and they walked into the kitchen together.

They were treated with a rare sight. John was holding Kasy on his knee, gently bouncing the tiny girl. Kasy was holding her outstretched hands to Shego, who was standing in the middle of the room. Shego was holding little Sheki and turning around and around n a pirouette, lifting the baby girl and cooing as they turned.

While Kasy was usually the more reactive of the two, her black haired sister was enjoying the activity with every muscle in her body. She was kicking and waving her arms and a tiny smile was on her perfect face.

Kim wondered who this tall woman was: villain, thief, lover, wife, or mother? Shego refused to submit to the same forces that could break your spirit. Kim could see the same refined grace from when they would fight in the way that Shego played with their daughters. The only thing that Shego had stolen in the past few years had been Kim's heart.

Anne suggested that they move to the dining room and, as they approached the table, saw that Ron had already corralled the boys. Monique was with them, and everybody was seated.

There was plenty of room for all and no 'kid's table', which would always be a tender subject for Ron. The infants were spaced between their two mothers, each woman wanting nothing more than to soak up as much time with their daughters as possible.

There was much laughter and light conversation; this was a family that reveled in the 'small stuff', just like Kim had been when speaking with Monique that afternoon, because far too many events of huge import occurred in their life to be all that healthy.

While Dr. Mrs. Possible was too house proud to let it be known that she would eve let a rodent on her dinner table, she gladly let Rufus assist in the feeding of the twin girls. They were displaying their usual compliance with being fed, or rather their lack thereof, but they would happily accept anything offered to them by this tiny, pink creature.

The meal was long and there was entirely too much food eaten. Eventually the gathering drew to a close and they vacated the dining room; Kim and her brothers demanded that everyone else leave the three of them to clear away the used flatware and utensils.

Ron caught Kim in the kitchen.

"Say there, KP. I, uh, thought I'd go on home, if that's Ok."

"Well, Ok, but we were going to move to the patio after we put the girls down."

"Oh? Um, that's Ok. It's pretty late and besides," Ron glanced back over his shoulder towards the foyer. "Monique asked me to drive her home. She's the only one to take me up on the designated driver thing."

Thinking back to their earlier conversation, Kim wondered if Monique had different intensions. Surely nothing this soon, but maybe this was the start of a 'master plan'.

"That's alright, Ron. I'll call you after my meeting with Global Justice tomorrow; you know, see if they have a mission for 'Team Possible'!"

Kim gave Ron a big hug and they met Monique at the door. Kim failed to get Monique to make full eye contact with her, although Kim's mischievous side caused her to make a big game of it. After a few seconds, a very confused Ron watched Monique start giggling as she and Kim squared off in some sort of 'no contact' eye avoidance battle.

Monique lost and the two girls quickly embraced. No matter what the other girl truly had planned, Kim felt that Monique was in control of whatever situation occurred. Kim also felt that she knew exactly what she deserved to know: nothing that wasn't any of her business.

As the closest of Kim's friends walked out together, Kim remembered something.

"Wait, Ron. I'll need my keys!"

Ron turned back to her with a sheepish grin on his freckled face.

"Sorry, KP. Before dessert, Shego told me that if I didn't give her your keys she was going to tell me a story." A blush turned the fair boy's complexion rosy.

"Huh? About what?"

A tiny head poked out of Ron's pants pocket.

"man name jed?"

"No, buddy, go back to sleep."

Nodding to signify that this seemed a capital idea, Rufus lowered himself back down.

"Something about lemon curd, she said. I don't really know what that is, but I didn't like how she said it."

It was Kim's turn to blush, but this time for two reasons. The first was that Ron noticed her reaction and apparently saw that he had good cause to feel uneasy. The second was how Monique seemed to be making mental notes.

Watching them depart, Kim returned to the house only to see Shego standing in the foyer, waiting for her. The tall woman had a wicked grin on her face.

"You have just got to stop tormenting him!"

"Stoppable tell you about my threat of story time?"

"Ghaa! Do NOT tell anybody about that! Not my friends, not my folks, NO ONE!"

A mock expression of sadness draped Shego's face.

"But I thought you liked it." Shego's version of the 'puppy dog pout' was more comical because her eyes still gleamed as brightly as ever.

"I… well, yes, it was great. Doy! Just quit telling everyone!"

Kim sighed and looked around. The house was quiet now. Several of the lights had been turned off and the food was put away. There was still a lot of washing up to be done, but the only sounds to be heard were those of voices coming from the patio in the back of the house.

"Where are the girls?"

"Out on the porch. They're asleep, but it was your father's idea."

"And the Tweebs?"

"Upstairs. Your mom told them that they could stay up for awhile and they went up to their room."

The two women walked to the patio; it was mostly dark and the Drs. Possible were talking and holding the sleeping babies. John had Sheki this time, and his wife held Kasy.

"Mom, Dad, why don't you let me put them in my… the upstairs room."

"Kimmie-cub," John spoke up, "let's keep them out here, with us. I've always been a firm believer that children who hear a lot of conversational speech develop their own speaking skills that much faster."

Kim looked to Shego, who shrugged. They seated themselves and were each handed a cold glass of something from Anne.

"It's been a long day, so I decided that coffee wasn't the best idea. This is some light tea, so no one should have any trouble sleeping tonight."

The Possible residence was close to a copse of trees near the outer edge of town, so there was no light or noise pollution to spoil the excellent view of the stars, or the ambient chorus of crickets and night birds.

"And, Kimberly Ann Possible, if you ever make one more comment about that upstairs room not being yours anymore, I will tell Shego about a certain little girl who decided to take off her dress and pour maple syrup all over herself. Do I make myself clear?"

"Uh, Yes, Mom."

"Very good."

Again, Kim was embarrassed for two reasons. One was the childhood event itself, the other was that she just knew that Shego was making her own mental notes.

"Kim, what are your plans now? Do you intend to resume your heroic activities?"

Her father's question wasn't totally unexpected, because she had been wondering about that herself.

"Well, I don't really know. Today I finally got the answer to a question that's been bothering me for a long time: can I still perform? The answer is yes."

Kim felt a long, tapering hand find hers in the darkness, and grip it tightly. She continued.

"But since my becoming a world-saver was due to happenstance, I wonder if I should continue. I mean, what about my children? My education? Should I get a job in the 'civilian' world or apply to Global Justice for something that's not dangerous?"

Kim paused. All these questions and no answers; it was daunting.

"I'm at a crossroads. I don't know what I want to do."

"Well, your mother and I could keep you up all night while we espoused the benefits of a good education, but we're not going to do that. In fact, I'm not so sure that returning to school would be the best thing for you right now."

"John!" This was apparently not something that Mrs. Dr. Possible wanted to hear.

"Now, Anne, let me explain. Kim, I'm not suggesting that you never consider a college degree, but also consider this: with the exception of a specific field of study, what would you learn at college?"

Knowing that her father was one of the most literal men in the world, Kim thought for a moment and then gave him a straight answer.

"Confidence, discipline, social interaction with peers and superiors, independence."

"Right. Now, examine that list. Which of those are you lacking?"

Again, Kim thought. She knew that her parents would never deliberately play mind games with he; they hated that. So she gave him another straight answer.

"Well, I'm not perfect, and can stand to improve myself, but otherwise none."

"I agree on all points. So, if you'll let your old man offer some advice, consider Global Justice. If you decide to complete your education, let them teach you. And you can make excellent use of your crime fighting experience, but at a level of safety that you can control. You could train to be an agent, or something else; you saw this morning how many different ways there are to support Global Justice."

"Plus you'd want me to be protected, is that it?" Kim had been prepared to be defensive about her father's proposal, but how could she? What he was saying made perfect sense.

"My answer to that will always be 'yes'. I also want you to be happy."

"Well, your father and I don't fully agree about sloughing off your plans to go to college, but I cannot argue that 'GJ' doesn't have a full curriculum of studies to take advantage of. That nice Betty Director gave us an overview of the college- and advanced-level courses available…" Anne glared mildly at he husband. "If you opted to join them, that is."

Now Kim started to feel justified in becoming defensive.

"It sounds as if you have my life all planned out."

"Ok, Princess, since you're going to get all P-I-S-S-E-D about it, here's my two cents worth." Shego's concession to her in-laws disapproval of blue language impressed Kim enough to cool her down… slightly.

"Alright, tell me what I should do with my life."

"Be a mother to our children."

This caught Kim off guard and took the rest of the wind from her sails. Seeing that Kim had no retort, Shego continued.

"Look, I don't have a college degree, so I'm not the best source of advice about completing your education. I do know that you're the best there is at what you do. It would be a sin to waste your natural talents. But I agree with your dad on one thing."

Shego took a deep breath.

"I want you safe. I want you to be a mother to our girls and never have to face another demented villain or terrorist again. I never want to see you raise your hand in attack or defense and just be safe and well."

Seated in the darkness with only starlight to see by, Kim could not see the wetness of Shego's eyes, but she could hear the different timbre of her voice.

"But I also agree that you should be happy. You couldn't live like that, locked away in an ivory tower for the rest of your life. I think that both of your parents are right; join with 'GJ', continue your education, and take a position that keeps you out of harms way."

Kim mulled this over. It didn't sound too bad, albeit maybe a little too overprotective for her. She wasn't naturally rebellious, but she was sensitive to being manipulated and she didn't react to it well. However, nothing had been said that wasn't in the form of a suggestion and there had been no 'guilt trips'.

"Ok, here's what I'll do right now: I'll keep tomorrow's appointment with Dr. Director and see what she wants to discuss. Then I'll talk to her about a future with 'GJ', as well as educational opportunities, and listen to what she has to say. How does that sound?"

"That sounds absolutely fine, dear. I won't coin the over-used cliché that 'we only want what's best for you', but we do want you to have a life that's both long and happy."

Shego was starting to wish she'd brought along some insulin. She squeezed Kim's hand again.

"'Fat, drunk and stupid is no way to go through life, son.'"

Kim choked on her tea. Anne started laughing so hard that John moved to take little Kasy from her, otherwise he had no idea what Shego was talking about.

"So let me get this straight, your evil scheme to rid the world of me forever also involves my folks?"

In the darkness, Kim heard Shego activate her cell phone.

"Doc, yeah it's me again. Hate to say this, but 'Plan-B' is a wash, too. She's on to us. Sorry, Doc, but 'Operation: Long-Happy-Life-With-Wife-And-Family' has failed. Don't take it so hard; she's just that good, is all. 'Night."

Now both Kim and Anne Possible were laughing so hard that they were gasping for air. Shego just smiled at John, who wasn't any closer to understanding what had just happened.

"Shego, what was 'Plan-A'?

"I'll tell you later." She pounded Kim on the back to facilitate breathing.

"You'll tell them never." Finally croaked Kim.

John Possible looked down at his granddaughters.

"You'd explain it to old Grand Pa if you could, right?"

The conversation shifted to other things. When it became late enough for everyone, the remnants of the party broke up and Kim and Shego collected their daughters. The little girls had roused themselves for the ride home, and Kim let Shego drive.

The apartment was cool and inviting It was now late and both women were running on fumes; the events of that morning seemed weeks ago, and not just hours.

Kim and Shego laid the tiny girls down on their own bed while they changed into nightclothes. Kim sat on the edge of the bed, stalled in the act of removing her clothes while she coddled her daughters. She could not stand to distance herself from these little miracles, not now and not ever.

"Kim, leave them be, you'll give them a complex. Get changed." Shego was already changed, the garment hardly substantial enough to earn the seven-letter word.

"Shego, thank you."

"For what?"

"Just thank you, for everything."

Shego just looked at her wife for a moment, then smiled slightly and nodded. She let Kim pass by her into the bathroom and started putting away their clothes from that day.

Kim's voice floated out from the bathroom.

"Can I ask you a personal question?"

Shego glanced down at their children, sleeping restfully in the apartment that they shared as spouses, married in spirit if not by law. It was amusing that Kim would ask permission first, considering their relationship and all that they'd been through.

"Sure, I don't see why not."

"If you were attracted to men, would you find Ron attractive?"

"Nope."

Kim left the bathroom.

"As simple as that? 'Nope'?"

"Yup."

"Why not?

"Why are you asking? Ready to dump me already and want the Ron-Monster to catch me on the rebound?" Shego stood there, hands on hips, starring at Kim wearing the smirk that irritated Kim so much.

"Well, Monique mentioned that she was thinking about having a baby, but she was upset because she didn't have a man in her life. I was wondering if that had anything to do with why she asked Ron to take her home tonight."

"Since you've never told me about how big of a slut she is, wouldn't that be moving a little too fast for her?"

Kim sat at the vanity table. "You're right, of course. Monique still had too many things to consider. Maybe she was just considering Ron?"

"Nah, sorry; I thought I'd give a damn."

Shego giggled as Kim threw the box of tissues at her.

"You can be such a pain!"

"Ok, maybe this will help; any man who has the traits and skills that you have would eventually get my attention. We fought for years before my… opinion of you changed. It was because of who and what you are."

"Really?" Kim had heard this before, in bits and pieces, but she loved when Shego said it.

"So, if you met someone else, a man that was like me, you'd be attracted to him?"

"Pumpkin, before I answer that, I can tell where you're going with this and I need to point out a flaw in your original question. You used the word 'attractive'. That implies traits and characteristics that go far beneath the skin."

For someone without a college degree, Shego was a bright and sharp person. Kim loved it when Shego began to lecture her on anything; Kim loved listening to someone with a good vocabulary and command of the English language.

"Using your example of Ron, he's handsome enough for a boy, and will probably be even more handsome when he's a man. But, not in this life or in any other, I will never be attracted to him. Other than his care and respect for you, I can take him or leave him."

"He tries his best you know."

"Ok, where exactly did this conversation take a wrong turn into 'The Twilight Zone'?"

"Sorry, I got way off track. I just got a little defensive about Ron." Even Kim didn't know how they got so deep into this subject.

"Look, I'm not trying to cripple or maim him anymore. Does that count?"

Kim smiled, grateful that Shego wasn't hurting anyone these days.

"It does. I'm just hope that if Monique is considering a relationship… of any kind… with Ron, that it's a good thing for them both."

Shego was getting bored with this discussion. She could count the people that she truly cared about on the fingers of one hand, so anyone not on the short list couldn't retain her interest.

"This is sweet and all, but may I please use the can?" Kim winced at this and Shego loved doing that.

"Can I ask one more question?"

"Yeah, but make it quick, because I really need to use the can."

"Since we've been together, has there been anyone that came close to meeting your standards?"

"Yes, but you're not going to like it."

"Who?"

"Your dad."

Kim looked stricken.

"Ewww! Shego, that's sick and wrong!"

"Ok, how about your mom?"

"Ewww! Wrong-sick!"

"Hey, what are you talking about; your mom is a cutie. I've been thinking of asking her to model some of your clothes for me, you know, just to see what I can expect a couple of years down the road."

"Ghaa!"

"Hey, if something ever happens to you, don't be too surprised if I don't show up at their house."

Kim started to throw herself back onto the bed in a dramatic display of horror, remembered the sleeping babies, and decided to just fall to the floor instead. Shego grinned at Kim's disgust. She still loved to poke a few barbs under that smooth, perfect hide when she could.

A few minutes later, when Shego left the bathroom, the bedroom lights were out and Kim was on the top of the bedclothes, only partially changed out of her evening wear, fast asleep. She was curled around the sleeping forms of their daughters.

Shego leaned down and kissed each of them in turn, lingering over Kim, as the kiss became a caress. Then Shego lay down on the bed on the opposite side of the bed, their bodies forming a protective shield around the children.

They didn't move from that position until they awoke the next morning.

After her first good night's sleep in several days, Kim greeted the morning with a new perspective. Her subconscious mind had been replaying the late night conversation between her parents and Shego, and she was comfortable with what they had suggested.

While Kim would have preferred to have Shego with her at the appointment that day, Shego pointed out that 'GJ' was still very uncomfortable with their relationship. Shego didn't want to leave Kim's side either, but they agreed hat this would be a wonderful chance for Shego to have some Mom-time with her daughters.

And besides, Shego had already taken a small action to help the meeting go smoothly.

After a light breakfast and shared preparation of the children, Kim was on her way. When she returned to the 'hardware store façade' ingress, Kim wondered if her mother hadn't been right; maybe something had ended. Kim certainly felt different as she made her way in, walking through the various security checkpoints while her identification was confirmed.

She felt taller, more confidant, and ready to take on the world.

There was a waiting room within the executive office level of Global Justice. It was to here that Kim was escorted and advised that Dr. Director might be delayed several minutes before they could speak. It was to the profound amazement of many of the passing 'GJ' agents and officers that Kim invested the time in sewing. Babies grew fast and infant clothes were expensive. Eventually, a junior agent was sent to collect Kim.

"Kimberly, welcome back. Please, have a seat."

Dr. Betty Director was cordial and polite, as always. She greeted Kim with a firm handshake and showed her to a chair. The older woman had been the face of Global Justice from Kim's perspective ever since she was first informed of their existence.

Stoic and disciplined, the woman's commanding presence was enhanced by her eye patch; the patch was a warning to others that a hard lesson had been taught and learned in the distant past, so any one wanting to make an enemy of her had best be prepared for a battle.

"Apologies for making you wait; pressing business, you know"

"I understand; you don't have to apologize. I just appreciate that I can meet with you at all. I can only guess at how busy your day is."

"Quite so, but you are a special case, and I owe you my full attention." Dr. Director gestured at the heaps of files and dispatches on her desk. "Such as it is.

"Now, I know why I'd hoped to speak with you today. Can you tell me what your expectations of this meeting might be?"

Kim carefully explained the discussion that had taken place at the Possible home on the night before. She outlined her own plan for continuing her education through 'GJ' and then hopefully becoming an agent, possibly non-hazardous duty while her children were young, but with the hopes of expanding those duties after some time had elapsed.

Dr. Director listened and asked very few questions; she nodded and let Kim hold the floor. Finally, Kim finished and waited pensively while the older women ruminated, apparently lost in thought.

"Kimberly, how well have you thought this through?"

"My family and I discussed the finer details just last night, but it's been on my mind for weeks." Kim didn't elaborate that by 'family', she was including Shego. Kim knew that 'GJ' was aware of their relationship and was scrutinizing it very closely.

"Would it be too much to ask that you don't always exceed my expectations?"

Kim was crestfallen; this wasn't going well at all. Then the words sunk in.

"Excuse me?"

Dr. Director reached down and selected a pink folder from the stack before her.

"Please pardon the color. I dare say that this is someone's idea of a joke. Please take a moment and read this, Kimberly."

Opening the folder, the documents inside outlined, in brief, recommended options for courses of study offered by the Global Justice network, some available online, and then a list of positions within 'GJ' that ranged from inter-departmental support to agents and field operatives with varying levels of security.

"As soon as you called me to schedule the little exhibition we conducted yesterday, I had a panel of our top analysts review our file on you and come up with that." She gestured at the pink folder. "I was praying that you would be considering something like this."

Kim was thunderstruck. She hadn't guessed that 'GJ' would have been so eager to hear her plans, let alone be thinking along similar paths, or the same path.

"Wow!" Kim spoke before she realized that this might not have been the best reaction for a prospective and hopeful agent of Global Justice. She raised her hand to her mouth, but she couldn't keep the grin from her face.

Dr. Director, although in a controlled manner, shared that grin.

"Kimberly," Dr. Director paused, then continued, "I want you to know that there is no pressure on you to become a part of Global Justice, but we very much want you to join us. You've been very fortunate up to now; you have bounced back from just about everything that the world has thrown at you."

The woman stood, tall and rigid behind her desk. She regarded Kim closely with her good eye.

"But while good fortune favors the well prepared, time catches up with us all sooner or later. Don't be caught alone in the darkness one day. Be a part of a larger team."

"What about Team Possible?" Kim could not envision her future without Ron and Wade, and she definitely hoped that one day Shego could be enticed to be a hero again.

"While receiving tutelage and training from 'GJ'… I mean Global Justice… you would be considered a probationary operative and no missions would be permitted for the duration of your studies with us."

Kim's reaction was automatic and potentially devastating. To her credit, the older woman did not waiver.

"Pouting aside, once an agent has graduated from his or her probationary status, they are able to assemble their own network of contacts. Rest assured, we've already run security checks on Mr. Stoppable and Mr. Load and each would pass muster."

Kim breathed a heavy sigh of relief. She had another question, however but wasn't sure how to pose it. As usual, Dr. Director seemed to anticipate her concerns.

"There is one potential challenge. Kimberly, I know of your relationship with Shego. We had suspected as much within a few weeks of your pregnancy. The life that you are sharing with this person seems to be changing her for the better, but I won't deny that we are skeptical."

"We… love each other very much. Is that going to be a problem?"

"No. Your life together has been a testament to your love and your desires to keep this new life intact are obvious. But Shego has committed criminal acts that cannot be forgotten so easily. She will have to take some immense strides before she earns the full trust of Global Justice." One clear eye stared piercingly at Kim. "Or mine."

Dr. Director reached behind her and took a small envelope from her desk.

"This was on my desk when I returned here after the training evaluation yesterday." The cream-colored envelope was of heavy stock and the card inside was made of the same high quality paper. Simply, it read:

'Do treat her like an adult.'

'Do listen to what she says.'

'Do answer her questions truthfully.'

'Do not lie to her.'

'Do not screw with her head.'

'Do not make her cry.'

'Hugs and kisses – S'

"Shego had to bypass several checkpoints in order to infiltrate the executive level offices and deliver this. And there are reports that she has used the phrase 'hugs and kisses' to make an overt threat to throttle and bite someone."

Kim kept her eyes downcast and nodded. Her better half wasn't making this easy.

"I'll talk to her. She's just looking out for me. It won't happen again."

"Yes, well, please see that it does not. Her protective nature is commendable, but thumbing her nose at our security protocols is not the way to ensure that greater trust we spoke of."

Having agreed on a plan for Kim's future, Dr. Director and Kim saw fit to end their meeting. Dr. Director walked Kim back through the security checkpoints.

"Kimberly, this offer will remain open to you indefinitely, and the hand of Global Justice will always be extended to you in friendship. Please consider this offer carefully and get back to me in your own time." They had reached the last corridor of the actual 'GJ' facility.

"There is one thing, however." Dr. Director stopped, looking more than slightly uncomfortable. "I also have something of a personal concern, if you will permit me to be so presumptuous."

The women stood in the hallway, one listening and one looking as if she were waiting to be shot.

"I have always thought very well of you, and if I were ever to be so blessed with a daughter, I would have her be like you. So, while I strongly suggest that you consider our offer, I would not want you to make a decision based purely on emotion."

"I'm not sure I follow."

"You are a good girl, a very good girl and you listen to your friends and family closely. The only thing that you could ever do to disappoint me would be to allow yourself to be pressured into something you are not comfortable with.

"Do what you feel is right and what you can live with. Don't let anyone pressure you into making a choice you will be sorry about, not even me."

"I understand. Don't worry about me, this feels right." Kim smiled ruefully. "We, uh, all talked about it last night; my parents and Shego and I. No pressure, right?"

"As you say, no pressure." Betty Director shook Kim's hand firmly. "Be well. Call us when you've reached a decision."

"I will." Kim suddenly felt a strong gratitude to this woman. She moved closer and embraced her briefly, not wanting a display of affection to be noticed by the rank and file of 'GJ'. That would certainly look damn peculiar.

"Thanks for everything. And never be afraid to stop by the house… our apartment, I mean."

Kim left with a wave.

"Take care of yourself." Dr. Director spoke to an empty corridor.

Kim returned to the apartment in record time. Shego was there, as were their children, each of them proving that strained yams were not a fashion accessory.

Shego stood and wiped their daughter's lunch out of her eyes.

"Well?"

Kim had adopted a hangdog expression just before she had entered. There was no reply as she walked past the kitchen to the living room.

"What did she want? Huh? What did you two talk about?" Shego followed Kim and then stopped. "Didn't she get my message? I swear that if she messed with you…"

Kim mumbled as she lowered herself onto the sofa.

"What was that, baby?"

"Custodial technician for Global Justice, junior grade. That's what she wanted to talk to me about. Dr. Director felt that's all I was good for." Kim sniffled.

"You are kidding me, right? Tell me that you're kidding me!"

"Especially since I cleaned the floor with you." Kim waited for this to sink in.

"Ghaa!"

Shego reached down and grabbed Kim by the ankles, hauling her into the air, and let her hang upside down. Kim was laughing by now. Shego held Kim at arms length, still upside down, the light summer dress bunching around Kim's waist, and Shego walked back into the kitchen.

"Look who's home! Mommy's home, girls! She's going to show us how NOT to eat strained yams." The tiny girls had begun clamoring for their 'Mommy' as soon as they had noticed Kim walk past the kitchen.

Kim was 'Mommy' and Shego was 'Mom' and both children were able to tell the difference. So could Shego, but she'd learned not to let Kim know she felt inadequate as a parent.

Shego flipped Kim over and then sat back down on her chair. She placed Kim, who was still giggling uncontrollably, on her knee like a large ventriloquist's dummy.

"Now this is the right way." Shego, in turn, fed a heaping spoon of yellow muck to each girl. While they had previously been fighting off the distasteful 'airplane' or 'choo-choo', they sensed that something was about to happen and accepted the mouthfuls willingly.

Shego pulled the single bowl of yam paste towards her. All three females looked at her expectantly.

"But this is the wrong way." Shego used her hand to scoop the remaining yams from the bowl and gently smeared the entire gloppy mess on Kim's face. The eyes of Sheki and Kasy grew as big as saucers. Then they began to scream.

"I blame you for this," said Shego. "I will not be held accountable for my actions."

"Yuck. Why do we feed this stuff to them?"

"Go away. I'm not talking to you… at least not until you clean that stuff from your face. It smells."

Kim was back a few moments later, having changed into something more casual for home life. It was just as well, because until her daughters saw her cleaned face again, they wouldn't stop screaming and had begun smearing strained yams into their hair. It was the better part of an hour before the girls were clean enough to play.

There was a small park across the street from the apartment building and it made for a quiet spot where Kim could tell Shego the full details of her meeting. The infants crawled or rolled around, each under the watchful eye or hand of their mothers.

"And that's how it went down, for real?" Shego asked when Kim finished.

"Yep. And she gave me plenty of time to be sure about it."

"It's been way too serious around here for weeks, Princess. I think we both need to lighten up a little. Maybe get away for a while."

"Not without the girls, thought?" Kim was fixing the barrette in Sheki's hair while the tiny girl examined a butterfly on a nearby flower. "I really don't feel like leaving them right now."

"Oh, no, definitely with the girls." Shego had forced Kasy back into her clothing, again, and also was of a mind to keep their children close. Though Shego had her doubts, she was just as good a parent to these children as Kim was.

Shego sat on the dry grass, part of her mind silently considering what Kim had told her about the meeting at Global Justice. Kim waited for her to say something more about it, but there weren't any words yet.

Kasy was making a break for it and Shego lay back on the grass so that she could snag the errant child with her outstretched hand. Shego pulled the squirming child close and hugged her to her chest. Still she did not reply to Kim, so Kim decided to make a move.

"I just want you to be happy for me."

Shego rolled over so that each woman, each holding one of their daughters to their chests, was viewing the other at a 90-degree slant.

"You know that I want to. You do know that, right?"

"Ok, sure. But?"

"But it was easier when I didn't love you. Now I can barely stand the thought of you being in danger."

"Well, does it help that my worst enemy has resorted to using baby food as her primary weapon?"

"This is serious, Kimmie. And besides, now that we're together, you are your own worst enemy. In a way, you always have been."

"How so?"

"You won't quit, you never stop and you can 'do anything'. Those folks around you see you as more a force of nature than human. No one can keep up with you."

Kim was puzzled, but not hurt. She knew that Shego needed a little more time when making a deeply personal point.

"What exactly are you telling me?"

"That if I could lock you away in the proverbial 'ivory tower', I just might do it."

"Is that what you really want?"

Shego said nothing; Kasy's hair was ruffled and the pale green cheeks were stroked by slightly darker green fingers. Shego had her eyes closed tight.

"You are my friend and lover and partner. You have got to share your thoughts with me. Now tell me, is that what you really want? To lock me away?"

"…"

"Hmm?"

"No." Shego's eyes were still closed.

"Then who am I?"

"My partner."

"And?"

"My lover." The eyes were open now.

"What else?"

"You are my friend." There was a smirk and the eyes rolled slightly.

"And if we're together, nothing can stand in our way, right? We're invincible!"

"You sound like you're itching for a fight." Shego smirked again, wondering what Kim was thinking.

"I agree that we've been too serious for too long. I'm thinking that it's time for the world to see the unbeatable team of 'Kim and Shego'…"

"'Shego and Kim'…"

"Whatever. Please say my name."

"What?"

"Say my name."

"Aw, do I have to?" Shego glanced around to see if anyone else was within earshot.

"Yes, and say it the way I like you to when we're… you know."

"Nuts," Shego sighed. "You're… Kim Pos-si-ble!" It had a weird singsong intonation and Shego had no idea why Kim liked to hear it said like that, especially when they were in the throes of passion.

Immediately following, and startling both women, was the musical chirping of the Kimmunicator.

Kim reached for it without conscious thought, which she had done a thousand times, but then she stopped. The device chirped again.

"Do I answer this, or do I put it away forever and stay locked in the kitchen, barefoot and pregnant?" Grinning, Kim clarified, "Well, barefoot anyway."

"Oh, no. You do what you want. Don't lay this on me."

"I wouldn't dream of it. But do I answer this or not?" Again, the device chirped insistently

"You answer it and save the world, again."

Kim smiled and activated the Kimmunicator.

"What's the sitch, Wade?"

The small boy was bereft of his humorous attire from the previous day; he was wearing the blue T-shirt and jeans combination that Kim had seen for years. His tone was also all business this time.

"Kim? Is everything alright?"

"Sure, Wade. Sorry for the delay. What's up?"

"As usual, Dr. Drakken is up to his old tricks. There is a report on your website that he's stolen a truck load of old wrist watches… why is Kasy naked in public?"

Both Kim and Shego turned to see that little Kasy had removed her clothes yet again and was sitting on them. She hadn't moved so no one had noticed how she'd done it.

"I've got her." Shego held the child and dressed her. She was getting so good at this that she felt like a soldier doing a field assembly of a rifle. She could probably do this blindfolded.

"Oh, hi, Shego."

" Meh." Wade was not on the short list and apparently he knew it.

"Any-hoo, he might be hoping to use the radium from the watch faces to power something, like another death ray or weather machine."

Shego watched Kim's face, rapt over the tiny screen as she absorbed the details of Drakken's latest scheme. She wondered if this was the same look that Kim had when learning of an impending battle with her. Did her face light up or did she scowl? Right now, Kim looked just so damn good.

Kim switched off the device, apparently having received the location of Drakken's current lair and any remaining details.

"Want to go with me?"

"I'm going to be on you like white on rice. Is Stoppable going?"

"Wade is calling him now. Problem?"

"No, but he'd better not get in our way."

They collected the girls and walked back across the street. Shego waited until they didn't have to watch for traffic before speaking again.

"Pumpkin, you aren't going to try to get me to be a hero again, are you? I've already told you that I'm not a part of that world anymore." The elevator had reached their floor.

"I'll always hope that one day you'll be a hero again," said Kim. She reached over and stroked Shego's arm. "In the meantime, you can be my hero."

"Sheesh!"

"Let me call that girl downstairs and see if she can watch the girls."

Shego went straight to the bedroom and pulled their 'action clothes' from the wardrobe. Every stitch was removed so that she could luxuriate in slipping into the form-fitting material of her green and black outfit. She turned around to see Kim watching her from the doorway.

"You now, I used to wonder, before we would fight, what you might be thinking when you suited up."

"And I used to wonder what you were thinking when you'd get a call about me on the Kimmunicator."

"At first it was fear, then frustration and anger."

"You were afraid of me?" Shego moved closer, her form and movements much like that of a stalking predator.

"I was." The smaller girl looked up into the other's face without fear. "But not for a long, long time. The frustration was because I couldn't say anything to you about how I felt... later."

"And the anger?"

"Thinking that I'd never be able to do anything about how I felt, and that I had to just keep fighting with you in the meantime."

Shego planted a quick kiss on the brow of her lover. Then she started to hand over Kim's own mission clothes.

"And what did you think about while waiting for me to show up?"

"Well, I was constantly working out a plan to incorporate this move into my fighting style." Shego slipped Kim's black crop-top over her own head, leaving it covered.

"What kind of a move is that? You can't see and you would be vulnerable."

"You have absolutely no idea what I'd be doing in here, do you?"

"Oh…OH!" Kim ripped the shirt from Shego's head, exposing her leering expression and shark-like grin. That grin widened when Shego saw just how red Kim's blush was.

Kim hurried into her own outfit.

"I also wondered how you looked getting dressed, you know."

"And?" Shego moved closer before answering.

"I like."

"Well, we will discuss your new fighting moves when the mission is over." Kim grabbed Shego by the upper arms and propelled her towards the door.

"I also have a few new moves that I'd like to show you."

"New moves? You haven't been sparing with anyone else behind my back, have you? Like Monique?"

"Ghaa!"

To Be Continued…

Author's Note: Ok, the stage has been set and most of the main characters introduced. It was important to me to make all of the personal relationships clear before continuing, because things are about to change. I hope that these early chapters didn't feel too rushed, and that no one got too bored or developed any cavities. Now my fun begins.

Also, if you're a fan of 'Doctor Who', you'll know whom I'm referring to when I mention the Brigadier. My interpretation of Dr. Betty Director is modeled largely on that character. If you've ever watched the Jon Pertwee episode 'Inferno', they even gave him an eye patch for a while. In fact, I've always seen 'GJ' as being something very much like U.N.I.T.


	4. Chapter 4

The Stubborn Beast Flesh

Author: The Humbug

Disclaimer: "Kim Possible" and all characters within © The Walt Disney Company and its related entities. Kim Possible created by Mark McCorkle & Bob Schooley. All rights reserved. No profit is being collected from the fiction contained within. All other ideas are mine.

Rating: PG-13 for combat violence and intimations of a physical relationship and intimate contact between consenting adult females. If this will offend you, please read something else.

Summary: This is a Kim/Shego pairing fan fiction; there is love and romance between Kim & Shego, as well as plenty of action and adventure, and hopefully some humor _and_ horror. Still set in the same 'universe' as my other stories 'Deep Down' and 'Parents', this is a tale of what happens when something goes horribly wrong. Kasy Ann and Sheki Go Possible are the sole creations of NoDrogs (it is with great respect that I make mention of them).

Chapter III – That Fateful Day

The mid-afternoon sun was warm inside the old pickup truck. Its dark blue paint had long since let the rust stake a claim across its fenders and wheel wells. The dust of dead earth and crumbling macadam added grit to the air and an unearned texture to the deserted warehouse in this remote corner of the city.

Middleton's urban renewal program was about five years away from even looking in the direction of this place.

The truck rolled quietly to a stop while still a few hundred yards away from the warehouse. The driver was a tall, thin man with blond hair. Next to him sat a heavyset fellow with a soft face but haunted eyes. When the truck finally did stop, the larger man got out of the front passenger seat and let those in the back seat get out.

The first was another tall man, this time with dark hair. He lowered himself down from the cab awkwardly, as if his one leg was pained, crippled, or a prosthetic. He and the heavy man assisted Kim, Shego and Ron out from the rear of the cab.

"Thanks, Ed, for giving my friends and I a lift way out here. I haven't seen you guys in a long, long time. I'm sure glad that you were passing through.

"Well, it's the least that we can do to repay you for rescuing us during that nightmarish canoe trip down the Cahulawassee River. Lewis and Bobby and I owe you our lives."

"No big! That river didn't go anywhere near Aintry; you boys were lost!"

"Believe us, we still owe you big time!" Each man nodded vigorously. The three men bid Kim a fond farewell and drove away.

"What exactly did you save them from?" Shego felt that there was something odd about those three.

"I'm not sure, they never did tell me everything."

Team Possible Plus One walked the remaining distance to the warehouse, scanning the dilapidated surroundings for observational equipment. The ground was too dry and packed to show any signs of recent traffic.

Kim activated her Kimmunicator and asked Wade to access Drakken's records. Ron looked around with as much insight as if he'd been placed on the Moon.

"Is there a special Real Estate agency for villains? You know, someone that helps them find places like this on the cheap?"

"Actually, yes. It's a service of Hench Co." Wade slurped a soda as he reviewed his results for the third time. "Sorry, Kim. I have no records of Drakken ever having been here before. This might pre-date his criminal activities."

Shego had been looking increasingly uncomfortable since they'd left the apartment. She was ostensibly there to watch over Kim and not interfere with the apprehension of Drakken by Team Possible. But she looked as if she would rather be anyplace else.

"What's up, Shego? Getting a weird 'walk on my grave' vibe?" Ron was looking at Shego with what might have been actual concern.

"Maybe. Maybe I'm just thinking how I'd already have my trap waiting for you." Shego glared at the boy and brushed some clinging dust from her green and black outfit.

"Bueno Nacho could at least open a stand out here." Rufus left Ron's pocket and climbed up to Ron's shoulder.

"lokashun'lokashun'lokashun!"

Shego let slip a brief smile at the tiny rodent. She had forced herself to tolerate the buffoon because of how much he and Kim cared for each other, but otherwise would never think any better of him. The mole rat, however, never ceased to amaze her. Shego would deny it, but she liked the little guy.

Kim veered closer as they walked down the dusty access road.

"What's wrong?"

"Hmm?"

"Ron's right; you're acting paranoid." Kim gave a very Shego-like smirk. "Even more than usual."

"I just keep thinking about what we said at the apartment, you know, before we left. About how we each wondered what the other was thinking and doing."

"Was Ron right, about walking on your own grave?" Kim slunk low and pretended to be stalking Shego. "Ooh, look out! Nasty cheerleader going to lay a smack down on my green backside!"

"You need to keep your head clear; this is no time for playing the fool." Shego pointed to Ron. "That's his job. I want you to be as much on your game as you ever were with me."

Kim settled down and took to heart what Shego had said.

"Then what's wrong?"

"This isn't right. Look there," the tall woman pointed to various dilapidated buildings. "And over there, and there."

The younger members of Team Possible looked about them in puzzlement.

"What? I don't see anything."

"Close your eyes, and imagine the buildings around us. Then open your eyes and pick out the best spots for cameras and microphones."

Kim did as she was instructed, and after only a few seconds she could see what Shego was referring to: an empty bracket at the top of a chimney, a rusted and moss-covered grill set high on a wall, and broken cables with colored wires blooming from the severed ends.

"Equipment has been removed! Why would he do that?"

"If Drakken's staying here, he's really let the place go."

"What's she taking about, KP?" Ron looked everywhere but couldn't spot the tell-tales that Kim and Shego saw. He noticed the sparkle of light from a cracked telephoto lens mounted directly behind him, but only used it's reflective surface to smooth down his cowlick.

"What does it mean?" Kim frowned as she pondered this.

"Princess, I've got a bad feeling about this." Shego set her hand on Kim's shoulder and steered the redhead back in the direction they were determined to walk.

"Wade, please verify target again."

"No doubt about it; satellite reconnaissance tells me that he hasn't left in the past few hours." The boy glanced at several computer screens to interpret the data he saw there.

"Kim, there's something else; I'm getting bio-readings from Drakken that differ from the last time I scanned him. Ask Shego if he has any health conditions."

Kim and Ron turned questioning glances at Shego, who was looking even more uncomfortable than before, if that was possible. The tall women didn't immediately reply.

"Well? What's wrong with him, besides the obvious?"

"I know," piped up Ron. "He's got an achy, breaky heart." He quickly piped back down at the glares directed at him.

"Well… Dr. Drakken never was too well after he began testing his experiments on himself. It didn't just turn his skin blue; his body was altered at the genetic level, just like mine was. But the key difference is that while my changes stabilized after the meteor strike, his new body chemistry was often in flux. It affected his health in general, as well as his mood and personality."

"My dad said that Drew Lipsky always was a little nuts, even back when they were at college together."

"Trust me, KP, no matter what your dad saw in college, that man would never have become as crazy as Drakken without an outside influence." Ron crossed his eyes and let his head flop around.

"Do not make fun of mental illness! I swear to Heaven above, Ron Tardable, you have never been so close to a plasma enema as you are right now!" Shego turned on him, one fist raised and glowing green.

"Eep!" The blond boy flinched and moved behind Kim. Kim raised her own hand, open and empty, and gently grabbed Shego's wrist.

"Whoa! What is happening here? Shego…?"

The green and black clad woman moved away to walk around the perimeter of the rusted warehouse walls. Ron stayed firmly where he was, wondering why he'd gotten out of bed that morning. Kim watched Shego walk away and then ran to catch up.

"Shego, please talk to me!" Long hair billowed as Shego kept moving, then she stopped so suddenly that Kim almost bowled her over.

"My… my grandfather had some trouble when he was still pretty young. Alzheimer's, senile dementia, call it what you want. He died shortly before I left home for good." Kim heard all of this as she watched Shego's back.

"Ron didn't know about that. Heck, even I didn't know about that. Ron didn't mean anything by it. I might have made the same comment myself."

Shego turned and eyed Kim skeptically.

"No, I don't believe you would have, not you. Sorry, sweetheart, I guess I shouldn't have reacted. I've just always thought of Drakken as a kind of surrogate for my Granddad, even though Drakken is much, much younger. And Stoppable always drives me half nuts anyway."

"Do you want to leave? Ron and I can handle…"

The question hit Shego like a hammer.

"You think I won't stand with you?" She was incredulous, and that was quickly giving way to anger. "You think I'll be easy on him because of what I've just told you?"

"Huh? No, I…" Kim didn't get the chance to finish.

"I have never walked away from a fight and you know it! So I'm weak now?"

Kim steadied her own nerves and didn't respond; she'd seen this before.

"You can stick this damn mission up your asphalt driveway!" Shego spun on one heel and marched off.

Kim sighed and reached into a pocket of her cargo pants. She removed her checkbook and a pen and began to balance it. It was amazing how well one could manage their time if they just put their mind to it. In less than a minute, Shego strolled back.

"…"

"Hmm?" Kim kept working away at the checkbook log.

"m'srry."

"Excuse me, Rufus, I didn't catch that."

Shego snatched the pen and checkbook from Kim's hand and crammed them back into Kim's pocket.

"I'm sorry." Kim wondered if it caused her lover physical pain to say it, her face was so pinched. Shego only had eyes for the dirt beneath their feet.

"Accepted. Now, since we have a pressing mission that really needs to get started, I wasn't impugning either your willingness or ability to fight, but rather if you'd prefer we take a different approach."

"Meaning?"

"You think that Drakken's mental state has deteriorated?"

"Yeah, it might have. You can guess that he and I didn't keep in touch often after you and I hooked up. It would explain the lack of security."

Kim gripped Shego's head gently in her hands and forced eye contact.

"So we'll try the subtle approach this time. Ok?"

Shego looked around and, seeing no one else nearby, leaned in close and whispered, "Please."

Kim feigned shock. Then she batted her lashes.

"Why, Miss Shego, both a 'sorry' and 'please' in the same day? I do declare!"

Shego grabbed Kim and crushed the smaller woman to her, lifting Kim from the ground by several inches.

"Don't push it, Pumpkin." There was a quick kiss. "What say we get this show on the road?"

The two walked back to find a chagrined Ron waiting for them. He wasn't exactly certain what he'd done, but his heart was kind enough to know that he'd been offensive.

Shego avoided meeting his gaze, but otherwise didn't say anything.

"So, are we ready?" Kim removed her laser cutter from its lipstick case.

"Let me handle this." Shego fired up her hands and prepared to use a focused strike on the doors.

"Ladies?" Ron stepped forward and directed their attention to an open ventilation window twenty feet over their heads. "This one's on me."

Ron Stoppable adopted a meditative stance with his fingertips touching and his head bent down over his hands.

"Princess, I'll give you ten to one that he loses his pants."

Before either girl could inquire as to what he was doing, Ron raised one hand over his head and jumped from a standing position towards the warehouse wall. His fingers finding purchase where none was obvious, he braced his sneakers against the wall and swung his other hand upward. In this manner, Ron climbed what would seem to be a plain, smooth wall.

"Wow." Shego was about as impressed as Kim had ever heard her get. "Mystical Monkey Magic?"

"Yep, pretty much comes and goes."

"And if there's a trap, he'll handle it all by himself?"

"This is his apology, Shego, please accept it for what it is. He knows that you won't care if he just says that he's sorry."

Shego nodded, conceding that this was true.

Their wait was short and eventually the warehouse door opened. Ron stood there with a huge grin on his face. Kim returned the smile and ruffled is hair as she moved around him, visually scanning for traps and surveillance devices. Shego just waved him on after Kim.

The vast space was apparently one large room, with no divisions or partitions. The floor was stained with oil and about an inch of dust, or so it seemed from what meager light could reach the floor from the ventilation windows. There were chain hoists hanging from support girders and struts up near the ceiling.

Packing crates were stacked hither and thither. They were of many sizes and shapes, but none smaller than a breadbox. The stacks were apparently random, just above eye level, and there were clearings and pathways that gave the impression of a huge maze.

"And me without a ball of string." Kim slipped into the shadows and moved along the most convenient pathway.

"Yeah, that's got to do with something that we heard about in school, right? Nah, I got nothing." Shego reached out and smacked Ron on the back of the head.

They moved after Kim, hurrying to catch up with the slender redhead. The shadows were thicker as they moved deeper into the maze. What little light entered the building left the details scant, but they could see that most of the crates were new.

Shego stopped to inspect one of them.

"Pst."

Kim returned to them as if from thin air.

"What's up?" Kim held them both close, whispering.

"I know what these are, or at least where they're from."

Kim examined the crates for herself, but the labels and stenciled information didn't mean anything to her.

"They're from our…" Shego caught herself and shook her head. "They're from Drakken's old lairs. I don't know what's in them; they could be anything."

Kim sidled up to Shego.

"Good job." She kissed Shego on the nose. Shego grumbled; Ron made sure he was looking elsewhere.

They turned back into the murk. Several careful footsteps later they noticed that another light source was leaking outward from the center of the cavernous space.

"KP, do you feel that?" Ron covered his hears. "Is that a sound or not?"

Kim had felt this sensation before.

"Subsonic emissions", Kim whispered.

"Sorry, KP, maybe I used too much Diablo sauce at lunch."

Kim smacked her forehead; Shego smacked Ron's forehead.

"Shh! Not that kind of… oh, never mind."

A few more uneventful twists and turns later and they reached the center of the crate-maze. The yellowed glow of one dirty fluorescent light wasn't enough to illuminate the cleared space, but this didn't prove to be a problem because one of the occupants generated it's own light.

The machine was large and bulky and might have contained parts of a thousand household appliances, such as the several satellite dishes, each built circa 1970, mounted at the top. The machine probably weighed several hundred pounds. This was unfortunate because the floor immediately underneath it was not a solid concrete foundation like most of the building; rusted steel plates had been used to cover what was likely the access to a basement.

Beside the machine was a small mountain of broken wristwatches.

Team Possible started to move toward the machine when they saw a small object fly out from behind the bulk of the artifact and land at the peak of the mountain. It was another wristwatch.

Slowly walking around the machine, they became aware of the singing.

"Time keeps on slipping, slipping, slipping… into the future… doodly, doodly, doodly, doodly…"

Ron had been walking behind Kim and Shego, ostensibly watching the rear but really because he was the one that needed the most protection. He suddenly thrust himself between them and kept them from moving forward.

"Oh, no! This is worse than I thought! Drakken has teamed up with Steve Miller!"

With only a shared glance and a nod, Kim and Shego had Ron bound and gagged within seconds and left him sitting where he'd been standing. Rufus stood guard over him, silently frowning in disgust at Ron and shaking his tiny pink head.

Another broken wristwatch hit the pile with a loud 'clink'. By now the dark blue lab coat of a man was visible beside the humming machine. His back was to them, but they'd have recognized him from any angle.

Dr. Drew Lipsky, AKA Dr. Drakken, was busily working at his machine. In the panel immediately before him was a slotted intake vent. From a pouch at his belt, Drakken pulled another wristwatch and smashed the crystal face with a hammer. He then proceeded to scrape the material from the face, numerals, hands and all, into the vent.

"Is that how you, uh, harvest radium?" They whispered, but the steady hum of the machine made even that difficult.

"Beats me, Pumpkin. Mine's always been a digital."

Shego turned to Kim and held her still. She placed a long finger from her gloved hand against her lips and stroked Kim's face with the other hand; the message was clear. Kim moved back into the shadows while Shego attempted Plan-A, 'the subtle approach'.

"Drakken…"

The man turned around, revealing features that only his mother could love. His skin was the same pale blue and the badly healed scar beneath his left eye stood out against his otherwise unmarked face. His black hair was swept back and was drawn into its usual ponytail.

But Shego was caught off guard by how the man had changed since she'd last seen him.

The man's eyes were rheumy and bloodshot. The blue lab coat, once so prim and lustrous, was grimy and tattered in places. Stains of food and other nameless substances competed for space on the dense fibers and Shego noticed that one of his black insulated gloves was missing.

In the glow of the throbbing device, her outfit shone like green fire, but the blue man couldn't focus on her too well. As he moved about, searching for the source of the voice, the metal plates rocked under his feet. It was lucky for him that they could support him, let alone his machine.

"Shego?" Drakken still didn't seem to have focused on her yet, though she as only a few feet away. He was reacting to the sound of her voice. Then he saw her.

"SHEGO! You have returned! You have returned to me!" The latest watch was cast aside, it's meager radium forgotten.

The blue man walked stiffly to her, unsteady on his feet; his face was awash in nervous ticks and his tongue didn't seem to work right. The metal under the machine groaned with the shifting of weight.

"At last, we are together again! The team that will bring the world crashing down to worship at our feet!" Drakken was standing right in front of Shego and she was afraid to think about why he smelled so bad.

"Drakken… how are you feeling?" Her words were calm and deliberate. She could already see that, in addition to everything else, the man had lost a substantial amount of weight. Never a heavy man, they were pounds that he could ill afford to lose.

"I? Why, I feel ALIVE, Shego! Thank you for asking."

"Doc, I've, um, brought you a present." Shego adopted her old stance and speech patterns, playing the role of 'herself' from only a year ago.

"Later, Shego! First, let me show you my latest invention! With it, I can…"

"No!" Shego needed to get him to listen to her, using intimidation if she had to. That always worked in the old days.

"You really need to see this. I have captured Kim Possible. I have her outside."

Drakken starred at her as if she were Santa, the Tooth Fairy and Snowman Hank all rolled into one.

"What? You have? BRILLIANT, Shego! Let's go and get her and she can be the first victim to fall from my…" The blue man wavered. "Did you say 'outside'?"

His natural paranoia, fueled by whatever demons were playing havoc with his psyche, rooted him to the spot.

"Why do we have to go outside? I'm not going outside." Drakken started to shake. Shego risked touching him as she gently put her hand on his arm.

"The cheerleader is out there, all tied up. Come on, I'll show you." Shego held out her hand to him.

Maybe Drakken was just so grateful to see Shego again. Maybe he was just lonely for any sort of human contact. He reached out and took her hand.

"Damn you, Steve Miller!"

They both froze as Ron Stoppable charged from the darkness. He had just now loosened his bindings and had come to Shego's defense, or so he thought.

"Ron, no!"

"Steve Miller? Here? I should get my autograph book." Drakken glanced around.

"Shego are you alright? How's Plan-A going? Did we win?"

Shego turned to Drakken; maybe if she just killed the blond boy here and now Drakken would believe that his old Shego really had returned. What she saw on the blue man's face stopped her cold. He was glaring at her in true recognition, a mad gleam in his eyes.

"You… BITCH! You… TRAMP!" Then Drakken stepped forward and proved once and for all that he had finally lost what little sense he'd held on to for so long.

He reared his arm back and slapped Shego across the face. The pain from the sick and frail man was negligible. The shock almost brought her to her knees.

"Drakken, no!" Kim could wait no longer. She ran from the darkness and joined her partners. She could stand neither to see Shego hurt nor Drakken slaughtered. Shego, however, was still stunned by the physical blow. How could he hit her?

"And YOU… you STOLE her from me, you and your feminine wiles! You WHORE!"

The ranting of a twisted and diseased mind could not hurt Kim. She had felt the stirrings of pity for Dr. Drakken as soon as Shego had intimated that he might have suffered a mental collapse. She just wanted to foil his plans, but now events had moved beyond their control.

Shego's reaction to the insult of Kim was automatic. Her hands flashed green and she advanced. Even when the body is wasted, the mind can give it apparently limitless energy if it wants to; Drakken leapt back, as nimble as a dancer, and kept out of Shego's reach.

"Oh, no you DIDN'T! You," he first pointed to Kim, and then to Shego, "and you, think you're all that, but you're NOT!" He turned around and located a lever mounted on the side of the machine. The steel plates beneath creaked ominously.

"Look around you! Look at the years of labor and sacrifice and TOIL! A lifetime of scientific achievement DENIED! But no more! Today I unleash Hell! BEHOLD, my triumphant return as the future LEADER of the world!"

Drakken dragged the lever down and the timbre of the humming changed.

Nothing happened. Kim held onto Shego, not allowing the taller woman to let her fury take control. Ron kept glancing dubiously at the glowing machine and then at the darkness around them.

Drakken just looked at them and smiled, his eyes narrowed to slits.

Something bumped against Ron's foot. He looked down prepared for danger, prepared for chaos, prepare for…

"Hey, is that a Lil' Diablo toy?"

Rufus stuck his head from Ron's pocket and confirmed, "si!"

The tiny red and black wind up toy had strolled out of the darkness and blindly clattered against Ron. Then it started to grow.

The sounds of splintering wood could be heard all around them as crate after crate burst asunder from the pressures within. Shego spun around and pulled Kim and Ron to a location of relative safety, or at least it would remain so for a few seconds.

"Kim, this shouldn't be possible! These units shouldn't be able to function. Drakken told me that they'd not been fitted with individual power supplies yet. That's what the coding on the sides of the crates meant!"

The maze was being destroyed as more and more crates divulged their litters of growing robots, each capable of growing more than two stories tall and with the fire power of an entire armored division. Each was half the size of a grown man now.

"So what's giving them power?" Ron did his best to shield himself and the girls from flying pieces of wood. Kim was staring at the heart of glowing machine. The faint voice of Wade reached her ears. They directed their attention to the Kimmunicator.

"Kim, this is incredible! This is the first time I've ever seen an energy signature like this one, but I've cross-referenced it against all possibilities and can only supply one conclusion: Drakken is using broadcast power!" The young boy sounded torn between respect and awe.

"You've got to shut off that thing before these robots reach full size!"

"Thanks, Wade. We'll cal you later." Kim switched the small device off.

Without announcing her intentions, Shego turned and faced the machine. Cupping her palms together, she launched a sphere of plasma at its heart. The fiery green ball flickered out before it could hit the mark.

"Oopsie! Don't you HATE it when that happens?" Drakken pranced with maniacal joy. "UNLIMITED power, sucked from the very AIR around it, the energy of the very UNIVERSE… and your plasma emissions if they get too close. Would you like to see a presentation I made on the design? It's really quite good." Drakken nodded his head happily, eyes shining with open glee.

The robots were more than ten feet tall now, and were starting to gain self-awareness. They walked into each other and some fell over, but soon enough the motions would become more controlled, the robots more organized.

One turned towards Team Possible and raised its arm cannons. They fired and the blasts were absorbed into the receiving field of the device.

As one, the three ducked behind the source of the broadcast power. When they did so, they were again reminded of the unstable floor beneath them. Kim dropped to her knees and examined the void between the gaps in the plates.

"If we can just collapse the floor, we can deep-six this damn thing. It'll crack like an egg!" As more of the robots became aware of their presence, they each turned their blasters on Kim and her teammates.

Drakken was simply dancing around and around, also safe within the receiving field.

"Operation: Humpty Dumpty, Princess? I love it!" Shego ducked beneath another blaster strike.

"Language, KP! You kiss your daughters with that mouth?"

Shego grabbed the edge of the floor plate closest to her and tested it.

"Princess, you get Stoppable out of here! As soon as those stiffs realize that all they need to do is walk around to this side of the receiving field, we're toast! I'll wait 'til you're clear and then topple this bastard!"

The machine was sucking in every erg of power from the robot attack and the concussive force was dissipated before contact, so unfortunately they couldn't just let the robots destroy it for them.

"You two run at the count of three! One…two…thr…"

A glancing blast shattered the concrete of the floor a few feet in front of Shego. A chunk of it spun upwards into the side of her head, knocking her backwards and dropping her to the floor. Ron was at her side in a second, checking the wound.

"She's out, Kim! We've got to get out of here, now!"

Robots, each now grown to their full height, entirely filled the warehouse. Although they could not see it, the fragile walls were being shredded as powerful arms sought freedom. Soon, hundreds of the metal beasts would take to the sky and converge on the closest population center: Middleton.

Kim looked around desperately for a way out. They were at the center of target practice for a horde of monstrous robots, so there was no 'away' that hey could run to. The void beneath their feet wasn't an option because that was where they needed to drop the machine. That only left…

Kim took her lipstick laser and used it to cut a hole in the ceiling far above them. The circular metal cut out was blasted before it had a chance to hit the floor. Kim noticed this and reset the retraction speed to 'high' on her blow-drier grappling hook.

She fired the hook straight and true; the grapple was firmly anchored to something on the surface of the roof. Kim handed the drier and the Kimmunicator to Ron.

"You take this and pull Shego and yourself to safety! It'll be really fast so that the robots don't notice you… hopefully!"

"No way! We go together!"

"y'uh! hell owtta dawj!"

Kim kissed both Ron and Rufus quickly.

"Throw the drier back down to me after you get to safety! Now go!"

The young man paused only a second and then did as Kim had instructed. He passed the cable under his arms and around his chest, holding onto the unconscious Shego with both hands. The mole rat saluted Kim, black eyes glistening, as Ron retracted the cable.

Kim watched the robots raise their arms and fire. Each and every one successfully hit the empty spaces that Ron had just left. He and his precious cargo shot up through the hole in the roof.

She glanced down at where Ron had left his pants behind on the floor. Even in the center of this holocaust, Kim grinned. She would have to remember to tell Shego about that. The drier clattered to the floor, apparently unnoticed by the enormous robots. The durability of its outer casing was a testament to Wade's design.

Kim aimed and fired the drier, again successfully targeting something solid for the hook to hold on to. Now to get Drakken; the man was standing mesmerized at the sight of his towering metal beasts as they continued to blast the machine.

Her immediate plan was to grab Drakken while she attempted to collapse the unstable plates beneath their feet. She could hear him muttering as she moved closer.

"See, my children? Even YOU cannot raise our hands to harm ME! I am your CREATOR!" Kim was glad that Drakken didn't choose to test this claim and walk away from the machine. She knew quite well that only its receiving field was protecting them from the energy blasts.

Dr. Drakken noticed her before she could grab him or render him otherwise compliant.

"Ah, the cheerleader! The deviant world-saver!" He sneered, eyes mad and unable to stay fixed on her for more than a few seconds at a time. "Do you like that word, hmm? Are you a DEVIANT? Some folks might think so!"

Kim had no time for this. Keeping well within the limited boundary of the receiving field, she kicked out at Drakken. She easily caught him in the side, but he remained standing. Like a crazed animal, he lunged at her.

As chaotic as events were unfolding, Kim noticed the flames projecting from the feet of several of the giant robots. They were starting to take flight, even now bursting through the dilapidated roof. Kim prayed that Ron had already gotten down and away from the building entirely.

There was no time left for anything. Thousands would die if she didn't destroy the machine now.

Kim let Drakken reach her and allowed him to batter at her uselessly while she tied the drier and it's cable around his waist. It was fortunate that madness didn't improve his fighting skills. She hit the retract button and felt let the science of man haul them both towards safety.

Then, deliberately, she let go of the madman and let the universal force of gravity pull her back down to Earth.

She landed right on top of the broadcast power device. Her 110 lb. body was just heavy enough, when combined with the acceleration from her drop, to gain the necessary mass to buckle the unstable metal floor plates.

Rusted metal squealed as floor, machine, and Kim toppled into the yawning void.

The young adventurer had hoped to jump clear, maybe being able to dodge blasts until the fading power ended the robot threat. She hadn't counted on exactly how fragile the machine was; her feet crashed down into the machine and became caught.

Kim thought of her parents, deeply loving, always so proud of her.

The receiver field flickered and winked out. A brief, final surge of energy 'distracted' them long enough to stop their concerted attack. By the time they would have resumed, they were already starting to shrink back down into their original, harmless form.

Kim thought of the people she'd known from school.

The machine flipped over as it fell, trapping the entangled Kim beneath it. When one of the oversized satellite dishes caught on the edge of the concrete rim of the pit, Kim dangled there in relative safety. She was able to pull her feet from the mangled device, but any attempt to climb free could jar the machine loose from the precarious wedge.

Kim thought of Ron and Rufus and Wade and Monique, their happy faces smiling at her with love and joy.

Metal and fiberglass bent and shattered as the dish slowly cracked and broke loose from the edge. Floor plates and machine fell straight down the hole, a perfect fit, with Kim directly under them.

Kim thought of Shego and of their children and of their lives together.

"I love…"

The drop was not very long and the impact not particularly impressive. The machine was far more fragile than even it's creator could have realized; almost every component separated from the whole and it did truly crack like an egg. Several hundred pounds of metal, plastic and glass, many parts still hot and sizzling with power, struck the bottom of the subbasement and settled in a heap in the grime and filth of decades.

The torn and crushed body beneath the wreckage would have hardly been noticed.

Lungs would not draw air, but there was no need. Arms and legs could not move, but there was nowhere to go. Eyes could see nothing, but there was nothing to see.

Calm and still, waiting for something but not fully understanding what, the darkness embraced Kim like a lover.

Ron Stoppable finished binding the side of Shego's head with his torn sleeve. The blood flow had been staunched but he imagined that Shego might need stitches, her accelerated healing ability notwithstanding. No sooner had they been propelled to the roof than dozens of the giant robots had apparently realized that they had been designed with the ability to fly.

The initial shock of seeing Drakken arrive without Kim was over-ridden by the urgent need for safety. It was all that Ron could do to handle the unconscious Shego and the raving madman to the edge of the building and climb down with each slung over his shoulders. It was fortunate that the blow drier grappling hook was still functioning and that Drakken had become insensate. His flight upwards may have been too great a shock for him because he was in a fetal position and drooling when Ron lifted the man's body.

Feeling none too well himself, the three humans and one rodent took shelter in a shed several yards from the warehouse. Ron watched in horror as robots crashed through the roof and began to turn towards his hometown. When they started falling back to Earth, he barely noticed his cry of elation.

"BOOYAH!"

Momentarily forgetting his charges, Ron ran back to the warehouse. His thoughts were only of Kim, so much so that he almost didn't respond to the musical chime of the Kimmunicator in his pocket.

"Wade, hang on, I've got to see if Kim…"

"Ron, wait."

Something in the boy's tone made Ron slow his pace.

"What? What is it?"

"Ron, I'm not reading her signal." Wade looked stricken, tears running down his face.

"Signal? What does that mean?"

"Trust me on this, Ron. I should be getting a signal from her and I'm not"

At the behest of Kim, both she and Ron had been implanted with subcutaneous microchips that emitted a signal when life signs were present. Kim had long ago asked Wade to keep this a secret from Ron.

"That means that she could be…"

Ron fell to his knees and slammed the blue casing of the Kimmunicator into the packed dirt.

"Don't say it! She's Ok, she has to be." Ron was wheezing, but he stood up again, the after affects of his adrenalin high fading fast. "She has too much to live for." Leaving the device behind, he staggered back to the warehouse door. Had it really been less that a half an hour ago that they'd entered?

The full extent of the destruction was painfully evident from the sunlight pouring down from the great holes in the roof. The shattered planks of crating material lay everywhere, and tiny red and black toys littered the floor. Rufus had scampered down from Ron's pocket and examined one of the fallen toys carefully. He kicked it once he was certain that it was inert.

There was a rectangular hole in the center of the floor now. It was the access to the subbasement through which the broadcast power generator had fallen. No, Ron reminded himself, not fallen. His best friend in the whole world had sent it to its destruction, and apparently her own. He sank down at the edge of the hole.

"KP!" Nothing replied, not even a decent echo.

"KP!" The void didn't care, it never does.

Rufus ran to the edge and sniffed, peering down into the darkness with his sensitive eyes. He could sense nothing, and all the little animal could do was watch his master and friend weep in abject loss. After a few moments, the mole rat knew that nothing more was to be gained here, and decide to do something about it.

"c'mohn, gotago'

Ron didn't react. If anything, he curled tighter into a ball.

For all of his fantastic gifts, Rufus was an animal, a beast blessed with more self-awareness than the rest of his kin. He had neither the ability nor the capacity to express his belief that Kim wouldn't want Ron to grieve like this, that all she would want is for her friends and family to go on without her, maybe pausing now and then to remember the good times they'd had together once upon a time.

What he did know was that Kim Possible didn't need their help anymore. He bit Ron on the finger, making the boy shriek in pain.

"Damn it, WHAT do you WANT?" Ron didn't see that he'd raised his fist over the rodent. Rufus stood firm and didn't budge.

"leevnow"

Ron sniffed and lowered his fist. Apologies could wait until later. His life was still going on, while Kim's…

Turning away from the black opening, Ron stooped to gather his little friend into his palm. They did their best to comfort each other, but neither of them could see how this sitch could ever improve. Ron choked at the thought of Kim's personal slang word.

"Ron?"

Ron turned. What had he heard? Was there someone still in here of had Shego woken up and called to him from outside?

"Shego?"

The young man spun around and looked towards the gapping hole in the center of the warehouse floor. His mind was numb and his heart was like a lump of stone.

"Please…" A slender hand reached over he edge of the pit, weak and limp, grasping for something to hold onto. Ron ran back to the hole, falling to the floor and reaching down to take the body of Kim Possible into his arms. He didn't speak a word but hauled her up and gripped her to his chest.

It was Kim, filthy and barely moving, but it was Kim and she was ALIVE!

Ron rocked back and forth, comforting himself as much as the tattered girl in his arms, sobbing openly and laughing at the same time. Rufus climbed all over the motionless form of the red headed girl, nose twitching in confusion.

How could he have been so wrong? How could his senses and instincts fail him so? He had heard nothing, seen nothing and smelled nothing.

Both Ron and Rufus were startled as Kim coughed and retched. She drew a ragged breath and flailed her arms.

"Where, what…?"

"It's Ok, KP! It's Ruf-Daddy and the Ron-Monster!"

"Oh, wow, I hurt all over." Kim fought to lift her hand and move her hair from her face "I'm as weak as a baby. Where's Shego? What happened?" She glanced at the destruction around them.

"Shego is outside. She should be Ok, but she was hurt and knocked out. Drakken's there too, but he's in pretty rough shape." Ron carefully lifted her head and looked closely at her

"What do you remember?"

Kim's eyes focused on the recent past.

"I sent Drakken up, then I jumped back down on the machine."

"You did WHAT?"

"kaypee kix'azz!" Rufus had climbed to the top of Kim's head and was making a comfy nest in her hair.

Kim laughed, retched, and then laughed some more.

"Well, it seemed like a good idea at the time!"

"m'heero!"

"Anything else?"

"It fell and I fell with it, then…" Kim's focus wavered. "Then blackness and being pinned. It was all I could do to get free. Then I was climbing." She shrugged.

"Sorry, that's it."

Recalling his first aide training, Ron carefully examined Kim for broken bones and cuts. Other than general bruising everywhere and complaints of feeling like a dog's chew toy, Kim was whole and intact. Supporting her as bet he could, Ron led Kim out into the open air.

"Kimberly and Ronald! Stay where you are! Let us come to you!"

The wail of the bullhorn was shockingly loud in this desolate corner of Middleton. Ron shielded his eyes against the glare of the afternoon sun and Kim was still trying to clean he face of grime. The sight that greeted them was impressive, to say the least.

Dozens of Global Justice field agents wearing biohazard suits were encircling them, each brandishing sensors and probes of varying design. 'GJ' vehicles covered the surrounding roadway and 'GJ' helicopters could be seen above.

"Do not be alarmed!"

Kim lifted her head and muttered, "Doy!" Ron started to cry again, but he was smiling. One suited form broke away from the rest and walked right up to them. The nameplate below the sealed helmet was labeled 'DU'.

"Thank goodness that you're both safe. We came he second that your friend contacted us." Will's face was a mix of concern and gratitude.

"Who, Wade?"

"Yes, the young Mr. Load let us know of the forces you had found yourselves up against. Anyway, Global Justice is constantly scanning for anything that matches the postulated energy signature that could indicate the use of broadcast power. Imagine our surprise when we found that the two locations were identical!"

"What happened to Drakken? Where is he?"

"Dr. Lipsky has been sedated and detained. He will receive a full examination back at Global Justice headquarters while we determine what to do with him."

Kim could hardly stand, let alone walk, so Ron lifted her into his arms and carried her to the base of operations. That 'base' was an enormous black camper. Once inside, the two friends were reunited with the third member of Team Possible.

"Get your hands OFF MY WOMAN!"

Shego was seated at the end of the camper apparently devoted to triage and medical treatment. The side of her head was bandaged and she looked a little unsteady on her feet. She took Kim away from Ron, albeit as gently as when she held her own daughters, and set Kim on her lap.

Shego's injury was not serious or life threatening but the medics had given her something for the pain while her preternatural healing abilities sealed the laceration better than any suture could. It had left her a little woozy, and the staff was hard pressed to keep her from becoming agitated while the field agents went out to search for Kim and Ron.

The medical team had a difficult time examining Kim because Shego would not relinquish her hold on the younger woman. After several frustrating minutes, the physician in charge declared Kim to be 'fit and well', although he also strongly recommended no strenuous activity and complete bed rest for the next twenty-four hours.

"Sorry, Doc." Shego face was buried in Kim's neck, nuzzling her. "She won't get the one without the other." Shego looked up and noticed the looks the staff were giving her; some were disgusted, some merely uncomfortable, and some were openly jealous.

"What'd I say?" Shego returned to her task at hand, namely Kim.

"Shego, behave!" Kim felt wonderful being cradled this way, but Shego was obviously annoying the medical staff. The tall woman leered at Kim, glancing around until her eyes rested on Ron.

"Hey! Stop Ronnable! Did you pull her out of there?"

Ron was sitting directly across from Shego but she was yelling at him as if he were a mile away. Her movements were exaggerated and sloppy, as if she were drunk.

"Kim can tell you the story later, but yeah, I did."

"I love you, man!" Shego reached across and grabbed is shoulder; she was getting all weepy. A nearby monitor flared to life and was filled by the overjoyed face of a small boy.

"Kim! Boy, am I glad to see you again! I thought…" He paused to wipe at something in the corner of his eye. "We thought you'd bought the farm."

Kim looked up and blew Wade a kiss. He mad a show of catching it and held both hands together tightly at his chest.

"BWAH HAW HAW!" Shego was pointing own at Ron's boxer shorts and howling with laughter.

"Shego, what is wrong with you?" Kim was appalled by this behavior.

"What did I tell you, Princess? I win the bet! BWAH HAW HAW!"

She flinched as if from a sudden pain.

"Ouch, what…" Shego slumped in her seat as the tranquilizer dart took effect. Ron was there to keep Kim from sliding off Shego's lap and onto the floor. The physician in charge returned the tranquilizer gun to its proper compartment and walked over to Shego, who was by now snoring heavily. The snoring did nothing to mute the clapping and applause from the rest of the staff.

"Hippocratic oath be damned, she can be a real pain." The doctor gently removed the dart, cleaned the impact point with alcohol and covered it with a tiny gauze bandage.

"Sometimes, yeah." Both Kim and Ron had replied in unison. "Jinx! You owe me a soda!" Kim smiled weakly and nodded off to sleep, a naked mole rat still nestled in her hair.

To be continued…

Author's Note: What few lyrics I used from 'Fly Like An Eagle' are from the Steve Miller Band and are being used without permission.

To the die-hard KP fans, I apologize; I think that Ron is a total moron who is just lucky. Yes, I'll give him some good moments, but otherwise I got nothing.

Also, I'm not a medical doctor or an engineer or a physicist; you'll have noticed that by now in my writings. If that will be a problem, it's been wonderful and thanks for sharing the ride with me this far. Still here? I'm glad. Now, let's see what's waiting for us just around the corner.


	5. Chapter 5

The Stubborn Beast Flesh

Author: The Humbug

Disclaimer: "Kim Possible" and all characters within © The Walt Disney Company and its related entities. Kim Possible created by Mark McCorkle & Bob Schooley. All rights reserved. No profit is being collected from the fiction contained within. All other ideas are mine.

Rating: PG-13 for combat violence and intimations of a physical relationship and intimate contact between consenting adult females. That rating should also cover some mild language. If this will offend you, please read something else.

Summary: This is a Kim/Shego pairing fan fiction; there is love and romance between Kim & Shego, as well as plenty of action and adventure, and hopefully some humor _and_ horror. Still set in the same 'universe' as my other stories 'Deep Down' and 'Parents', this is a tale of what happens when something goes horribly wrong. Kasy Ann and Sheki Go Possible are the sole creations of NoDrogs (it is with great respect that I make mention of them).

Chapter IV / Where The Shadow Falls

Dreams of blackness, and of a weight pressing down upon her. Alone in the darkness, no light, no hope, no chance of rescue, the black covered her, held her close, violated her…

Kim thrashed in the bed and her voice took flight in a howl that split the air.

Hopelessly entangled in the bed sheets, Kim's violent motions only made it worse. Struggling against nothing, she fought something in that darkened room that would have quenched the light from anyone's soul.

Shego was up and moving. Roused from sleep, mind clouded and eyes hunting for whatever had dared to invade their home. Twin green flames sought a target but found none; all was as quiet and as still as the grave. All, that is, except for the raving thing in the bed next to her.

Moving to her partner's side of the bed, Shego went to shake Kim out of her terrors, then paused. Wasn't there some myth about waking a person from a nightmare?

Kim arched her neck and screeched again, an agony that gouged the heart. Screw those old wives' tales!

"Kimmie! Princess! Wake up… you're having a…"

The arm was slender and delicate and it shot out from a rent in the sheet like a cobra. A smooth hand, easily recognized and known for its tenderness, grabbed Shego in a vise-like grip around her pectoral muscle, fingers anchored in her armpit and thumb just above her breast.

Pulled off of her feet, Shego was hauled over the bed and thrown across the room, landing with a crash on the floor.

The screeching continued. Shego climbed up her side of the bed and pulled herself to her feet, cursing her own vulnerability and this disturbing situation. She had been thrown through the air many times before by Kim Possible, but never across their marriage bed; at least not without foreplay.

Shego hooked a finger around the loose collar of her Mad Dogs jersey and inspected her chest. Damn, that hurt. She'd have one nasty bruise there tomorrow.

Approaching the bed, Shego grabbed the edge of her side of the mattress and lifted. She folded the reinforced foam over her lover and held her securely.

"Kim, damn it, WAKE UP!" The wailing of their daughters reached her ears from the next room. Shego climbed on top of the folded mattress and held on like a rodeo clown, yelling at Kim through the opening along the side.

"Kim, the girls need you! They want their Mommy!" Good Lord, what was wrong here?

The mention of their children caught some vestige of Kim's blunted awareness. Her struggles lessened and the screaming abated. With one last heave, Kim rolled off the box springs, pulling the entire mattress and Shego with her onto the floor. Shego landed hard, flat on her back, and the breath was driven from her lungs.

"Shego?" A bedraggled head of red hair emerged from the wreckage of the bedclothes.

"… ow…"

Kim crawled from the overturned mattress and found Shego.

"Baby, what happened? We're on the floor!"

Shego coughed and rolled slowly onto her side, glaring at Kim.

"No shit. You put us here."

"ME?"

"Yes, YOU." Shego stood and attempted to stretch the knots from her abused muscles. "You know that I'll be too sore for our workout today, don't you?" Shego gimped off in the direction of the girls' room because the children were still crying. She paused at the door and turned.

"Well, I blame you for this. You might as well help." She left Kim alone. Still too groggy to argue, Kim padded after.

Little Sheki had pulled herself upright into a standing position, while Kasy was on her side, arms locked around her twin sisters legs. The tiny red head, usually the more assertive of the two, seemed desperate for the protection of the raven haired Sheki. Both infants were screaming long and loud.

The girls reached for Shego when they noticed her; their Mom didn't immediately lift them into her arms, rather she lay them back down and snuggled them until the tears stopped and breathing slowed to normal. This also gave Shego a chance to calm down. She turned and looked back at her younger spouse still standing at the doorway. Kim looked so frazzled and sleepy and lost. How could Shego stay angry with her, especially over a bad dream?

"Come." Shego held out her open hand. The stress left Kim's face and she joined Shego at the crib. Tiny faces lit up when Mommy came into view, so Kim and Shego each performed their 'working at the car wash' game with the children. This entailed bending down over the infants and brushing them from head to toe with their dangling tresses. The children always enjoyed this and cheered up quickly; in a few minutes, they were fast sleep once more.

Kim gently pulled Shego towards the door and they switched of the light.

"You," Shego placed her hand in Kim's upper back and pushed. "Go start the kettle. I'll join you in a minute." The taller woman returned to their bedroom to reassemble the bed. While doing so, Shego noticed that Kim's pillowcase needed changing; it was much too grimy to wait until the next washing day. In fact, it was filthy. Shego banked it off the wall and into the hamper on her way to the kitchen.

She reached the kitchen to find Kim already setting out the cups and saucers from their good set of china. Kim's grandmother Nana had given them a nice set of flat ware soon after the children were born. Shego could appreciate such things and knew that Kim liked to use those cups for her tea when she was upset; it reminded her of her family.

"I made that green tea blend you like so much," Kim sounded subdued, but fully awake now. Shego joined her at the table and hoped that this didn't dissolve into a tear fest.

"Good. Neither of us needs much caffeine right now and that stuff is pretty light."

Shego had also become fully awake and was no longer as angry at her reactionary behavior. Such actions would surely be considered acceptable after having been woken from a sound sleep by a wild animal in their bed. She looked at Kim across the table and saw how lovely she was, even in her shapeless robe, huge pink bunny slippers and wild hair. Kim hadn't met Shego's eyes since they'd sat down.

"Was it a bad one, Princess?"

Kim sipped her tea, blowing across the surface of the liquid occasionally, her brows furrowed as if in thought or pain.

"I was back at the warehouse. I was fighting… fighting to get out. I really can't remember; it was more of a series of impressions instead of images." Kim looked at Shego now and sighed. "I'm sorry for waking you, I really am."

"And what about throwing me across the room?" Shego couldn't help herself.

"You were serious about that? I really threw you?" Kim's eyes began to glisten. Damn, thought Shego, there she goes.

In answer, Shego simply raised her jersey and bared her chest. There was already a livid bruise over and beside Shego's left breast.

"Do you want me to kiss it and make it better?"

This was not exactly what Shego expected to hear, not right now anyway.

"Maybe later. But I will make you rub some of that smelly unguent on it to take the pain away." Shego lowered her left arm and winced. "It really hurts when I do that."

"Then don't do that." Kim was grinning at her.

"Possible, are you feeling alright?"

Kim seemed to have gone from sad to goofy in a heartbeat and nodded her head eagerly. Here eyes were no longer wet and she seemed to almost giddy.

"I feel great. I really am sorry about hurting you, though." Kim sounded so sincere, albeit in a strange sort of way, that Shego was ready to let the matter drop.

"Well, then, why don't you come over here and sit with me?" The taller woman slid the chair back and patted her lap. Kim grinned again and made to stand, but then returned to her own seat.

"How about you sit over here with me this time?" Definitely not the banshee from a few minutes ago, Shego thought. What's up with my woman?

Without a word, Shego decided to humor Kim by sitting on her lap for a change. It seemed awkward for the larger woman to balance herself on the more slender legs of her lover, but it certainly wasn't an unpleasant experience.

"Not too heavy, am I? And be VERY careful how you answer that." Shego reached back across the table and snared her teacup.

"That's Ok, I love big women."

"Ghaa!" Shego would have to make Kim pay for that later.

Kim was watching her lover very carefully. Shego seemed to be moving and speaking as if in a daze, or as if still groggy. No matter, Kim would do all she could to cheer Shego up.

Leaning forward as her partner was settling back, Kim kissed Shego on the jaw and then ran her tongue along the pale cheek. Shego choked a little on the sip of tea she'd taken.

"If that's your apology for tonight… excuse me, this morning… then I accept."

"Please and thank you." Kim gripped Shego tightly in a bear hug.

"Hey, watch it! I'm serious about being sore." Shego looked to the kitchen clock and noticed that there were still a few hours before either of them had planned to get up.

"You know that I hate to miss our workouts, but after that maneuver in the bedroom, especially without having stretched and warmed up first, I'll just make things worse by overusing the muscle. If we skip the workout, what would you like to do today?"

"Well, I'd planned to meet Ron for lunch today; yes, at Bueno Nacho, so you can wipe that scowl off your lovely face! But if we can just get a little more sleep, I'd love to take the girls with me to the park." Kim looked into her wife's eyes with a gaze so intense and piercing that Shego felt like a mouse cornered by a snake.

"Please spend the day with me, both the park and lunch? I'll buy breakfast!"

Kim looked just so damned adorable. If only the slender red head knew how much she held Shego's life in her hands, Kim would see that for all her bravado and confidence, Shego was trapped by her love for Kim.

It was a fine prison to be trapped in.

"Oh, Ok." Shego set her cup down on the table. "If I must."

"I love you so much!" The bear hug returned.

"Ow, Kim, please be careful!" Shego jerked in pain from Kim's grip, her chest muscle cramping up. Her elbow bumped the teacup and the fragile china slipped from the table.

Kim watched the cup fall. Didn't Shego notice what had happened? Well, it was an accident, but she did dearly love that set. It reminded her of Nana and her folks.

The cup was still falling. The tiny yellow flowers painted on its rim were all done by hand, she knew. This made Kim think of the plates resting in the cabinet and that made her realize that she was hungry. Food and Shego were all she wanted right now.

Oh, well, might as well not let the cup break. That would be a shame, as pretty as it was. Kim reached down and let the cup rest gently in the palm of her hand.

The cup landed in Kim's hand after having traveled only three inches from the tabletop.

"Sorry, baby, I keep doing that, don't I?" Kim loosened her other arm from around Shego. "Do you want to hear what my version of Heaven?"

"Sure, what would it be like?" Shego accepted her teacup from Kim, not certain exactly how the younger woman had gotten it.

"Holding you all day and all night… and a ham sandwich."

"What?" Shego laughed at this. "You're hungry at this hour? It's just a few hours 'til dawn and you're already thinking of breakfast as well as lunch at Bueno Nacho!"

"Well, a growing girl needs her nourishment!"

Shego stood and kissed Kim on the top of her ruffled head.

"Just don't get any crumbs in the bed; that's gross and I've just changed the sheets." Shego took their cups and rinsed them out. "You make your sandwich and I'll see you in the bedroom."

Shego left Kim and walked back to where the clean and cool bed waited for them. She took a quick detour to the bathroom. When she was finished, she collected Kim's washcloth and towel and added them to the hamper with the pillowcase. They were also filthy with dark stains.

Shego was back in bed by the time Kim returned with her plate, a half eaten sandwich the center of her attention.

"Pumpkin, I don't mean to criticize your homemaking skills, but you really need to do the washing more often. Your stuff in the bathroom was really dirty." Shego made sure that Kim had finished her sandwich before getting into bed; the younger girl almost inhaled the remains and set the plate on the nightstand.

Kim was immediately beside her, nestled low at Shego's chest in the familiar curled position that the raven-haired woman preferred to all others. Strong, slender arms held the smaller body tight.

"How's the home life compared to saving the world, Princess?"

"Right now, I've never been happier." Shego dropped off to sleep. Kim lay there, wide-awake, in the arms of her lover.

For Kim, sleep never did return.

The morning came with no further events; Kim left the bed while Shego was still sleeping to go and rouse and clean and feed their daughters. What finally awoke Shego was the sharp medicinal odor of medicinal ointment.

"Five more minutes?" Long black hair tried to fit beneath a pillow.

"No way, love-muffin, that's usually my line." Kim was emptying the wastebasket from the bedroom and the bathroom into a trash bag.

What did she just call me?

"You're up awful early. The ham sandwich did the trick?" Shego exposed her face and squinted at Kim. The redhead was already dressed, but not as Shego would have expected.

"Mission clothes? I thought we were going to the park?"

"We are, it just felt like a 'mission' kind of day! Besides, I've always been happiest when I'm wearing these clothes." Kim was glowing in the rays of the morning sun, clearly parading her trim figure and flat abdomen before her spouse.

"Because I was always happiest when I was with you!"

Shego smiled at the memories of their wilder battles and pulled herself up to a sitting position. It never failed to amaze how quickly Kim regained her girlish figure after the twins were born. The memories were dispelled when Kim sat next to her on the bed and dispensed a dollop of stinking amber goop onto her fingers from a battered tube.

"You'll love this stuff. Wade brewed it for me; it smells like guano but takes the pain right away." Kim asked her partner to remove her jersey and then made such a display of ogling the taller woman that Shego chased her out of the bedroom and applied the cream herself.

Minutes later, her hair still very damp from a quick rinse, Shego emerged from the bedroom. Having no reason to mirror Kim's choice in clothing that morning, she was dressed in a simple black T-shirt and blue denim shorts. Kim was pleased to see her 'worse half' showing a lot more skin than normal, even if it was pale green.

"You're right, Kimmie, that does smell like guano. What's it made from?"

"Sorry, that would be too easy. Here," Kim simply handed Shego the tube.

"Hmm. 'Brewed from 100 bat guano'. You know that I could have lived the rest of my life not knowing that."

The park was right across the street from the apartment and Kim asked that they not take the stroller. She felt energized in a way that she hadn't felt in a long time and she was practically juggling her children when they reached the street. Her performance at the 'GJ' training and evaluation center could have been a lifetime ago and not just days.

A new world seemed to have opened itself before her; she saw beauty in everything and life was like a breeze against her skin.

Shego watched as Kim held one child, and then the other, and then took both in her arms together. Always feeling like the lesser parent, but careful not to mention it to Kim, Shego repressed the burning under her breast bone at seeing the three loves of her life laugh and play and enjoy themselves in a way that just wasn't second nature to her. It hurt, but she didn't want it to show.

"I've never seen you so tactile, Pumpkin." Shego blew on her coffee to cool it, the bitter fluid barely deserving the name 'coffee'. If only she could sneak away to the 'Fastbucks' around the corner. The morning dew still found purchase in a few shaded areas of grass, but the four picked a dry spot near the sandbox to enjoy their sweet rolls and beverages.

"Tack-what?" Kim exposed her face from the mountain of giggling toddlers she had built in the sandbox.

"Judas Priest, did Stoppable's 'Drag Factor' suck all of the education from your head? I said 'tactile'; it means touching. You haven't let go of the girls since we walked out the door."

Shego reached out and plucked a dandelion from a tuft of weeds. She settled down on her side and used the yellow bloom to tickle Sheki under the chin. The raven-haired toddler, a breathing reproduction of the woman, giggled and clapped her tiny hands together in delight.

"I just want to play too." What was life really like before these two little miracles?

Never taking her eyes off Shego, Kim leapt to her feet and moved away from the little girls; more than that, she did a back flip from a kneeling position and landed about five feet away. Shego's breath caught in her throat, as did the coffee, at this incredible display of acrobatic skill.

"I didn't mean to hog them all morning! Come on, join in!" The smile on Kim's shining face couldn't have been more eager. It was some moments before Shego could reply.

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?" Kim seemed genuinely puzzled as she stood and circled around to Shego.

"Do that! How did you make that jump?"

"Hey, I was a cheerleader you know!" Shego watched in shocked disbelief as Kim raised an imaginary set of pompoms to her chest and began an enthusiastic rendition of the 'Go Go Mad Dogs' cheer. Kim moved closer to her daughters, so that she might better lead them in the cheer; they waived their tiny arms in their infantile attempts to imitate their mother.

Shego glanced around the park, mortified, her light green face blushing a darker green as she prayed that no one would see her wife acting crazy. It was at this point that Kim jumped onto the jungle gym and began swinging over and under and between the rungs at lightning speed.

Sheki Go and Kasy Anne Possible screamed in delight. Shego couldn't bear to look. Kim moved faster and faster, her pattern of movement becoming more and more intricate.

Across the street, a tanned and brown-haired young woman watched the activity carefully, her manner anxious and her observations unusually keen.

Interlude:

The door was constructed of reinforced titanium and featured a Plexiglas window for observing the patient within. Usually patients were housed one to a room in this ward of the Global Justice facility, but there were an unusually high number of people in this particular room at the moment. Anyone passing the door from the outside might have been unable to discern the patient from the interns.

Except for the odd detail that the patient housed in this room was blue and firmly bound by state of the art medical restraints.

Washed and combed and dressed in soft linens, Drew Lipsky hadn't been so tenderly cared for as when he was an infant. If he had been able to remember back that far, he might have gloated over those unfortunate babies that didn't rate such treatment as he was receiving now. As it was, he wasn't disposed to do any gloating. The blue-skinned man sat upright in a padded chair and restricted his field of vision to less than a millimeter from his eyelashes.

"Drew, my name is Dr. Mayers. My friends and I will be looking after you for a while. I hope that's Ok with you?" Dr. Mayers was a senior advisor of the Psychiatric staff with 'GJ', and his team of doctors and interns were in charge of medicating and treating the former world-class villain.

Drakken did not reply. In the short time he had been in the care of 'GJ', his entire nervous system had received the medical equivalent of being washed and dry-cleaned; he was being administered medications intended to regulate his emotional and psychological balance. As a result of such intense ministrations, Drakken hadn't spoken a word since he regained consciousness.

"Well, we'll be checking in on you from time to time, Drew. I trust that you'll let us know if you need anything." The blue man did not react or acknowledge.

Mayers was as gentle a healer as one could hope to fine in this specialized world of murderers and madness; his words were truth and his heart was pure. Even if Drakken would never live as a free man again, Mayers would do all he could to repair his patient's shattered mind.

"…"

Mayers turned from the doorway, his staff already having moved into the hallway and he about to leave as well.

"Yes, Drew? You have something you want to tell us?"

Drakken slowly turned his head until he faced Mayers. Then, as a separate motion, he raised his face until their eyes met. Drakken's eyes were clear.

"Such a wasted life."

End Interlude.

As Kim moved faster and faster on the metal bars, Shego ceased to worry for her wife's safety and began to wonder how she had ever managed to win a fight against the slender girl when they were bitter enemies, once upon a time.

The dandelions had long since distracted their tiny daughters; the twins were either shredding them or eating them or both. The former villain stood and was about to beg Kim to stop and get down before she hurt herself when the redhead suddenly stopped on her own. Coming to a complete and total stop min-swing, and standing upright atop the jungle gym to gain a better view, Kim looked around urgently.

"Did you hear that?"

"What? Hear what?" A freight train could have driven past her unnoticed; her attention had been riveted on Kim's impossible gyrations and she was desperate to make sense of her young wife's behavior. "Hear what, Kim?"

Kim stepped off the metal bars and fell the ground at Shego's feet, landing on her own with barely an impact.

"Someone's in trouble!" Then she was gone.

Spinning around and around in a futile attempt to see which direction Kim had run, Shego began to feel an uneasiness that rarely surfaced in her heart; she was beginning to feel fear. While the precise cause was vague, the feeling was definitely there and gaining in strength. After a few seconds, she sat down on the ground and pulled her daughters close to her, holding them tightly in her bare arms.

Oh, Kimmie, what is going on? I never want you to leave me behind.

Traffic was pretty slow at this time of the day. The morning commute was long over and the only folks on the streets were local shoppers and families enjoying the beautiful day.

One elderly man wasn't having so great a day, at least not any more. His wallet, watch and small bag of prescription medicines had been taken by force when a mugger appeared behind him and strong-armed the senior citizen into a wall. To make matters worse, the mugging had initiated in a sudden attack of angina.

"Sir! Are you Ok?" The young girl, almost a child to his eyes, helped him to sit down on the curb. She was examining him closely, so very closely, almost as if she were smelling rather than seeing him. Then their eyes met.

"Please don't move. I'll get you an ambulance." She held a small blue devise in her hand. Was it a cell phone? "Wade! I need medical assistance at…"

The elderly man was taken aback by the forceful determination of this child. Barely a woman, it was as if she'd been helping folks all her life.

"Help will be here in a minute, sir. You just remain calm." She beamed down at him like an angel, a fiery halo of hair around her face.

"Thank you, young lady. If… if that man hadn't grabbed by nitroglycerin just now, I'd be fine."

"WHERE?" Gone was the angel, a dark and maddened visage replacing it.

Speechless, the old man gestured down the street to mark the path of the thief.

Kim gave the old man a tender kiss on the forehead and ran off in the general direction of the mugger.

"I'll get your medicine back from that mother-loving, son of a bitch!"

The elderly man wondered how the young girl could move so fast. And the language used by young people these days!

Kim started out by simply running in the direction indicated by the old gentleman. It was easy enough to dodge the shoppers and small clumps of pedestrians by just running around them, but when the obstructions became too thick, it was better to jump.

Leaping from sidewalk to storefront awnings was pretty easy, but from lampposts to fire escapes was a little harder; it took three times before she was able to clear twenty feet in one leap. The people flowed beneath her in slow motion, the wind in her hair and the thrill of the chase spurring her on.

There.

A worn leather billfold in the alleyway caught her attention. Kim dropped to the concrete and entered. As she stepped over the wallet, she matched the scent of the old man… and someone else. The same odor grew stronger as she ran deeper into the alley. The squeak of her running shoes on the dirty pavement didn't mask the echoes of movement further down the narrow passage.

The flash of black vinyl, a shapeless jacket over a hooded sweatshirt, the slap of sneakers against cobbles; Kim saw the running figure yards ahead and quickly closed the distance.

She leapt forward and to the side, launching herself at the thief from the wall to their right. The impact drove the man into the opposite wall hard enough to stun. It was unfortunate that it didn't knock any good sense into him.

The man was large, tending to flab but underneath was decent muscle.

"What the… Hey, you little bitch! You picked the wrong… OW!" He lost two front teeth when Kim's left foot connected with his face. She also let fly with a kick to the man's throat, taking from him whatever fight remained. Then she proceeded to beat him senseless.

First her left fist and then her right; one after the other Kim struck the man in the chest, jaw and temple, each blow coming faster and harder than the one before.

As the large form collapsed to the ground, Kim stood over him, barely exerted from her attack. Crouching down over him, she grabbed a handful of his greasy, matted hair and raised his head from the alley floor. He was still breathing and Kim made a decision at that moment.

"You get to live, you stupid bastard."

Kim had just collected the thief's loose cash, a beautiful gold watch and a small bottle of nitroglycerine tablets when she felt her gorge rise. She turned away from the battered man and regurgitated violently against the brick wall of the alleyway, the burning sensation was overpowering and the mess splattered in all directions.

When the feeling passed, Kim used the man's jacket to clean herself as best she could. The sensation that something wrong had just occurred was fleeting and she needed to get the medicine back to the old man. She hardly associated the burn in her throat and the sour smell permeating the air as having anything to do with her. She ran back out of the alley and made her way to the mugging victim.

Kim had only been away from the gentleman for a few minutes at most, and she arrived in time to see the ambulance come around the corner at the opposite end of the block. He seemed to be relatively fine, but without his medication the angina could have led to a heart attack. Kim stayed to fill in the paramedics of the man's condition before they proceeded to make sure he was stable.

Moving back towards the park, she was only halfway across the street when Kim suddenly felt weak. All morning she had felt on top of the world and bursting with energy, but now it was all she could do to stand. Always respectful of other people's property, she risked leaning against a parked car while she waited for the sensation to pass. She was glad when it did, because her legs hadn't wanted to support her at all.

As if from nowhere, an arm slipped around her waist and held her up.

"Thanks, I'm not sure what just happened to me." Kim looked into the face of her Good Samaritan.

"Bonnie!" Her worst enemy from high school had appeared out of nowhere to give her a hand. Would wonders never cease?

Still curvaceous and svelte, Bonnie Rockwaller hadn't changed much in the months since Kim had last seen her. The hair was longer and fuller and the same world-weary expression hung on her otherwise pretty face. There certainly was one major difference; she was smiling at Kim.

"Hi, Possible. Are you feeling alright?" The voice did sound concerned, but the look on Bonnie's face was oddly flat. Before long Kim remembered that concern wasn't an expression that her former rival had much experience with.

Always the walking fashion show while in high school, Bonnie was wearing a simple dress and light sweater; Kim thought it odd that the other woman didn't remove the outerwear on this warm morning.

"Much better now, thanks to you!" Kim tested her legs and found them suitably recovered. "When did you get back in town?"

"Two days ago. I've been staying with Mom, catching up with old classmates, you know…" Kim wondered if there was more to it than that, but had no reasons to pry.

"I, uh, saw you over in the park a few minutes ago, then you ran off. Still saving the world, huh?"

"Well, not lately. I've been out of the scene as well, you know?"

"Yes, I'd heard that you, hmm…" Bonnie's gaze was directed over Kim's shoulder. Turning slightly, Kim saw what was so interesting: Shego and the girls were playing by the sandbox.

"Bonnie, come with me. There are some folks that I want you to meet." Kim shook the lethargy from her legs and took Bonnie's hand. The other girl was hesitant at first, but followed with little resistance.

Shego was already glaring at Kim before they reached the grassy play area. She didn't show her anger overtly, not because she gave a rat's ass about Kim's unexpected guest, but rather so as not to upset the children.

"Kimmie, we are SO going to have a talk about NOT running away like that again." Shego forced the words between her clenched teeth, smiling a shark's smile, her emerald eyes flaring.

Kim sighed in exasperation; sometimes she had absolutely no idea what Shego was talking about.

"Bonnie Rockwaller, meet Shego, my 'worse half'. Shego, this is Bonnie, from Middleton High School." Neither Bonnie nor Shego made any overtures towards friendship.

"Charmed."

"Likewise, I'm sure. Haven't I seen you on the news? Didn't you and Possible used to fight a lot?"

"Guilty. Wait, I recognize you now, too. You and Kim were on the cheerleading team together. Gave her quite a rough time, I understand."

Bonnie tensed, not sure where this was going. "I suppose I did. Why?"

"Oh, nothing. I guess we have more in common than I thought." Shego grinned, more tiger than shark. Kim felt a blush coming on.

"Princess, what the devil did you step in? It's black as pitch and smells terrible."

Kim looked down to her shoes; they were indeed covered with something black and vile smelling. She could not recall having encountered anything that would ruin an otherwise perfect pair of running shoes.

"I don't know, really. Gross!" Kim leaned over and picked up the closest child.

"This is our daughter, Kasy Ann." The tiny child was offered to Bonnie, who hesitated before accepting. The infant looked back to her mommy for assurance and, having found it, gave the stranger a hug around the neck before snuggling in her arms.

Kim was about to exchange Kasy for Sheki when she noticed the change that had settled over Bonnie. The brown haired woman was holding onto Kasy like the infant was a life preserver. Seeing that Kasy was in no danger or discomfort, Kim let the embrace continue for a while. After a few moments, Bonnie seemed to collect herself and asked to see Sheki next.

"Kasy there," Bonnie indicated, "looks just like you at that age. I've seen your baby pictures, remember? And this little heartbreaker," she let Sheki run her tiny, inquisitive fingers through Bonnie's brown hair, "is the spitting image of, uh, your wife."

Now it was Shego's turn to blush, a darker green spreading across her cheeks.

"Oh, someone needs tending to!" Kim was giving Kasy a casual once-over and determined that both girls could stand to be changed. "Where's the bag?"

"Right where you left it when you ran off." Shego repeated her 'we are SO going to talk about this later' look.

While Kim excused herself to move off a short distance with both girls, Bonnie kept her jacket on and sat on the ground a few feet from Shego. She was still attempting to get a vibe from this strange, green woman.

Shego on the other hand was shocked at how well the intervening months had treated Kim's old rival; this Bonnie person was a knockout. Shego felt guilty as she eyed the other woman's voluptuousness. Even under that jacket, this woman could put any centerfold model to shame.

"Her children are beautiful."

"Yes, they are, and they're our children."

"I did notice the similar coloration. Kim did carry them, right? My mother told me that Kim had gotten pregnant but she didn't know the details."

"Yep, she did the dirty work on that caper." Shego sounded more flippant than she felt; might she have become a better mom to the girls if she'd given birth to them herself?

"I bet you're just dying to know the story behind that." Bonnie nodded and Shego gave her the expurgated version.

"So you two are a couple? Partners, as in married?"

"Well, not legally, but legal was never my thing."

Kim returned carrying two squirming sacks of potatoes, each looking very much like her daughters. She handed Sheki to Bonnie and Kasy to Shego, flopping back on the grass when she sat down.

"What an morning! I'm beat!"

"So, what made you run off like that?"

Kim raised her head and looked first at Shego, and then Bonnie.

"Run off…?"

"Down the street, like a bat out of Hell? I was worried sick, especially after your little escapade on the monkey bars!"

"I…" Kim drew a complete blank on what her spouse was asking. The confusion on her face was obvious and Shego felt a coldness enter her chest.

"Pumpkin, you've been acting strange all morning, acting different, and I don't know what to make of it. You're apparently fine one moment and then over-the-top the next."

"I'm sorry, I really don't have any idea what you're talking about." Kim was starting to get angry and defensive; what had she done wrong?

"Princess, you have to know what I'm talking about!" Shego stood. "You and I are going home to sort this out, and I mean right now!"

Kim felt the stirrings of hunger in her gut.

"But what about lunch? Bonnie can come to Bueno Nacho with us!" The tone was petulant, like a small child being refused a treat.

Bonnie was seriously confused by this exchange and almost wanted to be a thousand miles away… except that would have defeated her purpose for being back in Middleton at all. She let the raven-haired toddler stroke her damp cheeks while she kissed the tiny hand.

Balancing Kasy on her hip, the former villain lifted the infant's 'changing' bag and lobbed it at her younger wife, who snagged it from the air with no difficulty.

"You, me, home, NOW."

Kim stood rock still. Then she slowly took Sheki from Bonnie and handed the child to Shego; the bag was dropped to the ground.

"No."

The redhead whirled around and grabbed Bonnie's arm, pulling the other young woman after her in a rush, practically dragging her former classmate down the street towards the center of town. The tall, raven-haired woman watched in stunned silence as her 'better half' stormed away.

Once upon a time they fought their battles with fists, kicks and plasma fields. Now with the children and their new life together they still fought occasionally, but it was nothing like the old days. This new battlefield was not much to Shego's liking; no force on Earth could make Kim do something she didn't want to do when she was being bitchy.

The local citizens apparently sensed that it was in their best interest to get out of the way of the tall, pale woman carrying the two wriggling children.

The day was growing warmer and the inside of the Bueno Nacho was cool. They had arrived just a little too early for lunch, Kim's brief fight with Shego having spread a wet blanket over an otherwise gorgeous morning.

Kim sat across from Bonnie as they each finished a soda; they had agreed that they would wait for Ron to join them before ordering lunch. Bonnie didn't seem too happy that someone else would be joining them, but since they had quite a bit of time to talk alone before Ron arrived, Bonnie agreed to stay for lunch.

"I hope your little tiff wasn't because of me."

Kim slumped down in her seat, chin resting in her palms.

"No, she's just been acting funny today… asking me weird questions and acting paranoid. You know, like you used too!"

Kim noticed that Bonnie still hadn't relaxed since they'd arrived. In fact, sitting here in the booth at Bueno Nacho, Kim had her first really good chance to give Bonnie the once over.

Wow! Bonnie had always been well built, but in less than a year she'd filled out even more. Everywhere there were curves and feminine softness, draped perfectly over a firm and healthy frame. Kim felt bad for looking at Bonnie this way; she hoped that Shego never found out!

"You know, you can make a snarky comment if you want." She grinned to show that it was meant in jest. Bonnie smiled back and her breathing might have relaxed a little.

"So… she calls you 'Pumpkin'?"

"Yes, and Princess and Kimmie and Little Miss Perfect. Is that some material that you can work with?" Both girls laughed at this. Bonnie sipped her drink and glanced around; it was almost as if she felt like a stranger in this once familiar setting.

"I didn't really come back here to see old friends, you know." It wasn't a question. Kim was wondering what was up and trusted that she would hear the details soon enough.

"This is your home town, no matter what you came back for." Kim reached out and settled her hand beside Bonnie's, not quite touching. The tanned girl seemed to be marshalling her courage and Kim wanted her to have all the latitude in the world.

While Bonnie made her choice to speak, brief distractions announced themselves. The sound of money being placed in the till, muffled conversations from across the room, the sharp tang of Diablo sauce, the scent of… the scent of…

"I came back home because…"

"Bonnie! You've had a baby!" Just a little too loud in a mostly vacant restaurant, thought Kim. Nuts!

Eyes wide as saucers, the tanned girl sat there, too stunned to speak. Suddenly, it could have been two or three years ago back in school. They could have been sitting in the cafeteria, Bonnie deigning to eat with losers who could barely claim the lowest rung on the food chain, and Possible being her usual goodie-two shoes, 'everybody look at me' self. The feeling passed and Bonnie remembered that she had nothing to be afraid of.

"I am really, REALLY sorry for blurting out like that!" Hands lifted to her mouth, Kim wished that she could fall into a hole and pull it in after her.

"That's Ok." Bonnie couldn't believe that her voice could frame those words, but it really was Ok. "How could you tell?"

How can I answer that, thought Kim. How did I know?

"Was it the new curves? I wondered if you had noticed the change, you know, being, um…" Now it was Bonnie's turn to look ashamed, and Kim didn't want her to feel that way for even a second.

"Yeah, that was what tipped me off. I know all about how your body can change." Seeing a chance to boost her renewed acquaintance's self esteem, Kim pointed out, "You can see that I didn't walk away with anything extra, for better or worse!"

Bonnie smiled a little, and blushed when she 'accidentally' glanced at Kim's chest to verify that statement.

"We last saw each other, when, just after graduation?"

"Yes, you and Tara and Monique and I met a few of the girls after the ceremony. You didn't hang around long."

"No, I didn't. I didn't feel well." A slender arm settled over her stomach. "I was almost two months pregnant at the time."

Shock at the revealing of a mystery that didn't even exist until now, Kim moved her hand just enough to cover Bonnie's; the contact was accepted.

"Brick and I'd been going steady for a long time. He really was nice and patient with me during my… bitch years… and I was as in love as I think was possible for me. We'd slept together a few times. We were careful, you know, most of the time."

Kim could not believe that Bonnie was actually blushing.

"Then I found out I was pregnant. I didn't know what to do, but everyone else at my house did." A mild sniffle, a clearing of the throat. "My sisters just smiled at me in their evil way and my folks made plans to bundle me off to my uncle's family soon after graduation. It's as if they'd all expected this of me."

The tears were moving freely now and the sobs welled up in the young woman's chest. Kim would have done anything to make Bonnie feel better, have said anything; but somehow she knew that the story wasn't over yet.

"So, you had a baby?"

There was a hint of a smile, a proud satisfaction, even if bittersweet.

"Yes I did. He was a healthy little boy…"

Waiting.

"He died before he was three months old." The tanned young woman was looking towards Kim but not seeing her, looking at a face that would never age and never know the fear or pain of growing up.

"SIDS, they said. Wham, bam, and there I was being packed up again. No one wanted to know about it, think about it, or remember that it happened. But he had a name and a face and he was mine." Bonnie's voice broke and she sobbed openly in the vinyl booth with its festive colors and plastic utensils.

Moving to the other seat, Kim was beside her and held her close. Bonnie didn't resist and they stayed like that for several silent minutes. The other patrons wisely minded their own business.

The silence didn't last forever.

"I'd heard about you and your having twins and I just… wanted to see." Bonnie forced her eyes upwards to meet Kim's. "I just wanted to see a happy child again."

"You are welcome to visit anytime. I've been blessed, I know this." Kim wanted to ask something and hoped that this was the best way.

"Will you have another child?"

Bonnie dried her eyes with a cheap paper napkin and nodded.

"Some day, yes. Brick and I haven't seen each other since I left town, but I needed a reminder of how it should be… how it could still be for me one day."

Composure restored, the tanned woman returned the embrace.

"Thanks, Possible, I knew you'd be good for something eventually." The years of adolescent bickering and animosity where erased as quickly as that. Relaxed conversation was shared for the next several minutes until Ron arrived.

"Hey, KP, who's your friend? Bon Bon!" Ron made a futile attempt to smooth down his cowlick. Bonnie glanced at Kim and gave the redhead a subtle wink.

"Stoppable… so, is this your day off or are you here to work the lunch rush?" It was all that Kim could to stifle a laugh.

"Say, there, foxy lady! Wow, Bonnie you look totally badical!"

Rufus must have climbed to the table unseen because he suddenly skidded to a stop in front of Bonnie, standing upright, his tiny rear paws sliding across the Formica, doing what appeared to be an imitation of Tom Cruise in 'Risky Business'. Rufus gave Bonnie a big, two-fisted thumb's up.

"m'sexay!"

Kim and Bonnie looked at each other and burst out laughing, the tanned woman leaning down to kiss the top of Rufus's head. A certain naked mole rat turned a few darker shades of pink.

"Hm! The Rufus Factor trumps the Ron Factor when it comes to babe-age. That is SICK and WRONG!" Ron slumped in his seat and hoped that the laughing would stop eventually.

Interlude:

As international agencies go, Global Justice distains loose ends as much as anyone. Within seconds of Kim, Ron and Shego having been escorted to the waiting medical team, 'GJ' field agents swarmed over Dr. Drakken's warehouse lair like ants at a picnic.

Dubbed the 'Cleaning Crew' and outfitted in full environmental protection suits, their standing orders were to secure the perimeter, disable any remaining power sources and catalog all hardware and ordinance for collection and salvage. The site was in the latter stages of standard clean up, and little was left to do before the property was cited for demolition.

The final area to be inspected was the pit in the middle of the warehouse floor.

Agent Benson rappelled to the subbasement and shone his lamp in all directions. Less for storage and more for structural support, the area was unfinished except for a deteriorated access ladder and a few square yards of rough concrete floor at the very bottom.

If there had ever been a true hatchway installed at the ground level, it had long since been removed. Several of the rusted and buckled metal plates that had been used in a feeble attempt to cover the aperture had fallen down here when Kim Possible brought the broadcast power generator crashing to it's destruction.

"Benson, report. What is the condition of the machine?" The electronically reproduced voice of Agent Hedges spoke from the tiny speaker on Benson's wrist communicator. Benson played the light over the scrambled remains of the machine.

"FUBAR, sir, your basic 'Humpty'"; as usual with Drakken's technology, there's no proof as to how it works, just that it does."

"Agent Du amended our orders to include documentation of how Kimberly Ann Possible avoided being crushed and escaped injury. Take a look and see what you can see."

Benson lowered himself to one knee and examined the floor around the base of the shattered mound of nameless components. General deterioration had softened the concrete slab somewhat, but not enough to cushion a fall. The fallen heap of metal, plastic and fiberglass had cracked the slab and fracture lines radiated outward in all directions, having firmly slammed downwards with the force necessary to made a shallow impact crater.

"Sorry, sir, I don't see how she could have."

"I'm not going to sign off a report like that! Look for anything that might give an indication of what might have happened. I'm told she can't remember the fall or the impact so you'd better look again!"

The only two items of interest turned out to be a partially collapsed disturbance at the top of the ruined mound and a ruptured canister that was broken open by one of the several falling metal plates. After first checking the seals and internal readings of his suit, Benson wrenched the canister free and inspected it.

The stenciled label read 'HVK' and it meant nothing to the field agent.

"I still don't see how anyone could have survived this…" signed Benson.

End Interlude.

To be continued…

Author's Note: the 'working at the car wash' bit is real; my sister does it to her two children at bedtime.

I can think of nothing more wonderful that bringing a child into the world; likewise I can think of nothing more tragic than losing one.

I hope no one minds the inclusion of Ms. Bonnie Rockwaller. I hadn't originally planned a role for her, but these things tend to write themselves. She showed up at my mental door and read for a part. She did so well that I couldn't refuse.


	6. Chapter 6

The Stubborn Beast Flesh

Author: The Humbug

Disclaimer: "Kim Possible" and all characters within © The Walt Disney Company and its related entities. Kim Possible created by Mark McCorkle & Bob Schooley. All rights reserved. No profit is being collected from the fiction contained within. All other ideas are mine.

Rating: PG-13 for combat violence and intimations of a physical relationship and intimate contact between consenting adult females. That rating should also cover some mild language. If this will offend you, please read something else.

Summary: This is a Kim/Shego pairing fan fiction; there is love and romance between Kim & Shego, as well as plenty of action and adventure, and hopefully some humor _and_ horror. Still set in the same 'universe' as my other stories 'Deep Down' and 'Parents', this is a tale of what happens when something goes horribly wrong. Kasy Ann and Sheki Go Possible are the sole creations of NoDrogs (it is with great respect that I make mention of them).

Chapter V / Hinka cumfae Cashore canfeh? Ahl hityi oar hied 'caw taughtie!

Gaining entrance was deceptively easy and gave no indication as to the difficulty of the arduous task ahead. Kim gave the door a final push and let it slowly swing back against the inner wall. The foyer was empty but she could hear sounds of activity in the kitchen.

Her heart was a trip hammer in her chest as she slowly walked down the hall. Mustn't be too quiet, mustn't be too stealthy; this isn't a mission.

Maybe it was.

Shego washed the girls' plastic dishes and bibs and rinsed the few crumbs down the drain. The table was cleaned and the children were already down for their naps. Now there were a few hours that she could call her own and she'd decided that she was going to read a book; there was a cheap reprint of an old H.G. Wells classic that she'd founded at a flea market that she'd wanted to start.

Walking from the kitchen to the living room, she didn't make eye contact with Kim.

"Baby?" The retreating form with its flowing veil of black hair didn't slow down.

Noting that all was secure, the tall woman seated herself with a glass of Merlot and cracked open the science fiction hardback. She preferred paperbacks because they required less space, but when she was reading 'old school' she preferred to do it the right way.

Kim moved after her, closing in on the reclining form, making no effort to mask her presence but wishing rather that the dark haired woman would yell or punch or kick at her. Ever since she'd left Bueno Nacho after her impromptu lunch date with Bonnie, Kim had known that it was time to face the music. She didn't just walk away from Shego and avoided an argument, she'd turned her back on her lover and spouse and their two children.

After all her harping about maintaining open communications and not hiding their emotions, she'd violated the one primary rule that Shego had been forced to accept.

"Sweetheart?"

Shego finished the introduction and moved into the first chapter. She never missed reading the 'intro' because she gained insight from other authors or from critics about a writer too long in the grave to speak for himself. Fortunately she had this time all to herself to relax and read. Yep, it's nice and peaceful in here; a few hours to read and maybe take a nap of my own.

It wasn't fair that the book was always shifted and moved to stay in the line of sight between Kim and Shego. Didn't she look sorry enough? Wasn't her shame obvious?

"Shego, please…"

A nice, quiet read… DAMN! The book exploded into two shredded halves and ignited in green flame. The heat caused the aged paper to flare so hot and fast that there wasn't even enough smoke to set off the smoke detectors or embers to mar the carpet.

Shego launched herself from her chair and grabbed Kim by the shoulders, propelling her back down the hallway and right to the main door. Flinging the startled girl across her back, Shego shut the door behind her and ran to the stairwell. The fire door didn't have an alarm sensor and it opened easily.

The roof was only two stories above their own floor and the raven-haired woman was able to get there without any trouble from the unresisting shape she carried. Kim was raised several feet into the air and slammed down onto her back in the loose aggregate covering the buildings roof. She was too stunned to breathe, all senses scrambled from the impact.

"DAMN you! You… you're always the one telling me to 'not hide my feelings' and 'oh, Shego, we can't keep things from each other'… and you just WALK AWAY?"

There was no argument for this, and Kim knew it.

"I've changed for you, Hell, I've changed EVERYTHING for you, and you just waltz in and out and 'oh, I don't know what you mean, who's acting strange?'"

Shego loomed over Kim, the younger girl flat on her back and the older, stronger woman kneeling over her, fists clenched in rage. Those fists were brought up and up, higher over the young woman's face.

Kim was getting dust in her eyes from the dirty pebbles on the roof, but she would not avoid what was about to happen.

"DAMN YOU!" Shego slammed her fists, green and hot and radiant with plasma, down before her.

Anger spent and with an emotional void already gathering in its wake, Shego rolled back onto her butt and sat beside her wife's limp form. The afternoon sun beat down on the rooftop, the leavings of a million birds and the residue of a million car exhausts littering the surface.

"You're going to have to change your shorts, otherwise you'll stain the seat cushions." Kim pushed herself up into a sitting position, two small craters melted into the roof right beside where her head had rested moments before.

"Do you feel better?"

Shego's reply was to grab a handful of pebbles and throw them at Kim, who accepted it with good grace.

"I'm sorry for leaving you and the girls today, I really am." She brushed the grit from her face and hair.

"Shut up." This was going to be a bad one, she could tell.

"Did the girls go to sleep for you?"

"Shut the HELL up." This was going to be a really bad one.

"Maybe if we sparred up here for a while? Not too long, you know, since we can't just leave the girls unattended." Kim picked herself up and attempted to brush all the dust from her clothes. Shego seemed content to stay seated, cross-legged on the rooftop, with her hands over her face. There was no more throwing of stones, no more curses, just avoidance.

"Well, I'm going back to the apartment. I'm really not comfortable up here and leaving the girls alone." Kim moved to the stairwell door, passing close to Shego.

"Please don't stay up here too long. If you see my wife please tell her that I love her and that I want to apologize for being such an ass."

The apartment was exactly as they had left it. For all its dramatics, the act of dragging Kim to the roof had achieved the desired effect: to not wake the children. There was little left to do now but clean up the soot from around the recliner in the living room and wait. Kim lay down on the sofa and tried to rest, feeling ashamed at her behavior that morning. She thought that she might doze, but she counted every tick of the clock in the kitchen three rooms away.

It was an hour before Kim heard the door open and knew that her spouse had returned. There was no sense of anger or threat of attack, just the fatigue that comes from being heartsick. Looking up, it was obvious from the reddish tinge around her eyes that Shego had been crying.

The tall woman sat down on the floor beside the couch and looked into the face of the mother of their children.

"Do you know how many times you've kicked me in the face?"

"More times than I can count, I know that." A lump formed in Kim's throat.

"And punched me in the gut, or thrown me down?"

"I don't…" the words trailed off in a squeak as Kim's voice broke. Shego raised her hands to Kim's face and cupped it in her palms.

"All of those cuts, bruises and fractures never hurt as much as what you did to me today. You didn't just walk off and leave me; you turned your back on our children as if they weren't important." Shego was as calm as Kim had ever seen for, for all the pain that laced her voice.

"As if we weren't important."

Kim let her face crumple in misery. She couldn't even speak to ask for the forgiveness that she needed.

"I'm so…" Shego cut her off with a finger across Kim's lips.

"Not yet. I'm still very angry and not ready to accept the apology that I know you want to make. You'll get a change to make it and we'll talk, but not right now. This is a time for me to blow off some steam." Shego stood and left Kim's field of vision. When she returned, she was holding a small clutch purse and her car keys.

"I'll be back from the store in about an hour and more receptive to conversation then." Shego walked to the door and turned. "If it's any consolation for the next sixty minutes, I know now that you're rubbing off on me. I never used to be this reasonable."

The door was pulled shut behind her and Kim cried silently while her heart broke.

Supermarkets were usually not Shego's cup of tea; mobs of citizens clustering around daily specials and taking numbers at the deli counter must be a ring in Dante's Hell, she didn't doubt. It was also clear across town from the apartment, plenty of time to simmer down.

First the drive and then aisle upon aisle of staples and luxuries, not so much 'me time' as 'mindless time' was what Shego craved right now. She was well aware that she looked a bit unearthly with her black hair and black sunglasses against greenish-white skin, and she gained a visceral pleasure in disturbing the other patrons with her presence.

A voice called to her as she neared the checkout lane.

"Excuse me, you're Shego, right?" It was Bonnie Rockwaller, standing beside a frumpy middle-aged woman in a housecoat and curlers. "Mom, you go on ahead and check out, I'll catch up with you at the car." The older woman excused herself and moved ahead.

"I know that we didn't have much to say this morning at the park. I wanted to thank you for letting me meet your beautiful girls." Bonnie seemed friendly enough, but was there a question in her eyes, hesitancy?

"No big." Oh, my sweet Heaven, did I just say that? "Um, it's Ok. You're welcome. Do you have any children?"

First shock, and then understanding crossed Bonnie's tanned face.

"Kim didn't tell you about our lunch did she?"

"No, we… hm… haven't spoken much since she got home."

"Well, please don't be too mad at her. I needed to talk and she's the only one I felt I could talk to." Bonnie looked heartened and she actually started to reach for Shego, but stopped just short of contact. Lesbian issues?

"We did sort of run off and leave you in the lurch, I'm really sorry about that."

"It's alright, Kim has… that affect on people." The two women had reached the cashier and unloaded their carts to be itemized.

"Yeah, she's really something." Shego was starting to feel a lump in her own throat.

"Yeah, she is." Bonnie looked as if she wanted to give Shego some support of her own, but did know exactly why or how. The tall woman suddenly wanted to be elsewhere right now, holding a certain someone close to her.

"I, uh, didn't like her very much back in high school and wasn't very nice to her. She probably didn't like me much either, but she never did anything to me like I did to her." Bonnie let a tiny smirk cross her face at some the memories, but that quickly died the death it deserved.

"We had a long 'heart to heart' talk today and do you know that I don't think she held any of my shit against me?"

Shego looked Bonnie in the eyes and removed her own sunglasses before reaching over to give the tanned woman a one-armed embrace. Bonnie stiffened slightly, but more from the unsolicited contact rather than personal prejudice or distaste.

"Rockwaller, please excuse me, but talking with you has suddenly made me want to give my wife a big kiss." Shego already had her purse out to pay for the groceries, after doing so she removed a small card and handed it to Bonnie.

"Here's our number, I hope you'll stop by while you're still in town. Call first and we'll plan a night out." Shego wrangled her cart to the automatic door. "I mean it, we'd love to have you."

Bonnie stood there, bemused, watching the raven-haired woman saunter across the parking lot and drive off in her car. She felt the stirrings of something that she once tasted a long time ago and all too briefly; Bonnie was starting to feel hope again.

The trip back home couldn't be over fast enough, and why did they have to live so far above the ground like this? The elevator ride took a whole twenty seconds.

Since no more than a half of an hour had elapsed since she'd left, Shego didn't expect anything to be different, and she was glad that all was quiet. She looked for Kim on the sofa, but the younger girl wasn't there. Stopping by the bathroom, no one was there either, but something else about that tidy room caught Shego's attention.

All of the linens were gone; every washcloth, towel and floor mat was missing. The naked hooks and stainless steel rods were starkly exposed.

"Kim?" Shego walked from room to room, opening doors and looking inside, keeping her voice down so as not to wake the girls in their crib. She left the girls' room until last for fear that she would inadvertently waken them. Once inside the doorway, she couldn't bear not to look upon them, albeit briefly.

The crib was empty.

More puzzled than concerned, Shego turned to leave the room when she noticed something colorful on the floor under the crib. It was a sneaker; one of Kim's, and it was attached to a leg. Crouching down, Shego looked under the crib and looked into the emerald green eyes that stared back at her from the shadows.

Kim was lying on the floor under the crib and was curled around the sleeping formed of her daughters. Having apparently changed out of her 'mission clothes', she appeared to be awake and alert but Shego could see no awareness in those eyes, so deep and green like her own. There was very little of Kim in those eyes, just life without mind.

"Kimmie?"

The face, the hair, the clothing and body underneath were all familiar, but the eyes were different. They were like dolls eyes, lifeless, dead as marbles.

Then Kim blinked those eyes; as quickly as that, Kim was looking back out at her.

Take them, Kim mouthed silently to Shego.

One at a time, each tiny girl was gently handed to Shego, who in turn placed each on her bed. When this operation was completed, Shego looked back to Kim who still had her legs drawn up to her chest. The tall woman simply reached under the crib and grasped a pair of slender calves, dragging Kim out into the open.

Kim looked up, eyes wet, an unspoken plea on her face. A pale Solomon, her wife enfolded the slender girl in her arms, lifted and carried her out of the room. Shego walked to the living room and carefully dropped Kim onto the couch.

"Princess, we really need to get some new material." Kim looked pensive, but not particularly weepy. Shego continued.

"It's the same old story: there's a misunderstanding, we get mad, we yell, we fight, you cry, I yell some more, and then…" Shego was already waiving her hands in frustration.

'And then you forgive me?" Kim didn't sound hopeful. Shego knelt back down beside the sofa, repeating her actions from less than an hour ago.

"Always." Pale, green-tinted fingers traced the lines of Kim's brow, nose and chin. "I will always forgive you because you're is the heart that beats within my chest. I have no other reason to live than for you." She closed her eyes and sighed.

"I just… I just don't want most of our conversations to keep ending with you being sorry for something and me forgiving you." She ran her fingers through her bride's fiery red hair, marveling at how it caught the light. "After all of this time with you, I want to be the kind of woman you are, the kind of woman you want me to be; caring, open…" Shego firmly caught Kim's attention.

"And communicative; you did something today that if it had been me would have driven you right through the roof. No, no, don't cry, I accept your apology. But our love needs to be more than a series apologies and forgiveness if we're going to stay together."

Shego stroked Kim's head as the younger girl assimilated this information. She sniffled a few times and then pulled herself up into a sitting position.

"Ok, then; let's start right now. Why do you love me?"

"Because of everything I've ever seen in you since the first day we fought. I just wasn't thinking clearly then. It's as simple as that." Shego saw hope in this game.

"My turn; why do you love me?"

"Because I see in you everything I'd like to be. I want to be as smart, as fast and as powerful as you. You can carry on an intelligent discussion about almost everything, no one can bring you down, and you can…"

"No, Pumpkin, stop. That's not love, that's envy. You of all people have nothing to be envious of. Now, I want you to think again; why do you love me?"

There was the silence of decisive thought.

"I love you because you make me feel loved. You're the best, and you say you love me, so that means that I must be worth something, right?"

Shego's brow furrowed at this answer.

"You don't really feel that way, do you?" Kim nodded in reply.

"This isn't a joke, Kim. Please tell me you don't really feel that way."

"Of course I do. Why not?"

Stunned at what she was hearing, Shego prayed that she wouldn't start crying herself. How could the love of her life, so perfect and blessed and with so much to live for, not be able to see her own self-worth?

A dozen immediate arguments against Kim's self-evaluation battered against the back of Shego's throat, but she let them stay there.

"Kimmie, I think there's something else that we need to talk about." Shego sat back down on the floor and leaned against the front of the couch. She didn't want to be distracted by the expressions that she expected to appear on Kim's face.

"How do you feel?"

"I feel fine. Why?"

"All day today, since yesterday evening in fact, you've been acting different. You're moods have been changing back and forth from high to low and back to high without warning." Shego felt Kim's hand against her shoulder.

"I'm sor… I heard you mention that this morning. I swear to you that I don't know what you're talking about."

"Other things aren't normal either; you're a DAMN good athlete but while you're faster and stronger than anyone else your size, I've seen you do things today that I've never seen before." Shego risked a backward glance at Kim but only saw confusion there.

"You know… at the monkey bars? And that backward leap before that, and then when you ran off so fast that I couldn't follow?"

"But we were playing, right? I was having some fun with the girls and then a man was mugged! I had to help him!"

"Is that what it was? I saw an ambulance arrive shortly before you came back, but Kim… that was TWO BLOCKS down the street!" Shego turned fully around and looked for answers in her wife's face.

"How did you know that man was being mugged? How?"

"I… I heard it first and them saw the attack." Kim looked worried.

"Ok, so did you catch the mugger?"

"…"

"Kim, this is important. Did you catch him? Did you get the victims property back?"

"I know that I returned some money and a watch and some medication to an elderly man, but the mugger…" Kim's gaze wavered and her eyes glazed over.

"I do not remember."

"SEE? This is NOT right! I know that you're always complaining about how you wish you were 'as smart as me'… whatever you think that means… but you've got a first-rate mind and brains coming out your ass!"

Kim and Shego just looked at each other for a few seconds, and then burst out laughing. The questioning had become a little too intense for both of them and the tension needed to be eased somewhat; this was the perfect way to defuse the anxiety.

They let the humor of the statement distract them for a few minutes.

"Kimmie, I am serious though. Your moods and behavior have been a little erratic today. I'm wondering if it might have something to do with your fall back at Drakken's warehouse."

"Did Ron fill you in on the details? I didn't get hurt, honest."

"I know you didn't get hurt, baby, but with the stress of working towards your 'GJ' evaluation the other day and the drama at the warehouse, I pray that your marbles didn't get shaken too much." Shego noticed a smirk on Kim's face.

"What?"

"You said 'drama'. You're using my words." This amused Kim.

"Yeah, damn it. I said something else like that a little while ago, too. That reminds me, I ran into Bonnie at the market while I was out. I gave her our telephone number and asked her to call on us while she was in town."

"Spank'n! That's great! You'll like her."

"I think I will, but don't distract me!" Shego leaned over Kim and held the redhead's face, giving her younger wife a long, slow passionate kiss. When they finally broke for air, Kim was reeling from the intensity of it. Shego asked a final question.

"Will you promise me that if you don't feel well, if you feel odd in any way, you'll let me know?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Don't be a smart-ass, just look me in the eyes and promise me that if you ever start to feel too 'up' or too 'down' or like something is wrong that you'll tell me. Ok?"

Kim returned the earlier kiss with one of her own, equally strong and passionate. When they broke for air that time, it was Shego that was reeling.

"Cross my heart and hope to die, I promise."

"And one day soon I'm going to ask you once more why you love me. And you'd better have an answer." Shego looked around them at the nice, clean, boring apartment.

"Ok, so what do we do now? Do we want to sit here all day or go kick some buttage?"

Kim brightened at the suggestion.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Here's the sitch… damn it, Pumpkin, stop giggling at me… let's get changed into our uniforms and go find a can of whup-ass to open. Surely, that nerdlinger of yours can dredge up something going down somewhere in the world!"

"First, Wade might be a nerd, but he's not 'mine'; he's my friend and he'd be your friend too, if you'd let him. Second, what do we do about the girls? And third, don't call me Shirley."

Shego just had to smile at how resilient her wife was; yet another of the many reasons she loved Kim so much.

"I'll call Monique and give her the choice, and I can always call the neighbor's kid across the hall. You call Wade and see what he can find for us."

Kim launched herself from the couch and hugged Shego tight, planting many tiny kisses all over her face and neck. Then she ran to get her Kimmunicator.

"Oh, and Princess, I hate to be crude, but you'll want to brush your teeth before we leave. You've got a wicked case of sour mouth."

"Eww! Gross. Thanks for telling me."

Shego passed the linen closet on her way to the bedroom.

"And another thing; where are all the towels?"

"…"

"Kim?"

"They're in the wash."

"All of them?" Shego had opened the linen closet and didn't see a single towel or washcloth in there either.

"Well, it was you that made a crack about my homemaking skills! Now you're busting on me for cleanliness?"

"Ok, Ok! Just warn me next time. I guess I'll have to dry my face with toilet paper."

As Shego stayed in the bedroom to change into her uniform, Kim activated her Kimmunicator. Wade's pleasant face appeared in a few seconds.

"What's the sitch, Kim?"

"Wade, we need to get out and blow off some steam. Any action out there?"

"Things getting down at Casa de Kigo?"

"You could say that. We both need a change of scenery."

The boy entered some data for his online search parameters and compared the readouts from several terminal screens.

"I've got a sighting of Monkey Fist in South America, but nothing illegal has been reported yet." His eyes widened at something on another screen. "This is more like it; Duff Killigan is back in Scotland and he's threatening to wreck the Old Course at St. Andrews!"

"Can you get us a lift, something supersonic?"

" I have just the thing; there's a concord flying out of the Middleton airport tonight. Apparently a celebrity had commissioned it for a stateside promotional visit on the behalf of the Bank Of Scotland. You remember how you foiled that illegal fund transfer of their entire gold reserve? I've already contacted them and they're happy to return the favor. He's flying home tonight and you should get to be at St. Andrews first thing in the morning."

"Nice going, Wade! Who's the celebrity?"

"It's Sir Se… Ghaa!" The young boy's mouth went slack and his eyes were wide.

"Wade, are you alright? What's wrong?" The boy didn't respond; he just kept gazing past Kim. She turned around to see that Shego had silently crept up beside her.

"Hey, Wade, Kim says that you'd be my friend. Is that right?"

"SHEGO! You zip up your outfit RIGHT NOW!" The pale woman grinned and skipped back to the bedroom.

"Uh… Wade?" Kim turned her attention back to the Kimmunicator to see that Wade wasn't doing any better.

"I'll just, um, switch off from this end and check on you later, Ok?"

No response, but was that drool on his chin? Kim deactivated the machine and stomped after her giggling spouse.

Interlude.

The blue man hadn't spoken since he was first brought to the Middleton facilities of Global Justice earlier that day. This certainly didn't imply that his condition wasn't important, because Dr. Mayers was doing enough talking for two people.

"Once again, Dr. Director, I must protest! My patient is in no condition to be interrogated in this fashion!" The healer waved an arm towards the unmoving form.

"And once again I believe that you are underestimating his recuperative powers. Dr. Lipsky has proven many times before that he has the resistance of an Ox."

"We aren't just talking about his mind, we're talking about his brain; the actual organ itself. Lipsky has been subjected to a broad spectrum of anti-psychotics in an attempt to restore balance to his brain chemistry." Mayers handed a sheaf of papers to Dr. Director.

"The blood work and tissue sampling we've done indicate that he's been self-medicating for years. Do you have any idea of the damage we need to undo?"

"Calm yourself, Doctor. You do your profession credit, but you are not dealing with an ordinary man."

They each took a brief involuntary glance towards the patient. Drew Lipsky was still dressed in his jumpsuit and hadn't moved or spoken of his own volition since that first day in the hospital. He had been brought into Global Justice in an attempt to get him to divulge any information about his forays into broadcast power.

The conference room was empty except for the three of them. The table was littered with what scant documents and diagrams the 'Cleaning Crew' had been able to salvage from the wreckage of the warehouse, along with several photographs taken of the machine's remains. Page after page had been set in front of Lipsky in an attempt to obtain any data that they could.

No information was forthcoming. Mayers sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"The situation is untenable, but I appreciate the position you are in. I only want to make sure that no ground is lost in Dr. Lipsky's recuperation."

"And I can appreciate that also, not so much for your patient, but in the matter of national security. Never fear, we'll take good care of the man."

"…"

The two professionals turned at the faint sound over their shoulders. Lipsky had been so silent and unmoving that it had been all too easy to forget that he was there. Now his arm was raised to the table and he had separated one photograph from all the rest.

"Where. Did. You. Find. That?" The speech was slurred and slow and painfully deliberate.

"Welcome, Dr. Lipsky, to the halls of Global…"

"Silence. Woman." The blue face was bathed in sweat from the exertion of focusing his thoughts. A pale blue finger slowly tapped the image before him.

"Where?" Nonplussed at the rebuke, Dr. Director stood and peered closely at the paper.

"That was found at the bottom of a pit, the subbasement of your warehouse lair. It was partially buried by the machine when it fell."

"Already… compromised?" Clear eyes straining to keep the uniformed woman in focus, Lipsky craned his neck as if forcing the words out.

"Apparently not. It seemed to have been ruptured when the independent operative caused your device to fall."

"Was any… one present… at the time."

"Yes, the operative was. A narrow escape, I was led to understand."

"Who? Explain."

"You should be able to guess, even in your current state. It was Kim Possible."

"Was. She. Injured?"

"Miraculously not. The fall would have been enough to kill or cripple anyone, but our girl pulled through once again." The 'GJ' executive officer allowed herself the luxury of letting her pride show.

"Initial reports claimed that she was crushed under the falling machine, but that was a blatant error since she was given a thorough examination afterwards and didn't have a scratch on her, not even a bruise."

Lipsky lowered his arm away from the table and placed it back in his lap. His head lowered until his chin touched his chest.

"You. Have. A. Problem."

End Interlude.

The trans-Atlantic flight had been as smooth as silk.

Also a guest of the Bank Of Scotland, Sir Sean Connery regaled the young women with stories of his film career, the hard but simple life as a child in Edinburgh, and of his lovely wife Micheline. Die-hard fans of his films, the girls hung on his every word and they enjoyed each other's company immensely.

"Sho, tell me agen what it ish that yu du?" While he was too much of a gentleman to not give his full attention to both girls, he primarily addressed Kim because Shego was practically in a daze.

"Well, I occasionally save the world from mad scientists and psychos." Sir Sean nodded appraisingly.

"Ahnd yuir green and black friend?"

"She used to be a villain, now she's my partner and… partner."

"Ah, a good woman ahnd a bad woman; ahnd me a happily married mahn. Mohr'sh the pity." He held his glass high. "Cheersh!"

"Will you say it?" Shego was almost clapping her hands in eagerness.

"What, agen?"

"Please!" While not as devastating, Shego's version of the 'puppy dog pout' had its merits. The older man shook his head but acquiesced.

"Oh, ahlright… Pussy Galore."

Kim and Shego huddled together and squealed like groupies.

"If yu'll pleashe exchuse me, ladiesh, I need tu freshen ma drink. Yu can't fly on one wing, yu know." Connery poured himself another large 18-year Glen Livet and one each for Kim and Shego. His was neat but Kim had convinced her wife that theirs should be sufficiently watered down for their impending fight with Killigan.

While Connery was at the other end of the cabin, Shego turned to Kim.

"Um, Kimmie, do remember when I said that the only man I'd be attracted to was your father?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'm sorry but he just got bumped to second place."

"I'd have to agree… wait, that's not exactly what I meant."

"Ahnd when yu said 'partner', yu mean…?" Sir Sean had returned with the drinks.

"I mean that we're living together as a couple." He smiled sadly and handed them their glasses.

"Dahm, if ohnly I wur ah younger man."

The concord landed and they said their goodbyes. Shego had to be practically dragged through the terminal.

"Please!" Shego had her hands together in supplication and was literally bouncing up and down.

"Lassie, yu've haid me say it ah dozen teims ahlready."

"Just one more time!" Kim started to use the 'pout' but felt it wither against the power of Sir Sean Connery. Nonetheless, he gave in.

"One mohr fohr tha road." He took a deep breath and spoke with a clear and strong tone that evoked an image of his younger days.

"Pussy Galore."

"Squeal!"

Kim and Shego had only small overnight bags so they were out of the airport and in their way to the city of St. Andrews with hardly any delay. While they were in the taxi, Shego removed a black marker pen from her ankle pouch and impishly showed it to Kim.

"Um, Pumpkin, while you were in the bathroom, you know, shortly after take off, I asked Sir Sean for an autograph."

"Cool! Good thinking, I… wait, where exactly did he sign his name?" Shego had to unzip her outfit and partially expose her chest to display the signature. At first, Shego thought that this might upset Kim, but the expression on her wife's face was that of guilt, not anger.

"Well, while you asked the captain to show you the cockpit, I asked Sir Sean for an autograph too." Kim removed her own marker pen from a pocket of her cargo pants.

"Oh? Well, where did he sign you?" Kim obligingly showed her.

"Ooh, that dirty old man!"

By the time that they reached the vicinity of the Royal and Ancient Golf Club, it was apparent that Duff Killigan had decided to make an appearance. The entire area was cordoned off and traffic wardens were keeping tourists and passersby at a safe distance. Kim used her Kimmunicator to contact Wade.

"So what's the sitch, Wade?" The screen showed only Wade's computer equipment in the background, but the young boy was nowhere in sight.

"Wade?"

"Is Shego dressed?" The timid voice came from somewhere out of frame.

"She is and I'm really sorry about that. I had a talk to her and she's really, really sorry." Shego returned to Kim after having gotten a better look past the barriers.

"Yes, Wade, I'm really, really sorry." Kim was just glad that the hiding boy couldn't see Shego rolling her eyes as she said this.

"If you'd like, I'll make it up to you by showing you my autograph collection!" Shego made a hasty retreat away from her scowling wife. Wade finally stepped into view.

"I've been in contact with the St. Andrews Links Trust; they say that Killigan is threatening to blow up the Swilcan Bridge unless they concede to his demands."

"Which are…?"

"That the Trust turn over the Clubhouse to him for use as his private residence and always let him tee off whenever he wants."

"I can see why they'd be upset about the Clubhouse, but what's the big deal about the tee time?"

"Kim!" Wade set down his soda with some force. "You have to reserve your tee time months in advance on the Old Course! I doubt they'd even wave that requirement for Tiger Woods!"

"So not the drama, Wade. It's just a game." The young boy was scandalized.

"Just for that, expect to start receiving your free 5-year subscription to Golf Digest in 2 to 3 weeks."

"Sorry, Wade." Golf enthusiasts!

"Well, anyway, Killigan chased away the rest of the golfers with a few exploding golf balls and he's planted explosives on the Swilcan."

"What exactly is the Swilcan Bridge, anyway?" Wade hit a key and the image of a small stone bridge appeared on the Kimmunicator monitor.

"That's it? It's cute and all, but what's the big deal?" This was obviously the wrong thing to say because now Wade was glowering at her.

"Make that a free 10-year subscription." His image disappeared as the device was deactivated. Kim returned it to her pocket and went to find Shego. The raven-haired woman was talking to a warden.

"So what's he doing?"

"So far it looks like he just putting around, but he's knocked a few of his exploding balls towards the crowd whenever the law moves too close." Shego saw the anger in Kim's eyes. "Nothing actually into the crowd, just enough to keep everyone back."

Kim steeled herself for the mission ahead.

"Let's get this show on the road."

The two women leapt over the barriers and walked across the grass. Kim admitted that it was a pretty place; the old architecture of the city and the lay of the Old Course were complimented by the view of the North Sea.

They cautiously made their way towards the only golfer on the links that day. Duff Killigan was a burly fireplug of a man; while he was of average height, he was so broad that it made him seem shorter than he really was. While his primary weapon of choice was a selection of specialty golf balls, mostly exploding ones, right now he was using ordinary balls to enjoy a private game.

He looked up when he noticed them.

"Ach, ah've bein rummelled!" He said this in jest, bowing slightly and tipping his bonnet to them. Kim moved to within a few yards and planted her hands on her hips.

"Ahn it's tae malinkly lassie whit wears tae bahookie freezer." Duff raised his club and rested it across his shoulder. The metal had an unusual sheen.

"Uh, translation please?" Shego never could savvy half of what this man said.

"Yu ah alredy ken, yuir tae madbit hingoot fem whit works fae Drakken."

"Kim, if you're going to ask me to come along on these trips, you'll have to get nerdlinger to whip up a Babel Fish or a Universal Translator or something. I can't understand this crap at all."

Killigan smiled a wicked smile and clarified for Shego's benefit.

"Yuir Drakken's hoor." The redhead wanted to cover her eyes to protect her from the massacre that she knew would follow.

"You are so DEAD, you skirt wearing asshole!" Shego launched herself at the Scotsman, plasma already glowing from around her gloves. Duff quickly drew a second golf club from his nearby bag and defended himself. This other club had the same odd luster to the head and shaft.

"Ay, ifs ah barnie yu want, ahm willin' ta stoat yer wallies!"

Kim watched as Killigan deflected one strike after another, swatting Shego's plasma blasts aside like… well, like golf balls. For his bulk, the man was fast, but few people could stand against Shego in hand-to-hand combat for long. After an initial flurry of deflected blows, the green and black clad woman took a few steps back and reevaluated the situation.

"Ok, what's with the clubs?" Shego never dropped her attack posture, but she was up against something new here and information was her best weapon.

"I mean, I've seen you fight against Kim and she'd break club after club with her bare hands!" The Scot was frowning at the memories of those past defeats, but then brightened at the chance to brag.

"Fust, itsa KILT, ya graet numpty!" He held out the club or the two women to see more closely.

"Aye, an du ye like? Thaes carved from 'deepleeted yuir-ayneeum'. Alls tae baeter tae beat yu whit!"

The man began a series of choreographed moves that confirmed his mastery of the martial arts; it was odd that he'd been able to adapt the moves to weapons so unique as golf clubs. They spun faster than the eye could see, but their whirling motion was clearly reflected in the mad orbs of their master.

"Kim, listen, you should leave kilt-boy here to me; you go and see if he's wired the bridge with anything." It was obvious the Kim didn't like this plan.

"No, I'll stay and you go to the bridge! You're better at disarming explosives than I am!"

In a heartbeat, the taller woman acknowledged the truth in this and ran for the Swilcan Bridge. The irony was not lost on Shego that, after all the years of fighting against each other, she could still bow to Kim's natural tactical skills.

Duff watched her run off, and then he turned back to Kim.

"Aloon at lahst! Ifen yae'd want, Ah'd beh ahl tu happeh ta teach ya tae faener puints o' tae gaem." Duff leered at Kim, his breaded visage even more threatening and malicious. "Ahn ifen ya ahsk rael nice, mabeh Ahl luft ma kilt ahn shew yu ma sgian dubh!"

"Sick and wrong!" Kim didn't have a clue as to what this deranged Scot was telling her, but from his expression, it could not be pleasant. Killigan winked at her and brought both clubs to bear.

Leaping forward, she tucked and rolled into a summersault, using gravity to gain the momentum she needed to both evade Duff's first attack and get in under his defenses. The clubs hummed through the air over her head as she dodged left and right, always moving and never giving Duff the target he needed. If these new clubs were as tough as he claimed, strong and resistant enough to withstand Shego's plasma, even if only for a few seconds exposure, then she couldn't risk being hit.

Yards away and increasing the distance, Shego sprinted towards the Swilcan. While it was a fact that she was greatly skilled in the use of explosives, there was no telling if they were hidden near the bridge, if there was a proximity sensor to explode the bridge if she got too close, or anything!

Stopping a few feet away, Shego dropped to the ground and crawled the remaining distance, all the better to protect herself from an unexpected blast. The ancient stones of the bridge appeared to be intact, but the grass at the base was long enough to hide just about anything. Desperately she kept searching the area around the bridge, slowly creeping closer and closer.

Meanwhile, the action behind her became more frantic.

Dodging this way and that, Kim's goal was to either make contact with a fist or kick that would strike hard enough to slow Killigan down a bit, or to just let the madman wear himself out. Unfortunately he seemed to gain speed and energy with each parry and feint.

Wind milling the clubs between his fingers, Killigan advanced on Kim. In addition to keeping an eye on the deadly cudgels, she was inspecting the man for any sort of remote control that he might have on his person to explode the bridge.

"Lassie, ah sae yuir chaekin oot mae sporran. Cudt bae yuir sweet ahn ol Duff?"

"Killigan, so not going to happen… EVER. Why'd you ever get into golf in the first place?" She leapt straight up to avoid the double slice of crossed shafts.

"Eh? Wae yu asken?" He seemed genuinely interested in her question.

"Because I just don't get the whole golf… thing."

"Weel, ah decided no tae audition fur the New Bay City Rollers, cause fur wan, ah didny see how ah wid need a medical exam fust. Tu, ah don't hink at wee baldy bugger wis a real doctor. Three, he seemed awfy interestit in mah jacksie."

"Definitely sick and wrong." Even the redhead had to agree.

"Ye ken whit ah wid dae, lassie?"

"What?"

"Ahd bae paen muir atenshun, fy wher yu!"

Duff thrust the head of one club to within a few inches of Kim's face, causing her to raise her arm in defense. This was unfortunate, because the parry was a feint and her arm was the real target. With mad glee the second club was brought crashing down onto Kim's right forearm. They both clearly heard the bones snap.

The pain was incredible. In all her years, Kim had rarely had a bone break, and those had been clean fractures that just a few weeks in a simple restraint case would mend. This was like nothing she had ever encountered; the pain wasn't even the worst. There was this brief, sick moment where her body simply reacted to something being wrong, and then the pain hit.

She wanted to vomit, to curl into a ball, to cry out for her Mother or for Shego, anything to escape this sickening pain. Kim sank to her knees and gasped out a choked wail. The Scot saw his victory as she sat there cradling her arm. The pain rendered her effectively helpless as he watched him close in for the kill.

Kim had known basic first aid for years; like the rest of her training, it was almost without conscious thought that she would at least make a feeble attempt to straighten out her damaged arm and realign the bones. She grabbed at her arm, pulling at her wrist…

The pain vanished.

The change that washed over Kim was like a rain shower of salvation; there was no pain, no feeling of blatant wrongness that impending shock had brought about, only the feeling that all was as it should be and that SOMEONE was now in very deep shit.

Killigan could taste the impending defeat of Kim Possible from the moment that he heard the joyous crunch of her arm. He almost felt bad for what he was about to do, but he assured himself that the feeling would soon pass. Now to finish the task and then explode the hidden bomb, bringing an end to both that annoying Shego and the Swilcan Bridge.

The taste of victory soured in his mouth as Kim stood, both her left and right arms held before her in her traditional fighting stance, the fingers of both hands flexing as if in anticipation of battle.

"Oy, tha's no rite!" Duff raised his club again, this time to make sure that he hit his target. Kim did not move from where she stood, she simply waited for the blow to fall.

There it was, in the grass at the edge of the burn itself; the item that Shego had been searching for.

As she had been scanning the bridge for any sign of an explosive device, Shego had noticed a small brown rabbit nestled under the bridge. She'd not wanted to see it hurt, plus it was a major distraction to have noticed it in the first place, she she'd tried her best to wave it away. When it still didn't move after she'd crawled right to it, she knew that she'd hit pay dirt.

The rabbit was fake, but a brilliant reproduction of the creatures natural coloration and shape; it could have lay there for days before anyone saw that it wasn't real. Not wanting to tip off Killigan that she'd discovered his ruse, she quickly examined the device for trip wires or pressure switches and, finding none, gently lifted the thing and began crawling away from the bridge. Her only reason for keeping a low profile now was so that Killigan didn't spot her and become suspicious.

Shego was glad to see that Kim had the situation well in hand.

Duff was fast becoming both desperate and frightened. He was battering this young woman with every strike and move in his arsenal of attacks, but she would not be subdued. He felt the shock of each impact travel up his arms so he knew that he was hitting his intended target, but she just kept deflecting his clubs with her arms, hands and even a few with her head. There were similar snaps and crunches heard to the one from before, but Kim Possible was showing no signs of damage or injury. There was also another disconcerting item that made his resolve start to crumble.

Kim was grinning.

The redhead, on the other hand, was feeling great. She didn't know how or why, in fact she didn't even care. Very few thoughts were going through her head at all as she ceased to dodge the blows and just let them hit her. The crowd and law enforcement officials from the periphery of the Old Course might have suspected Kim of using body armor under her mission clothes, but there was nothing but flesh and bones.

Flesh that didn't fail, bones that didn't stay broken, and muscles that weren't getting tired; Kim grinned wider.

Too occupied to reflect on this change of events, he did become aware of something else that was strange however; Duff seemed to be moving slower.

While his flurry of motion and the accuracy or control of his movements hadn't changed, something was different about his tempo; his speed had reduced to being almost casual. It took hardly any effort on her part to just lower her head a fraction, or to lean back slightly, to avoid any one of his thrusts.

Duff on the other hand, was seconds away from hysterics. How could this slip of a girl evade his every swing? He was moving as fast as he could, using every trick in his repertoire, but Kim seemed to anticipate his every move and be able to slide out of the way with the least bit of effort on her part. To make matters worse, he was starting to tire.

"Yuir aff yuir heid, lassie, and pur mental, tae boot!" He lowered his clubs and crossed their shafts in front of him in a defensive posture, backing away as he did so. Fishing around in his sporran, Duff located his remote and prepared to explode the bridge.

He stopped as something landed on the ground a few feet away.

"Hey, jerkweed, I'd think twice about that it I were you!" Kim looked over to see Shego, standing and glaring at the Scotsman from a few yards away. The tall, former villain had just lobbed the explosive device close enough to Killigan that to detonate it now would have been a deadly mistake. The mad golfer looked down at it in shock and disbelief.

"Hey, tha rabbet dinna belong to yu!"

"It dinna?"

"Nay, it dinna!"

With a lunge and spin, Kim whipped past Killigan, knocking the remote from his hand and also grabbing one of his clubs. With no time to properly react to her blinding speed, he raised his remaining weapon over his head but was just as quickly disarmed by the young woman, and with own club!

"Very nice, Duff, these were well made. After the authorities are finished prosecuting you, I'll have to ask about having them released to me; I know someone else who likes golf and I own him a little apology. These might do the trick."

The tartan-clan man punched at the air in hi rage; he was beaten! Damn, how could this have happened, and especially here on his home turf, both figuratively and literally? His clubs were taken from him, his carefully camouflaged bomb was discovered and now he wouldn't even get to finish his game!

A cold gleam entered his eyes as he reached into his sporran for old last thing.

Kim ran over to where Shego stood; Killigan was no longer a threat and the authorities could deal with him well enough. She was still full of energy and managed to perform not just one but three cartwheels in the short distance between herself and her wife. Shego greeted Kim with a firm embrace.

"Looking good as usual, Pumpkin! You were really quick back there, it's amazing that I ever whupped you as often as I did!"

"Hmm, I seem to recall things a little differently." Kim noticed that the crowd was actually applauding the two women as they held each other, so she turned and bowed low a few times, holding Shego's hand firmly enough to force her down into a bow as well. This caught the raven-haired woman off guard since she was not used to such public displays, but she did bow at least twice for Kim's sake.

As the law closed in around Killigan, he secreted the exploding golf ball in his palm and prepared to throw it where it would count the most. There was no escape for him today, but at least he could strike a moral victory for himself.

Kim happened to catch sight of Killigan rear back his arm and toss something at them. The tiny white sphere was already in the air when she started moving.

"SHEGO, DOWN!" Kim closed the distance quickly, but would she be there in time? The ball was already close enough to them that if it exploded now, they would likely be badly injured. Slender fingers caught the moving object and Kim sought the best direction in which to redirect this deadly missile. She turned away from the onlookers and her hands were temporarily hidden from view.

The ball had barely left her right hand when there was a flash of light and a searing pain. Kim screamed in agony.

Shego cried out in anguish.

Duff howled in triumph.

The crown didn't do much of anything because they couldn't really tell what was going on. They did move hurriedly back as the deafening blast rocked across the sward.

The concussion of the blast knocked Kim straight to the ground, but she was all too aware of what she'd just seen: the ball leaving her hand, the explosion, and a cloud of pink mist as her right hand evaporated from the force of the tiny bomb.

Kim clutched the tattered stump of her right wrist to her chest and rolled over onto her stomach, too stunned to breathe or make a sound. The constables quickly recovered from the sudden attack and had wrestled Duff Killigan to the ground and subdued him.

Shego was almost on top of Kim, the shock of what had happened etched across the pale woman's face. She knelt down beside Kim and gently began to roll the young woman over, pausing only to steel herself against the horrible injuries she expected to see. Gently moving Kim onto her back, Shego inspected her wife before falling down to wrap every limb around the slender girl.

"Oh, Kimmie, thank God you're alright!"

Kim was still badly shaken from the blast to remain steady on her feet, so she allowed Shego to lift and carry her to the small knot of police circling Killigan. Kim didn't immediately speak or respond; she was too busy inspecting the wrist and palm and fingers of her right hand. It was whole and intact and stuck out from a badly tattered and shredded sleeve.

"No… no big." Kim didn't sound quite right, did feel quite right, wasn't yet able to wrap her brain around the event that he had witnessed but had apparently been too obscured for others to see. When Shego returned the younger woman to her own feet and let her take a few weak steps of her own, the crown went wild.

"Och, tis nay fair!" Duff wondered if he could regain his reputation if he switched to darts.

"WAIT!" Everyone froze at the voice emanating from the throat of the young redhead. It didn't sound quite right to any of them, but the sound certainly did seem appropriate for the look of pure hatred on the face of the speaker.

"He's mine…" Kim advanced on the restrained man, once again flexing two perfectly healthy and intact hands in anticipation.

As the traffic wardens directed the crowd away from the street, two police constables discussed the villain that they had just loaded into their van. Kim and Shego had left the scene several minutes ago and the crowd had almost fully dispersed, returning to their normal lives.

"Ah haer teel tha yon lassie crooshed his balls."

"Ay, shae ded, rite en frunt ov evrywun, wun et o' teim."

"Whah, ahn he ninna pass oot?"

"Nay."

"Och, tha's dam harsh, tha es!"

The vanquished Scotsman paid no attention to their discussion, but instead opened his hands and sobbed over the shattered remains of several Slazenger golf balls.

"… mah wee bairns…" he sobbed.

To Be Continued…

Author's Note:

My family is Scottish and we've not been off the boat for too many generations. I am very proud of my heritage so please excuse me if I had a little fun with this chapter and I appreciate your indulgence!

Sir Sean Connery's likeness was used without permission, but I'd bet even money that he and only he could tame the force of nature that is 'kigo'. There can be only one!

I had the immense pleasure of visiting the Motherland in 2005 and I spent a day at St. Andrews Old Course; it was the most boring day of the trip. My people might have invented golf, but I'll agree with Mark Twain on this one: 'golf is a good walk spoiled'.

I have to tell you, I'm enjoying myself immensely. How about you?


	7. Chapter 7

The Stubborn Beast Flesh

Author: The Humbug

Disclaimer: "Kim Possible" and all characters within © The Walt Disney Company and its related entities. Kim Possible created by Mark McCorkle & Bob Schooley. All rights reserved. No profit is being collected from the fiction contained within. All other ideas are mine.

Rating: Rated M for graphic description of sexual contact and intimate love between consenting adult females, as well as some mildly harsh language. If this will offend you, please read something else.

Summary: This is a Kim/Shego pairing fan fiction; there is love and romance between Kim & Shego, as well as plenty of action and adventure, and hopefully some humor _and_ horror. Still set in the same 'universe' as my other stories 'Deep Down' and 'Parents', this is a tale of what happens when something goes horribly wrong. Kasy Ann and Sheki Go Possible are the sole creations of NoDrogs (it is with great respect that I make mention of them).

Chapter Vb / Obligatory Kigo

After a few quick phone calls to the States, Kim and Shego were able to settle down and enjoy a day's well-earned rest in the city of St. Andrews. The children would be looked after by Kim's parents, though she hinted to her mother that they should let Monique spend as much time with the babies as she wanted. Wade agreed not to contact them until they called him first, and Ron was holding down the fort in Middleton.

"Let's see what this burg has in the way of nightlife."

Shego threw her overnight bag on the bed of their hotel room. The Queen Mary Hotel was a beautiful old building that had been renovated to offer the latest in modern conveniences. She peeled off her mission outfit and carefully folded it before stashing it in a hidden pocket of the small carry-on bag. Being a former world-class villain and hench-person meant that she'd long since learned how to travel both light and incognito.

On their way from the Old Course to the hotel, they had stopped a few shops to buy some clothing; their battle against Duff Killigan having ended successfully, they'd learned from Wade that they wouldn't be able to fly home until the following morning. So it was perfectly justified that they have some nice things to wear.

"Kimmie, did you fall in or what? I said let's get out and par-tay!"

Kim had been in the bathroom for what seemed like an hour, but Shego was more than willing to concede her wife some time alone. The fight against the mad golfer had turned out to be a little more intense than either of them had expected and Kim had narrowly escaped serious injury not once, but twice. Shego still couldn't understand how Kim had been so fortunate, but then chastised herself for thinking of Kim as anything less than the skilled fighter and athlete that she was.

"Princess, can you hear me? What the deal?" Naked except for a pair of black panties, Shego walked to the bathroom door and knocked.

"I'll… be right out. Get that short green dress out for me, will you?" Shego grinned and clapped her hands together; she always loved it when her younger wife chose to wear something green, Shego's favorite color. Green, green and black, or naked were her preferred dress codes.

Kim opened the bathroom door to a rolling fogbank of steam. Every mirror and window in the room immediately filmed over with a layer of moisture. Shego barely had time to notice that every inch of the slender woman's skin was scrubbed as pink as a boiled lobster.

"Damn, Kimmie, did you leave any hot water? I don't mean just here, but in the entire country."

"I certainly did! I just got all nasty and sweaty back at the golf course."

Kim flipped her wet hair up out of her face and proceeded to dry it, sitting herself down on the bedspread and crossing her legs. Shego had turned her back in order to open a window lest all of their clothes and the furniture become damp from the steam. When she turned back around, her breath caught in her throat.

"After all, you do want me nice and clean, don't you?"

Kim was still using a towel to dry her hair, but hadn't bothered to wrap one around her body, an unusual thing for Kim to forget to do. Two of her endearing qualities were a strong sense of modesty and a general ignorance of just how pretty she was, and both would occasionally drive Shego wild with frustration.

Now her wife was sitting before her as naked as the day she was born. Shego quickly returned their dresses to the closet before they also became damp.

"Mmm… uh, Princess, are you trying to tell me something?" Kim didn't make eye contact, she just tilted her head as if in thought and leaned back on one hand, the other still soaking the water from her hair.

"No, nothing that I'm aware of." As she slowly shook her head, Kim arched her back and thrust her breasts forward slightly, her nipples prominent as the cool air of the room played over her skin, slowing drying it. She casually uncrossed her legs and lifted them up onto the bed, lotus style.

While very much a woman, Kim had never displayed any mannerisms that could be described as 'dainty', and as a result she would often unconsciously move or position herself in ways that might be considered slightly 'unladylike'. This was another quality that often made Shego crazy with desire, and right now Shego was getting a very strong signal that Kim wanted the night life to start right now.

"You, uh, feel alright?"

Kim finally stopped drying her hair and looked right at the taller woman.

"How about you come here and tell me how I feel."

Kim wasn't smiling and she wasn't being coy or a tease as she was often wont to do; that was the 'Kim-hither' style that Shego was accustomed to. This was something entirely different. Kim was acting more like a panther or tigress. Yes, that was what she was, a tigress, that mane of red hair billowing out, wild and unkempt.

Shego rarely saw the aggressive side of Kim's lovemaking, and she wasn't about to pass up on it now.

"Maybe some room service later, then?" The raven-haired woman divested herself of her sole undergarment and climbed onto the bed. Kim wasted no time before she grabbed Shego and pulled her lover on top of her own smaller body. Shego was caught off guard by the maneuver and she held Kim's shoulders to more comfortably distribute her weight on the smaller girl.

"Oh, I'd still like to go out with you. Maybe dancing or something to eat." Kim frowned as her stomach grumbled. "Definitely something to eat. But right now, to the victor goes the spoils." Kim opened her mouth wide and practically inhaled Shego's eager lips.

The kiss was one of those that Homer would have understood and appreciated and probably written an epic poem about.

When Shego regained the presence of mind to come up for air, she immediately put her skilled hands to work. Having spent years honing her art as a thief, her sense of touch was highly refined; now was a time for her to use those skills. Shego's one hand slid behind Kim's neck while the other lowered itself down along the girl's chest.

The pale green fingers leisurely paused to caress a firm breast, then continued downwards. Shego dragged her sharp nails across the tender flesh of Kim's flat belly, once again marveling to herself at how well the mother of twins had regained her former shape. This elicited a moan from the redhead, and she caused both of them to move as Kim writhed on the bed. Shego continued to kiss her wife's neck and face, occasionally running her tongue along Kim's jaw line.

Using her thumb and index finger to tease open Kim's tender sex, the remaining fingers sought deeper penetration. The motions were gentle right now, but that wouldn't last long.

Kim, meanwhile, had slowly been pulling her spouse upward, making the pale breasts more easily accessible to Kim's questing mouth. While just a few years older than Kim, not enough to make a difference, Shego carried more mass than the slender warrior, resulting in more luscious curves draped over hard muscle. Kim often thought that her own body looked almost boyish next to that of her wife, but she was happy to revel in those curves.

Most of the time, their lovemaking consisted of Shego pleasuring Kim more than the other way around; this made Kim feel guilty, but her wife assured her repeatedly that there was enough pleasure for herself in just being able to make love to Kim Possible.

Tonight, things were going to be different.

Having made the pale green breasts more accessible, Kim gave suck and Shego practically growled from the stimulation. Her own smaller hand passed Shego's and located that woman's sensitive reagion, already moist and receptive to her ministrations. Anticipating this, the larger woman had lifted herself slightly on one knee and spread her legs. Kim's hand searched and scratched and thrust in a balance of soft and harsh that never failed to bring Shego to climax.

Not yet, not too early.

While Shego was focusing on pleasuring Kim, she felt herself being lifted off the bed. Opening her eyes, she watched as Kim effortlessly held her up and slipped from beneath her, allowing the pale woman to fall back onto the bed in Kim's place. Still caught in an erogenous haze, Shego saw her lover's face come back into view.

The smaller girl sat upon Shego's thighs, towering above the raven-haired woman, the mistress of all she surveyed. So trapped, the former villain had no choice but to inspect the lithe body of her young wife.

Being well aware of Kim's appraisal of her own 'inadequate' build, Shego would laugh incredulously to herself. While not as shapely, Kim easily rated as a knockout in anyone's book, especially Shego's. The smaller girls build bespoke her athletic background and healthy diet, and though her curves were subtler, they were definitely there. Even after she had regained her pre-pregnancy figure, Kim's bust had expanded to a size that couldn't possibly be overlooked, no matter how she felt about herself.

Shego raised her arms towards the younger woman, but Kim waved her away. The younger woman's actions were driven by her desire to satisfy her mate; no other conscious thoughts interfered, just unbridled passion.

She slid backwards down long, green-tinged legs, firmly forcing the thighs apart and bringing her face in direct contact with Shego's eager sex. Using first her nose and then lips and then tongue, Kim probed and stimulated the sensitive flesh, stoking Shego's arousal into a roaring fire. Then Kim would back off and slow the pace down, repeating the rhythm, bringing Shego ever closer to orgasm before letting the fire cool somewhat.

Knowing that Shego didn't enjoy the 'soft touch' as much as Kim did, there were a few nips and bites punctuating the gentle kisses and careful probing. At first this startled the pale woman, who was more used to giving that receiving, but slender, pink hands fended her off and eventually Shego gave in.

Unable to touch her wife like she wanted to, the tall woman reached behind her head and grasped the rungs of the brass headboard in her hands. Usually the less vocal of the two lovers, Shego was having a difficult time keeping her moans and whimpers behind her teeth; she felt as if she would burst if her Kimmie didn't let her climax soon.

With her pale wife's breath coming in ragged gasps, Kim patiently increased the pace again, this time with the finish line in sight. She started to use her hands, each nimble finger probing, caressing and scratching.

There was no intelligence involved here, only the smell of their lust and the pressure of their tandem heartbeats against their chests. It was as if a thousands bolts of lightening were pulsating outwards from where Kim was administering to her hyper-stimulated flesh.

Shego was on the verge of losing her own mind; she felt like she was about to have a heart attack and her entire body pitched and bucked on the bed. The stink of scorched brass reached her nostrils, but she couldn't stop herself if she tried.

She knew that Kim was capable and good, but where in the HELL did she learn to do THIS?

"By the way…"

"mmwha?" Was Kim talking to her? Talking to her now? NOW?

"This all part of my elaborate plot…"

"ugh, oh, don't…"

"… to seduce and capture the mighty Shego."

"Mmmm… " This was too much!

"Do you give up?"

"Never, I…" This was usually her game; it sounded odd coming from Kimmie. This was definitely setting a new precedent.

"Do you give up?" Kim touched Shego there, and there…

"Oh, AHH… I, uhmm…" Lights flashing; can't breathe.

The pace quickened, the end was within reach.

"Do… you… give… up?"

As Kim allowed Shego to finally achieve a mind-shattering orgasm, the tall woman screamed two words that he had never spoken before.

"I SURRENDER!"

Kim gently disengaged herself from Shego's body and sat down on the floor, crawling along the side of the bed to better see her wife's face. The pale woman was bathed in sweat and panting heavily, her long and toned body slowly pulling inward to a fetal position, her eyes closed.

"You still in there?" The redhead leaned forward and kissed Shego's brow.

The emerald eyes opened.

"Oh, Princess… I love you, but… please wait for me to make sure that my health insurance is paid up before you do that again." Shego continued to curl up into a ball, snuggling against the hopelessly wrinkled sheets.

"I think we're going to have to pay for the bed." Kim inspected the damaged headboard.

"Yes, mistress." Shego had closed her eyes again and was grinning.

"Are you Ok?"

"Hell no, of course I'm not Ok." The grin became wider. "I may never walk again!"

"Well, I still want to go out and get something to eat, so please get dressed. I'm going to brush my teeth again." Kim disappeared into the bathroom for the second time that evening.

"Yes, mistress, I should think so." The tall woman attempted to roll off the bed and onto her feet, but she was still drained from their lovemaking. Her knees didn't want to support her yet and she fell back onto the bed. Kim reappeared a few minutes later.

"Are you coming or not?"

"I think I still am, yes."

"That is NOT what I meant!" Kim slipped into her green dress as Shego finally managed to stagger into the bathroom; the shower was heard and Kim started to apply some facial make-up, paying special attention to her eyes. A few minutes later her spouse's muffled voice was heard through the door.

"Damn it, Kimmie, there are no towels in here!"

Kim froze for a second, glancing back to the bed where her damp towel still lay.

"Mine's out here and you're welcome to it."

The inner door opened, and Shego leaned out, followed by gouts of steam of nowhere near the density that had accompanied Kim a short while ago. Her long black hair was soaking wet and leaving a puddle on the carpeting.

"Uh, sweetheart-baby-pudding, I hardly think that one slightly damp bath towel will do me much good right now!" She slammed the door after pulling her head back inside the bathroom.

"Please call downstairs and have more sent up!" Kim used the telephone to do just that.

When the towels had arrived and they were both primped and prepped for an evening out, Shego carefully inspected her young wife.

"Kim?" The redhead paused at the mention of her own name, no nicknames or appellations, just 'Kim'.

"Hmm?"

"How do you feel?"

"Hungry!" Kim smiled at the thought of something to eat and moved closer to the door.

"After the last few hours, I'm not surprised, but Pumpkin," Shego moved closer to her bride and cupped Kim's chin in her hands, ensuring that the smaller girl had to look her square in the eyes.

"Remember our talk the other day? You've been through a lot since we arrived here and you promised me that you'd say something if you didn't feel Ok." Shego waited for Kim to divulge anything she deemed valuable.

"Nope, I remember very well what we discussed and I'm tip-top, I swear!"

Kim hated to lie, and she had thought that she'd lacked the genetic propensity for dishonesty, but until she could come to terms with what she'd thought she'd seen on the golf course today, it was better that she didn't speak of such things.

After all, a traumatically vaporized hand just doesn't regenerate in a matter of seconds after having been blown-off by an exploding golf ball, right?

Shego peered deeply into Kim's emerald eyes, so much like her own that it was eerie, and saw nothing worth worrying about.

Wait, there was something…

"Hold on, Princess, you've got something in your eye." Shego located a tissue box and gently wiped the corner of Kim's eye clean. A smattering of black came away on the tissue.

"How can you scrub yourself raw for an hour and still have missed a spot?"

"Well, anything's possible for… etc, etc, etc." Her smile felt frozen.

The two ladies left the hotel room for a night on the town. By tomorrow, they would be on their way back home.

To Be Continued…

Author's Note: Like my Prolog (Chapter 0), this segment will not be published or posted everywhere that this story can be found, simply because it contains more adult oriented subject matter and I want the main storyline to appeal to a broader audience. There were a few teasers, though, so you're time wasn't entirely wasted!


	8. Chapter 8

The Stubborn Beast Flesh

Author: The Humbug

Disclaimer: "Kim Possible" and all characters within © The Walt Disney Company and its related entities. Kim Possible created by Mark McCorkle & Bob Schooley. All rights reserved. No profit is being collected from the fiction contained within. All other ideas are mine.

Rating: PG-13 for combat violence and intimations of a physical relationship and intimate contact between consenting adult females, also some slightly harsh language. If this will offend you, please read something else.

Summary: This is a Kim/Shego pairing fan fiction; there is love and romance between Kim & Shego, as well as plenty of action and adventure, and hopefully some humor _and_ horror. Still set in the same 'universe' as my other stories 'Deep Down' and 'Parents', this is a tale of what happens when something goes horribly wrong. Kasy Ann and Sheki Go Possible are the sole creations of NoDrogs (it is with great respect that I make mention of them).

Chapter VI / House Of Cards

The flight back to the States and to Middleton Airport was long and uneventful; there were no celebrities or battles or mishaps of any kind and they simply used the time to relax and talk about home life, their future and prospective schools for their daughters, and several other things they planned to do once they got home. Shego dozed but when she awoke she always found Kim reading or watching the in-flight movies. The younger woman assured her spouse that she still felt absolutely fine and that the intensity of their Scotland mission, as well as the recent stresses of that 'GJ' evaluation, were not weighing heavily on Kim's mind.

They also managed to renew their membership in the Mile High Club.

The walk through the terminal was also without challenges, which speaks highly of the quality of Shego's latest passport and other identification. They were within a few feet of the car rental kiosks when Shego sidled up to Kim and placed her hand gently on the redhead's shoulder.

"Kimmie, take a good look around and tell me what you see."

Her tone was light and her expression neutral, but there was an edge to her voice that got Kim's attention. Just as the day when Team Possible had routed Drakken from his dilapidated lair, Kim made a subtle pirouette, ostensibly looking for the best bargain in a rental car. What she noticed gave her pause.

"I count eight." Kim blew her nose delicately into a tissue.

"Huh?" Shego's exclamation almost blew their feigned nonchalance. "I count seven. Where's number eight?"

"At the phones." The two kept moving slowly down the corridor.

"Yeah, I got her."

"No, over by the restroom, those phones."

"Damn. Ok, you win. Want to play the bonus round."

"Sure."

"Ok, for all the tea in China and a roll in the hay when we get home, riddle me this: what are eight Global Justice agents doing here?"

Kim's brow furrowed in puzzlement, but not alarm; these were allies, not enemies. Eight men and women of blatantly inconspicuous attire and attitude were milling about the terminal, apparently for no reason. While no one else would have had reason to notice anything, both warriors had fought with, and against, 'GJ' long enough to recognize operatives anywhere.

"I got nothing, but good job on spotting them the first place." She stood on her toes to give her spouse a quick peck on the cheek. "I guess I'm getting slow." Kim blew her nose again and then sniffled.

"No way, Pumpkin; you forget that I'm more used to spotting and evading these jokers. Besides, you're not paranoid enough yet." Shego noted that as they made their way towards the parking lot exits, the agents were keeping a staggered pace with them.

"Well, I am now." The Kimmunicator was in her hand and activated. Wade's face appeared, but as the two women glanced down in preparation of asking a few questions, it was apparent that this was a day for discretion.

"Hi, Wade."

"Hey, Kim, welcome home!" The boy set aside his soda and looked at his friend with his usual friendly but inquiring expression. "What can I do for you?"

"Wade, we're still here at the Middleton Airport, and I've got what might sound like an odd question; is anything going south of cheese in the vicinity?"

"No, I was already monitoring your flight so I've had an eye on the airport all day. Why?"

"There are more than half a dozen 'GJ' agents within a stone's throw from our location. They're obviously incognito, so we won't approach them, but we're wondering if we should be on the alert for something."

Kim wiped at her nose again and then reached out to drop the flimsy tissue in a waste receptacle along a nearby wall. Wade accessed some records and scanned the results for her.

"Nope, nothing special that I can see. Maybe it's some kind of 'Homeland Security' thing. As far as I can tell, you two are the most important visitors to the airport today." Shego shrugged at this and Kim decided to let the matter drop for now.

"Oh, wait, that reminds me…" Wade turned and snagged a printout. "You did get a message on your site from Global Justice. Nothing marked urgent or that connects to the airport, though."

"What's the sitch?"

"Unknown; they don't leave a message, per se, just a request that you contact them after you get home and get settled." Wade brightened. "Hey, maybe they want to talk with you again about a career!"

"Could be, could be… OW!" These ruminations were cut short when Shego suddenly tugged sharply at Kim's hair. To be more precise, the tall woman had gently taken a handful of the red tresses and was attempting to pull Kim closer to the exit.

"Come on, Pumpkin, I'm bored and tired. I want to go home now."

"Bye, Wade! I'll call you later if anything comes up."

Lovingly dragged from the terminal, Shego and Kim went searching for the most expeditious method of returning home. What they failed to see was five of the 'GJ' agents converge on the waste receptacle and use 'hazmat' equipment to extricate one small wad of tissue. There was a cursory examination of the interior folds of the tissue before it was locked into a sealed container; the tissue was black.

The ride home was excruciatingly slow and Shego had promptly nodded off when they reached the freeway. With only her thoughts for company, Kim gingerly removed her hand from the grip of her sleeping lover. She held her hand up to her face; it was her right hand, the hand that no so many hours ago had disappeared in a flash of light and fire. It had been blasted to atoms by a miniature bomb, shredded and cauterized and gone forever, beyond healing. Then it had grown back right before her very eyes.

There had been gouts of fluid that she had expected to be blood, her life's blood, spurting from her pulpy wrist. Instead, the fluid had been darker, so dark that it might have been tar. It had spouted and then gelled and solidified into what appeared to be her right hand, all in less than two seconds.

Shego grumbled in her sleep and turned towards the cab door, drawing her empty hand closer to her chest, as if she were missing Kim's touch already. The redhead glanced guiltily at her resting lover, and carefully lifted her own purse from the floor of the cab to her lap, opening it as she did so. There was something that she had to know, that she had to see for herself. Kimmunicator, laser lipstick, even her grappling-hook blow drier were all set aside in favor of one small item. Kim unbent and straightened the paperclip and held it firmly in her left hand. One deep and held breath later, she acted; the thin spear of metal was thrust deeply into the palm of her new right hand.

There was nothing, no pain. She examined this for a few minutes before withdrawing the clip from her hand. In a daze, Kim exchanged her grip on the slender rod and jabbed it through her left hand… and almost screamed. Pain shot through her hand and up her arm, much like she would have anticipated; she ground her teeth to avoid alerting the driver of the cab or awakening Shego.

Kim felt stupid and sick. She was about to pull the offending item from her hand when the pain stopped as if switch had been thrown. She carefully lifted the injured hand to her face and watched the paperclip shift and twist as the tendons and the muscles of her flexing hand manipulated it from the inside. Wanting to test this amazing condition further, she pulled the metal from her hand.

"I could teach you to pick a lock with that, you know." Kim gasped and spun in her seat. Shego hadn't moved but she was watching Kim with one sleepy eye.

"Sorry, Kimmie, did I startle you?"

"A little! Doy! You almost made me jump out of my skin!" So she couldn't have seen; of course she didn't see! Kim giggled and rubbed her hands. Kim leaned against her lover and decided to keep her little secret all to herself for the time being.

"I already know how to pick locks, you taught me how a long while back."

"Yes…" Shego let out a prodigious yawn, rousing herself and sitting straighter to lock her arms around Kim. "But that was using specialized picks and rakes. I'll teach you how to make do with ordinary household objects." Shego motioned down to Kim's hand.

Kim noticed the straightened paperclip in her hand and frowned. She had no idea where it had come from and let it drop from her fingers to the floor of the cab; a fast as the item could fall, she changed the topic of conversation.

"Tired?"

"Yeah, I never do sleep soundly on planes. Too used to being the pilot, I suppose." Shego opened her other eye and gazed at Kim with some interest. "I don't remember seeing you asleep; aren't you tired?"

"Oh, not really! I dozed on the plane, I must have." Kim turned away to glance at the passing scenery. She pulled a tissue from her purse and brought it up to her face, blowing her nose.

"I hope you're not bringing a cold home to the girls. I hate it when they're feeling under the weather."

"So not! You know that I never get sick!"

"Yeah, right. I seem to recall you getting your snotty illin' all over me a few years back. We were sick as dogs for days."

"It's nothing, really; the air conditioning on the plane dried me out a little." Kim looked down at the tissue and quickly tucked it back into her purse. Shego settled back against the door, making as if to return to her nap for the remainder of the ride. Kim had been enjoying the heat and smell of her lover while they were close, and it was leading her mind down amorous paths.

"Shego?" The 'pout' was forming.

"Hmm?" The pale woman might have been a lump under her dark green jacket, her eyes were closed and her mouth slack.

"Can we call Bonnie and go out tonight?" There was no reaction to this and an outside observer might have thought Shego had fallen asleep, but Kim could tell that her lover was wide-awake; Shego's heartbeat and respiration had increased.

"Shego? Sheegee-weegee?" Pale brows drew tight under black bangs.

"If I open my eyes, will I be sorry?"

"Mmmmmm, could be!"

"Here's the deal: I get a nap, then you call Rockwaller. 'Kay?"

Kim almost purred with delight at this.

"Survey says…!" Kim leaned in to administer a special nuzzle, she leaned in and down.

"HEY! KIM? GHAA!"

The cab driver remained silent the whole time, simply content to know that he could keep telling the story of this fare for years to come.

The apartment was silent and it would remain so because of the telephone call Kim had made to her parents moments ago. The children would stay at the Possible home for the night and Kim would collect them at breakfast the next morning. Something about the call made Kim feel sad, feel empty; she'd asked her parents to watch the girls many times, and they loved having the twins, but this time Kim had blatantly lied to her folks as to the reason for the request.

She had told them that she and her wife were exhausted from the flight and possibly fighting a cold and that they didn't want to give the infants any germs, also that they'd sleep the rest of the night in their bed. And she told them all of this knowing that it wasn't true. Shego heard nothing and had dropped her bag in the hallway, immediately collapsed on her bed after taking care of some very basic hygiene; she would be out cold for as long as Kim let her sleep. Kim took their meager luggage to the bedroom and quietly set everything against the closet door to be put away later.

Back to the telephone, Kim made another call.

"Bonnie? Hey! It's Kim! We're calling to see if you can come over…!"

The room was dark, like the womb or the grave. Shego guessed that she hadn't passed on to the Afterlife because Kim wasn't in her arms and she doubted that Heaven smelled like that nasty potpourri Kim had started using earlier in the week. Her face was pressed down into damp cloth from where she'd been drooling in her sleep and the faint irritation across her cheek told her that she'd have a line on her face from a crease in her pillow.

Glancing at the clock and then at the pale sunset through the window blinds, she was satisfied to see that she hadn't wasted the afternoon being totally insensate. Locating her hairbrush, she began to comb the tangles from her lustrous, black hair, walking to the door as she did so. Shego heard voices from the living room and quietly opened the door, silently peeking out. Kim was seated at the couch with Bonnie Rockwaller, talking and laughing.

Shego hadn't realized that Kim would have already called Bonnie; she'd assumed that there would be more time to settle in and then call the other woman just before they were ready to pick her up for a night on the town. The former villain watched the two younger women with no small degree of jealousy; seeing Kim and Bonnie together made Shego envision what she and her spouse might have been like had they met earlier in life, as friends and not as foes.

The feeling sat like a burning coal on her heart. She carefully shut the door so that she could get dressed; the tiny spring within the latch 'twanged' ever so slightly. From fifteen feet away and in the middle of a conversation, Kim heard the noise.

"Excuse me a second, I'll be right back." Kim moved to the bedroom door and slipped inside as Shego pulled items from their closet. Holding a traditional 'little black dress, she turned to her wife and cocked an eyebrow.

"How long has Bonnie been here?"

"Just over an hour." Kim practically charged at the taller woman and grabbed her in a bear hug. "I'm so glad you're up! Now you can talk with her! We'll have so much fun!"

"Kimmie, have you been smoking crack rock?" Failing to free her pinned arms from the grip of the younger woman, Shego stood there bemused.

"No, silly! Now hurry up and get dressed!" Kim released her clinch and grabbed a few items of her own from the closet without even looking and tossed them on the bed.

"I want you to talk with Bonnie while I get ready, Ok?" Kim almost threw Shego into the tight dress and hustled her out into the hall. The door was shut fast before Shego had a chance to say another word. Bonnie looked up and smiled at her.

"Hi, Shego. I hope that we didn't wake you." Wow, she was beautiful. Bonnie was wearing a pale green dress that Shego noticed immediately; how the dress supported and shaped Bonnie's substantial bosom was noticed very shortly thereafter.

"Hi." Shego felt like a child at the school play who's been pushed out on stage without having learned her lines. "I was just getting up anyway."

"Did you want to go out with us? Kim said that she was taking me to 'Club Rina'."

"Um, sure, love to." Shego almost felt slighted. Wasn't that the plan all along?

"What are those?" She pointed to the large books. Bonnie glanced down at the volume on her lap and smiled guiltily.

"A few of our yearbooks. Here, take a look at what Kim drew in hers!" Bonnie slid down the couch a foot or two and patted the empty spot, inviting Shego to have a seat. The tall woman felt a bead of sweat run down her back. While not as wholesome in appearance as the Goddess she was living with, this brown haired, tanned young woman just screamed 'sexy'.

"See?" Bonnie noticed none of Shego's discomfort and held out a book. Her pretty and expressive face, her beautiful skin and amazing figure were truly a sight to behold. Shego could barely tear her eyes away.

Lifting the book to examine the tiny portraits better, Shego located her spouse's head shot among the goons and losers of her class; her heart melted as it did years ago when she first looked upon that angelic face and deep emerald eyes. Sliding her gaze just a few images over, she saw Bonnie's younger self, recognized the self-hatred and bitterness that she'd known all too well once upon a time.

A pair of devil's horns was drawn over Bonnie's head, and a matching mustache and goatee were added as well. Shego could imagine her lover sketching on the page as she glared across the high school cafeteria at her rival. After a few seconds, Bonnie lifted the book from Shego's lap. The backs of her hands touched pale thighs.

"And here's what I'd drawn in mine." The same book, the same page, but with Bonnie's image unmarked and Kim's altered face looking up at them. Kim's gorgeous smile was unchanged, but the large and mismatched eyes superimposed on the redhead's image had pupils that were looking in different directions; the eyes could only be described as 'googly'.

This struck Shego as being so absurdly funny that she snorted with laughter and proceeded to choke, her pale face turning a bruised 'dusky' color. Bonnie hung her head slightly and allowed herself a guilty grin.

"Yeah, I did that sort of thing throughout the whole book! Her smile only makes the eyes look more demented." Bonnie closed the volume and set it aside.

"So, do you have any yearbooks?"

"I, uh, didn't save anything from those times, at least not here." Bonnie nodded.

"The first thing that I tried to do after school ended was start a new life; you know, distance myself from the old as much as possible." The tanned girl looked at Shego.

"Kim didn't tell you about me, did she?" Shego shook her head.

"Other than a few passing comments over the years, no, and certainly nothing recent. In fact, considering our little talk at the market, you and I have spoken more than she has to me about you." Shego tripped on her tongue and grinned. "Pardon all the pronouns."

Bonnie smiled back.

"Maybe she didn't want to make a big deal of it to you, not sharing the history we did from school. I don't want to make it a bigger mystery either, so…" Bonnie sat back and kept herself calm. "I came back to town to specifically see Kim. I'd heard that she'd had twin girls and wanted to see them together. I lost a baby not too long ago, you see."

Several pieces of data that Shego had floating in the bottom of her mind, like so many loose coins, suddenly fell into place. She held both hands out to the younger woman.

"I am so sorry to hear that. Really, I am. When Kim got pregnant… I don't think that I can have children of my own. So when it happened, it was a major issue with me and that's the start of how we finally got together." While many close acquaintances had learned this over time, this was the first time that Shego herself had ever told anyone. Bonnie nodded and retained her control.

"Was it a miscarriage?" Is there ever a delicate way to ask such a question?

"No, I had my son for a few months before he died, so I did get a chance to be a mom for a short time."

"Oh, that's… that's…" Shego felt the inside of her chest break loose in a way that she never thought she could ever feel. Having known this other woman for as short of a time as she had, she didn't think that any of this would mean all that much; but she'd been wrong. Having been a mother herself for almost a year, and the months of caring for a pregnant Kim before that, made her know exactly how if would feel to suddenly lose those two little miracles that she ached to see each and every morning when she first left her bed.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I think that… that I know how you'd feel, and…" Shego slid across the couch and hugged the young woman, holding her close and letting the tears come. Bonnie was shocked at first, but accepted the embrace as it was intended.

They were still holding each other when Kim emerged from the bedroom wearing an electric blue dress that Shego had only seen once before; Kim had been wearing it when they'd had a huge fight in a very posh restaurant a few years back.

"So, is everyone ready?" Kim seemed oblivious of the drama playing itself out on the couch. Shego gave Bonnie's shoulder a squeeze and winked at her new friend.

"Perfect timing, Possible. Yes, I think that we're ready." The ladies stood up and shared a 'yes-I-used-to-be-evil' smile before following Kim to the door.

Interlude.

"Subject is on the move."

"Acknowledged, follow as a safe distance."

The interior of the van was illuminated with a red light; the agents knew the value of this whenever they were required to exit and then reenter the van after nightfall. The red light required less time for the eyes to adjust and it didn't affect your ability to read the digital indicators from the surveillance equipment.

"Do you know for certain if this is a drill?"

"I only know what you know." The agent lifted his face away from the external targeting system, now being used to track three young women as they walked down the streets of downtown Middleton.

"I really do hope that this is just a drill."

End Interlude.

While not catering to any specific clientele, 'Club Rina' was a place that folks from all walks of life and of varying tastes could visit and feel safe and accepted. This was evident by the words stenciled underneath the sign outside; instead of the expected 'No Shoes, No Shirt, No Service', it read 'No Fears, No Regrets, No Anxieties.' The house music was kept well below ear-bleed level and the lighting was of different intensities, this was so you could select your own comfort level of light versus dark.

"Hey, it's kind of like the 'Draco Tavern'!" Kim nodded excitedly at Bonnie's observation but Shego didn't have a clue.

"I guess that I should thank my cousin Larry that I even know what you meant by that, but yeah, it is like the 'Draco'." Seeing that her pale lover still didn't understand, Kim let her off the hook.

"It's a bar for aliens, featured in several stories by Larry Niven. Everything there is designed to make anyone feel comfortable and they cater to every known species."

"Sorry, Pumpkin, I prefer my 'Sci-Fi' old school; Wells, Bester, Verne… know what I mean?" Kim turned to Bonnie and they both grinned mischievously.

"'Know what I mean, Verne?'" The two younger girls managed to say this in perfect harmony and burst out laughing.

"Jinx, you owe me a soda!" Bonnie hung her head in mock defeat and then left their table to weave among the other patrons towards the bar. While they'd taken a cab to the heart of town and then walked the rest of the way, Kim wasn't drinking anything hard that evening though Shego had opted for a Glen Livet neat. It's amazing how fast a good scotch can grow on you.

"Damn kids." Shego muttered as she sipped her drink. Kim decided to take that as a challenge for one of the games they'd started playing together.

"Old fart."

"Pampers."

"Depends"

"Breakfast at noon."

"Dinner at four."

"Chewable vitamins."

"Viagra."

By this time Kim had slowly positioned her hand just above Shego's bare thigh. As she made her last move in the verbal joust, she lowered her hand. Her lover's eyes went wide.

"Kim, I don't think we want to do this now, Ok?"

"What? Why not? Most of these folks have seen us hanging all over each other before, what's different about now?" Shego looked around the room and did in fact see many familiar faces.

"True, but we've brought a guest with us tonight."

"So? Not everyone here is, you know…"

The raven-haired woman smiled and hung her own head; after all this time, her precious Kimmie still didn't like to say the word.

"That's not my point. Bonnie's known you for years and me for a few days; she's accepted that we're together and that we're a couple." A deeper reason for her concern suddenly hit her.

"Maybe I was looking for a new friend that we could share. I don't want us to scare her away." This statement made Kim brighten.

"Oh, that's perfect! I'm so glad to hear you say that!" Kim placed her hands together atop the table but did lean over and give her wife a tender kiss on the cheek. It was at this point that Bonnie returned and passed a fresh drink to both of her new friends.

"Hey, Rockwaller, you're not here to cater to us. You're our guest tonight." At this, Bonnie raised her glass and proposed a toast.

"To new friends and new beginnings." The other two joined her.

"Bonnie!" Kim's exclamation made the others jump slightly "Let's dance!"

The tanned woman looked eager enough, but something in Kim's manner was starting to make Shego uneasy. Too many times in recent days her partner's moods had swung from manic to depressive; this had the earmarks of another episode.

"Maybe Bonnie just wants to enjoy her drink and some pleasant conversation?"

"Right, as if! Besides, I've got happy feet!"

Kim stuck out her tongue and dragged Bonnie away, the other girl smirked and rolled her eyes to indicate that she recognized when Kim Possible wasn't about to be denied. Shego watched them move to the dance floor with a sinking feeling in her gut.

She wasn't the only one; several other pairs of eyes watch as well.

Bonnie hadn't let herself feel so free in a long time. It was as if she'd been reborn just a few short weeks ago, ever since she had first contacted her mother and asked if she could visit. The hardships of the past year were falling from her shoulders and life started to look good again. It wasn't easy at first to reconcile the Kim Possible she had known at school with the Kim she was learning about now; the new lifestyle her former-rival had chosen since that earlier time had made no sense to her whatsoever.

Grief, she soon discovered, has a cleansing effect; things that were very important to you once become less so, and things that didn't mean as much to you were now hardly worth noticing. Such was the way she now saw Kim; whatever her old-new friend did to find happiness in life was Ok by Bonnie, even if she didn't share that same belief.

Right now Bonnie was having a hard time keeping up with Kim on the dance floor. Having shed the club scene along with so many other things after the birth of her son, her dance moves were both rusty and out of date. Kim proved to be a generous partner, however, and repeated her moves often so that Bonnie could learn the new steps. In a short time, they were whirling around the floor and laughing.

At one point Bonnie felt herself being grabbed around the waist and hauled off her feet, her legs being swung on the air and her body being rolled across the back of her dance partner. Her scream of surprise quickly became one of excitement when Kim gently set her back on the floor.

"That's something that Shego taught me awhile back!" A hundred reactions passed through Bonnie's mind at that point, but she could only say one thing.

"Again!"

Shego was still watching and nursing her drink, but felt that old pang of jealousy creep up behind her. Kim was using HER moves on ANOTHER woman. Well, she'd soon put a stop to this!

Bonnie's feet had just touched down for a second time when she felt herself being firmly turned around. There was Shego, standing tall and regal against the moving lights and the pounding beat of the music. With her black hair and black dress, her pale face and neckline seemed to float in the air, disembodied.

"May I cut in?"

Bonnie felt a little disappointed, but not totally surprised. The song had changed and she was a little out of breath.

"Sure, that's… GHAA!" As a new song filled the room, the tanned woman found herself in Shego's grip this time, hauled off her feet yet again and being propelled into the air. She was expertly caught and carefully set back down, but immediately Shego began to twirl them around and around, letting Bonnie lean back to gain speed through momentum. Bonnie howled with laughter as the capable Shego led her around the room and taught her even more dance moves.

Kim was standing pretty much where they'd left her, eyes wide with glee and hands clapping together ecstatically; she was practically bouncing up and down as she watched the dancers. The other patrons were used to seeing the combat-like moves of Kim and Shego on a regular basis; tonight was a treat as they watched each woman trade off on their guest.

The solitary redhead smirked and moved closer.

Bonnie was moving so fast that she found herself unable to keep her eyes open for fear of vertigo. She relied heavily on the abilities of her dance partner to keep her from being hurt; Shego was more than willing to oblige. The former villain had lost herself in the thrill of the motion, the thunderous beat of the music, and the miasma of the lights.

This might almost have been a fight with her Princess, but with only the shared connection of desire and none of the blows of heated combat. She also closed her eyes, relying on training and experience to keep her feet on the dance floor, picturing Kimmie in her arms, feeling Kimmie's breath on her neck. Shego opened her eyes to behold the brown-haired and tanned young woman before her, not the angel who bore her children.

Why does it hurt to see how damn beautiful this stranger is? Why am I even looking?

Suddenly Shego felt another pair of hands touching her. It was Kimmie, looking every inch the Princess that she was, embracing Shego from behind. Shego went to turn towards her, to return the embrace, but was unable due to her hold on Rockwaller. Kim seemed to sense this and directed their uniform motion until she was on the opposite side of their little enclave. She embraced Bonnie this time and lowered her cheek down onto a tanned shoulder, the brown-haired woman oblivious to the tender kiss.

"A friend we can share." Kim kept her eyes upturned and distinctly spoke the words to Shego, barely audible over the music.

The tall woman felt the world slide out from under her and all the heat from the dancing withered inside her chest; there was no other way that she could interpret that statement. Shego released her hold on both women and backed away, leaving Bonnie content in Kim's arms, her eyes closed to the world, moving back and forth in time with the music. Kim watched her spouse move off, a question on her face.

What had just happened? They'd never talked about doing anything like this before. Their relationship was built around just the two of them and the children, no one else. What was Kim thinking? The tall woman grew a few shades paler and felt as if a hole had opened beneath her. Kim was upon her a few seconds later, a confused Bonnie in tow.

"What is wrong with you?" Kim's question did nothing to make the situation any clearer.

"Me? What did you mean by what you said just now?"

"Just what I said! You were the one to make the suggestion!"

"WHAT?"

"'A friend we could share', those were your exact words back at the table!"

Bonnie stood off to the side, equidistant between the arguing women. She'd been having so much fun and had completely forgotten the full nature of the relationship between Kim and her partner; it simply wasn't relevant as far as she was concerned. But now she was hearing things that made her skin crawl.

"Wait… what exactly are you two talking about?" She felt betrayed. "What is it that you're wanting from me?"

Shego turned to the frightened and disgusted girl, her hands out in defense.

"Nothing! I swear that I have no idea what… Kim! You have to know that I never meant THAT!" Shego was too torn between anger and desperation to make much sense.

"I wanted us to have a fuller life, remember? Not just fights and apologies, but more! Maybe some friends that we both knew, not… DAMN IT, I love you and only you and don't want to share you like THAT!" Leaving the stunned redhead to assimilate those words, Shego turned to Bonnie again.

"Bonnie, please, I'm not sure why this is happening, but I had no plans to make you anything more than a friend." She came as close to begging as she ever had with someone other than Kim. "Please, please believe me!"

"I've got to go…" The tanned woman felt sick. Her vision blurred and everything was starting to skew. She threaded her way to the restrooms.

"SEE what you've DONE?" The taller woman spun back to see not an angel but a demon with a head of fire standing directly behind her. Kim's hands were raised like claws ready to strike.

"Kim, what the Hell is wrong with you?" Two sets of emerald eyes glared at each other, but when Shego looked at Kim, she only saw the void staring back at her.

"The only thing wrong with me is that I never noticed how damn selfish you are!" Kim grabbed her purse from the table and stormed towards the door. Shego remained standing and started to shake with anger and fear; she would feel so much better if she could throw a punch at someone. Meanwhile, several nondescript patrons filed out of 'Club Rina' in the wake of the fuming Kim Possible.

When Bonnie Rockwaller left the restroom, the crowd was still enjoying itself in full swing, as if the drama from only minutes before had never occurred. She passed by the table she'd been seated at, but there was no sign of either Shego or Kim. The regret proved to be a bitter pill and she didn't look back as she walked out of the club.

The town had been her home, but she wasn't used to walking this section of town, especially after dark and she needed either a cab or directions. This moment of indecision broke her composure just enough to let the tears fall. Once upon a time she'd been the cock of the walk, lording over underclassmen and keeping her little herd of friends under her thumb. Now she was alone and empty and letting life spit in her face once again.

"Hey." Bonnie looked towards the source of the voice. Her face contorted in disgust and she spun on her heel to leave the speaker behind.

"Rockwaller, wait." Bonnie kept moving; she would not give this person the pleasure of seeing her squirm beneath her emerald gaze.

"Nuts, why do they never listen?" Back near the club, an agile form started running towards Bonnie, building up a good speed before leaping onto a mailbox. One, two, three flips between wall and curb and street sign landed Shego right in from of the retreating young woman.

"Please wait a minute, we really need to talk."

"Piss off!" Bonnie made to pass the tall figure, but was blocked each time. When a small spray can of Mace was thrust forward, a pale hand knocked it aside before it could be utilized.

"Oh, no, you didn't!" This was bullshit! She was Bonnie Rockwaller, the toughest girl to walk the halls of Middleton High School. She could lay a smack down with the best of them! Bonnie sideswiped a shin and heard a satisfying yelp of pain. She took advantage of the distraction to reach forward and grab Shego's upper arms, yanking the greenish woman closer.

Bonnie rammed her forehead into Shego's, ringing both their chimes, but only Shego fell backwards onto her butt.

"OW! Damn it!" Shego felt so stupid for letting this untrained whelp gain the upper hand like that. Without thinking, she ignited the plasma fields around her hands.

"So are you going to rape me now, is that it?" Even through her tears, she planned to go down fighting. Shego looked up at Bonnie in startled amazement; then down at her glowing hands in comprehension. She quickly extinguished the fields.

"No! No, this is going all wrong, just give me a second, will you!" Shego rose to her feet, rubbing at the spot on her forehead where Bonnie had clocked her a moment ago. "Damn, girl, tell me you didn't learn that in cheerleading."

"No, Kim… did that to me once." Breathing hard, Bonnie didn't feel threatened so much as emotionally exhausted. She didn't leave the shelter of the wall, and Shego stayed where she was, not moving any closer.

"Bonnie, listen to me. I swear to you I had no intention tonight beyond the three of us having a good time." Her words reached her own ears. "A good time dancing!"

"Oh, yeah? Then what was Kim talking about? She practically wanted to serve me up to you on a platter with an apple in my mouth."

"Ok, see, now you've just put what has to be the weirdest image that I've ever had into my head." Shego brushed the grit from the curb and sat down. Bonnie's former fashion sense asserted itself.

"Don't sit on that dusty cement in that dress, you'll ruin it." She wasn't feeling as if she were in danger anymore, so she left the wall and moved to the curb. Shego didn't move or even turn to watch Bonnie. She was marshalling her thoughts and choosing her words very carefully.

"Bonnie, I want you to know about something that happened to us the other day. Something happened to Kim and she'd been acting strange ever since." Only then did she look up and make eye contact. "I think that something is seriously wrong with Kimmie and I need your help."

Kim was wandering the deserted streets of Middleton hours later when she suddenly stopped and wondered where she was. Ever since she had stormed away from 'Club Rina', her head had been filled with dark and angry images, each and every one superimposing itself on the real world around her. Her embarrassment and shame were completed when Shego betrayed her, refusing to allow Bonnie to join them in their love.

She just could not understand what was making Shego act so different!

And it wasn't only Shego, though her spouse's recent actions were most prevalent in Kim's mind. Everyone was acting weird! Duff Killigan started their fight at the absolute peak of his fighting style, but slowed down to almost a crawl near the end. Even the entire town was under the grip of some strange influence; the people that she interacted with daily were moving slower, speaking slower and apparently thinking slower as well!

Did everyone believe that she'd gotten fat and lazy from having children? Were they all just hoping to make things easier on poor, fat, stupid, Kim Possible? Why would her wife make such a big deal over a few flips on the playground unless no one believed that she was capable anymore! And on top of everything, Shego berates her for being a poor homemaker! Just because a few towels or bed linens get dirty! I mean…

The thought wiped itself from her mind; she had been skirting the edge of something dark, something bad, something that she did NOT want to think about and her subconscious effectively rerouted her train of thought away from it. As if to force the argument, Kim felt a burning in the back of her throat; it was a feeling that she had become all too familiar with over the past week, but could never anticipate it or prevent what was about to occur. She halted in her steady march down a nameless street, dropped to her knees and retched.

The blackness spilled from her mouth, thick and rancid, splattering the ground at her feet and quickly congealing into an odorous pool. When Kim was finished, she stood uneasily and looked about. Her chest felt as if an elephant had stepped on it and her head ached; her throat and nose burned from the vile fluid that she'd just evacuated from her guts. She spit the remnants of the tarry substance out onto the ground.

And then her mind reset itself, the past several hours scrambled like an egg.

Not sure what she was doing out here of why, Kim used a shaky hand to pull her deactivated Kimmunicator from her purse. She was about to contact Wade when the screen suddenly activated of it's own accord; he was apparently attempting to contact her.

"Kim here, what's the sitch?"

"The sitch is that I've been trying to reach you for hours!" The young boy rubbed the sleep from his eyes and quickly pulled on a T-shirt.

"Sorry, Wade, it was a 'girls night out' sort of thing." This made her pause; what made her say that? And if she'd been out with anyone, where were they? Something odd was going on but it would have to wait until later to be sorted out.

"I'd turned the Kimmunicator off for awhile. What's going on?"

"Remember the other day when I'd said that Monkey Fist had been spotted in South America? He's still there and he's kidnapped a team of scientists that were encamped at the border of Columbia and Venezuela. Here, I'll download the exact location to you." Kim could see that the data was now on her own machine.

"Any idea what he's up to?"

"Yeah, and it's weird." Wade covered his mouth when he yawned, but that didn't slow him down at the keyboard. "Check this out." An image appeared on the tiny screen.

"Ewww! Is it dead? The poor thing!" The image was black and white, but very clear. It was of a forest or jungle clearing, and there was a crate of fuel oil in the middle of the picture. Seated atop the crate with a stick propped under its chin to keep it upright was a species of primate that Kim had never seen before. Its eyes were sunken and its body had that unmistakable posture of death that once you've seen it, can never be forgotten.

"If it wasn't, it surely is by now; Kim, that picture was taken almost 90 years ago!"

"What was it?"

"That is supposedly the only photograph of an 'Ameranthropoides loysi', or 'deLoys's American anthropoid'. There were two sighted by Swiss geologist Francois deLoys way back in 1920 while he was on an expedition. It was reported that they attacked the camp and this one was shot, but the other one got away."

"So what do we think Monty is doing down there? Is he looking for more of these creatures?"

"Could be! No one took this too seriously at the time because most researchers suspected the picture to be a hoax, or that it was just a large spider monkey. But the thing is that spider monkeys rarely grow as much as four feet tall and this thing was almost a foot taller than that."

"So it's an ape?"

"That's another thing! South America has many species of monkeys, but the Western Hemisphere doesn't have any known indigenous apes. Fiske might be down there to see if he can recruit some of these poor things for his ranks of Monkey Ninjas, or to look for their version of a Monkey Temple." The boy frowned as he looked at the sad image of this mysterious dead creature. "Either way, it's bad news for someone!"

"Then I'm there. See if you can work out some transport and I'll get Ron; I think that this will also be a job for our resident Mystical Monkey Power expert."

"Will Shego be going with you this time?" This question caught her off guard, an uneasy feeling looming over her shoulder. Where was Shego? Weren't they supposed to have gone out tonight?

"No, um, not this time. She's going to stay home and see to the girls… yeah."

"You got it, then!" The young man was never so happy as when he could contribute to the work of Team Possible. He paused in his preparations to look intently at his friend. "Kim, are you feeling alright?"

"Sure, why?"

"Nothing really, you were just looking a little peaked. Tired?"

"Not really, certainly not when there's a mission!" She said goodbye after promising the boy that she would contact him again when she'd rustled up Ron. Breaking the communication link, she accessed a street map of Middleton; she needed to find her way home and get changed.

She was standing in front of the apartment building after a short late-night bus ride across town and found the apartment quiet and dark. Kim searched the rooms and couldn't find Shego anywhere, and since the children were also gone she assumed that her lover had to go out and that the girls were with their grandparents. Kim went straight to her closet and changed into her 'mission clothes'.

She had no memory of having planned a night out or lying to her folks and asking them to watch the children. Open yearbooks on the sofa caught her eye as she walked back across the living room. Glancing down she saw the old pictures of her classmates, especially the altered images of Bonnie and that of her own face. This gave her a great idea: they should ask Bonnie to come with us to 'Club Rina' while she's in town!

Exiting the building, Kim drove her own car in the direction of Ron's house. As late as it was, she knew that it might be difficult to get her teammate focused. She sent a call signal to Ron's own Kimmunicator and waited for him to answer. Eventually a slurred voice responded to the call.

"I'm sorry, but you've called at a time when most descent folk are asleep in their beds. Please leave a message at the sound of the beep." There was a short pause, then…

"m'beep…"

"Rufus, please put Ron back on the line, it's really important."

"hokay…"

"Kiiim… whaaaat?" The whiny tones made her smile as she envisioned Ron huddled beneath the blankets. She glanced away from the road long enough to transmit the image file of the deceased primate to Ron's machine.

"Ron, I really need you to take a look at your screen right now." She heard grumbling and coughing as the sleepy young man shifted around in the bed. There were a few silent moments while he was probably forcing his blurred vision to bring the image into focus.

"GIANT DEAD MONKEY!"

Kim almost lost her grip on the wheel as the scream made her Kimmunicator shake in her hand.

"Ron?"

"GIANT!"

"Ron, I'll be there in…"

"DEAD!"

"Rufus, please tell Ron that I'll be there in five minutes, Ok?"

"MONKEY!"

"hokeydokey!" Kim ended the call; that actually went better than she'd expected.

When she finally arrived, Ron and Rufus were waiting outside on the porch. Rufus had gone back to sleep in Ron's pocket, but the young blond man was wide awake and clutching his 'mission satchel' to his chest. As they drove off towards the airport, he explained to Kim what he'd brought.

"Since we've never actually fought a Zombie Monkey before, I've brought some herbs, rock salt and a VHS copy of 'Serpent And The Rainbow'."

"Ron, I don't think we're dealing with a Zombie Monkey here." She smiled at his chaotic enthusiasm.

"One step ahead of you, KP!" Ron opened the satchel wide to expose a mallet and several sharpened wooden stakes. "I've covered the Vampire Monkey angle too!" Kim giggled at this; she loved Ron so much, but more like a brother than anything else. He heard her and lifted his head from the satchel to admonish her.

"KP, you mustn't underestimate the power of the Monkey Undead. Now where did I put that garlic clove?" As if in reply, there came a soft 'poot' from his pants pocket.

"Whoa, little man, that was rank! I don't want to hear you come crying to me after you've been turned into an Undead Zombie Vampire Naked Mole Rat." The only reply was another soft 'poot'.

Having called Wade back to confirm transportation, Kim was again flying out from Middleton airport; this time, however, she didn't have the luxury of flying in a concord. The refurbished DC-10 was now acting as a modest cargo carrier for several companies with offices in Central and South America. The pilot was an older gentleman with a southern accent and a full head of white hair; he was clean-shaven but he had luxurious sideburns and his hair was swept back in an all-too-familiar style.

"Say, there, lil' mama… Ahm sure glad that you were able to reach me before I had to take off, mah schedule's pretty tight these days."

He smiled at her from behind his aviator sunglasses, one corner of his mouth turning upwards sharply. The name on his pilot's license read 'Aaron Priestly', but Kim knew him by another name. While the man himself had never needed Kim's assistance, she had once helped to save a member of his estranged family from a burning building, earning his undying gratitude. While his family, and indeed the world, believed him to be dead, he came out of voluntary seclusion to offer her a ride whenever he could; a new life brought new opportunities, and he'd chosen to learn how to fly.

"Hang tight, kids. We're almost over your drop." Kim and Ron checked each other's parachutes and prepared to jump from the plane. They opened the door and steadied themselves against the wind shear. As Team Possible secured their safety goggles, Rufus emerged from Ron's pocket wearing his own pair of undersized goggles and a matching white scarf.

"Ok, ya'll be careful now!" The adventurers moved to the door and Rufus gave their pilot a big grin and a thumb's up.

"tee cee bee!"

"You got it, lil' man. Takin' care of business!"

The Team jumped and the automatic mechanism closed the door behind them. Kim managed to look back upwards and made a salute of gratitude before the plane flew out of sight; she was barely able to discern the words 'THE KING' emblazoned across the underside of the fuselage.

Daybreak had occurred hours ago, but there was no way to know this when you were deep in the forests of South America. The canopy overhead blocked all but the most direct sunlight and the undergrowth was thick enough to require a machete. Landing less than a mile from the last known location of the missing expedition, Kim used Wade's data to lead them to the site.

The tents were shredded and the rest of the equipment strewn about the tight clearing. They found a radio, but it was in pretty bad shape.

"Ron, can you use your abilities to track Monkey Fist?" The young man regarded her uneasily, never having become too comfortable with his control over his Mystical Monkey Power, but he sat on the ground and closed his eyes in silent mediation. As she watched him, Kim recalled what she knew about her foe, Monkey Fist.

Born into the modern aristocracy, Lord Montgomery Fiske was like most of the landed gentry of his class: lots of property and little remaining wealth to afford its upkeep. Since most of the old titles didn't come attached to fortunes anymore, Monty quickly spent his inheritance searching desperately for a power that would allow him to take all the riches that he could ever dream of. He thought that he had found the answer in the form of Mystical Monkey Power.

A magical force that could only be harnessed when certain artifacts were assembled and specific rites performed, anyone empowered with Mystical Monkey Power gained the fighting prowess and innate skills of… well a monkey. To this end, Fiske had gathered dozens of monkeys and trained them in the ways of the Ninja, skills that the creatures almost seemed bred to command with better acuity than any human.

Monty also had another trick up is sleeves, literally. Years ago, he had used medical science to graft the hands and feet of an ape to his own limbs, further enhancing his own impressive abilities of dexterity and hand-to-hand combat. Now calling himself 'Monkey Fist', he and his Monkey Ninjas were constantly searching the globe for ancient 'Monkey Temples' and rifling them for treasure and additional mystical knowledge.

After several minutes, Ron was on his feet and moving away quickly through the underbrush without a word spoken. Halfway up the slope of a mountain, they stopped about three miles later at the edge of a deep ravine where Ron sank to the ground and appeared to come out of his trance. There were no other sounds except for birdcalls and the roar of a waterfall on the other side of the chasm. Together, they shared a set of binoculars and picked out a few more details of importance.

"Look, there's some equipment that could have come from the expedition's campsite!" Kim nodded at his findings, but was more concerned for the scientists.

"Now if I were a kidnapped scientist, where would I hide?" The young man looked high and low through the lenses but could see nothing.

"Uh, Ron."

"Hang on, KP, I'm still looking."

"Ron, I think you should…"

"Geez, KP, how about a little teamwork here? I'm looking for the scientists!"

Just then Ron felt a gentle tap on his shoulder and noticed the vague shape of an arm out of the corner of his eye; the arm pointed down into the depths of the ravine. Following the direction of the pointing finger, he found his quarry.

"Hey, yeah, I can see them! They're tied against some trees down there. Way to go, KP!"

"Um, Ron, I'm still back here. You really should turn around now." Her tone was insistent, but it didn't make any sense; after all, how else could he still feel her hand on his shoulder?

"Oh, alright, what's so important that…?" He turned in the direction of the helping hand, noticing just then how dark and furry that it was. He kept turning and noticed a slender form, covered with short dense hair, dark brown in color, crouching low and regarding him with a calm and intelligent gaze.

Before Ron could scream, the beast placed a finger against its lips; this action stunned Ron into the desired silence and he looked over to where Kim was surrounded by three more of the apelike creatures. No one was making any overt signs of aggression or violence, so everything was calm for the moment. They were just sitting quietly.

The beast closest to Kim set down a coarse bundle of cloth, which it unfolded to reveal some berries, roots, and a hunk of what looked like…

"cheese!"

Rufus was out of Ron's pocket in a flash and he approached the food, gingerly sniffing everything. The beast seemed to smile and tore away a small piece of the rough cheese, tossing it to the rodent. Tasting the comestible, Rufus nodded at the mysterious creature in gratitude.

"nize munkee!"

These were not natives or any known race of humans; these were identical in build and stature to the poor dead creature Kim had seen in her Kimmunicator. There were two marked differences, Kim noticed. One was that these creatures were alive. Beyond the obvious, the import of this fact was how robust they looked compared to a misguided hunter's trophy. The second was that they were wearing clothes, of a sort.

Dark green cloth, tightly woven and apparently stitched by hand, adorned their bodies in a simple smock, with patches of thin, tooled leather for either protection or decoration. The beasts appeared to be giving the young people a cursory examination.

Slowly as not to alarm them, Kim withdrew her Kimmunicator and opened a channel to Wade. The creatures watched appraisingly and nodded to each other as she worked the device. The youngest member of Team Possible greeted his friends warmly.

"Good, you made it! What did you find out?"

"Well, we've spotted the kidnapped expedition and we think we know where Monkey Fist is hiding…" She kept her voice low and steady. "And we think he may suspect that there are more of the 'Ameranthropoides loysi' around to entice or force into his Monkey Ninja ranks".

"Really? Why do you think that?" Wade took a long slurp from his soda as he awaited her answer.

Kim and Ron shared a quick glance, both shrugging to acknowledge that there really was no better way to do this. She pointed the Kimmunicator toward the group of crouching beasts, each of whom raised a hand in greeting.

The choking subsided after a few minutes.

"Oh, WOW, this is amazing! Kim, we've just got to record some data on these guys!"

"Tell you what, Wade; I'll leave you and the Kimmunicator here with Ron and I'll climb down to the ravine to see what Monty is up to."

"No way, KP! I'm not letting you go down there all alone without anyone watching your back!"

As Kim carefully climbed down the hanging vines towards the bottom of the ravine, she smiled ruefully at Ron's concept of 'backup'; the tiny, pink rodent was already fast asleep in the nest he'd fashioned in her hair. There was less vegetation growing at the bottom of the ravine, apparently because less direct light got down here, and the shadows were heavy and thick along the narrow passage.

When she reached the bottom, Kim could see that there was only one way to go now; the west end of the ravine opened up onto a rocky mountainside but the ravine curved eastward and became narrower. It was in this eastern direction that she could detect the fresh tracks and spoor of several animals. She could smell them also, the rank odor biting her nostrils; the Monkey Ninjas were very close.

The first order of business was to free the captives. With Rufus standing atop her head like a U-Boat commander on his conning tower, Kim circled the trees where they were bound a few times to ensure that she wouldn't be seen, then she crept closer and got their attention. There were only four people, three men and one woman, which would make escape easier since she wouldn't have to manage a crowd.

"Hey… I hope you don't mind, but please try not to look in my general direction, Ok? There might be hidden sentries and I don't want them to see me cut you loose." Kim spoke sotto voce while she pushed herself over to the scientists and proceeded to examine the think ropes that bound them.

"Thank goodness you've arrived, young lady!" The leader of the expedition was a portly gentleman wearing, of all things, a monocle and a pith helmet that matched his khakis. "I take it that you're the vanguard of the cavalry, what?"

"No, sir. It's just me. Please don't move after I've cut these ropes." Kim decided against using the laser cutter for fear of alerting any sentries, as they might see or smell any smoke. "I was informed of your expedition and how it had been captured."

In a short time, each of the scientists was free and Kim was explaining to them how she wanted them to leave the area. Unfortunately, they didn't want to go.

"Blast it all, girl, this is the scientific find of the century! My colleagues and I studied the 1929 report by Dr. George Montadon and we're convinced that there are more of these 'Ameranthropoides loysi' mucking about here somewhere! We've just got to find them!" The man was becoming quite angry and red in the face. His voice was also getting loud enough for them to be in danger of being heard.

"Why?"

"Eh? What's that?"

"Why do you want to find them?" Kim could feel the muscles along her shoulder blades tightening from stress. What could this fat old man want with those creatures, if not to exploit them? What had those creatures ever done to humanity that they should be noticed? Hell, they obviously weren't even 'beasts' but something unprecedented!

"Didn't you hear what I said, girl? I said…" He didn't get to say anything at that moment because Kim reached forward and grabbed his ascot in her tiny fist and yanked his face right up to her own.

"Now you listen to me." Lips drawn back tightly over clenched teeth, green eyes flashing as if they were Shego's own plasma, the world-saver could almost feel her nails popping the bloated flesh of the man's red neck, feel the warmth of his blood run along her arm and onto the ground beneath them.

Rufus went rigid; something was very wrong here. His instincts told him to run and hide as fast as he could, but surely he was safe here with his beloved Kim.

"When I say 'go', you will crawl out of this ravine on your bellies and not make one damn sound. Do you understand me?" She ran her eyes along theirs; there were four frightened nods. "You will move west towards the open end of the ravine and from there you will climb up the mountain until it flattens out and my partner meets you."

She lifted Rufus from her head and set him on the ground.

"You lead them to Ron, Ok? Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." The rodent had trouble understanding; this was Kim, their Kim, but something had changed. He carefully backed away from her, nodding to signify his comprehension.

While the forest was not particularly warm that day, the humidity must be affecting her breathing; her voice cracked and caught a few times as she hissed her words out. Thoroughly disgusted at this pitiful band of 'intrepid explorers', Kim cleared her throat and spit against a tree. The spittle was viscous and as black as pitch.

"Go."

Kim watched the four scientists crawl away after her tiny pink friend and she pulled herself up into a sitting position against one of the trees. She felt suddenly tired and spent, drained as if from long exertion, but she'd done little since she and Ron had parachuted down. She sat there and listed to the birdcalls and the rustlings of hidden forest creatures and tried to relax, tried to shut her mind down. It was so peaceful here that even in the face of danger Kim felt as if she could have curled up and gone to sleep. It seemed as if she hadn't slept in…

Wide-awake and on the alert, Kim heard and smelled several small simians in the immediate vicinity. Staying low to the ground, she crawled on all fours to the eastern end of the narrow ravine, making no sound even though he was moving faster along the ground than most humans can run when upright. She wasn't in the least bit concerned for Monkey Fist and his minions, but she wanted to know why he was here in the first place.

As the gorge grew narrower, the overhanging boulders and draped vines created a surreal amphitheater at the terminus. Kim had expected to find either a Monkey Temple or a burial site, or even an active settlement of the mysterious 'Ameranthropoides loysi' now that she'd seen the living, breathing ones! What she did find was even stranger.

Pointed towards the Heavens at the closed end of the ravine, was a spire; much like that of a church or cathedral, it was cylindrical and tapered to a very fine point. Vines and other vegetation encrusted it like a living façade, but the clear signs of rust between the leaves and stems could only mean that this was made of metal! All other Monkey Temples, and thanks to Fiske she'd seen more of those than she'd ever care to, were built from carven stone blocks.

The base of the edifice was round and the height of the entire building was approximately forty feet tall but only ten feet in diameter, making it more of a chapel than a cathedral. There were two large windows about halfway up it's walls and an aperture just below them along one side; Kim grabbed handfuls of vegetation and pulled herself up.

Once inside it was obvious that generations of birds and other arboreal critters had lived in here from time to time; the single space ran from just a few feet above ground level right up to almost the very peak of the spire. Every surface was filthy with dirt and spoor and vines and broken glass.

Glass? Kim could see that the windows, while so dirty as to be almost opaque, were still intact and undamaged. Upon closer inspection, Kim saw that several crypt-like alcoves lined the inner walls and these had once had doors of glass, now long shattered. Upon an even closer inspection, Kim could see the faint sparkle of jewels and crystals along the walls over her head.

Climbing hand over hand, she moved upward to an outthrust platform protruding from the rear inner wall; she crouched on this while she took a closer look at the gems. They were lined up in nice, neat rows and didn't really seem to be precious stones at all, just colored glass. Kim looked around for anything that would be familiar to the Monkey Temples that she'd seen in the past, but there was nothing; there was nothing about this odd building that matched any temple or theme that she'd ever seen before.

Curiosity getting the better of her, she tore decades of filth from the inner walls; desperate to find something that would identify the builders of this structure. After a few seconds, Kim exposed a small placard with cabalistic markings inscribed on it. Gouging further encrustations away with her nails, she realized that it was a small window of crystal with four symbols that looked eerily like numerals mounted beneath.

'1971'

"Well, this is weird." Disappointed that there would remain one more mystery in the world, Kim began to climb back down to the egress. She froze in the act of moving back to the doorway; had it been a sound or a vibration or did she just know? Regardless, she was aware that there was a welcoming party awaiting her just outside.

In the high grass around the base of the edifice, stood Lord Montgomery Fiske. He wasn't alone; Monkey Fist was surrounded by over a dozen small Monkey Ninjas, each poised for attack but so disciplined as to not move a muscle until their master bade them so.

"Kim Possible, as I live and breath! Welcome to South America!" Monty was dressed in his usual black fighting clothes, his tangle of black hair bristling out over his sizable ears. His hands and feet were bare, exposing the altered anatomy that gave him his name. The monkeys were draped in similar black outfits, with the exception of their heads being covered, leaving only their piercing eyes to stare up at Kim.

"Do you like it? Oh, I cannot wait until I have tapped its mysteries!" He pointed towards the metal spire. "Its like nothing I've ever encountered before."

"And what are your plans for the 'Ameranthropoides loysi'?"

"Oh, so you've seen some? Posh and piffle! I have no use of them whatsoever!"

"What, are those monkeys too big for you to handle?" Monty furrowed his brows in anger but did rise to the bait.

"Not at all, and besides, they're certainly not 'monkeys'. They are apes, dear girl, and they can offer me nothing except to teach me the secrets of their machine." His evil grin undercut the polite words and tone he had been using.

"Machine? What machine?" Kim sat on the rim of the opening, nearly fifteen feet over her foes. She felt like a predator ready to strike, but she held still for the nonce.

"What do you mean, 'what machine'? Surely you could tell that…" Monkey Fist stopped and looked up at her incredulously. "You mean you don't know what it is?" His look of bemusement became one of delight. "Oh, this is too much! Girl, you will never cease to amaze me with your obtuse wits and stunted imagination!" Monkey Fist laughed and what started as a normal enough chortle quickly degenerated into a very simian-like chatter.

"Well, I really could stand here and share jibes with you all day." He raised a furry paw to wipe a tear of humor from his eye. "But my friends and I have an appointment with destiny." In a dramatic gesture, Monkey Fist thrust his arms outwards as if to enfold his minions, then he swept his reach towards Kim.

"Monkey Ninjas, ATTACK!"

Several of the small figures leapt at the walls of the temple, climbing as fast as lightning. If Kim had allowed them to grab her, their combined strength would have been enough to topple her from her perch to certain injury below, and a quick death at the hands and feet of the rest. She was ready, however, and struck. Firmly gripping the edge of the opening, Kim swung down from the opening and kicked all but one animal away from the wall. While they landed easily below, the remaining attacker latched onto her foot and would not be shaken loose.

Taking full measure of the drop to the base of the structure, Kim firmly clamped her free foot against the monkey's neck and let go of the edge of the doorway. Trapped in this unexpected fashion, the little animal could not get free in time; Kim felt it crunch satisfactorily beneath her feet as she landed.

Monkey Fisk froze in abject fury, his shock and amazement bordering on hysteria.

"KILL her!" The rest of his beasts broke ranks to come at her from all sides, the orchestrated maneuvers and choreographed fighting styles abandoned to better confuse her in the rapid melee of so many small bodies. Each monkey was prepared to bite and claw, as well as their full repertoire of ninja skills, to bring this human down for their master.

Kim plucked one from the air as it flew at her face. She used it as a bludgeon to knock another one away that came too close and then discarded the creature with a backhanded toss against the metal wall behind her; it rang like a bell under the impact. One slipped between her legs and climbed her back in an attempt to bite her exposed neck, but she grabbed it firmly with both hands and wrenched it free.

Monty had to duck as the stunned creature sailed right at his face; he clearly saw two clutches of red hair in the beasts tiny paws. Looking back at the fray, he grinned in horrid joy as he saw blood smeared around Kim Possible's mouth; finally his Monkey Ninjas had struck a decisive blow!

Then he noticed what she was doing to the monkey that she was gripping in her slender hands, and the distinctive wounds on the body of the monkey near her feet.

Oh, dear God, no…

Monkey Fisk screeched to signal his minions and they regrouped at is feet. Few were unharmed and one was gravely wounded. Several were dead or dying.

As one they advanced, twirling through the air as if defying gravity. Kim spit wads of bloody meat and black spittle from her mouth and waited for them. Her eyes were feral and her stance barely human as she anticipated the carnage to follow.

With scant inches to spare, Monkey Fist barely saw Kim as she leapt straight up and over their heads. She snagged two of the Monkey Ninjas out of the air and their necks were crushed in her bare hands before she landed behind her attackers. Using the small bodies as weapons, Kim threw them at Monty when he turned to face her; the remorse he felt at having to deflect the limp forms was almost too much to bear. The redhead seemed to dance from one small body to another as she pounced and ended the lives of those creatures already wounded or insensate.

More beast than man, Fiske howled like his namesake and charged the slender girl, summoning all of his skills and energies to end this battle now. He swung and punched, kicked and leapt, always a hairs breadth shy of contact with this slim girl. Kim dodged and parried, ever faster, ever quicker, gaining speed and focus with each second.

Monty was so slow! He would never touch her; this fool, this aberrant mix of humanity and science! Kim's eyes shone like green ice and her smile might be better suited for Dante's Inferno. She laughed freely with joy as every blow hit its mark, both his and her own. Finally…

"ENOUGH!"

Kim spun and shifted her weight, turning a full 360 degrees before landing a roundhouse haymaker right against Monkey Fist's side. The ribcage indented nicely beneath her fist and he was thrown in the opposite direction like a rag doll. Kim didn't follow his flight, neither on her feet nor even with her eyes. She stood there, the fire burning within her to kill everything she could touch, to end it, to end it all. Worlds died in her heart at that moment, families and entire races of people burned and suffered.

Monty Fiske lay at the base of the tree that had stopped his flight, a broken and ruined man. He could not think or feel, each torn breath a minor chord in a symphony of agony. Gasping once, twice, his breathing stopped and his heart ceased to beat; this was enough to attract Kim's attention from twenty feet away.

From a standing position, using no more leverage than a mere flexing of her ankles, Kim shot into the air and landed before Monty after having flipped around no less than four times. Absorbing the impact with barely a bending of her knees, she crouched down to bring to eye level with the shattered body, smelling him, listening. Kim grinned before she tasted the rivulet of blood that ran down his face.

"I'd rather we finish this now, but if it means that much to you, Ok." Kim stood and wiped the sweat from her face; the back of her hand came away black.

"See you around." No longer a living whirlwind, Kim moved off, her gate becoming less steady with each leaden step. The forest was silent once more, the carnage ended. It wasn't until the birds began to sing again that there was motion in the undergrowth.

Monty coughed lightly, shifting his weight off of his broken ribs; he'd barely had the time necessary to stop his heart and slow down his respiration to a crawl. The irony that Kim Possible had just about done that for him, and in almost no time at all, did not escape him. Even in the heat of battle, his ninja training and meditation disciplines could be called upon for other, more esoteric uses. And yet, somehow she'd known and let him live.

Leaning against his tree, a faint chatter from his left made him look around to see one remaining Monkey Ninja, favoring a leg and bleeding, gimped over to him and crouched, waiting for orders. It whimpered pitifully.

"Go, return to our base camp at the foot of the mountain, alert the others and have them come here to collect me." There wasn't going to be anyway that he could make himself 'more comfortable', but staying alive for a few more hours was going to be a big enough job. Fiske gave the small creature a tender scratch behind the ear before it limped away.

"Your brothers will be avenged!" The hate felt strong enough; yes, he would live.

By the time that she had walked half of a mile, Kim could barely move. Using the obvious route taken by the freed explorers, she left the ravine for the gentle slope of the mountain, intending to climb up from there. Instead, her breath was labored and her legs weak beneath her, every step quavering. So unlike the warrior born from a short while ago, Kim pushed herself beyond her limits just to gain the plateau.

"KP!"

Ron had been on the lookout for his best friend ever since the return of Rufus and the released captives. When they had returned without her, he'd been prepared to go down there and look for Kim on his own, but something held him back, some sense that stemmed from his Mystical Monkey Powers.

It told him that evil incarnate was down there, but he could sense nothing more. Ron certainly hoped that Kim didn't run into anything like that! Now he could see her head of red hair, lank and dull in the moist forest air, slowly climbing towards them. Ron slid down the grassy slope to meet her.

"KP, are you hurt? Do you need me to carry you?"

Kim raised her head and looked towards his voice, not quite seeing him. When she finally located his worried face, she smiled in exhausted joy.

"Oh, Ron! Did everyone make it up here? Are they alright?" Ron moved close to her, helping her to her feet.

"Sure did! They're back along the trail a few hundred yards. I kept them busy collecting their research materials." The young man looked his best friend over very carefully. "KP, what happened to you? You look terrible!"

She felt terrible, the smile faltering on her face. Kim felt as if she were crumbling inside, as if she were filled with shards of broken glass.

"I'm fine, really… really." She looked around, the forest a strange and alien landscape. "Hey! Where are the apes? Where did they go?"

Ron slapped himself in the forehead.

"I did my best to get them to stick around, but they said they had to leave."

"'They said'? They spoke to you?"

"Well… not exactly. They mostly communicated through Rufus. They kept calling me 'Bright Eyes'!" Ron removed a tiny signaling mirror from a harness pocket and examined his reflection. "Do you have any idea what that was about?"

Kim stopped listening a few seconds before he stopped speaking; the stifling heat and oppressive humidity weighed down on her, making her nauseous, making her hurt everywhere. Her throat burned and her eyes stung and her nose felt clogged with mud.

The forest erupted with motion and camouflaged figures suddenly approached Ron from out of thin air. All were suited in environmental protection suits and full helmets sealed against the outside air. One of the figures moved right up to Ron and extended both hands outward, palms forward as if in greeting, or defense. Looking around him, his body automatically falling into fighting stance, Ron backed away from the approaching form.

"KP! They're everywhere!"

The young man was too startled to discern what the best course of action was, where the best escape route would be. Ron moved his head slightly, but couldn't catch sight of Kim anywhere. Yes! She was already on the move, probably circling around these jokers to take them from behind and clear a path for them to get the Heck out of Dodge! Then his foot caught up against something on the ground behind him. Ron looked down.

There, in the grass at his feet, lay his best friend in the whole world, curled into a fetal position and laying on her side. Ron could not imagine how the sitch could get any worse, but what he witnessed next was proof as to how wrong he was.

Kim turned her head to look up at him; her eyes were rimmed with black and black streamed from her nostrils. The inky wetness pooled on the gentle convolutions of her ears and she coughed harshly, expelling a tarry mass of the stuff from her mouth, leaving oily stains on her lips and chin.

"Help… me…" Kim Possible wept tears of pitch.

To Be Continued…

Author's Note: Absolutely no Monkeys were harmed during the writing of this story. There was an older animal named Crackers who had a minor ear infection, but it cleared up after a mild antibiotic was applied. You can research Ameranthropoides loysi for yourself.

I did get approval for the name 'Club Rina'; it sounds like a pretty cool place.

'Bright Eyes'… what's up with that? And where did this 'Aaron Priestly' come from? Who's writing this stuff?

This was a slightly longer chapter because there were a few scenes that I really wanted to occur before the fight against Monkey Fist, and I didn't want to break the action in half. Well, it's finally hit the fan; I appreciate those of you that stayed with me this long.

There will be more answers provided in the next chapter and all will be made clear. Stay tuned!


	9. Chapter 9

The Stubborn Beast Flesh

Author: The Humbug

Disclaimer: "Kim Possible" and all characters within © The Walt Disney Company and its related entities. Kim Possible created by Mark McCorkle & Bob Schooley. All rights reserved. No profit is being collected from the fiction contained within. You can blame the rest of this on me.

Rating: PG-13 for combat violence and intimations of a physical relationship and intimate contact between consenting adult females, also some slightly harsh language. If this will offend you, please read something else.

Summary: This is a Kim/Shego pairing fan fiction; there is love and romance between Kim & Shego, as well as plenty of action and adventure, and hopefully some humor _and_ horror. Still set in the same 'universe' as my other stories 'Deep Down' and 'Parents', this is a tale of what happens when something goes horribly wrong. Kasy Ann and Sheki Go Possible are the sole creations of NoDrogs (it is with great respect that I make mention of them).

Chapter VII / Biohazard

"Hey, you sure you don't want me to drive you all the way to the house?"

"No thanks, we're fine."

The cabbie was a decent fellow, slightly concerned that two young ladies would want to be dropped off at an empty street corner so late at night. What he could not have known was that, even though they were both slender and attractive, they were more than capable of taking care of themselves. The two ladies walked down to the far end of the lane where one special house held one special family. Shego and Bonnie crept to the door and the taller woman removed a slim leather case from her belt; the former thief knelt at the door and practiced her art.

"Won't the Drs. P be mad at you breaking in like this?"

"No", she hoped. "I've been given an open invitation, but it's late and they'll all be in bed."

The lock was soon picked and the door pushed silently open. The young women walked into the darkened foyer and towards the living room. Shego managed to take three steps before a hidden muzzle ejected a net from the ceiling, ensnaring the pale woman and lifting her up off the floor. Bonnie backed against the wall in fear as a muted alarm started to sound, followed shortly by the sound of running feet.

"Alright, who's… Shego?" John Possible was fully dressed in his nightclothes and holding a slide rule like a truncheon. He walked to stand beneath the swaying bundle and peered at her through sleepy eyes.

"Um, Hi, John."

"Shego, what is going on? Are you all right? Where's Kim?" He then noticed the other woman backed against his hallway wall. "Oh, hello, Bonnie."

"Um, hello, Dr. Mr. P."

"How's your mother?"

"She's fine, fine."

"Excuse me, John? Can I get down from here?"

"BOYS!"

John turned to direct the call back up the stairwell to his sons' room; he was certain that they'd already be awake and fully aware that their burglar-trap had worked all too well. The Tweebs were indeed awake and already lurking around the corner of the landing, afraid to move closer for fear of Shego's wrath. They resigned themselves and pressed a button on a handheld remote control; the net slowly lowered to the floor and opened.

"Thank you, now go back to bed and we'll discuss this in the morning."

"Yes, Dad." Jim and Tim scampered back to their room.

Shego let Bonnie help her to her feet, musing that this was the second time in one night when someone far less dangerous than herself had subdued her. She silently cursed how she had been changed through her love for Kim, but quickly prayed that her young wife would be Ok and return to her.

"Now what in the wide, wide world of sports brings you girls here at this time of the night? And where is Kim?" John didn't sound angry at being wakened, just concerned. Shego felt closer to him than to any other member of the Possible family, and she wasn't going to do anything to change that relationship.

"The truth is that we never intended to wake you. I wanted to wait here until morning, then have a talk with you and your wife."

"You wanted to wait until morning to speak with us, and yet you came here now." John considered this and it didn't add up. "Why not come over in the morning?"

Shego really hadn't planned her explanation yet; it was another reason why she'd hoped to have few hours to think.

"Because my girls are here, and because I didn't want to go home."

"Oh." John's eyes widened, but only slightly.

"Yes, 'Oh'."

"Well, please excuse my manners. Come on into the kitchen." The tall man beckoned them forward and sighed, never at his brilliant best when awakened from a sound sleep. They followed him and he soon had the kettle on the stove.

"John, what's going on down there?" The voice was muted by distance, but unmistakable. Great, thought Shego, a bigger audience.

"We're in the kitchen, dear."

Anne padded into the bright room and Shego was struck by how much Kim resembled her mother, especially on the morning that Kim had thrown her across the room during that violent nightmare. The same sleepy look, the same wild red hair, and even a similar pair of fuzzy slippers gave Shego a brief glimpse into the future. Anne walked to the table as if still asleep, dropping down into a chair like a puppet with its strings cut, yet another mannerism that Shego recognized.

"So, I take it that you're feeling better?" Anne had noticed how Bonnie and Shego were dressed.

"Huh?"

"From your colds; Kimmie said that you were going to stay in tonight and gets lots of sleep."

"When did she say this?" Shego felt a chill.

"She called here after you got back in town; she said that neither of you were feeling well and asked if we could keep the children." Anne looked to her husband for confirmation. "That was what she said, right?"

"She sure did, sweetheart."

The chill became a needle of ice that threaded itself around Shego's guts. Her long black hair flowed over her like a shroud as she lowered her head onto her arms and closed her eyes.

"No, no… Oh, Princess, what is happening to you?" The words started as a whisper but had become a moan of anguish at the end. Three people exchanged glances over Shego's head. John moved first, handing out steaming mugs to all.

"So that wasn't the truth?" He looked to Bonnie because the raven-haired woman at the table didn't seem able to voice a reply. The young brunette found herself the center of attention.

"I don't know about a phone call, but the three of us were out all evening. Kim did mention that you were looking after the children for her."

"But our Kimmie-cub doesn't lie." Anne was shaking her head adamantly.

"Now, dear, there've been a few little white lies over the years." Anne knew that this was not what they were talking about, that no matter what John meant this was much more. She didn't get the chance to respond.

"No, Anne is right." Shego raised her head. "Kim doesn't lie, not blatantly, not easily." She looked around at the three. "Not about things like this…"

Over the next two hours, and with many questions and interruptions from the Possibles, Shego told everyone the full details of Kim's mercurial moods and unusual behavior from the past few days. Each older adult took turns as 'Doubting Thomas' to attempt to explain such behavior or to poke holes in Shego's story, but it was obvious that they each trusted Shego thoroughly when their favorite redhead was concerned.

"And you brought Bonnie here with you, why?"

They'd moved to the den so that they could speak in conversational levels without waking the boys or the infants. Bonnie had fallen asleep on a leather couch against the wall and was leaning against Anne, who had asked the question out of curiosity; she brushed a strand of errant hair from the young woman's face, recalling the old feuds between this young woman and her daughter.

"Kim might go looking for her." Shego had told a white lie of her own, deliberately downplaying the tryst Kim had hoped to arrange. "Could you let her stay here for the night, please?"

"And the two of you aren't back at the apartment waiting for Kim because…?"

"Because it's better that she not see us together right now."

"I don't like this one bit." John had been sitting on the corner of his desk and rose to place his hand on the shoulder of his wife. "There are too many questions and not enough data." The tall man looked down to where his wife had draped a light sweater over Bonnie's flimsy dress.

"Both of you will stay here for the night, and we'll get Kimmie over here in the morning to have another talk." John couldn't stand to see so much unexplained hurt.

"Anne, I'll make up the sofa in the living room for Bonnie, and…"

"Wait…" Shego stood and moved to the sleeping brunette, lifting the young woman in her arms as she'd lifted her Princess many, many times.

"Please let Bonnie take the bed in Kim's room, with the girls. Kim would agree." She saw from their doubting looks that she would have to tell Bonnie's story eventually. "I need to stay up and think for awhile; I'll stay downstairs."

Not wanting to see the questions and fear in their eyes any longer, Shego hurried away and carried the sleeping girl to the loft bedroom, gently laying her down on the bed; that was all she would do, even if Bonnie's dress became creased as a result. Sounds from the cribs alerted Shego to the fact that her daughters were awake, and she could never have left without seeing first to their needs.

Kasy's tiny face lit up with a smile at the sight of her 'Mom', as did little Sheki's.

In turn, each infant was inspected and cared for, cleaned and returned to her own crib. Shego performed these acts automatically, as if in cruise control, as if she had been field-cleaning one of Drakken's old 'Doomsday Weapons' or recalibrating a 'Death Ray'.

The good news was that the children didn't know any better; Shego's touch was as gentle and soft as it could ever be. The bad news was that Shego knew better, that she would never be, could never be, the mother that her Princess was. These thoughts made her hardened exterior begin to weaken and crack; the babies wanted love and affection and they were about to get tears.

"Shego, please come away from there."

So absorbed had she been in the ministrations to her daughters that the tall warrior had not noticed the approach from outside the room. She turned to have her heart skip a beat; that voice, that silhouette, the glint of a nightlight off red hair. A hand was extended, the voice firm but not commanding.

"Please don't let them see their mother cry."

With loving kisses, Shego bade her children goodnight. She left the room and accompanied her Mother-In-Law back downstairs to the living room where they returned to the seats they'd occupied from a few short minutes ago. Anne was the one that Shego felt the most pressured to prove herself to, the one whose yardstick she felt she would never measure up to; living with their perfect daughter, caring for their perfect grandchildren.

"Anne, I… just don't…"

"Don't what?" The face, so like that of her Princess, could be so neutral.

"I'm just not the mother that Kimmie is."

"Well, Doy! Of course not! You're the kind of mother that you are, and from what I've seen a pretty damn good one."

This was not what Shego had expected to hear; Anne sensed this and continued.

"I've seen Kimmie fawn and coo over those girls too much sometimes, and I've seen you reign her in. Sometimes you handle them like they're made of glass, but you never, ever act like you're afraid or that you want to avoid touching them. These are your first children, and from what I can deduce, are more than you'd ever planned for, right?"

Shego could only nod. Anne leaned closer and took a pale hand.

"I've watched you like a hawk from the first time I saw you with those girls." Anne saw the subtle change in Shego's face; something fell, hurt and pained. "No, don't misunderstand me; it was Kimmie that I was watching also."

The emerald eyes held more questions.

"I'd done my best to expose our Kimmie to the responsibilities of being a wife and mother, never knowing how she would handle the role if and when her life turned in that direction. Lord knows that no one should ever be forced into that situation." Her tone turned hard, cold. "You were struck by this as much as she was; I consider it nothing less than rape, what that bastard Lipsky did to the two of you."

Being so used to the Dr. Mr.'s rigid attitude towards strong language, Shego was startled to hear the venom in Anne's voice, and practically scandalized at hearing the word 'rape'.

"I've seen you laugh and play and scold, all from the heart and not out of resignation or a forced sense of duty. Both Kimmie and I give you a ten out of ten."

Shego's smile was as bright on her face as it was in her heart.

"But that score drops to seven if they attempt to take over the world before they're twenty!"

"Oh, don't worry about that; college comes first." Shego was glad for the chance to breath easier, and the moment passed all too quickly for both women.

"You think this is bad, do you?" Anne was feeling as is she needed to have her own little girl back in her arms for some over-bearing affection right now.

"I do, and while I agree with John that we need Kim here for answers, I doubt it will be that easy." Seeing that Shego was settled, Anne took her leave and returned to her husband; the pale woman with the green-tinted skin lay down across fine leather and prayed to forget the last few hours.

The rich scent of coffee wafted through the hallway and into the living room, waking Shego from a dream in which Kim had been dissolving in her arms. No matter how tightly her pale hands gripped her lover, the slender girl literally melted away. The process was apparently painless because there were no screams of agony, just a look of betrayal and hurt in those green eyes.

Shego opened her own green eyes and saw the room lit by a faint glow; it was still very early and she could not have slept more than a few hours but the dawning sun had no way of knowing that. Her face split in a yawn and she swung her legs from the couch, leaving her shoes behind to pad towards the kitchen to beg for coffee if that's what she had to do to get some.

The room was much the same as when she'd seen it last except that the brunette seated with the Possibles was not Bonnie Rockwaller. The newcomer turned and greeted Shego directly.

"Good morning." Shego did not acknowledge this, instead looking to her in-laws for enlightenment. Anne offered a steaming mug and a seat to her, and both were accepted.

"Dr. Director arrived just a few minutes ago. She hasn't said anything yet out of respect for you. I was about to wake you when you walked in." Shego accepted this also; Anne's sincerity shone through her anxiety. "Bonnie is still asleep upstairs with the girls."

Betty Director had met with many a parent and spouse to deliver news of injury or death; it was the ultimate sacrifice to make for the security of the nation, indeed for the safety of the world. Agents of Global Justice faced the risk of those potential fates each and every time they were dispatched for a mission; this time it was different, and she couldn't mask herself with the veneer that one of her charges had 'fallen in the line of duty'.

"Anne, John…" the woman turned towards Shego, her steady gaze enough of a substitute for the use of the retired villain's name. "It is imperative that I speak with Kimberly as soon as she can be located. I wish to have her escorted back to Global Justice headquarters and interviewed by our medical staff."

Shego and the Possibles stared at her, not daring to speak.

"The long and the short of it is that Global Justice has had Kim Possible under Class-Three surveillance for just over one week and I am here to see that she surrenders herself into custody for debriefing and medical examination."

"We made your agents at the airport! You were watching US?"

"The airport, your apartment, the club last night; yes, we were there. Is there any way that I could get some more of that delicious coffee? The tripe that 'GJ' dredges up is quite rancid." She returned her empty mug to the table and continued.

"Do any of you know where she is right now?"

Naturally secretive, Shego had her answer ready.

"Get bent."

"Language."

"…"

John was ready with a refill and his own answer, but the face of the man was anything but friendly. He settled a gentle hand on the pale shoulder of his daughter-in-law to show his support of her thoughts, if not her words.

"The truth is that we do not. We'd hoped to speak with her this morning, but hadn't called her yet." The tall man's eyes glazed over briefly. "I don't think that we know where to start looking."

Shego absently looked around for the telephone; she separated herself from the somber group and made a quick call to the apartment she shared with her Kimmie, not quite sure if she wanted the call answered or not. This was wrong, all wrong, and she disconnected the call after several rings, a quick shake of her head speaking volumes.

"But why would you come here for our Kimmie? What has she done?"

"Yes, please explain yourself, you're upsetting my wife and the wife of my daughter."

"I am here out of the deepest respect and affection for Kimberly. We have reason to believe that she is ill, very ill, and that she needs to be treated immediately." The next question was directed to Shego.

"Has Kimberly been acting odd of late, not herself?"

"Yes…"

"Fits of mania, fugues of deep depression, bouts of limitless energy, dramatic displays of open… affection?"

…yes."

As each point had been listed, Shego felt her heart sink inside her chest. Her Princess had indeed displayed all of those traits in good measure, and flowing from one to the next in seconds. It had worried her at the time, now she felt as if an enormous clock were ticking somewhere, a deathwatch, counting down to something dreadful.

"Have you noticed any unusual physical symptoms?"

"Like what?" Dr. Director could see no duplicity in the emerald eyes of her former quarry, just puzzlement, so she elaborated.

"Has Kimberly exhibited any cold-like symptoms?"

"Well, yeah, but only since yesterday."

"Has she been bathing often, more so than usual?"

That was the last straw; this was BULLSHIT!

"What the Hell does that matter?" Pitch and volume increased with fear and anxiety. "What is wrong with her? What are you not telling us?"

"Please… please trust me when I say that I have nothing but Kimberly's well-being at heart when I tell you that she may be terribly ill. Please let us examine her, I beg you."

"We aren't taking about some simple virus or bacteria, are we?"

"No, sir, we are not."

"How long…" All eyes turned to Shego, who seemed to be wound so tight that she might explode. The specific issue on her mind at that moment was too unbearable to think about. "How long would you need to hold her for examination."

This straightforward question deserved an equally straightforward response. Dr. Director sighed to herself, knowing that her next words might end up being her last.

"Kimberly would be detained indefinitely, with the possibility of perpetual quarantine."

For so many years the threat of capture and imprisonment had weighed heavy on the soul of this young warrior, and her entire being was geared towards remaining free and strong. To be locked away for months or years was the price of such freedom, and society could not stand to be reminded that there were others stronger than themselves.

She knew that her crimes came with a price, but what price was her Princess being forced to pay? What kind of shit reward was this for a life of selfless work and sacrifice, all in the name of making the world a safer place, safe from criminals like Shego?

"Over my dead body!"

She would not allow her beloved angel to be caged, the very image made her see green. Fists ignited with cascading green death and Shego was on her feet; advancing towards the uniformed woman, almost close enough to strike before a firm hand restrained her.

John Possible stood between Dr. Director and her eminent demise. The uniformed woman stood and moved closer, politely waiting for John to decide if he should stand aside; once he made his decision and cleared the way, Shego would have a clear target if that was what she wanted. Betty Director motioned the warrior back down into her chair and remained standing to address the family.

"I beg you, if you see her before Global Justice does, contact us immediately." She withdrew and saw herself to the door.

Anne stood and let her husband hold her tight, her faint sobs muffled against his chest. Shego stood alone, hating herself in her impotence. I'm a damn super villain, for crying out loud! I should be able to figure out where Kim is before anyone. She's traveled all over the world, with little or no backup, even counting the buffoon, with no other support system than a pudgy kid that never leaves his…

The Possibles were startled out of their despair by the sound of Shego slapping her forehead.

"SHIT… sorry, sorry! Quick, do you know if Princess keeps a spare Kimmunicator around?"

The adults looked to each other and John broke the embrace just long enough to leave the room and return with a small blue device in his palm. He offered it to the pale woman, who grabbed at it like it was a life preserver. Thumbing the toggle at the side, she opened the general frequency channel and waited to see who answered; she was rewarded with the face of someone that she'd never planned to want to speak to directly in her life.

"Um, hello, Wade."

"Oh. Hi, yourself. Does Kim know you have that?"

"No, she's not here. That's why…"

"You aren't going to flash me again, are you?" Suddenly aware of two pairs of eyes looking her way, Shego steered clear of that incident.

"Wade, it's important that I speak with Kim." This was met with a hooded gaze as the young boy took a leisurely drink.

"Why? You didn't want to go on this mission. Kim said that you were watching the children, but she sounded different." He paused to consider the reasons. "I think you two had a fight and I'm not inclined to tell you squat."

"Look, I don't know what 'mission' you're talking about, but I have no idea where Kim is and need to speak with her NOW!"

Anne moved in and gently pried the small device from Shego's clenched fingers; the blue casing was already starting to smolder as plasma threatened to erupt. With a few assuring words from the Mrs. Dr. P, the boy divulged the details of Kim's mission, how she and Ron had taken a plane into South America several hours ago, and how they'd been out of contact for most of that time. After making Wade promise her parents that he would keep trying to contact Kim, Anne broke the connection.

"When Wade said 'flashed', I take it to mean that you exposed yourself." John was aghast.

"Yeah, just as a goof."

"Need I remind you that Wade is a minor?" His arms were crossed and he did not appreciate the humor of such an action.

"But it was a joke!"

"Nevertheless, please refrain from that sort of behavior."

"But… NUTS. You people are worse than Kimmie! After I did that, she royally proceeded to rip me a new assho…"

"Language."

"GHAA!"

The mighty Shego let her heart rage at these naïve sheep and stomped out of the kitchen. Anne handed a mug to John and he refilled it in time for Shego to return and take it from his proffered hand.

"I'm sorry. I really am."

Anne didn't say a word, just stroked a pale arm as John kissed a pale cheek. Shego drank the coffee and the remnants of Team Possible discussed how to best begin a search for their beloved Kim. Two things happened almost at once; the Kimmunicator on the kitchen table chirped its familiar telltale and the doorbell chimed. Shego activated the machine as Anne moved through the living room.

"I don't know what you're playing at, but if you're really interested in Kim, I just got a microburst transmission from Ron." The young boy frowned, both at the decoded message on his screens and at the raven-haired recipient of his call. "He says that they've been captured."

"What?"

"JOHN! COME QUICK!" Anne's voice cut through the air, distracting Shego.

"That's the strange part… he says by 'GJ'. Then the transmission stopped."

"JOHN, SHE'S BACK!"

The scientist ran past the kitchen towards the front door and Shego let the Kimmunicator drop from her hand, the boy at the other end calling her name, demanding to know what was happening. The pale woman felt her heart stop as she rounded the corner and saw Anne Possible holding the door open to reveal a recently departed houseguest. Dr. Director did not ask for admittance.

"We've found her." She gestured over her shoulder to a waiting vehicle. "Please let me take you to her."

Interlude.

"Now, I know that you don't really want to hurt anyone, right?"

A leg was thrust out in reply, taking down a full-grown and highly trained 'GJ' agent. Several more moved closer to fill the gap.

"Ok, just so you know, these field suits are designed for kinetic and impact displacement. You can't hurt us, so we're not going away."

A slender arm rammed a palm up into the protected chin of the closest agent, snapping his head back and dropping him to the floor, unconscious.

"Oy, that's going to leave a mark; listen, why don't you sit down and we can talk this over like friends? I mean, we've all worked with you at some time or another, right?"

Two agents moved in from behind; the target of their assault spun and planted a foot in the center of a shielded chest, denting it and sending the wearer flying. The second agent was distracted for only a moment, allowing the defender to launch him in the opposite direction of his cohort.

"I was hoping that we could do this easy, kid. I'm really sorry. Maybe we can sit down and have a beer when this is all over, huh?" The rest of the agents, seven in all, moved forward as a unit.

One minute later, Ron Stoppable was the only one standing. In his clenched fists he held the Field Commander up against the nearest bulkhead, the stunned man beaten but unbowed. Agent Benson even found a shred of amusement in the tiny pink rodent that growled at him from the shoulder of the young man.

"WHAT is WRONG with KP?"

Across the storage bay of the massive transport plane, a team of medical technicians monitored the form of Kim Possible; the slender girl was incoherent and rambling, encased in a plastic and steel cocoon of shielding and sensors.

The machine looked like a coffin designed by H. R. Giger.

"Kid, I wish I knew. We all do."

End Interlude.

The black van did not park in front of the hardware store façade, rather it entered an adjacent alley that terminated at a nondescript loading door. The steel door rose to admit the vehicle, and then lowered again to allow the Possible family to enter the Middleton headquarters of Global Justice in privacy. The two adults and two teenaged boys were politely escorted down several long hallways and deep down within the bowels of the secured facility.

Shego was not with them; she'd begged to take the Possibles' car for a side trip back to her apartment before she joined them at the facility. They gave her their keys and their trust and the pale woman vaulted up the steps to wake Bonnie and have a quick word with the brunette before speeding away. Only after assuring the older adults that Bonnie was absolutely the best person to watch Kasy and Sheki were they confident enough to leave the house with the young woman in charge.

Dr. Director had been explicit in her description of Kim's condition, but had made no effort to explain the cause of her infirmity. She had hoped to prepare them for what they were about to see, but she wished that she were a harder woman and could bring herself to refuse them entry to the medical wing.

The room was large, almost an acre of floor space, every fixed surface a stark white, filled with the most sophisticated constructs of modern medicine. Several of the machines were prototypes and designed to handle purely theoretical health issues; Anne could tell that many of the med-techs were desperate to see how they could be applied to her daughter's treatment.

In the middle of the room was a short wall covered with tiles, the height of which was exactly three feet and creating a square corral. The wall became transparent at that point and continued upwards to a height of twenty feet, which was also the length and breadth of this room within a room. The only feature that bridged the transition from opaque to translucent was a hermetically sealed airlock, through which med-techs passed with samples and the results of their careful analyses.

The room was furnished with an elevated bed and several raised stools, but all were permanently molded to the floor; nothing in the room could be moved, and no medical equipment had been brought inside. Dr. Director brought the two older Possibles into this subterranean hospital and introduced them to the senior member of their med-tech staff, a middle-aged man with a drastically receding hairline.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Mark Hall. My team and I are taking good care of your daughter."

"Dr. Hall, I know your work with 'Project Scoop' from several years ago." Anne shook the man's hand, as did her husband, but she felt more frightened than encouraged by the man's presence.

"Well, more like its repercussions." He smiled at them grimly.

"Is that the sort of thing that is wrong with Kim?"

"No… I've relayed all of our findings to Dr. Director and she'll be briefing you on her full condition shortly." He was obviously dodging the question, and motioned them over to the glass enclosure. "Let's take you to your daughter."

From where they were standing, the little group could see another physician standing in the room, and a slight form lying back on the bed; the shape moved from time to time, apparently in conversation with the doctor.

"That's Dr. Mrs. Hall, my wife. We met at the 'Wildfire' project. She's in there to ask your daughter a few questions."

"Oh, she's awake?" John was becoming severely puzzled; exactly how ill was his child if she was speaking?

"Yes, and quite lucid at the moment. She had a seizure when the 'GJ' rescue team encountered her and her friend, but she regained consciousness and mobility shortly after they arrived here."

The other doctor, a handsome black woman roughly the same age as Hall, stepped away from the bed and smiled at the visitors. The occupant of the single bed looked up and waved at them while Anne and John did all that they could to retain their composure.

After returning her wave, Dr. Hall turned away from his patient and muttered to the Possibles under his breath.

"I know that you'll do your best not to upset her, and you can stay as long as you wish." He looked at them intently. "Do not be alarmed if she seems a little 'unfocused' or unaware of her physical condition."

Kim was dressed in a simple hospital gown, tied in the back, and was wearing padded stockings on her feet. Her hair was unkempt but had been brought away from her face by means of a simple ponytail. The only sign that something was amiss were the rivulets of black running from every visible orifice, smeared here and there by an occasional careless hand.

The tarry substance encircled her eyes like a border of mascara, and the sides of her neck were coated with the same film as it dripped down from her ears. The young woman stopped waving and made a half-hearted attempt to clean the ooze from her upper lip as it streamed from her nostrils, but had to abort that action when she suddenly retched and expelled a mouthful of the tar out onto her bedding. Dr. Mrs. Hall was quick with a hug and a towel to clean the offending mess from Kim's face and chest.

"Sweet Lord…" John felt sick; by act of will alone he refused to be repulsed.

"John, please. She's our baby!" All of Anne's training as a healer had to be brought to bear. Their expressions were calm as they approached the glass, but each was thinking that this could not be happening.

"Hey, Kimmie-cub! How was your mission? Is, um, is Ronald alright?"

"He's fine, Dad. He's around here somewhere; he got pretty upset when 'GJ' showed up and I think that he attacked them!" Kim's attention seemed to waiver before she resumed. "They won't let me see him."

"I'm certain that he's Ok, sweetheart. We'll find him and make sure. How would that be?"

"Spank'n! Thanks." Her voice was thick, muddy.

"Kimmie, how do you feel?"

"Tired, sort of run-down. Dr. Mr. and Dr. Mrs. H are taking real good care of me, though. I'll be back home in no time!" She sneezed, and globs of black sprayed in a grimy cloud. She choked, and more of the vile material flowing in a slick down across her chin.

Here teeth were black when she smiled at them.

"Kimmie-cub, we didn't want to interrupt your rest with too many visitors, so we left the boys outside in the anti-room. We'd better go and tell them that you're… that you're doing well." John gripped his wife by the shoulders, his guts knotting at the sight of his daughter.

"That's fine. You can send them in if you want. I'll see if they'll lend me my clothes." Kim shifted on the padded surface, displaying similar black stains underneath her legs. Her parents could take no more of this and hurriedly said goodbye to their child, assuring Kim that they would remain in the facility and would see her again very soon.

Oblivious to anything but the exit, Anne wailed soundlessly the very moment that the door was closed and John looked as if he wanted to break something. Dr. Hall had followed them out and stood well back; he'd seen this look in the faces of family members before and knew what to expect. When he felt that they were receptive, he approached them.

"The secretions are the worst of her physical symptoms, I can assure you. She's been given nourishment and mild antibiotics for anything she might have encountered down in South America, and she's had plenty of rest and care since 'GJ' found her." The man sighed, feeling beaten. "I'd recommend that you not allow your boys to see her like this."

"But what in the Hell is wrong with her? I've been working in medicine for years and have never even heard of anything with symptoms like that!" Anne was desperate for information; it was the only thing that would fight back the horror and keep her from becoming a sobbing mess.

"Please, everything will be explained at the briefing. It would be safe enough for you to bring your sons, as well as Kim's friend." Hall seemed at a loss for words.

"I understand that she has children?"

"Two beautiful little girls."

"She also has a life-partner. Her name is Shego; we'd like visitation to extend to her also." John's request was supported by a nod from his wife.

"Damn." Hall rubbed his eyes to ward off despair. "You're welcome here at any time to visit her; and that offer certainly stands for Shego when she arrives. I promise that my wife and I will take care of her as if she were our own." He bade them goodbye and returned to the treatment ward.

When Shego had arrived a few minutes earlier, she was wearing her usual 'battle' outfit and it was all that the 'GJ' security teams could do not to initiate their several contingency plans for an invasion; having been so high on their 'Most Wanted' list for years, they were eager to see if they could take her down. The green and black outfit had been seen several times in the facility of late, most recently at Kim's evaluation, but they would never be at rest while she walked free.

She gained access as far as the final checkpoint to the medical level when she was detained. The stupid little drone must have been glued to his clipboard because he never laid it down when he spoke to her.

"Look, ass-clown, I've been cleared for every other level before this one and I'm not telling you again; I'm here to see Kim Possible!"

"But you're not on the list."

"But I am her WIFE!" This proclamation gave the man pause as he glanced back to the list of known family.

"Legally?"

Shego almost killed the imbecile. She stood stock-still and actually watched herself in her mind's eye as she razed this entire facility to the ground, burying all of the local 'GJ' contingent and her beloved Kimmie and herself under tons of debris. Then no one would ever question her right to be with Kimmie ever again. Two things restrained her.

One was the mental image of her darling children. The other was a lanky form running down the hallway from behind the security checkpoint.

"Whoa! Shego! Don't freak out, it's Ok!"

Ron turned to the agent and apparently knew how to speak 'stupid ass-clown drone' well enough to prompt the agent into contacting a superior. Once clearance was confirmed, Ron led the warrior to a comfortable room where he and Kim's brothers were waiting.

"We're in here while the Drs. P are in with KP. I just got here and found the boys."

"Yeah, they wouldn't let us in. That's bogus!"

"Yeah, we have to wait and see if Mom and Dad say it's Ok. That's double bogus!"

'yah,s'bogus!"

"Sorry, buddy. I hear that the med-techs have a real problem about having anything in their medical ward with the word 'rat' in its name." Rufus grunted and lowered his head back into Ron's pocket.

Shego's own experiences with her brothers made her leery of siblings, but Kim's 'Tweebs' weren't so bad. They were as much a threat to themselves as to anyone else, and their inventions were amazing, almost up to Drakken's standards. The image of her former employer made her cringe and she erased the thought from her mind. The twin boys actually reminded her of her youngest brothers, also twins, but they'd been too young when Shego left home to be much more than a slight nuisance as members of Team Go.

Jim and Tim actually cleared a spot for Shego to sit between them; right now she was the closest link available to their big sister and besides, they liked Shego. She gave each of them a hesitant pat on the head before speaking to Ron.

"How is she?"

"Pretty rough." Ron gave his former enemy a complete run-down of the mission and Kim's collapse at the end, as well as the 'capture' by Global Justice. Ron hadn't seen the same level of emotional and mental turmoil that Shego had witnessed the past few days; in fact, the Kim he described as they had started on their mission was much like the 'KP' he'd always known.

When he told her about the seizure and the secretions, Shego went numb.

"I had no idea that all this could be tied together."

"Hey, how could you know?"

"I've seen her acting so strangely… and all this time, she was sick."

They turned at the sound of doors being opened and watched Kim's parents walk into the waiting area; they were both pale and shaken, never a good sign.

"Mom! Dad! Can we see her?"

"Boys, your mother and I feel that Kimmie is still too tired to have so many visitors at once." John gestured that Shego should accompany him out of the room. The whole experience was so surreal that Shego didn't notice the slight tug on her scalp as a tiny pink rodent hid in her thick hair as it flowed down her back.

"Ronald, there's going to be a briefing shortly and we want you and the boys to attend with us. Would you please give them an idea of what they might see and hear, so that… so that…" Anne turned her face away. "So that they'll better understand."

"Sure, Dr. Mrs. P." Ron hadn't seen Kim since their return to the States, but he knew what she meant and that the 'Tweebs' needed to be prepared for their sisters appearance. Disappointed but obedient, the boys were listening attentively to Ron as Shego and John walked down the hall to the medical ward.

"I'll wait back here with Anne so that you and Kim can be alone. I don't know when this so-called 'briefing' is going to be conducted, but now that we're all here, I suspect that it will be very soon." John motioned towards the doors to the treatment ward. "We won't let them start without you."

"Thanks, Dr. P, for including me in everything."

John only nodded, too heart sick to speak. Then he returned to the waiting room and she entered the ward and moved closer to the white sterile prison.

"Shego!"

Kim leapt off of the bed and started to run to the glass wall; a kind but firm pair of hands held her back.

"You just hold on there, baby girl, while I make you look pretty for your lady friend."

Dr. Karen Hall wiped Kim off and made her drink from a large plastic tumbler. Kim stood obediently as she was tended to; occasionally stealing glances over to where her lover waited anxiously, flashing a now-brilliantly white smile.

"Now you stay put while I tell her a thing or two and then I'll make myself scarce, Ok?" Kim gave the older woman a big hug and Dr. Hall moved to the airlock. Once outside, Shego kept her face as neutral as ever while the black woman divested herself of a vinyl coverall and greeted the newcomer halfway between the door and the observation cell.

"You're Shego?" A quick nod answered that question. "I'm Dr. Karen Hall. Kim's parents told you about her symptoms, right?" This was answered with another quick nod; Shego couldn't even look the woman in the eyes, all she could do was watch Kim wait patiently for her through the glass.

"We want to keep her as calm as possible and so far she's doing just fine. Part of her condition is affecting the temporal lobe in her brain, so if she acts a little confused don't let that bother you." The older woman smiled warmly back at Kim, who waved.

"Her secretions have abated, which seems to be the case after a major attack, but you'll hear all about that at the briefing. I've cleaned her up and she should stay clean while the two of you are together." Dr. Hall's voice caught briefly and Shego noticed.

"Please see if you can get her to drink more of the solution in the tumbler. It's a slurry of basic vitamins and proteins, but she doesn't like the taste." The physician moved away and Shego walked to the mother of her children. A wheeled stool had been placed near the glass wall.

Kim looked as beautiful as always, any signs of infirmity cleaned away by the attending staff. Dressed as she was in a fresh gown and stockings, her Princess might as well have been getting ready for bed in their apartment, after having selected a rather bland set of pajamas that Shego would surely have teased her about.

"Shego? Baby, what's wrong?" The tall woman was pulled from her reverie.

"Nothing, just… just so glad to see that you're Ok." The voice was clear and the eyes only slightly glazed. Kim didn't look nearly as bad as the others had described, thank goodness that there was none of that black stuff anywhere.

"How are the girls?"

"As good as gold and twice as beautiful; if they weren't ours already, I'd steal them."

Shego opened an outer pocket and pulled out a Polaroid picture of their daughters, taken when both had been awake and looking at the camera. Kasy had her tiny mouth open in what had been an ear-splitting shriek and Sheki had clapped her hands over her little ears and was grinning. Shego turned away from Kim just long enough to locate some medical tape on a nearby cart.

She carefully taped the picture to the glass of the medical cell, making sure that all four sides were secure. Kim smiled at the image and leaned close and smooched the glass between herself and the picture of her daughters. Under normal circumstances, this would have been cute. To Shego, it was Hell. Kim blinked a few times and seemed to shift to a different train of thought.

"Shego… I'm sorry that we fought at the club." She looked pained.

"You remember that?"

"Sure. I really don't blame you; it was my fault. I hadn't spoken to you about my idea and than to spring in on you like that, well, that wasn't fair."

"It's Ok, Pumpkin."

"I mean, I know that you want Bonnie, but the three of us together at once, well, that can wait 'til later." Kim was looking away, nodding to herself as if she were making the most logical suggestion in the world. Shego just felt ill.

"We can talk about that later. How do you feel?"

"Oh, alright, I guess." A hand rose to let slender fingers idly twirl a loose strand of red hair. "They won't let me out."

"I know, baby."

"They said that my clothes needed mending, and that's why I'm wearing this." Kim ruffled the shapeless garment. "Not too cool, huh?"

"Don't worry, Princess, Club Banana will be waiting for when you get out." Dear Heaven, when might that be?

"I love you."

"I love you too, baby, with all of my heart."

"Shego… there's something wrong with me, isn't there?" Kim looked slightly more focused, more aware than from seconds ago. Shego had already been standing right up against the glass, now she pressed both hands against it. Kim moved to mirror her stance, hands matching on either side.

"Yes, Kimmie, there is. You need to be here while these people figure out what's making you sick." Oh, Lord, why can't I just turn off whatever part of my brain that gives a damn? I used to be able to, back when we fought.

"They'll take care of you, make you better."

"I have weird thoughts in here." The girl pointed to her head. "Bad ones, too. They make me sad." As quick as that, she was less focused, talking as if she were a lost child.

"I want you."

"Yes, Princess."

"I want my girls. Please take me home." Kim sat there, forlorn, not even using the 'pout'. It was as if something had been removed from her, something vital.

"I can't, baby." Dismay raked icy claws across Shego's heart. As much as she wanted to take Kim in her arms and hold her, she fought to not turn and bolt from this white room of life and death.

"Rufus!"

Kim's face lit up as if a switch had been thrown, shocking her lover so badly that she almost tripped over the stool behind her. Confused and fearful that her Princess was either hallucinating or having a fit, Shego was about to call out for assistance when she noticed the naked mole rat perched on the narrow ledge where the glass wall rose from the shorter tiled wall. His tiny limbs were spayed as he embraced the glass and his eyes were closed tightly with the pleasure of seeing his beloved Kim.

"Hey, buddy! How're you doing? You Ok? How about Ron?"

"s'al good!"

The little creature nodded eagerly, even taking a few bites at the glass. Shego watched as Kim mugged and played with the animal, frightened by the mercurial speed at which her wife's mental state could change.

Behind her, Shego heard the door open but could not tear herself away from the sight of the addled girl.

"She will play with the creature for hours if you let her. Why don't you come away from there and join me; the briefing is getting ready to start."

Dr. Betty Director spoke discretely so as not to distract Kim. Hearing the woman but not acknowledging her, the raven-haired warrior moved back to the glass.

"Kimmie?"

"Hm? Oh, Hi, Shego!" It was as if the last few minutes hadn't occurred. Kim had been watching Rufus run back and forth across the ledge.

"Baby, I'll be back to see you in a little while."

"Sure! That'd be great. Bring the girls, Ok?"

"Maybe, I will." Shego felt her resolve breaking. "Drink some of that stuff in the tumbler, will you. It will make you feel better."

"Yuck! It's gross. Can you bring me something from Bueno Nacho? The food here is really boring." Even with the setting and conditions making her feel horribly uncomfortable, Shego leaned even closer and whispered conspiratorially to Kim through the glass.

"I'll break in later and we'll have a picnic, but you finish all of that stuff first, Ok?"

"Spank'n!" Kim pressed her face against the glass, giving it another kiss. Well aware that the Executive Director of Global Justice was waiting behind her in the shadows, Shego returned the kiss, her full lips with their black gloss just grazing the surface.

There was a mild shock, hardly more than a tingle. It caught Shego by surprise, but neither Kim nor the mole rat seemed to feel anything. What the Hell?

"Please, let's join the briefing. Kimberly will be fine. I promise that the animal won't be removed."

Shego backed away from the glass, her young wife once again absorbed in the antics of a small naked mole rat. While their uniforms, training and life experiences were drastically different, the two women each held a stoic bearing as they left the room. The bright corridor outside might as well have been on the other side of the world.

"You know, you really have the whole 'Nick Fury' thing going on, don't you?"

Dr. Direct chose to ignore this.

"Kimberly's mother and brothers have already been shown to the conference room, as has Ronald. Her father is waiting for us, and once we're all there we can get started." Passing the now empty waiting room, they joined John and the three of them looked somewhat like a very small funeral procession as they navigated the hallways.

As they rounded a corner and approached the door to the conference room, both John and Shego were surprised at who was being escorted towards them from the opposite direction. The man was wearing a bright yellow jumpsuit with matching sneakers; only the wrist and leg shackles contrasted with the ensemble.

Two 'GJ' agents flanked him and his skin was blue.

"Drakken!"

"Drew?"

"Hello, John." The blue man glanced from his former college friend to his former aide-de-camp. "Shego, you're looking well. Motherhood suits you."

"Drakken, I swear that if you've …" Already moving, Dr. Director had expected something like this to happen; she intercepted the charging woman, placing herself in the line of danger.

"No, Shego, control yourself! He's here to help!"

BAM!

Both women turned and stared in amazement as Dr. Mr. John Possible, the most gentle and controlled man that either woman had ever encountered, walked forward and bodily lifted and slammed Drew Lipsky back against the corridor wall so hard that the nearest light bulb flickered.

"Drew, I swear that if you had ANYTHING to do with this, I'll kill you."

"Fair enough, John. How is Anne by the way? I haven't made one of our class reunions in years."

There was nothing taunting or snide about Drakken's comments, in fact his eyes looked tired and his body limp between the arms of his 'GJ' escorts. One of the burly agents retained his grip on the man while the other moved to ward off John.

"Sir, please, this man is in the custody of Global Justice and we feel that he is integral to the treatment of your daughter." Drew Lipsky was lead around the newcomers and through the door of the conference room.

"Please release him. He truly is here to help." The placard on his uniform read 'Hedges'.

"Don't worry, he isn't going anywhere and can't hurt anybody." This man's name was apparently 'Benson' and his grip on Drakken was none too gentle as the men were separated.

"Get him inside, now." Dr. Director waved her subordinates into the room and followed them, leaving a startled Shego sharing the empty corridor with a shaken Dr. Possible.

"Uh, sir?

The tall man didn't reply; he was staring at the broad expanse of empty wall as if it were a mural, just full of hidden meaning that he was failing to grasp.

"John?"

"I've never done that before. I've never threatened or attacked anyone like that before."

"How did it feel?" Shego was on unknown ground right now.

"Revolting. I've always believed that violence was never the right answer. I've taught that to my children." He looked at his hands. "It's how I want to live my life."

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this, Dr. Mr. P, but violence actually does solve a lot of problems. Kimmie and I used to fight several times a month, once upon a time." She saw the man shaking his head, his eyes closed.

"No, no, that in itself isn't violence. People who complain too often about 'violence' don't truly understand the meaning of the word. My Kimmie-cub is an excellent fighter, but she isn't violent."

Shego would have to agree, with the possible exception of a certain incident when Kim kicked her into an antenna; that fit her definition of the word, but now was not the time to mention that particular example.

"I'm violent." How would he respond to that, knowing what he did about her past?

"You are capable of violence, beyond that I will not judge you." John seemed to have regained his composure through this philosophical discussion. "But let me ask you this; in regards to your own children, how would you feel about their potential capacity towards violence?"

"Let's just say that your daughter has been a 'bad' influence on me. While I don't want our girls to ever throw the first punch in a schoolyard brawl, I do want them to throw the last one."

John finally turned to face her; he looked worn and desperate, but he looked like himself again.

"Shall we join them?" Together they entered the room.

The room was designed for debriefings and lectures; the tiered rows of seats with their small writing ledges and the broad expanse of view screen reminded everyone of their time spend in school. Anne was seated in the third row back with the boys at her side. Ron moved to let John sit next to his wife, and Shego sat next to him with Ron taking the seat along the aisle. Dr. Director herself was arranging a few items on a table beside the lectern and Drakken was standing beside the podium. Agents Benson and Hedges were seated before the blue man, directly in front of him and in the first row, in case he needed to be assisted with his presentation or subdued.

Kim's parents and brothers were too preoccupied with her illness to do more than anticipate the news they were about to hear; Shego and Ron were anxious also, but they were also inspecting the condition of her former employer and his current foe.

Drew Lipsky could have been a sales window mannequin for all of the attention he was paying to the others. Shego noticed that he looked much healthier than when she'd last seen him just a week or so ago, and he was apparently receiving regular meals and medical care, but something was lacking. Shego had never seen him like this before.

First, there was the vacant stare. Drakken was looking all around him, both at everything and at nothing, as if nothing were able to hold his attention. Second was how he moved, or rather his lack of motion; his eyes would occasionally shift, but his body stood ramrod straight and there was no motion of any sort until he was touched and lead. The third difference was his voice; it was dead and flat. The raven-haired woman could remember rants that would last for hours, but his speech thus far was precise and very, very deliberate.

The lights were left turned up and Dr. Director approached the podium.

"Please excuse any perceptions of melodrama, but in a sense this is a history lesson so where better to present the facts but in a classroom. I have very little to say and the briefing will be conducted by Dr. Lipsky for lack of anyone else that can speak intelligently on the matter."

John possible tightened his hands on the armrests of his seat, both Anne and Shego keeping an eye on him just in case.

Drakken looked as he were waiting for a bus; he neither moved nor spoke until Betty Director walked back across the stage and angrily whispered something in his ear.

His first words were puzzling to all present except one.

"Donovan."

If it had not been for Shego's reaction, no one would have guessed to whom he was speaking. Her green eyes flashed wide with shock and her mouth gaped, but she took no action except to slowly shake her head at him in negation.

While this word was loaded with special meaning between Drakken and Shego, it had no direct bearing on her Princess, so she lowered her eyes as the others looked to her for an explanation. Drakken kept staring at her, waiting.

"Hmm. Interesting…"

Drakken turned his back briefly; when he faced them again, a little of the old fire shone in his glassy stare and a little more conviction in his voice.

"Everything that you are about to hear is the culmination of many years of research. Although my presence here would support the theory that I am to blame for this incident, I am guiltless." He grinned. "For once."

The projector came to life and displayed an overly lit image of a deep pit with a pile of shattered machinery at the bottom. As much as the restraints would allow him, Drakken began to pace back and forth, lecturing.

"Several days ago, as I was delving into the science of broadcast power, I was visited by Kim Possible. While I do not recall much of the encounter, I understand that she was ultimately buried under my prototype when it landed on top of her after a significant fall."

There was a gasp from Anne; otherwise the older Possibles remained silent. The boys were a little more enthusiastic.

"And she survived? Way…"

"… to go, Sis!"

"No." Drakken was being deliberate, not gentle, with his information. "No, she did not survive; or rather she was alive for a brief period after the impact and burial but was too injured to have survived for long."

The slide changed.

"Kim Possible survived long enough to become exposed to the contents of this canister." The cylinder was rusty and partially smashed, apparently by the fallen machinery.

"This is the cause of our current dilemma. Its creation can be traced to one of the major world powers, although there is such a strong possibility that it was stolen from one and passed on to another that it is impossible to determine the exact origins."

The image changed again, this time to a close up of some writing stenciled on the side of the canister. Among the various codes and labels was the word 'HAVOK'.

"In all of the few sources I could locate, the substance inside is always referred to as 'Havok', incorrect spelling and all. I eventually gave up attempting to discern if there was any special meaning in the word itself, as it is not an anagram nor does it identify the chemical make up of the substance. It was during a raid upon an abandoned military facility that I first came across the initial documentation and the sample itself."

The next slide was of a clear sealed beaker filled with a black tarry material.

"This is 'Havok'; it is a viscous fluid that can remain dormant for an indefinite period of time and becomes inert when exposed to the outside air for more than a few seconds. Had Kimberly not practically landed right on top of the container, she would be dead today." Drakken stopped and stared off into space.

"Dr. Lipsky, please continue."

"Again, I repeat that the exact origin of its creation is a mystery; I would return to my research on this material for weeks at a time, eventually giving up in disgust and move on to other things. I really wish that I could have harnessed its secrets." He smiled when he noticed movement from his audience; Shego had raised a hand.

"Yes? I see that we have a question?"

"Why don't I know anything about this?"

"Because it predates our time together my dear, just as that warehouse lair was from a period before I began to hire henchmen or sidekicks. I would return to the problem, and then drop it for a while. That canister had been sitting at the bottom of that shaft for more than twenty years."

"So it was developed in the 1980's?"

"No, Anne, its existence seems to date back several decades, even as far back as the Second World War." Drakken hadn't even turned to face her. "The most popular rumor is that it was created as a serum to bolster the strength and endurance of soldiers for the American war effort. Since only one successful experiment is hinted at, I cannot lend credence to this origin." The blue man continued.

"Another rumor is that it was derived from an alien retrovirus that was lying dormant in certain species of tubers, designed to promote drastic evolutionary enhancements, but that the Earth's soil lacks enough of a certain element to allow it to survive. Yet another is that the substance was distilled from the blood of a mythical beast found living as a sideshow freak in a traveling circus in New York State, but has since escaped and was last spotted in the New Jersey Pine Barrens."

Only the scar under his left eye gave his face any definition when he spoke.

"Still another story has it originating as a microbe collected from the upper atmosphere; a semi-organic form of life that had both a cellular and crystalline structure."

"Drew, get to the point. What is happening to our daughter?"

"Yes, thank you, John. It's not as easy for me to focus these days and I tend to ramble. Anne, you might be able to make more sense of this than I, considering your medical background." The slide behind him changed again, displaying a photograph of several documents, seemingly the biological telemetry of animal test subjects.

"The purpose of 'Havok' is essentially to build a better warrior. Considering the odd mixture of resilience and frailty in the human form, the plan was to expound upon the inherent and latent potential of the subjects own abilities, in effect bringing out in them the maximum level of performance they are capable of."

Drakken ambled over to the table of reference materials and glanced down at a particular document.

"Ah, yes, this was a phrase that I came across frequently; '100 percent, all of the time'. To be sure, this takes an amazing toll on the bodily resources of the exposed subject, and after frequent use of their new abilities the subject will become ravenously hungry."

"Uh, but why is KP acting so confused?"

"Very astute question Ronald. Oh, don't look so surprised; of course I know your name." He cleared his throat.

"The effects of 'Havok' are twofold; the first affects the body and the second affects the mind. Let us address the physical changes first." The slide changed to a digitized representation of a human body, with certain systems clearly marked.

"Once exposure occurs, usually by means of intravenous injection, or through little Kimberly's wounds, as was the case here, the subject begins to experience specific changes over the next few hours. Their speed and dexterity increase to almost superhuman levels and fatigue poisons are neutralized, allowing for unlimited endurance and the continued use of their full strength for an indefinite period of time."

"That explains the monkey bars, and when she ran after that mugger that day we were at the park…"

"What's that, Shego?" Anne's question was asked for all of them.

"Nothing, just… I saw a little of what Drakken is talking about the morning after our mission." She felt weak. "I swear that I had no idea."

"We know, dear. It's Ok."

"May I continue?"

"…bastard…"

"Ronald, language."

"Sorry, Mr. Dr. P."

The blue man waited for the interaction to end.

"In addition, Kimberly would experience a heightening of her senses; all five would begin to operate at the maximum level of human potential, and more to the point her brain would begin to collate the incoming data faster. She would sense and know things on an instinctual level, rather than rely on the limits of her conscious mind."

He cleared his throat.

"May I please have some tea? I'm getting quite parched." It took a nod from Dr. Director before Agent Hedges left the room. The prisoner smiled at his captors.

"Furthermore, to her everyone else would seem to be moving and thinking slower, as her new perceptions of the world around her give her a skewed awareness of the passage of time." Hedges returned and Drakken paused to take a sip from the beverage being held for him by the Agent, the restraints not allowing the prisoner the freedom of motion to handle the cup himself.

"Now let me tell you about the most dramatic effect." The slide changed to display the same representation of the human body, but this time with different systems highlighted.

"As 'Havok' spreads throughout the body, a startling thing occurs; as cells die naturally they are replaced with simulacrums derived from the very substance of the 'Havok' material. No new cells are created, so the subject's entire body is slowly being replaced by artificial cells." The blue man spoke with awe in his voice.

"Injury and damage to normal tissues speed up that process, but the subject finds that they recover from even the most traumatic injuries within seconds and that their pain receptors cease to function normally. Entire limbs are reformed instantly and even the most drastic head injuries fail to debilitate the subject." He glanced away.

"Or so I understand." He cadged another sip of tea from Agent Hedges.

"But the very chimerical nature of 'Havok' is what causes the most harm. As cells and tissues are being replaced, the subject experiences chronic organ failure as the two disparate materials, the organic cells and the quasi-organic 'Havok', fail to interact properly. It is after a major system or organ failure that the most obvious symptom of exposure becomes evident."

The projector displayed a slide with a recent photograph of Mr. Dr. Hall, holding what looked like a pair of olive drab cargo pants. The pants were coated with glossy black stains; Ron covered his face as he recognized the outfit that Kim was wearing when 'GJ' took them into custody in South America. Shego felt the shock of enlightenment as cascading images of filthy sheets and pillowcases, frequent baths and scores of missing towels flowed through her mind.

"In the various records and documents that I was able to unearth, this substance it called 'pitch'. That is what Kimberly is secreting from every orifice. 'Pitch' is a mixture of dead tissue, excess 'Havok' material and fatigue poisons. While quite nasty, the secretions are minor at first, but are eventually constant." He paused to let the impact of his words sink in.

"Now let us address Ronald's question on how 'Havok' affects the mind." A digital representation of the brain appeared on the screen behind him.

"As the 'Havok' substance begins to infiltrate the brain, the subject experiences some memory loss and also dramatic mood swings. At first this manifests as intense joy or sorrow, but later becomes more pronounced as the subject shifts from one emotion to another with no warning, leading to episodes of extreme mania or depression. One other interesting facet is that the subject can no longer fall asleep…"

"…"

Drakken turned to face his former sidekick.

"What was that, Shego? Please speak up so that all may hear you."

"She had a nightmare the other day, the morning after the accident."

"I would venture to say that she hasn't slept since. The lack of sleep contributes to the erosion of the subject's mental state, leading to paranoia, fits of bestial rage and eventually a psychotic breakdown."

"Damn you!" Anne's voice was harsh and startled her sons with its ferocity.

John only had to remain silent to agree; Shego just felt empty.

"Now, Anne, please do not kill the messenger. I am not the cause of this and there is no reason for me not to want to help. A world without Kim Possible scarcely bears thinking about." He cocked his head to the table laden with documents.

"If there is any part of this information that you do not believe, please consult the good Dr. Director; although their research is not as complete as mine, they can at least corroborate most of what I've told you."

Dr. Director stood to face her guests.

"This is true. Bureaucracy is best suited to hide things from other bureaucrats; there were some details regarding 'Havok' in our archives, but they were mostly viewed as the stuff of legend." Drakken nodded at her and smiled, as if were a teacher showing pride over a prize pupil.

"In conclusion, this is one of the most dramatic failures of science and humanity that I have ever seen."

"Hey, you said that 'Havok' is unstable and that KP's body couldn't function once too many cells are replaced, right?"

"That is correct; it mimics life but is not alive itself."

"So what happens to KP when she gets to that point?"

Drakken stepped forward to answer, but Dr. Director interrupted his reply.

"That is why we must continue to work on a cure, Ronald. We have our full med-tech staff giving it their undivided attention."

The projector presented one final image.

"Oh, Lord, no…Kimmie…"

"Dear GOD, John…!"

"Ewww! Mom, Dad…"

… what's wrong with that guy?"

"Boy's please look away." John glared at Drakken as he gripped his wife's hand. "Please close your eyes."

Still facing them, Dr. Betty Director was confused as to what they were reacting to. When she turned around to look at the new image on the screen, the blood froze in her veins. It was the body of a man, or most of one; large portions of his body were composed of black gelatinous matter that was apparently dissolving into viscous pools.

"Oh, dear. I was so certain that I had removed that slide before we started. I am terribly sorry that you had to see that." Even though Drakken's restraints prohibited him from raising his hands in a shrug of apology, he somehow managed to look contrite.

"Well, at least now you know what the latter stage looks like. Be assured that this is not the alleged success story I mentioned."

"Dr. Lipsky, I know for a fact that we removed that slide."

"Oops."

Dr. Director returned her attention to her horrified guests in an attempt to reassure them; she knew that she had no chance of that. The briefing was concluded and the Possible family was escorted back to the vehicle that brought them. Shego offered to take Ron back to his house and she promised to be at the Possible home in a few hours.

Before she left, Shego secured an ironclad promise that she would be allowed to return and visit her wife, regardless of legal status or if a member of the family was accompanying her. Something had been nagging at her ever since her first visit to the medical ward; that mild shock that she had received when she kissed the glass was important, but she had to figure out why. Shego had a suspicion, and she needed time to think, time to plan.

In short order, the conference room was emptied of all but Drakken and the three representatives of Global Justice.

"Thank you and good night. I'm here all week and for the rest of my life. Don't forget to tip your waitresses."

"Is this not what you've always dreamed of? The death of Kim Possible?"

"Well, yes, but at my hand. This way is stupid; she might as well have been hit by a car while crossing the street." Drakken was not smiling; there was no humor in his statement, not even to himself.

"Why didn't you let me tell them the truth?"

"They should be left with some hope."

"Woman, there is no hope. There never was any chance of curing her. Her death sentence was written the moment that she was infected; after a few more days she will succumb to dissolution."

She fought to maintain her militant bearing and did not reply.

"I've never been asked to give so long a eulogy." The blue man spoke without inflection. "What did you think?"

"Damn you, man!" She whirled to face him. "I had to give them some degree of hope, even as I prepared them for the worst."

"Hope is a bitch, a whore that will promise more than it will ever deliver." Drakken sighed, shaking his head. He turned to Hedges. "Return me to my cell. I am tired. I will sleep."

Dr. Betty Director was not a woman to lose hope so easily, regardless of the odds.

"What is it that keeps you alive if you have so little regard for hope?"

Agent Hedges stopped at the door, expecting his charge to reply; Drakken was halfway through the door as if he had not even heard the question. He was out in the hallway before he turned around and walked back into the room, Dr. Director having already assumed that he had chosen to ignore her.

"Right now, these restraints are keeping me alive." He shrugged to make the manacles rattle. "If not for them, I would have killed myself days ago." There was no idle motion about the man; when he moved, it was for a specific reason and nothing more. There was no movement or shifting of his weight or anything except for his steady breathing and facial expressions when he spoke.

"I never took you for the suicidal type, Drakken. Is your life now so terrible?"

"Woman, you have taken over my brain. The medications that you have been forcing into me have slowed my thoughts, made me unfocused." There was a brief flash of fury across his features, and then the apathy returned. "It's like walking through molasses, and peering through a dirty window. My thoughts used to be as quick and powerful as lightning, now…"

"It's called sanity, and I suggest that you get used to it." No longer wanting to see the man, her nemesis in so many ways, Dr. Director nodded to Hedges and the agent made to lead the prisoner away.

One last thing puzzled her.

"Drakken, what was that comment that you made to Shego? 'Donovan', I believe it was." There was a dry chuckle from the hallway; he'd already walked back out of the room and apparently didn't want to see her again either.

"That was my old signal to Shego that my mind was being tampered with, or that my thought processes were being altered, much like you are doing to me now. It was a coded instruction for her to kill me." There was a pause of several seconds. "I see that I was wrong about her; motherhood has made her weak."

The uniformed woman remained in the conference room long after she had ordered the lights to be turned off.

To Be Continued…

Author's Notes:

Dr. Mark Hall and Dr. Karen Hall (formerly Nurse Karen Anson), both share an interesting note on their resumes; they served on the Wildfire Project during the outbreak of 'The Andromeda Strain', from the film based on the novel by Michael Crichton (used without permission).

When I wrote "Hello, John" from when the Possibles and Shego encounter Drakken at 'GJ', I had the weirdest Farscape vibe! It was purely unintentional! In his uber-sane state, Drakken is reminiscent to me of Scorpius and Hannibal Lecter (without the cannibalism) so that is how he'll be written from now on.

I really gave 'Havok' a lot of careful thought, so I hope that it stands up to scrutiny; please remember that I have no medical or scientific training, just a sick mind.

'Havok' is an original concept of my own creation as far as I'm aware, though the various rumors as to its origins were borrowed from several different sources. See if you can identify them!

Finally, while there is (hopefully) no such think as 'Havok', the idea of the black 'pitch' secretions was derived from an ACTUAL SYMPTOM that I witnessed from someone dear to me, now deceased. It was horrible and maybe this is how I'm expressing grief.


	10. Chapter 10

The Stubborn Beast Flesh

Author: The Humbug

Disclaimer: "Kim Possible" and all characters within © The Walt Disney Company and its related entities. Kim Possible created by Mark McCorkle & Bob Schooley. All rights reserved. No profit is being collected from the fiction contained within. You can blame the rest of this on me.

Rating: PG-13 for combat violence and intimations of a physical relationship and intimate contact between consenting adult females. This should also cover a little harsh language now and then. If this will offend you, please read something else.

Summary: This is a Kim/Shego pairing fan fiction; there is love and romance between Kim & Shego, as well as plenty of action and adventure, and hopefully some humor _and_ horror. Still set in the same 'universe' as my other stories 'Deep Down' and 'Parents', this is a tale of what happens when something goes horribly wrong. Kasy Ann and Sheki Go Possible are the sole creations of NoDrogs (it is with great respect that I make mention of them).

Special Note: I have been advised that Mr. Dr. P's real first name is 'James' and not 'John' as I've been using all this time. Nutz. As punishment, I shall continue to look foolish by using 'John'.

Chapter VIII / 'Cry Havoc, And Let Slip The Dogs Of War'

There was a new speed record set in Middleton that day; if it weren't for a license plate that could alter its numbers and a diffusion layer of liquid crystal over the paint job, Shego would never have eluded the half dozen police cars that tried to pull her over. The tinted windows would keep her description out of the all-points bulletins and the car had long since been deliberately modified to make the outline too vague to match any specific make or model of two door sedan.

She reached the end of an isolated road at the distant outskirts of town and let the vehicle spin in the loose dirt track. A quick reverse and she was well hidden to allow the most persistent officer to race right by her hiding place; from the road it was impossible to discern that the entire area had been landscaped to conceal the hidden access.

Shego waited several minutes, not even daring to make use the of the cars excellent sound system. Waiting with both hands locked around the wheel, she watched from her vantage point as the police car eventually returned, this time at a much slower rate, and passed her a second time on its disappointed journey back towards town. Only when several more minutes had elapsed did she move.

Continuing to drive the car in reverse gear, Shego continued down what had just been a convenient hiding place moments ago. The end of the hidden lane terminated more than a mile away, the narrow track stopping at the collapsed wall of an abandoned sand pit. She left the car without even bothering to shut the door and approached a large projection of rock in the sandy hillside.

The rock lifted to give her admittance to the void beyond.

This lair hadn't been used in a long time; structurally intact, the main power source had been damaged when Kim Possible had found her way in and foiled Drakken's plan to create the ultimate heat shielding using hominy grits. After coating the underside with grits, the madman had actually thought that his low orbit attack craft could move through the Earth's atmosphere at greater speeds than any space shuttle, and without fear of damage from heat caused by friction; and all because his breakfast kept getting cold too fast because NOTHING loses heat faster than grits.

Shego had been here a few times over the years. Drakken hadn't used it since that failed plan but he had left a few goodies behind that occasionally came in handy. The tall warrior smiled at how her little Kimmie had fought that day; she'd been a whirlwind of energy, a real spitfire. They battled for an hour before Ron had accidentally tripped over the power flow regulator and caused the generator to catch fire.

The image of Kim in her mind was bright for a few seconds, but she pushed it aside when it became too painful. Pulling an auxiliary Kimmunicator battery from her ankle pouch, Shego managed to activate the backup computer with little trouble. The system was damaged but would reboot sufficiently in a short time.

As she waited, Shego looked around her at the shadowed ruins and felt a pang of guilt. She smirked to the empty room as she admitted that maybe her Princess wasn't such a 'bad influence' on her after all. Kimmie didn't know about this place and Shego hadn't ever planned on telling her about it; not for lack of trust in Kim, but rather a long-felt distrust in the legal system always kept Shego ready to vanish in a moments notice. If she needed a hiding place, this would be it until she could make contact with Kim.

And then what, relocate to this damp and ruined hole? Would Kim enjoy cooking breakfast in a powerless kitchen nook using a fire that she would have to make by herself in the sink? Would the two women 'home school' their girls in this gloomy place?

In truth, this abandoned lair served as a home for Shego's insecurities.

When a few lights began to flicker on the shattered consoles, the pale warrior activated the data banks and began to run several inquiries of known medical technology routinely employed by Global Justice. She also ran an alternate search for anything Drakken had ever recorded of containment and research devices, also pinpointing those utilized by 'GJ'.

While the machines labored over their tasks, Shego retired to a corner where she had stored a few nonperishable foodstuffs. Drinking some bottled water, she hunkered down and did her best to stop listening to the echoes of her last battle with Kimmie in this place. She was eventually drawn from her meditations by a faint signal from the console and the screens greeted her with several replies that amounted to one thing.

Drakken's records had nothing that would provide the basic schematics of the medical containment hut that her Princess was being housed in, and nothing about the energy field she could feel running through the glass-like shielding.

Wade paced the floor of his room, the several altars to his gods of technology silent for once. The young boy was in a severe quandary and none of his computerized devices were helping to make any further sense of it. He was in such a dire state that he had walked downstairs and looked out of his own back door, a hair's breadth from actually walking outside to sit on his old swing set, yearning for the innocence of his once favorite childhood pastime and wanting to purge his mind of what he had learned.

Ever since Shego had contacted him, he had been attempting to determine exactly what could be wrong with his best friend. Kim never acted funny or got into serious trouble or anything; and now 'GJ' had scoured the planet looking for her and was telling friends and family that she was ill. Whatever was wrong with his favorite redhead was not being recorded electronically because Wade could find no documents in the 'GJ' archives or visual images of Kim anywhere in the entire facility after her initial arrival.

He did find several veiled references to 'the patient' and he could watch the comings and goings of med-techs in the halls outside of her ward, but nothing inside the ward itself; Kim Possible was totally cut off from the outside world. Hours of searching and hacking had proven fruitless, and he suspected that this unusual security measure was being taken specifically to keep him in the dark; they had to know that he'd hacked their systems long ago.

But then he found something.

The record appeared during a random rifling of one of the various email servers within 'GJ', and then the document was expunged before he could save a copy on his own machines. He suspected that the message had been relayed via email in error, and that the breach in security would be dealt with harshly, but he had seen it and read it and it was burned into his young mind. The message itself had been very short.

'Termination approved should patient seek to escape.'

It could only have one meaning, but that was the one meaning that it could not possibly have! This was Global Justice, the world savers that Kim had worked alongside of for years! Wade had never known these people to kill or assassinate anyone outright, and he would certainly know if they had. He had to tell someone, to inform them that all was not well, and that his best friend could be in serious danger.

Kim's parents wouldn't believe him, neither would Ron; they would rationalize it and tell him that he had misinterpreted a message that meant something else entirely. At the very least it would delay any action until 'GJ' knew that Wade had intercepted the message and it was too late. Kim had plenty of friends and acquaintances, but none of them had the power to step in and take control of the situation, and they'd probably not believe him either.

He needed someone paranoid and distrustful of the forces of good.

But how was he to get in touch with her?

He could think of only one way; using his formidable skills and the plethora of available materials in his room, he assembled a few items and walked downstairs to find his mother.

Shego arrived back at the Possible residence to find a strange car parked in front of the house; there was nothing unusual about the vehicle other than she knew that it didn't belong to the family. She walked inside and saw that the Drs. P were entertaining a guest that Shego had never met before; a middle aged black woman was chatting with Anne while John sat nearby. They looked up as the green and black clad warrior entered the room.

"Shego, this is Mrs. Load." Anne remained seated and gestured to the woman with her hand. Shego moved closer, unsure if she should shake hands or anything, when the name finally got her attention.

"Wade's mom?"

"Yes, that's right." Her voice was soft and pleasant; she didn't even look angry.

"Look, it was a goof and I only did it that one time. It was a mistake and I swear that I'll never do it again, I promise!"

John rolled his eyes and quickly stood to usher the pale woman out of the living room.

"Was that Kim's friend?"

"Yes, that was she."

"Very pretty, but a little excitable, isn't she?"

John stifled a grin when he turned Shego around to face him; the situation was funny even if the times were serious.

"Wade is upstairs in Kimmie-cub's room with Bonnie and the girls. His mother brought him here, and you know that he never leaves his house." John looked over his shoulder at the stairs to the loft. "He apparently wants to talk to you."

"Me? Why?"

"I don't know, but go easy on him. Maybe he can help."

Shego nodded, not too comfortable that this boy, mostly a stranger to her for all of his interactions with Kim, was with her daughters. But, Dr. Mr. P was right; any help from Wade would likely be powerful.

She climbed the stairs up to the back loft bedroom, the sound of laughter and shrieks of joy was silk across the frayed ends of her nerves, and the late morning sun warmed the floor as three of the occupants crawled and rolled together and had a raucous time; a fourth occupant, a stranger to this house, calmly sat on the bed and observed. Bonnie lay back on the thick carpeting, her hair a mess and her face red, lifting a squealing Sheki over her chest while the infant's green-black hair brushed across the giggling brunette's smiling face. Kasy sat beside Bonnie's head, also squealing and her hair unkempt, because she had gotten the same treatment only a few moments ago.

The trio played, apparently oblivious to the observer, but he had his reasons for staying aloof. As Shego's presence was noticed, the players directed their attention to her, the infants thrusting out plump arms and grasping at her with soft hands, not a callous to be found. Bonnie lowered the one girl and grinned as both tiny forms crawled towards the towering figure, the brunette not feeling the least bit slighted for their change in attention.

Shego decided to let her visitor play his game to its conclusion; she bent down to scoop up her dear ones. They tugged at her hair and slapped at her face and she could not think of anything better than this. Except for her Kimmie…

"Bonnie, thank you for watching the girls as much as you have. I suppose that you know that I'll need all the help I can get for a few days. Are you game?"

"Sure, anytime. And thank you." She grinned, life glittering across her tanned skin.

"Could you let me have the room for a few minutes? I'll join you downstairs when we're finished up here."

No reply, just a nod and a glance at the boy seated on the bed. She left with her charges tucked under each arm and Shego decided to play a little game of her own. Just how much of a rabbit was this little man? Why was he here, instead of peering up from a tiny Kimmunicator screen? She walked to the bed, tall and proud, her eyes flashing and hands perched on hips; she struck the picture of a gloating villain.

"Well?"

Wade had been looking at the playing children, and then at the wall across the room; only now did he raise his eyes to look upon the face he had always feared to see in person, exposed and out of his shell.

Oh, crap, I'm going to be sick.

The terror of being out of his room and in a strange house collapsed upon him, and the embarrassment of being a young man but acting like a frightened baby weighed heavily on his chubby frame. The tears started and he couldn't stop them.

Damn it, no! I have to tell her, there's too much at stake for me to lose it now!

The boy did his best to fold into himself, covering his face with his arms and laying down on the bed on his side. The world slowly went away, but then the strong and gentle arms of his mother touched his shoulders and he heard the sound of her voice, probably telling him to be strong, that everything was all right. It was a few moments before he calmed down enough to realize that it was not his mother speaking to him, holding him.

"It's Ok, Wade, please… it's Ok."

Oh, crap, it's her. Ok, got to keep breathing, oxygen is our friend.

"G…"

"Take your time."

"Guess… you see why I never… faced you in combat, huh?"

Shego had her arms around the boy's prone form, frightened at his reaction and ashamed that she had pushed him with her veiled threat. Wade sniffled and his arms relaxed and fell away from his face.

"Sorry."

"You don't have anything to be sorry about that I can see." Good Lord, this wasn't some form of lazy couch potato, this kid had a real problem.

"Just… just don't tell my mom, Ok?" He still hadn't looked at her. "I'm really working hard at getting out."

"Deal."

"It helped, you know."

"Huh? What helped? Helped what?"

"Seeing them with you; the girls. It's one of the reasons I asked my mom to bring me over." The boy seemed to be as relaxed as he could get in so short a time and after so strong a reaction. "I know that Kim trusts you, but you and I… we haven't really hit it off so well yet."

Shego slid away and sat on the edge of her Kimmie's old bed.

"Take it from me kid, you and I are doing pretty well compared to the people that I really don't like!" She did her best to make it a joke. He nodded, and pushed himself upright on the pink and white comforter.

"You going to be Ok?"

"Could… could you move away a little?"

Not offended and wanting to hurry along his recovery, Shego took to a rocking chair and waited. In only a few more moments, Wade was breathing easier and slowly forcing himself to make and retain eye contact.

"I came here for two reasons. The first I already told you; those girls love you and you obviously love hem. I can't think of a better way to prove to me that you seriously care for them and for their mother."

Shego had to remind herself that this boy lived his live vicariously and had not seen enough of their family together to form an opinion yet; she conceded that he had a good point.

"Also, there's something seriously wrong at 'GJ'. Now…" he seemed to be marshalling his strength. "I need you to NOT react when I tell you this."

"Look, Wade, whatever it is, if it involved Kimmie, I want to know."

"And I'm here because I'm going to tell you. But you have to promise that you won't run off half cocked."

She sighed; apparently this child had developed delusions of grandeur after being the brains behind 'Team Possible' all this time. Did he actually think that he could anticipate her actions?

"I promise. Now what's the sitch?"

Kimmie…

He seemed angry to hear those words coming from her lips, but he nodded and slowly withdrew a folded note. It was a hand written copy of the message he'd spied all too briefly that morning. He let the tall woman read that single sentence, and then she read it a few more times.

"It can't be talking about Kim."

"It's hard to believe, but I think that they must be talking about her."

"No way, she'd worked with them for years! They'd never do this to her!" Shego shock her head, hair billowing about her shoulders. "No, this is wrong."

"That's what I thought at first, but you need to hear the rest!" Wade explained his surveillance of the 'GJ' internal network and security archives; how all evidence of Kim's incarceration and quarantine were being expunged and kept secret.

"But what about curing her? I suppose that you already hacked the briefing, right?"

"Huh?" She had caught him off guard. "What briefing?"

"At Global Justice, just yesterday. You mean that you didn't see it from your home?"

"No I didn't, but there are some rooms without security monitoring cameras." Wade turned around and looked her full in the face. "Was the presentation low-tech?"

"Well, yeah. They used slides and a projector with overlays."

"Bingo, they definitely know that I'm deep inside. Have to fix that… later."

Shego gave the boy a quick review of what she and the Possibles had witnessed that day, from the horrible symptoms of Kim's malady to an overview of her quarantine cell to the mysterious history of 'Havok'.

"Wow, 'Havok'… they definitely know more about it than I do."

"You mean that you've heard about this stuff?"

"Yes, but mostly as rumor, you know? I never thought that there would be any evidence found of its actual existence."

"I guess it's like all of the rumors of aliens landing in the desert and their bodies being stored and examined at some army base, right?"

"Um… yeah, just rumor. Right." Wade rubbed the back of his neck and nervously hoped that Shego wouldn't ask him if he knew more about that particular subject.

Desperate to maintain what little control he could salvage, Wade quickly walked around Shego, giving her a wide berth, and sat in front of Kim's computer. In a few quick keystrokes, he was almost back to his normal self. Without a backward glance he opened an Internet browser and gained remote access with his own formidable network.

"Tell me more about her cell."

She did, and also about the apparent energy field running through the glass. This gave him pause and he turned away to focus on access his database at home. Sensing her move up behind him, Wade leaned back to let Shego have a better look at the screen

"This machine is so slow. After… after she's all better, I'll upgrade her computer for the two of you."

"Thanks, Wade." Neither of them noticed that her hand was resting on his shoulder.

"Here it is; I thought that what you were describing sounded familiar to me. You're not going to like this."

"I don't like any of this, so tell me."

"This technology was developed to contain you, negating your plasma and keeping you under lock and key indefinitely." Nimble fingers conjured a set of blueprints and schematics of the exact same room within a room that Shego had visited the other day.

"The low wall here contains the power source and flow regulators, I'll explain what the regulators do in a minute. The glass isn't really glass at all; it's a granular composite that is actually quite soft and fragile… until an energy field locks it into a stabilizing matrix, making it both harder to penetrate but also less brittle to prevent cracking under impact."

Shego listened to this with a numb feeling in her chest.

"And 'GJ' was going to use this to imprison me? When?"

"I don't know, but I'd say that if Kim had ever beaten you long enough to land in custody one more time, they would have thrown away the key."

"Would this really work against my powers?"

"Well, I knew that 'GJ' had never been able to find anything that could fully resist your plasma, but they did find a way to replicate the plasma's effect in limited strengths. If the energy field used to reinforce the 'glass' were of that same particular energy signature, then the walls would be immune to your plasma and also resistant against force attacks because the 'glass' wouldn't break. That's what the regulators are for; to ensure that the flow of the energy field is neither negated nor compromised."

"How about the door? There was a different material around that to create an airlock."

Wade returned to the schematics, reading.

"That was were they'd mounted gas discharge vents; at the first sign of resistance, they would be able to knock you out using gas. I suspect that you would have been bound and restrained in other ways, also. With guards posted around the cell, you'd have no time to do anything before they neutralized you." The young man looked uncomfortable and a little embarrassed.

"Sorry."

"Hey, it's not like you helped build it… did you?"

"NO!"

God, Lord, this kid's going to die before he's twenty if he doesn't chill out.

"But it's been built and if it's strong enough to hold you, what hope does Kim have? And if the situation is as bad as it sounds, there's already a plan in effect to end her life if necessary."

Shego's thoughts returned to her precious Kimmie, her angel, sitting all alone in this prison of tile and glass, alone because you cannot include your captors as company. A sick little girl, cut away from her family, friends and children, sick and possibly dying if a cure wasn't found. A selfless life lived to protect others and for what, to rot in a cell for years uncounted?

No matter what happens, Kimmie should be at home with loved ones around her.

Fire burned in her brain as well as her heart. Shego was on her feet and moving quickly to the bedroom door when a small but heavy body tackled her from behind. To be precise, it was not a real tackle; Wade had simply thrown himself at her legs, barely making her have to pivot for balance. The action alone caused her to look down at him, stopping her motion and holding the fire at bay for a second.

"No! Don't go! You'll ruin our chances of doing anything if you go in alone!"

Wade rolled over on his back, not even able to grab her as he jumped because his arms were wrapped around himself in abject terror of her power. He looked like the frightened rabbit that she had expected, but the voice was strong and commanding.

"I know what you want to do. You want to see her, talk to her. You want to get her out of there!" He choked once but found his breath. "You'll need me to get her out!"

Shego didn't hesitate when she bend down and lifted the boy up onto his feet; she wouldn't coddle him because for all she knew it had been the cause of his problem. But if she was going to keep her head, she needed a plan to fill it, and this young man seemed to have one. Shocked by the contact, Wade was too startled to react or lose his composure. He let Shego help him up and then she moved away to pace back and forth across the floor, at a comfortable distance away, before she dared to speak.

"If you've got a plan, spill it, otherwise it's 'guns blazing' time because I will NOT let my Princess waste away in that cell!" With a thought and a reflex action, green death ignited from her clenched fists.

I swear that if I pee my pants, I'll just ask her to kill me right here and now, yep.

"First, I want you to have this." He removed a small object from his pocket and held it out to her; the device was about the size of a pack of cigarettes and conformed nicely within the human hand; it was dark green and black and looked much like a Kimmunicator.

"I made it for you and I call it the 'Shegophone'… it's really a Kimmunicator but it's for you and it has something special added. I'll explain what it is later. Now, this is just a rough draft, but here's an idea that I had…"

Within minutes, Shego agreed that they had a plan to free her precious Kimmie.

To blazes with the globe and to blazes with justice; sometimes Dr. Betty Director hated the cause she had chosen in life. She could handle events as grand as an attempt to take over the planet and as mediocre as the disabled elevator down the hall from where she was standing, but cloistered in the shadows to watch a dying child was not within her range of experience.

Thud… thud…

Having completed a round of the ubiquitous paperwork, Dr. Director had returned to the observation room containing Kim Possible and her quarantine hut.

Thud…

Blast, it's a prison cell; why I cannot make myself call it that escapes me.

The uniformed woman stood in the shadows and watched as a slender redheaded girl slowly and methodically beat her forehead against the glass of the cell, apparently oblivious of either the damage she was causing to herself or the blood running down across her face.

Thud…thud…

Blood and pitch; good Heavens, but this affliction is a waking nightmare.

Feeling sorrow and shame that would never find its way to her face, Betty kept her thoughts bottled inside as Kim kept hurting herself. Dr. Director assumed that the actual pain had been erased a long time ago, but surely the girl felt something.

At first Kim had been sedate and amicable as always, at least when she was at her most lucid. Then she had begun to fixate on the image of her daughters in the picture taped to the other side of the glass, ignoring all of the friendly and concerned med-techs working around her, walking up to the image and kissing the glass in a gesture that was both cute and heart wrenching.

As if despondent, Kim had placed her forehead against the glass and seemed to be weeping silently, still unaware of those around her that were desperate to cure and care for her; even the med-techs didn't know what Dr. Drakken had been telling their own executive officer, that 'Havok' could not be cured.

Then Kim would raise her head and lower it again, raise and lower against the cool glass; it's energy field only evident to special equipment or those special people with the natural abilities to sense such forces. The contact started out as a gentle tattoo but slowly progressed into an impact like that of a bass drum.

Thud… thud… thud…

Dr. Director would have removed the picture if it would mean that the girl would stop damaging herself, but the messy wounds she was inflicting upon her forehead were healing almost as quickly as she caused them, and with the assurance that Kimberly was doomed anyway, Betty was starting to feel more than a little despondent herself. Besides, the image of her children made the young hero happy. If her time remaining on this mortal coil was to be counted in days, why should Kim not be happy?

A muted signal at her lapel lifted her from her funk and brought Betty back into the world of Global Justice.

'Director here."

"Ma'am, the patient has a visitor and it's Shego. Do we admit her?"

Dr. Director lifted a hand to rub at her sole eye, careful not to disturb the medical patch and the tender flesh beneath. She left the containment ward and walked out into the hallway.

"Yes, but ensure that every security protocol is followed; nothing is to be brought into the ward."

Anticipating trouble but not feeling up to a potential hassle with the barely reformed villain, Dr. Director moved to a side door and entered the primary monitoring kiosk of the medical containment ward; from here she could watch and listen to everything that happened within that room and be ready with the monitoring team to intervene should things get out of hand. She grunted under her breath; 'out of hand' seemed to describe this situation perfectly.

'Doctor? Care for a seat?"

The kiosk was small, barely larger than a closet, but it was the central observation point for the ward. Not connected to the rest of the 'GJ' monitoring systems, its relative isolation would keep any external prying eyes at bay.

I'll have to offer that young man a job one day, she ruminated over the young Wade Load.

"No, thank you, Hedges. Just ignore me for a minute."

Agent Hedges nodded to her and resumed running his security checks, partnered as usual with his cohort Agent Benson. The two men had been close to the young adventurer and had asked to be kept on the special team assigned to her treatment for as long as the situation existed. The three found themselves watching the same display screen as an elevator door opened at the end of the hallway just outside of their door and a green and black woman stepped out; her voice was tinny as it came through the speakers.

Shego exited the elevator and walked to the final security checkpoint before she could gain admittance to the medical ward. She looked at the attending agent in disgust and motioned over her shoulder with a slight turn of her head.

"Hey, what's with that other elevator? Broken?"

"Out of order, the techs are working on it now."

"Great; what other junk do you have that's falling to pieces from neglect around this dump?" Shego rolled her eyes in disgust. "Did you know that I had to park my hover sled on top of the roof? The last thing that I want is for a cable to break while I'm taking the elevator back up!"

"It's nothing with the machinery and the cables are strong, it's just the computer programming that keeps the doors closed when the machine is moving." Irked by her reference to Global Justice as a 'dump', the agent felt it his duty to set this woman straight.

"It's been taken off line for repair and with your safety in mind."

"I feel safer already." Shego approached the agent and submitted to a search; he already had his metal detector out and waved it across her stoic form. The most obvious items of note were a stuffed animal she was carrying under her arm, which did not cause the device to register any metal, and a small green and black device that had been secreted inside of her shin pouch.

"Sorry, miss, but this will have to stay with me." The agent placed her Shegophone on his desk. The pale woman shrugged nonchalantly, still holding the plush toy.

"I can't let you take that in either."

This bothered the woman, but she seemed to anticipate the agent's demand.

"Look, it's just a toy; it's been Kim's since she was a kid. They tell me that she's not sleeping, well maybe this will help her sleep, right?"

The agent looked at the stuffed toy, apparently one of those Cuddle Buddies ™ that were so popular a few years ago; this one was black and white and looked like a cross between a panda and a kangaroo and it certainly did look care worn.

"I'm sorry, really, but nothing else can be taken into the ward with you."

The tall woman looked like she was ready to argue the point for a moment, but made no other reaction except a deep scowl. As she made to walk past the guard, he caught sight of something tucked under her belt, something that didn't seem to be a part of her green and black uniform.

"Wait a second, let me see that."

Shego spun on her heel and faced the man, already pulling out a photograph from where it had been folded.

"Now you just BACK OFF, asshole! This is a picture of her DAUGHTERS and there is already ONE picture in that room already. There is NO WAY that you are NOT going to let me take this in to her!" Shego held the printed image up for him to inspect, but she would not hand it to him.

The agent could sense when certain lines were being skirted and he felt that this was going to be a problem. Not taking his eyes off Shego, he moved to the desk and accessed Dr. Director's personal communications frequency. Down the hall and sequestered in the observation kiosk, Betty had been watching the interaction and was considering themselves fortunate that Shego hadn't been making more of an issue about the other two items. She thumbed her lapel microphone to reply to the agent.

"Dr. Director, we have a…"

"Yes, I can see that. I approve the photograph, but nothing else." If this was the worst that she would have to tolerate from Shego today, Betty considered herself lucky.

Through the speakers in the kiosk, the agent's voice and Shego's sarcastic reply could be clearly heard. Before she walked away from the security checkpoint, the pale woman looked down at the two personal items that she was forced to leave behind.

"I want you to keep these right here until I get back." She laid her hand across the fuzzy coat of the Panda-Roo and gave the toy a firm squeeze, but she merely pointed to her Shegophone. With that, Shego disregarded the agent and walked to the doors of the medical ward.

The interior of the vast chamber was exactly like it had been the other day, except that she seemed to be alone; no other med-techs were present at the moment, which she considered ideal for her purposes. She had almost reached the clear walls of the cell when her Princess looked away from the earlier photograph and noticed her wife's arrival.

"Sheegie Weegie! You came back!"

Kim's eyes were shadowed and encircled with dark rings but from her apparent inability to sleep, and not due to that horrible pitch. The girl looked haggard but whole, except for red and black stains at the center of her forehead. A similar pattern was evident on the glass before her, marring her view of that other picture. It was all that Shego could do to keep the tears and bile at bay. From her vantage point in the observation kiosk, Dr. Director was relieved to see that all was well and that there was no drama.

"I told you I was coming back, Pumpkin. Didn't you believe me?"

"Sure! Are we going to have that picnic now?" Kim brought her hands together in a feeble clap. It was good to see Kim lucid, even if she was a little confused.

"Well, maybe later, but first I have a surprise for you." Shego brought out the 3" by 5" picture of their children and held it up for Kim to see; the redhead giggled and smiled her death's head smile.

"Oh, my babies! They're so beautiful… Please put it on the wall!"

"Your wish is my command."

Shego turned to the nearest cart in the medical ward and found what she was looking for with little trouble; she tore off a few strips of medical tape and used them to secure the new picture on the glass barrier just as she had done before.

"Kimmie, sweetheart, we're going to play a game."

"We are? Spank'n!"

"Yep, we're going to play hide and seek. I'll close my eyes and you hide, Ok?"

Kim grinned and nodded, then hurriedly ran around to the opposite side of her bed, still plainly visible to Shego who hadn't yet closed her eyes. The tall woman sighed, desperate to find any humor in that but failing; she shut her eyes and covered then with her hand.

"Ok, Kimmie, you can hide now."

Kim simply dropped down behind the bed.

"No cheating!"

"I promise, Pumpkin, no cheating." Shego opened her eyes and waited patiently.

Back at the security station, the Shegophone winked to life and performed the single most important function in its brief existence, causing the hallway lights to go out and several localized systems to crash simultaneously. Dr. Director pushed herself away from the wall she had been leaning against, her entire body on alert. Eyes were blinded momentarily, first from the complete absence of light and then from the flashing of the display screens reactivating at once.

"Report!"

Hedges scrambled to interpret the incomplete data filling his screens.

"Compton electrons in a one microsecond burst, very local!"

The room was dark, but the emergency lights began to activate and their meager illumination began to gain in strength.

"Ma'am, that was a minor electromagnetic pulse!"

Not a believer in coincidences, Betty knew in her heart what was happening.

"What is the condition of the containment cell?"

Benson was on the floor, attempting to expedite the reboot of his monitoring systems by bypassing certain nonessential elements.

"Holding… that system's too small to suffer much from an EMP, and everything else here is too well shielded to be affected for more than a few seconds."

He pulled himself up and examined the fruits of his labors.

"There was a slight 'heave' signal, but that doesn't seem to have caused any damage…" His next words were little more than an afterthought.

"There's still some oscillation in the field regulators, but nothing we can't fix."

"Get those bloody regulators back in synch NOW! And do NOT take your eyes off the patient!" Betty Director was well aware of the importance the regulators played in maintaining shield integrity, and now she was absolutely certain what had happened.

Only a few dozen yards away, Shego had been waiting for a sign that stage two of the plan had begun. The energy field would still negate the effect of her plasma but with the EMP having created a temporary disruption within the regulators, the field would be unable to properly reinforce the strength of the glass. All it would take now would be some other effect to weaken the field, some additional disruption, even a miniscule one, to make the glass susceptible to blunt impact.

Even one as small as a 3" by 5" snapshot printed on a fibrous sheet impregnated with Type-1 superconductor wire, stock of which could be located in meager quantities in a certain abandoned lair outside of town. While requiring the coldest of temperatures to become diamagnetic, and therefore able to completely repel an energy field, even materials falling within the 'softer' Type-1 category show some limited conducting capabilities at room temperature. It was now Shego's hope that it would be enough to block the plasma frequency in just that small area.

Beyond this 'deus ex machina' pipe dream, Shego chose to take Alexander's approach to the Gordian knot. She grabbed the first object that she could and ran at the cell.

"Director, She's got a chair!"

"A chair… Oh, bloody Hell…"

Shego ran at the clear wall and threw the simple folding chair right at the printed image of her beautiful daughters, glad that they could claim some involvement in their Mommy's escape. Kim watched from the other side of her bed while the chair made its solo flight in her direction and struck the picture. The crystalline wall fractured into a thousand spider-web fragments upon impact; with the energy field neutralized, the transparent shielding became as fragile as true glass, even more so.

Designed to negate the effects of Shego's plasma emissions and to stabilize the crystal matrix of the transparent shield, the constant support of the energy field was integral to the purpose of the containment cell. That, and with no potential battering rams to be found within the cell, should have been enough to incarcerate anyone as powerful as the mighty Shego forever. But no one had ever made a contingency plan against breaking into the cell from the outside and who would have ever expected anyone to attempt to break Shego out?

From the observation kiosk, Benson and Hedges both charged into the hallway with their sidearm drawn, ready to dart Shego as she ran through the medical ward doors. Dr. Director was immediately behind them, cursing the fact that their isolation from the rest of the facility prevented her from notifying anyone else about the cause of their system disruption.

The three members of Global Justice had just enough time to wonder what that terrible stench was before they lost consciousness and slipped to the floor.

Kim raised her head from behind her hiding place and ran to the gapping wound in the shielding. She stared at the damage in awe before holding out her arms to her wife, who promptly lifted Kim up and through the shattered wall. Light as a feather in Shego's grip, the slender redhead smiled like a hundred sunrises.

"Are you here to save me?"

"Princess, I'd pull an angel down from Heaven to save you."

To touch her, to hold her again, Shego would have made good on her promise, and have been willing to pay the ultimate price for her actions.

"Kimmie, time to go!" Shego heaved the girl over her shoulder and ran to the doors of the medical ward, stopping just short of opening them.

"Ghaa! Let me walk!"

"Nothing doing, you're too weak and we've still got to get up to ground level." The tall warrior looked back towards Kim's haggard face. "Princess, can you hold your breath?"

The only answer was that Kim nodded her head vigorously, her cheeks bulging outward.

"Good, hold it 'til I say otherwise!"

Shego ran at the doors and through them, not daring to breath although her eyes were stinging from the remnants of the vapors permeating the hallway. She leapt over the prone forms of Betty Director and her two agents and passed the agent at the security checkpoint, all of them out cold, grabbing her Shegophone as she ran by but leaving the Panda-Roo where it lay.

Shego hoped that some day Wade's father would see a specialist about his feet; that smell had to be a sign of something seriously wrong. She just prayed that they could someday wash the smell out of Kim's stuffed toy after they got it back.

If any of this would matter.

Together they reached the defunct elevator and Shego pressed the button to take them all the up to the roof level of the hardware store façade; the doors slid silently closed, working perfectly. As their car climbed through the building, she reviewed the 'rough' draft of the plan that Wade had presented to her a few hours ago. Stage one was to secure one elevator; not too difficult and not so elaborate as seizing an entire network or unlocking every single door, just keep one off line while its doors stayed locked open. Wade had achieved this first objective while they were still in Kim's room at the Possible home.

Stage two was to disrupt the containment cell and that had been the most critical part of the escape plan. Breaking in and breaking out could have been successfully achieved with raw power and violence, but not being able to get Kimmie out of her cell would have made the whole point moot. Stage three had to been to immobilize the guards, which had been performed easily enough by rupturing the bladder of Wade's special formula of 'stink bomb' fluid in its most concentrated form. Shego was desperate to get her Princess out of this place, but Kimmie would never have wanted Shego to hurt, let alone kill, anyone to accomplish that. Also, the pale warrior found that she didn't want to hurt these people either.

Damn, Kimmie, you really are a bad influence on me. Meanwhile, a single elevator traveled to the roof while the rest of 'GJ' scrambled to discover when had just affected their systems and why Dr. Director could not be reached.

The hover sled took to the sky and flew over the town, Shego having first lifted the vehicle straight upwards so as to reach an altitude suitable for evading curious onlookers. Crossing the town in this fashion proved to be convenient but frustrating; Kim was either leaning over the edge to look down or running from side to side for the same reason, or just grabbing Shego and holding her tight.

Kim didn't look any better in the bright light of day.

Already lithe and slender at a toned 110 lbs., Kim had lost weight from not drinking the dietary supplements that the Drs. H had been giving her. While reasonably clean, she'd had little actual grooming and her hair was wild and frayed, her clothes creased and rumpled. In addition to this she moved with a frenetic energy that made her wide eyes appear maddened and her grin seem feral, all of which made Shego uneasy.

And then there was the smell; dank and sharp like something under a loose board in a fruit cellar. Kim was clean, Shego knew this; there was the scent of soap in her hair and deodorant sprays on her skin, but there was also something wrong that bit at Shego's nostrils and would not let her forget it's subtle presence.

"Free! Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you…!" Kim scampered within the narrow confines of the hover sled's passenger deck.

"Kimmie, please, I'm trying to fly here."

"Where are we going? Home?"

"Baby, I'm not sure if that's the best thing right now, I…"

"Home, home, home, home, home!"

Kim pleaded, arms around Shego's knees, wailing pitifully.

"Kim…! Ok, ok… we'll go home! But just to your parents house and only long enough for us to grab a few clothes for you."

Feeling motion beside her, Shego turned to see Kimmie lounging back across the seat cushions, looking back up at the pale woman through half closed eyes.

"I could put on something sexy, just for you."

In Kim's current physical state, doing her best to be alluring, Shego had the faintest glimmering that she had made a mistake.

Shego checked the timepiece set into the dashboard of the hover sled and knew that they had scant minutes before all Hell broke loose and one of the four agents from the medical ward revived and told someone else what had transpired. Then 'GJ' would check everywhere that Kim and Shego could possibly go for aid.

And no one else in the Possible family knew about what she was planning to do, what in fact she had already done. Shego had just walked right out of the house and driven away without explaining her actions to anyone, leaving a very confused Mr. and Mrs. Dr. P to look after the children with the help of Bonnie. Even Wade's mother might never learn of the reason her son had forced himself out of his little electronic world that day.

"And something to eat!"

"Well…"

"Food!"

"Sure, baby, we'll get you something to eat and then we'll have to make tracks."

"Rabbit tracks?"

The tone was different, and it sounded right this time.

Shego looked again and there was her angel, her Princess. Kimmie was nestled deeply in the vinyl seats and she looked almost like her normal self, albeit tired and maybe more than a little afraid. Shego gave the usual reply in the game they often played when watching cartoons with their daughters.

"Moose tracks."

"Train tracks. Shego, what's going to happen to me now?"

"Oh, sweetheart, I'm not sure." Shego's voice threatened to crack but she needed to hold it together for her Princess. "We'll let your friends back at 'GJ' keep working on it, Ok?"

"Why are we up here?" Kim looked out over the town where she had been born, where she would always 'come home' to, regardless of how far around the world she ever traveled.

"Kimmie, I'm sorry if this has been too much for you but I just had to get you out of there. I've been running from the law all of my adult life and the last thing that I'd ever want is for you to… spend the rest of your life in a cell, no matter how much it looked like a hospital."

She had almost said 'die'.

"Thank you."

"For what, baby?"

"Everything; my life, my freedom, my babies." Shego kept her eyes on their flight path but she clearly heard the prodigious yawn behind her.

"Pumpkin, why don't you try to rest a little?"

"Ok…" Kim blinked a few times but did not sleep, just leaned against the side of the hover sled and gazed out over the community beneath them.

They touched down in a small clearing only a hundred feet below the Possible home, right along the edge of the trees bordering their yard. The walk to the rear door of the house was easily accessible and Shego had no trouble carrying the exhausted Kim across the distance. Laying the girl tenderly on a padded seat on the back deck, the retired thief gained entry and quickly inspected the ground floor for any residents.

There was no one downstairs; of this she was certain. It was unlikely that the older Possibles would have left for their respective jobs because each of them had made plans to be available for their daughter at any time, day or night. It was more likely that they had left for the 'GJ' facility, in which case Shego had even less time than she thought. Right now she would stick to the immediate goal of getting Kim dressed and maybe fed, but then they had to leave, maybe go to Drakken's ruined lair outside of town.

They would have to make tracks… train tracks.

Oh, Kimmie…

"Hey, back so soon? We all thought that you'd be there the whole day."

So deeply had Shego been lost in her thoughts that he didn't hear Bonnie's soft tread on the stairs. Half turning, almost afraid that her crime, her ultimate theft to date, would be emblazoned across her face, she addressed the brunette.

"Where is everyone?"

"Oh, well, I think that the Tweebs are in the garage and I just left the girls upstairs; the Drs. P just left for 'GJ' a few minutes ago." Bonnie casually moved through the kitchen, cleaning up what appeared to be the leavings of a small snack for the children.

"You just missed them."

"Yeah, guess so."

What to do? Should I stall or confide in her or just try to get her out of the house? As guilty as Shego felt, and as desperate not to cause trouble, she was very close to confiding in Bonnie but she didn't want the young woman to become a part of this little plan. She liked this girl and was starting to trust her even though their new friendship had hit a harsh snag just days ago at Club Rina.

"Um, Bonnie, listen… I want you to know that you've been a real friend to Kimmie and I these past few days. I know that she's not been at her best…" Shego mentally kicked herself for how lame that sounded. "But I know that she enjoyed getting to know you again. So have I, getting to know you as a friend for the first time, that is."

Bonnie was gratified to hear this, the remnants of last weeks pain fading away completely.

"Your time with the girls has been wonderful, and they love to be around you."

"Thanks. I mean that." Hearing this, Shego made a decision.

"We could really use your help again, but this is a little more serious."

Bonnie set down the items she'd been cleaning and putting away, her full attention on the tall woman in the green and black uniform.

"What can I do?"

Shego motioned her closer as she thought of the best way to explain the last two hours.

The sun was warm and bright and was glaring right down onto the eyes of a very tired and sick Kim Possible. Try as she might she could just not relax to the point where she could drop off to sleep. If it wasn't the doctors poking and prodding her it was the lights and noises and smells of that stark white medical ward.

As if all of that hadn't been distracting enough, there were the bad thoughts.

With no more than a moderate smattering of pride, Kim had always thought of herself as being a good girl, someone who listened to her parents and other authority figures and respected the feelings and freedoms of those around her. She knew that she wasn't perfect; she had never claimed to be perfect but she did feel that she had the potential to be a good and kind person. It was this attitude that made these new thoughts so 'bad'.

Lately she had had experienced feelings and emotions that cracked those internal boundaries and made her afraid to be in the company of others. When the Drs. H had been near her she had wondered what sound their flesh would make if it were cut. Would the smell of blood distract her from being able to handle more than ten fully armed and trained agents in battle? Would Shego submit to being ravaged in the bedroom or in a muddy ditch somewhere or must she be bound or even a limb broken to keep her subdued?

Kim Possible was dying, and something else was being born into a life destined to be as brutal as it would be short.

Right now the sun was in her eyes and she wanted to be inside where it was cool and dark. Hauling her body up from the padded bench and onto her feet, Kim staggered to the back patio door; the sound of voices from inside the house stopped her while still quite a distance away.

Shego talking to Bonnie, voices raised; Kim was sure that if she could smell them that their skins would be rife with fear and anger. Smiling at the thought of the three of them together, Kim had no desire to interrupt their argument, at least not if their scents would reinforce her own lust at some later moment. She padded around to the side of the house and stood beneath her own bedroom window.

Looking up to the sill on the second story, Kim reminded herself that it wasn't her room anymore, regardless of what her 'rents kept telling her. She had outgrown her old life, was no longer the student, the cheerleader, the little girl that lived on naiveté and excitement as if it were bread and cheese. When had it occurred, this second birth, being thrust from the womb of hearth and home into the cold world?

Quite harsh, when she thought of it that way, very cruel indeed to throw her out, cut her off from her childhood and let her drop, wailing, into the ready arms of Shego, warm and caring though she might have been. Kim had a flash of her parents, her father tall and supportive and her mother loving and wanting so much for her baby girl.

Damn them.

Havok flowed through her veins and ate at her tissues, devouring her very being, with her synapses being rebuilt and memories altered to fit her current emotional state. The girl who could do anything was rewriting her past at the expense of the present.

Damn them to Hell.

The warm and bright day had led to the upstairs bedroom window being left open by just a few inches, plenty of room for an infant's gentle burble to escape and reach the ears of the young woman standing below, haggard and unsteady as a scarecrow in her robe and slippers. Kim looked back up and wished that she could climb the trellis as if she were still strong and agile, not broken and weary as she was now. She reached out and gripped the wooden construct, layered with the vines of ivy and the flowers of a bountiful season.

Her grip was strong and her body felt light; was it possible that she could actually climb up to her window? Maybe her body was fit and it was only her mind that was weak. Forcing a few deep breaths down into her lungs, Kim took a firm hold on the trellis and slowly pulled herself up, the wood holding her meager weight as if it were naught.

My babies won't have to live through the Hell that I did.

Kept dormant by means of enforced inactivity, her contaminated organs and systems were able to function without awakening the forces of her Havok-ravaged body. Her brain shrouded in a foggy haze of confusion and her muscular coordination like that of a ninety year old woman, Kim's life may have been extended by weeks, maybe enough time to find the elusive cure that her friends were desperate to create.

There was very little of Kim left in the being that climbed hand over hand up the side of the house. The window opened smoothly and silently and not a sound was made that might frighten her two sleeping miracles. Kim watched them from just inside the window and moved to the closet for a change of clothing, her medical gown and booties shredded from her stiff and thorny climb.

Under the ripped smock, a dozen little cuts knitted themselves closed with the barest hint of black before only pink skin shown beneath the fabric.

Gratified that she kept some older outfits here, she looked over the clothing of her younger self and wondered what she should wear; was this a white shirt with pink heart and pink jeans day or green tank top with baggy blue denim shorts day? Ruminating as if she were preparing for a day of high school classes, Kim eventually found something that seemed to be the perfect choice; she quickly donned the lose fitting cargo pants and the tight black crop-top and the best pair of sneakers that she could locate.

Turning to inspect herself in her old full-length mirror, she only saw Kim Possible, teen hero. Anyone else would have noticed the eyes that were too bright and the death's head grin and the hair that spread around her face like a tangled greasy halo. She ran her hands up and down the length of her body, stopping to rest on her sunken abdomen, which immediately reminded her of her daughters on the bed behind her.

Kim was on them in a heartbeat, kissing and licking and smelling their hair and mouths and tasting the innocence that they embodied. They were her issue, HERS, and no one would keep them from her ever again. She smelled the cleansers and powders and even the faint stench of effluent that was unavoidable at their stage of life, she smelled and tasted the sour-sweet milk used to feed them, not her own of course as they had been weaned a long time ago. Kim touched herself briefly at the fond memories of having each baby give suck once upon a time.

She paused; other scents, other people. When and why? Inspecting them again, her children also carried the smell of Bonnie, strong and pure. Bonnie and Shego being together was one thing but Bonnie and her daughters, unacceptable; she was not their mother!

Thoughts faster, heart beating stronger, the blackness at the edge of her vision formed a definite frame for her perspective.

Another scent; how many people wanted to keep her children from her? The stink started at the bed, the fear rank in her nostrils, covering it but not the children. Kim looked to the chair in front of the computer, knowing even at this distance that the scent was concentrated there as well. It was new and had no place in her tattered memories as ever having been detected before.

Kim had been in the physical presence of Wade Load before, albeit rarely, but only with the normal senses of a human and not as she was now, therefore she had nothing to compare his body odor to. Taking the little girls in her arms and letting them snuggle against her in their slumbers, Kim walked to the stairs.

Downstairs in the kitchen, Shego's day was not getting any better.

"You did WHAT?"

"Rockwaller, just listen to me, will you?"

"She's sick! How could you take her out of there?"

"It was easy, really… but that's not the point. Look, they were just warehousing her, not treating her!"

"Well they sure as shit can't treat her NOW because you broke her out! Good Lord, did you kill anyone?"

"Damn it, will you keep your voice down? I don't want to wake the babies or bring the Tweebs in here!" Shego attempted to calm herself, to use reason instead of being argumentative.

"And, for your information, I've never killed anyone! Damn it, you're her friend! I wanted… I needed to confide in someone because this is going to be very hard on everyone, no matter what happens to her!"

"Happens? She's going to die now because of you!"

Bonnie looked as if she'd found Shego standing over Kim's own prostrate body, the blade still in the tall woman's hand. Shego was getting angry, and not just from the exited Bonnie. Shego's fears that she had made a terrible mistake were getting more and more powerful and the pale warrior was never at her best when her actions were ruled by her emotions. Part of the problem was that her brain just would not function when all that she could think of was Kimmie.

"You didn't see the briefing that 'GJ' and Drakken gave us, but I did. They barely know what it is that's making her sick let alone how to cure her! Kim wasn't there to get better; it was more like hospice!"

Shego bent her head low, rubbing at her face and hoping to avoid the onset of a stress headache. She waited for the next round of rebukes from her new friend, but it didn't come.

Glancing up, Shego saw that the tanned brunette was staring at something behind her, back to the stairway up to the loft bedroom. Having left her Princess out in the sunny warmth of the rear deck, she had time to wonder what could hold the girls attention so firmly before the voice made Shego spin around.

"Hey, Bon-Bon… Shego… am I interrupting something?"

"Kimmie?"

"Possible, how…?"

"Are you finished molesting my babies, Bon-Bon?"

It was her Princess, or a haggard and feverish imitation, standing there and holding their twin daughters and dressed as if she were about to leave for a mission. Shego briefly wondered how Kim had gotten upstairs from outside, but had no other time for such thoughts; the look in Kimmie's green eyes was frightening and gave her a sick feeling in her guts.

"Kimmie, Bonnie's here to care for them. I asked her to help us… you know this."

Bonnie moved away from Shego, but only so that she could be within reach of the children if Kim needed assistance.

"Kim, please be careful; you're not well and they must be heavy, holding them both like that. Let me take them for you."

She barely leaned forward, hardly a shifting of the brunette's weight.

Still holding the children in her arms, Kim hopped up and spun, the toes of her right foot stretched out and catching the brunette just across the chin. The blow was grazing, the contact brief and with little true impact, but it was enough to topple the other girl and drop her to the floor in a heap.

"Kimmie, NO!"

Kim's face was hard set in a scowl that Shego hadn't seen in years, not since that stupid night at the base of a certain antenna when it was raining so hard that the combatants could hardly hear each other's taunts over the storm.

"Princess, stop! She's here to help us, to help you and I! She's our friend!"

Bonnie moaned and slowly brought her hands to her face and wiped at the blood from her mouth, Shego dropping to kneel at her side, making certain that Bonnie wasn't seriously injured. Kim set the sleeping babies down on the kitchen table, their tiny bodies warm and clean and just starting to awaken from the activity and noise around them.

It was now clear to her now that Bonnie had plans to usurp Kim's place in their little family, taking Shego and the girls for herself. Shego's obvious concern for the tanned whore grated against Kim's nerves.

"Shego, I think that your desire to get into Bon-Bon's pants is making you lose perspective."

Shego looked up at her wife as the slender girl stood there, her stance askew and slumped, as if parts of her were relaxed and the rest was on alert, her body not operating at entirely the same speed all over.

'Pumpkin, you know that isn't true! It never was!"

Bonnie was stunned more than injured, the pain at her jaw not the worst experience in her young life, but the words in her ears stung like blades and the accusation that hung in the air.

"Kim… please, I… I just wanted to help. I would never…"

"SHUT UP, WHORE!"

The same body, the same face, but screwed up and deformed in a screaming mask of invective that Kimberly Ann Possible had never worn before in her life. The gloved hands were clenched as fists and the back bent and shoulders hunched as if to strike.

Shego held herself across Bonnie to protect the fallen girl, but for one of the few times in her own life she wanted protection for herself. This was not her angel, not her Princess; this was something overlaying the body and spirit of her lover and spouse. The evil and hate radiated from it like a wave of heat.

"Kim…" The brunette fought against the sob that was forcing its way up her throat. She remained sprawled on the floor beneath Shego, praying that this thing in the shape of her friend would leave her alone.

"You came to me in friendship, made me feel sorry for you. We took you in."

Kim's voice caught, sounding fluid and muddy.

Drip.

"We made you welcome, like a member of the family!"

A gloved raised itself and wiped at burning eyes, smearing muck wherever the hand moved.

Drip… drip…

"Oh, my God… Kimmie, your face…"

"It's bad enough that you want my WOMAN, but you want my GIRLS, too?"

Screaming now, Kim felt a burning at the back of her throat and in her nostrils; she turned and blew threads of black tar from her mouth and nose so that she could breath easier.

Drip… drip… drip…

"Get away from her, Shego." The voice was clearer now, but dead and flat.

"Pumpkin, don't…"

Shego's vision clouded with despair; this was a horror that she had created, that was happening here and now because of her actions. The pitch that had abated for several hours was flowing freely from every orifice of Kim Possible, every single one, and the stench of its foulness permeated the air. Bonnie shifted and looked up in one more attempt to reach her old cheerleading squad captain.

"Kim, please, I…"

Kim's teeth and the inside of her mouth shone black when she next spoke.

"Wasn't one child's death enough for you?"

With those words, Shego felt Bonnie wither beneath her; the girl just pulled herself into a ball and didn't move. The pale warrior watched as Kim backed away, her face wearing a look of vile glee at Bonnie's reaction. There was apparently no need to torment her old rival now that her spirit was broken, and the redhead turned to look towards her children.

Shego knew that she must now think faster than she ever had in her life.

"Um, thanks, Kimmie."

"Hm? What?" Kim watched her daughters move and squirm on the hard table.

"You were right, we did so much for her and she betrayed you. Thanks for setting me straight."

Shego stood and moved close to Kim, towering over her but not taking her eyes away from her for a second. Kim responded by smiling, the dark stains across her face keeping the look from being anything else but a travesty of love.

"Baby, I just want the four of us to be happy! I thought that we could each love her, but now I know better!" Kim reached out to embrace her wife and Shego could feel the slender girl's clothes shift atop the slick layer of pitch that was smeared across her skin under her garments. The feeling and the smell were the stuff of nightmares.

"Kim! You're home!"

No, oh no.

Jim and Tim Possible had been in the garage working on a project when they had heard the commotion and yelling from he kitchen. In an effort to distract themselves and not to worry too much about their sister's condition, they had hoped to invent something that might actually help Global Justice in treating her; so far the plan hadn't borne fruit, but they did have a few ideas.

They entered the room and froze at the tableau before them, but they hadn't stopped fast enough and had gotten too close before they did.

"Boys, keep back…!"

The strike was too fast for Shego to follow; Kim shoved her aside and was on the boys in a flash, kicking Tim's legs out from under him and placing her foot on his neck. She lifted Jim up by a handful of his shirt clutched in her fist and held him against the closest wall, his face red from not being able to breathe.

"Kim, they're your brothers! Don't hurt them!"

"They have always hated me and leached from my parents the love that was rightfully MINE!" Tim groaned on the floor and Kim pressed down, making him cry out. Looking down at him and then at Jim, she smiled sweetly.

"You know, there are times when even I can't tell you two apart. Let's change that…"

Kim lifted her foot from her one brother and used it to kick him away from her, his body rolling across the linoleum floor. She lifted the second boy and hurled him away from her with both hands, his form falling lengthwise across the counter top on the other side of the kitchen. There was an audible snap that Shego heard quite clearly.

"Now Jim will be known as 'the gimpy one'."

Kim brushed a few specks of lint from Jim's shirt off her gloves and glanced around the room with satisfaction. It was time they were going; she strode to the table and examined her daughters for any sign of distress and found them to be fussy but otherwise in great shape.

"Baby, are you coming?"

Shego had kept still while Kim had attacked her brothers, cursing herself for not being able to do anything. Her weakness and cumulative failures this day were galling her, and she knew that she would break from the strain if she didn't start taking control of this horrible situation, and soon.

"Right… right behind you, Kimmie. You take the girls to the hover sled and I'll get a blanket for them."

"Spank'n! You always think of the practical things!"

Kim grinned her tarry grin and leaned to one side so that she didn't foul her children as she delicately vomited a stomach full of pitch onto the floor. With an armload of squirming twins, Kim walked to the patio door and promptly kicked one of the glass panes out of it's track, the glass cracking when the metal frame struck the surface of the outside deck but not shattering.

Shego took a quick look at Bonnie, who was unharmed but insensate, and then ran to inspect Jim, who was unconscious; the boy's leg was twisted at an unnatural angle, as good of an indicator as any that it was indeed broken. She could do nothing for either of them now so she made one final stop at Tim, whom she shook as roughly as she dared to rouse him.

The boy had been crying and looked up at her with pain and questions etched across his face. He reminded her of her own younger brothers from one of the last times they had fought together as a family, before she had said goodbye to that life forever.

"Shego…?" He could barely push the word out through his agony.

"Listen, you get on the phone to 'GJ' as quick as you can. You tell when what happened here and that I'm with Kim, Ok?" She spoke urgently and he could only nod back in acknowledgment.

"Tell them… tell 'GJ' and your folks that I'm sorry and that this was my fault but that I'm going to watch over Kim and the girls until I can get them away from her." She prayed that she could find some way to do this. "Tell them that I'll need backup to stop her, but to wait until I can get the girls to safety… do you understand me?"

The boy sobbed and looked over at his brother and at Bonnie; he grunted and nodded again.

"Come, Shego!" Insistent, Kim's voice called to her and the green and black clad woman left the house to join her bride and children.

Dr. Director wiped at her face again with a washcloth in another failed attempt to get her eye to stop stinging.

Hell had already broken loose and the entire facility was in an uproar outside of her quarters, while here in her private bathroom she could pretend that she had more than simply a few seconds of peace.

"Ma'am?"

"Coming, Agent Du."

Betty Director refastened her tunic and left the small room, crossing her Spartan quarters and greeting the Special Agent at the door. As often as he had seen her in her quarters, she found it odd that this time he appeared to be even more uncomfortable than usual. It almost irritated her, except that she had so much else to deal with right now.

"Ma'am…"

"Yes, Du, I'm ready."

"That's not, um, what I mean is…" He squeezed past her and entered her room, taking something from the dressing table and handing it out to her.

"Did you want this, Ma'am?"

My eye patch… bloody Hell. He'd been looking right at my ruined face and hadn't spoken until I'd been about to walk out into the corridor. I don't believe that I've ever done that before in my life.

Dr. Director accepted the patch silently and fitted it around her head, the soft material quickly finding the familiar creases over her face. Special Agent Du was respectfully quiet and he followed her out of the executive habitation wing and down to the medical conference room where Dr. Mrs. Anne Possible wept openly in the arms of her stoic husband, the tall and normally calm Dr. Mr. John Possible. The man looked stricken and desperate to give his wife the strength that he couldn't seem to find for himself.

The Possibles had been like that ever since they had arrived to find their daughter kidnapped and the facility in a state of humbling confusion. Betty Director watched them through the windows of the conference room doors and dreaded the looks she would get as they blamed her for this catastrophic failure to care for their oldest child; and they would be right to do so.

"I suspected that this would happen."

Lipsky's voice was calm and even sympathetic as he was escorted towards the same doors. He was as clean and healthy as before, with his expressionless features and manacled jumpsuit of bright fabric.

"Why don't you just shut the Hell up?"

"Agent Benson that will be enough."

"Yes, Ma'am. Sorry, Ma'am." While the apology was sincere, Betty had no doubts that her agent would not hesitate to ram Drew Lipsky's face into a nearby wall if the situation presented itself.

"I'll take the prisoner from here; you are to return to the medical ward and assist Agent Hedges with recalibrating the monitoring systems." The agent left her alone with her nemesis.

"What are you going to tell them?"

"Dr. Lipsky, why don't you just shut the bloody Hell up?"

"Fine." The hint of smugness flitted across his face briefly, and faded just as quickly. "And after all of that work I just did for you."

Seeing that the man was not inclined to be quiet, Betty could at least control the topic of the conversation.

"This team of yours, do you really feel that it is the best suited for what we need now?"

"Well, given the challenge at hand, yes I believe that it is." He leaned back against the wall, looking as nonchalant as possible in his day glow jumpsuit and metal restraints. "Leave it to Shego to find a way to defeat her own prison by breaking in instead of out."

"The design should have worked…"

"Oh, I commend the design, it's just the resourcefulness of the woman that never ceases to amaze me." He cleared his throat. "This plan that I've outlined for you will make us twice as resourceful in recapturing young Kimberly and containing her for as long as needed."

"The devices that you've described to our engineers are workable, even practical, but she must be located and detained before she hurts anyone, especially herself." Dr. Director removed a slip of notepaper from her trouser pocket and glanced down at the names transcribed there.

"This one person…" She indicated the name for his benefit. "Why are you including her for your team?"

"Because, my good woman, I believe that she might actually present the possibility of a cure."

The single eye peered at him from under a furrowed brow.

"Do not toy with me. You made it blatantly clear that there was no cure; 'no hope' you were all too adamant to assure me!"

The blue skinned man was nonplussed at her ire.

"Let us first give our assurances to the good John and Anne before you and I hash out the particulars of 'Team Lipsky', shall we?"

Taking a firm hold of his arm and keeping him close as she walked into the conference room, Dr. Director felt that she finally appreciated what the phrase 'deal with the devil' truly meant.

To Be Continued…

Author's Notes: The spelling of 'havoc' in the title of this chapter is the correct one, and the title itself is a quote from the play 'Julius Caesar' by William Shakespeare (who obviously gave no other contributions to the quality of this story). What little research I did to assist in the jailbreak was done with the help of 'superconductors dot org' and 'fas dot org slash nuke' (slash, get it?). Sorry for the delay, but this chapter was difficult to write because it's not one of the strongest parts of my story, meaning that it was essential but not as well thought-out as some others; I'm only making up about 70 of this stuff as I go along!


	11. Chapter 11

The Stubborn Beast Flesh

Author: The Humbug

Disclaimer: "Kim Possible" and all characters within © The Walt Disney Company and its related entities. Kim Possible created by Mark McCorkle & Bob Schooley. All rights reserved. No profit is being collected from the fiction contained within. You can blame the rest of this on me.

Rating: PG-13 for combat violence and intimations of a physical relationship and intimate contact between consenting adult females. This should also cover a little harsh language now and then. If this will offend you, please read something else.

Summary: This is a Kim/Shego pairing fan fiction; there is love and romance between Kim & Shego, as well as plenty of action and adventure, and hopefully some humor _and_ horror. Still set in the same 'universe' as my other stories 'Deep Down' and 'Parents', this is a tale of what happens when something goes horribly wrong. Kasy Ann and Sheki Go Possible are the sole creations of NoDrogs (it is with great respect that I make mention of them). Special Note: Yes, I am still using the wrong first name of 'John' for Dr. Mr. P.

Chapter IX / The Best Laid Plans

There are several signs that a presentation is not going well. Obvious boredom and distracted behavior are among the most common, but a lesser-known sign is when one of the participants stands up and slugs you across the jaw.

Dr. Mr. Possible was not a medical doctor and had hardly ever been in a fight, let alone treated the aftermath of one. He gingerly applied a damp cloth to the swollen and bloody face of the executive administrator of the world-security force known as Global Justice and matched Dr. Betty Director wince for wince.

"Sorry."

"No, it's all right. You're doing fine." What else could she say?

"I mean that I'm sorry that Anne struck you."

John glanced over at his distraught wife who was encircled by four burly men that looked like they were so nervous and skittish that they would jump if the slender redhead said 'boo' in their general direction. Her head was in her hands but she was no longer crying, the rosy flush in her cheeks more attributable to her embarrassment over punching Dr. Director than anything else.

"Really, Dr. Possible, it is all right… I can assure you that I have been punched before and much harder than that."

The uniformed woman could see that one of her agents standing guard around the brain surgeon was muttering to the upset woman out of the corner of his mouth.

"Hedges! Go ahead and put your arm around her and tell her that it's going to be all right, for goodness sakes!"

With a startled nod Hedges did just that, and his usual partner Benson was also at Dr. Mrs. Possible's side with a steaming mug of hot tea. Standard operating procedure dictated that anyone who struck an executive member of Global Justice was to be detained immediately; the prevailing circumstances made the situation delicate to say the least and none of these agents felt that an eminent threat existed. They were entirely sympathetic to the emotional turmoil that the Possibles were going through, as was Dr. Betty Director herself.

She straightened and stood, once again assuring John that his efforts to care for her minor wound were appreciated, if not wholly necessary. Dr. Director walked over to the agents and dismissed them from their duty, standing over the physician until the sitting woman looked up from her tea.

"Dr. Possible, once again I hope that you will accept my deepest apologies for the terrible mishap that has occurred here today. There is no one to blame here except for myself. I stand before you to accept any repercussions from either my actions or lack thereof."

The physician seemed almost mesmerized at the litany of officious jargon.

"But please do not attempt to hit me again." Betty rubbed at her sore jaw. "Your right hook is just too good."

Anne Possible stood up before she replied.

"My husband is the pacifistic one in the family; he works with missiles and rockets and other machines that are so often used as tools of war that he's desperate to turn them into tools of exploration and scientific research. I'm a healer, but I was always getting into fights right up until I graduated from medical school. You'd think that I would be the 'turn the other cheek' member of the family, right?"

Her expression was apologetic and sheepish; Dr. Director extended a hand, which was firmly accepted.

"Yes, quite so, except that it was my cheek that you turned, hm?"

Dr. Director led the redhead back towards the tight group that had congregated against the opposite side of the room for reasons of polite discretion.

"Now, before we continue, I want to address the presence of Dr. Drew Lipsky in this meeting and some concerns that have been brought to my attention."

She conscripted Benson and Hedges to wrangle the group and get them seated around the broad table; as soon as this was finished the two agents returned to their own seats on either side of the blue-skinned man in question.

"I want to assure all present that since his incarceration and subsequent treatment, Dr. Lipsky's mental condition has stabilized. While his machinations and motivations are still his own, he has displayed no behavior that would lead me to believe that he is not willing to assist us in the treatment of Kimberly Possible."

She glanced at the varying expressions of doubt around the table. Flanked by his ever-present escorts, Drakken did his best to look empathetic and helpful, but his medications tended to leave him looking distracted more than anything else.

"We can all appreciate the fact that we have very little time in which to detail our plan of action; Kimberly has been free for just over two hours and every minute counts, not just for her but for the safety of her daughters."

There was a sudden crash as John Possible, who had been quietly comforting his wife, brought a fist down on the conference table so hard as to make all present jump.

"What the HELL was she THINKING!"

"John!"

"Damn it, Anne, what the Hell was Shego thinking? Our Kimmie-cub is not well, what would possess her to break her our out of a HOSPITAL for God's sake?" The tall man, usually the voice of strength and reason, looked desperately to his wife for answers, his formidable intellect failing to wrap itself around his ersatz daughter-in-law's motivations.

"John, we'd have to ask her that to be certain, but you and I know how much they love each other."

"But they took the CHILDREN with them! What possible good can come of that?"

Dr. Director moved closer and shifted into the field of their personal turmoil.

"John, if anything Shego may be our 'ace in the hole', so to speak. While I certainly cannot abide her actions here today, what your wife says is true; I am confident that whatever Shego did was motivated by the love she holds for your daughter." She waited until she had his full attention.

"In the time since they made it clear that they were a couple, I have never seen or heard it reported that Shego has acted anything less than the spouse she is to your Kimberly and the mother that she is to those girls; this is a crisis, we know this, but having Shego with them is better than having Kimberly out there alone."

John was a long way from looking convinced, but he would restrain himself for now. He took what support Anne was able to give him and nodded to indicate his understanding.

What only Dr. Betty Director knew, and what no one else present in the room could know, was the full report she had received from her med-techs that had been dispatched to the Possible residence after the frantic call from young Tim. His telephone call to their network had brought 'GJ' out to the house and both his brother Jim and Miss Rockwaller were being treated for their injuries.

Jim's wound was very obvious but Bonnie's was not so clinically simple to identify; Tim gave a clear account of what had happened, but until the young brunette began speaking to her attending physicians, the extent of her emotional trauma would remain a mystery.

In the meantime, Dr. Director had to keep everyone busy and focused.

"Any other concerns on that matter at this time?" Seeing that there were none to be brought forth, she moved on to the next order of business.

"Now then, we have been presented with a new factor to our concerns for young Kim, one that holds more hope than we've had to work with in the last few days. As there are several newcomers to this group, the rest of us will have to oblige the good Drs. Hall in a brief exposition." She motioned to the two doctors and found her own seat.

Dr. Mark Hall remained seated and took the lead.

"The Havok that has contaminated Kim's body is slowly eroding her tissues, replacing the natural organic material with it's own inorganic substance, thereby causing her organs and systems to fail. While this should cause death, the very nature of Havok is to mimic the functions of life and promote healing, albeit using it's own artificial matter in lieu of normal cellular regeneration. As a side effect of this process, Kim can sustain massive damage and trauma without resultant injury and is therefore able to move and act at the peak of her physical abilities without becoming fatigued."

He stopped and looked to his wife for her input on this example of science gone horribly wrong. Dr. Karen Hall continued to explain.

"In addition, Havok is also affecting her nervous system and brain; she cannot sleep which, along with the mental changes brought upon by the Havok itself, will make her prone to fits of emotion and frenetic behavior and unpredictable mood swings. Also, her time sense will be affected; this would make her a formidable combatant considering her skills as a fighter and how she will be as strong and quick as she could ever be every second of the day."

John had been listening and wanted to voice the question that was on most of their minds.

"How long does she have?"

Looking to her husband, for support, Mark held Karen's hand as she answered the question.

"Since her escape with Shego, if she has been participating in excessive physical activity, she might have three to four days before the Havok has replaced the majority of her body's mass and she loses cohesion."

Several of the participants of this meeting had already seen the results of dissolution to a Havok-ravaged body; the artificial substance mimicked life but was not itself alive, and therefore could not keep a body living and whole when there was nothing left to work with.

John nodded at this and silently held his wife's hands.

"Whoa… dude, that's harsh! Seriously!"

Releasing her breath, Dr. Director resumed control of the meeting.

"With that sentiment, I want to introduce the other members of our little enclave and explain why they have joined us." She stood and began to pace around the table.

"What I propose, with the plans outlined by Dr. Lipsky, is to form two separate task forces, two teams, each with the explicit responsibility of capturing our errant patient and working on a cure." She moved to the end of the table where the Drs. H sat in professional frustration.

"Stationed here at this facility and with the full resources of Global Justice at their disposal will be the following members of 'Team Possible'…" Dr. Director made a circuit around the table and rested her hand on the chair of the respective person in turn.

"Dr. Anne Possible, Dr. Meyers, Dr. Mrs. and Dr. Mr. Hall, as well as Dr. Amy Hall whom some of you may have heard of from young Kimberly's exploits."

DNAmy smiled her uneven smile and beamed at everyone.

"No relation, I'm afraid!" The pudgy woman pushed a metal tray covered with tinfoil into the center of the conference table. "Lemon squares?"

There was only one taker and Dr. Director rolled her eye.

"And that leads me to the other half of our focus; the apprehension of the girl in question. It will take care and finesse because she is to be considered the most precious cargo of the highest order."

Anne was too mentally exhausted to react but Betty could see the gratitude in John's eyes. The executive administrator crossed the room to move up the opposite side of the table.

"In the field and with the support of the Special Agents and weaponry of Global Justice will be the members of 'Team Lipsky'…" Again, she gestured at each of them, one at a time. "Dr. Drew Lipsky, Dr. John Possible as well as Agents Du, Benson and Hedges. I will also be personally joining 'Team Lipsky' and can therefore coordinate our actions with the other team."

There was a muffled cough and Dr. Director regarded the man wearing the mullet and brandishing a half eaten lemon square.

"Please excuse me; Mr. Edward Lipsky will be joining his cousin on the team."

Motor Ed nodded at her acknowledgment of him but became serious as he turned to face the Possibles.

"Um, look, I, uh… I know that little Red and I tussled a few times, but this is some major badness here, seriously! No beef of mine would ever get this harsh, no way!"

Drew Lipsky looked favorably at his cousin.

"At the risk of nepotism, I've asked that Global Justice extend to my good cousin the offer of a full pardon should he agree to join our team and bring his formidable technical skills to bear."

"Dr. Lipsky, I agreed to indulge your request in the hopes that it might result in some benefit to our endeavor…" Betty Director glared at the two representatives of the Lipsky family with distaste. "So far I fail to understand exactly how your cousin can contribute to our cause."

The man known as Motor Ed frowned but did not otherwise react immediately; he lowered his lemon square and looked around at the others, each of them evidently wondering the same thing. He was a large bear of a man, his thinning hair kept long and flowing in his traditional mullet style, drastically out of date, and he knew that he was under dressed in his work slacks and formal T-shirt.

But he refused to be browbeaten by this brain trust if he could help it.

"Babe, first of all, 'vo-tech' doesn't mean 'slow-tech'! Seriously! I might get covered in grease and oil while I sweeten my ride, but you might be interested to know that I have a few degrees of my own…" He held up a hand rife with lemon square crumbs and counted them off on his fingers.

"Technology Orientation and Technical Mathematics as well as Engineering Mechanics and Mechanical Design, and let us not forget Fluid Mechanics, Technical Writing and Tool Design." He nodded across the table to DNAmy.

"These are really great, seriously! Hey, Drew, you want one?"

"Please and thank you, Eddie."

Motor Ed broke a fresh lemon square in half and held it out for Drakken to accept with his teeth; the blue scientist was restrained to the point where his arms were all but useless.

"Impressive." Dr. Director was amazed at what she had heard; she had always assumed that this cretin was a simple grease monkey with more natural aptitude than brains. "I concede to Mr. Lipsky's expertise; now let us proceed with the briefing."

She gave an emphatic nod to Drakken.

"Thank you… now the objective of capture is a difficult one because the means must be non-lethal and yet strong enough to restrain young Kimberly; I suspect that at this stage of her infirmity she could bite, tear or claw through most passive restraints…" he gave his own set of wrist and leg irons a jingle.

"More to the point, she could cause further injury to herself through attempting to escape. Regardless of the effects of Havok, there is the 'point of no return' to be cautious of and the more damage that he does to herself brings that point ever closer."

"Damn it, Drew, what do you have in mind?" John Possible was on the verge of losing his composure again.

"Simply this, John. Kimberly cannot damage what she cannot touch, nor can something that does not touch her cause her harm." Drakken nodded to Hedges, who handed out photocopied schematics to everyone.

"I suggest that John and Eddie work together to convert the electrodynamic suspension systems from my hover sled design into an inverted Halbach array."

There were blank stares from all but two of those present.

"Hm, that would mean using something on the order of a neodymium-iron-boron alloy…"

"Right on! Seriously! I see where Drew's going with this… anybody go a pencil?" Together, John and Eddie began to diagram something in the back of a scrap of paper. Anne was gratified that John could lose himself in the technology of their dilemma; she looked to Dr. Director and they shared a brief smile.

Drakken let the men work and continued.

"If we can keep Kimberly suspended without being in physical contact with anything, there is little chance that she can escape or harm herself further. She won't be able to grab or touch or hit anything, and would have absolutely no leverage that she could use for any purpose; she would be trapped."

Anne looked away from what her husband was doing and confronted Drakken.

"And just how are we to get her into this 'tender prison of the future'?"

"My dear, you really must give me the benefit of the doubt. I have this very day given Global Justice the data needed for them to create passive weapons." His grin, if it was meant to look sincere and helpful, fell quite flat. Dr. Director moved in to explain, hoping to keep the discussion as civil as possible.

"Infrasound projectors would be used to stun your daughter without causing permanent damage; the lowest settings would cause nausea and the highest would merely render her unconscious. We also would be using electroshock devices such as those already utilized by Global Justice. They would give such a jolt to her nervous system as to hopefully allow us to bring her in." Betty reached out and placed her hand on Anne's shoulder.

"This is your Kim we are discussing, not big game; please be assured that we won't forget that."

Anne bit her lip and nodded, otherwise remaining silent. Waiting to see if he should continue, Drakken stared off into space until a kick in the leg from Agent Benson brought him back to reality.

"Lastly, I can guide Global Justice in recreating my standard hover sled design, but with much stronger suspension capabilities so that Kimberly can be… herded and subdued in the field."

They were all silent for a few moments, visions of safely apprehending Kim and returning her to their care filling their heads. It was John that raised his head, breaking off his extended discussion with Motor Ed to ask the ultimate question.

"And then what?"

"Ah, John, indeed, 'then what'? Well, then we turn your child over to the creditable body of the lauded healers you see before you."

The Drs. H and Dr. Meyers and Dr. Mrs. Anne Possible each looked at the blue man in utter confusion.

"But we don't have a cure! You know that!" Dr. Mark Hall half stood and leaned over the table to glare at Drakken, his wife Karen seeming to agree but holding him back nonetheless.

"And that is why DNAmy will be on hand to assist you with her talents."

Amy smiled hugely and clapped her hands together with glee.

"Why, thank you, sugar-booger!"

Motor Ed and John looked away from their work and glanced at the delighted DNAmy then looked at each other, shuddering slightly. Dr. Karen Hall was a little more forthcoming in her assessment of DNAmy, confronting the other woman directly.

"I've heard of you and your experiments; genetic splicing and recombinant DNA being used to create new forms of life." Karen furrowed her brows. "I have some concerns here."

John looked away from his work with Edward Lipsky again, this time turning around and taking the hand of his wife as he addressed Dr. Director.

"Our Kimmie-cub has mentioned this woman several times, both her work and their conflicts together. While my field of knowledge doesn't give me the right to judge the validity of her work, I also have some concerns over her involvement." He looked at Anne.

"And I also." The redhead nodded.

"If I'm not wanted, I'll just go!" The woman sniffled and dabbed at her eyes in an overt show of dismay, drawing her tray of lemon bars close to her.

"Now, now, Amy. Please don't be like that."

Drakken's voice was as calm soothing as anyone at the table had ever heard him speak. The geneticist looked at the assembled group and kept her lip firm and slowly sat back into her chair. Dr. Director marched over and stood behind that chair as she looked at each of the others in turn, burning her monocular gaze into each of them in reminder of the severity of the situation.

"Dr. Hall, I am certain that everyone here appreciates your willingness to help, and of your knowledge of your field of study. If you and Dr. Lipsky would be so kind as to elaborate your plan, I'm sure that all will be made clear."

Amy nodded and looked to her peer for his assurance; Drakken smiled at her before he continued speaking.

"In addition to her formidable understanding of the theory behind genetic manipulation, Dr. Amy Hall is well-versed in the use of its practical applications. She has invented a miraculous machine that she refers to as a 'genetic zipper', designed to splice disparate helixes of genetic material and later separate them again, not to mention her working knowledge of the genetic re-sequencer, also used to combine multiple genetic characteristics of different life forms into one new creation."

DNAmy grinned as she let these accolades washed across her ears.

"But what is less known and little understood is that she also has perfected the ability to duplicate organic matter constructed of actual living cells, effectively being able to grow large quantities of living tissue in only minutes."

A hush fell across the room. Even DNAmy looked at Drakken in puzzlement.

"Hang on… Are you telling us that she can clone things?" Mark Hall was incredulous.

"But… that's just an off-shoot of my research. I don't actually clone anything."

"I know, my dear. It's quite all right." Drakken raised his voice slightly. "Tell us what happened the first time you attempted to spontaneously create a full sized creature from restructured tissues."

"It was gross! I wanted to make a pretty pony with two sets of filigreed wings and I did; except that it was dead!" DNAmy became a little teary-eyed at the memory.

"Quite so, quite so. You have not been able to spontaneously create living creatures from restructured organics, but you have used infusions of individual chimerical cells to give your genetically spliced creations additional mass. I've read your literature of the experiment where you spliced a grown man with a naked mole rat and the resultant creature was of a greater mass than the two original creatures combined. This is science, not meat loaf; you can't use corn flakes as filler."

The blue and manacled prisoner let this sink in for a moment.

"And herein lies the key to the survival of Kimberly Anne Possible."

Wade Load finished his lunch and placed his dirty dishes in the sink, glancing for the hundred thousandth time out at his old swing set in the back yard. Cleaning and drying his plate and glass, he refilled his favorite cup from the water jug in the refrigerator and walked back upstairs to his electronic sanctuary.

The young boy hadn't heard from either Shego or Kim or anyone in the last twenty-four hours; he was certain that the rescue had progressed without a hitch but had hoped that Shego would have made contact with him once the girls had reached a safe haven. He could always attempt to pinpoint Kim's location from the subcutaneous transmitter that she'd asked him to give her several years ago, but he hesitated to do so because he felt uncomfortable knowing that his best friend was never truly alone while he was near his machines.

The tracking chip had been her decision and she had begged him to do it, both to herself and to Ron, although the blond boy had been dozing at the time. Besides, ever since Kim became ill, the tiny device was not functioning as reliably as it should; there was interference as if some of its more delicate circuitry was being tampered with on the cellular level. This would be unusual, except that the electrochemical processes of Kim's own body powered the device; whatever it was that was affecting her health could well be affecting the capabilities of the tracking chip.

Deciding to start with the chip and then move on to something more conventional, Wade activated his tracking scanners and then located his latest registry printout of the government's low-orbit satellites. With his own handwritten notes in the margins, he could also keep track of those satellites not acknowledged by any government and a few that were put up there by independent forces. He checked the listing to see what was passing over Middleton right now and made linkage with that network as his tracking scans gave him some feedback.

Kim's signal had been located!

Wade triangulated the coordinates from the transponder and cross-checked the location with his registry; there was a satellite due in just a few minutes that had both normal and infrared viewing equipment and he would finally have his first clue as to how successful the jailbreak had been!

In the meantime, he made a telephone call to Ron Stoppable.

Bonnie Rockwaller discharged herself from the Middleton Hospital after reading the riot act to an orderly, two psychiatrists and a candy striper. She was sick and tired of answering their stupid questions and with nothing more than a bloody lip to require their years of medical training she wasn't going to allow herself to be poked or prodded for another second.

The brunette woman sat in a café across the street from the hospital, drinking a decaffeinated tea and waiting for a call back from her mother. She had been brought here a few hours ago in a semi-conscious state after her encounter with Kim and Shego at the Possible residence, but was more stunned than injured. Kim's words at the house had wounded her far deeper than a simple kick to the chin.

The reason Bonnie had left the medical building was out of frustration; the reason that she was still in the immediate area was out of concern for Kim's brothers. Jim was still in intensive care while surgeon's consulted each other over the condition of his leg while Tim rested in recovery, his neck and throat severely bruised and swollen but not life threatening.

The boys were alone right now because 'GJ' had kept their parents in the dark about this incident, though Bonnie could only imagine how the Possibles would eventually react to that. There were a few 'GJ' agents stationed at the hospital to ensure the boys safety, but she didn't exactly see this as being adequate care; the boys wanted their folks and Bonnie would do her best to pinch-hit in their absence.

Surrogate mother, yep, that's me all right.

Sitting and drinking in the anonymity of the café gave Bonnie time to reflect on Kim's actions. She was well aware that Kim would NEVER make such vile comments under ANY circumstances, not to mention that Kim was deathly ill, regardless of her enhanced stamina and speed. That the words had been said lent more credence to the degree of her friend's deteriorating condition than anything else; even though she hadn't been present at the medical briefing, Bonnie had been very close to the extended Possible family for several days now and had been carefully piecing together enough of the clues to see the big picture of Kim's immediate future. It looked pretty grim from where she was standing.

And because Kim had taken the babies with her, there was more at stake than just Bonnie's feelings. She made a vow at that moment to do all in her power to protect those darling children from harm; it was the best way that she could see to repay Kim and Shego for their friendship.

But first, Bonnie had to give direction to her new sense of purpose. Paying for her tea, she left the café and crossed the street to the hospital, intending to inform the agents of her need to return home; they could watch the boys just fine without her being there. Finding one and telling him just enough to make him believe that she was intending to go straight home, she left the building for the last time that day.

And almost got run down in the street by a car that barely screeched to a halt directly in front of her. The bright orange vehicle had its black top down and it looked like a metal shoebox as it bore down upon her; she leapt back and covered her eyes, her newfound resolve still being a bit too weak to take too many more shocks today.

"Bon-Bon! Hey, what are you doing here?"

'yey, hawt mama!'

Ron practically stood up in the front seat of the convertible, his blond hair unkempt and messy in the afternoon sunlight as he stared over the windscreen at his old classmate. The tiny pink rodent that had been hanging on for dear life to the instrument panel climbed up where he could smile at the brunette, but Rufus frowned when he saw the small bandage on her face and the circles around her eyes. These details didn't escape Ron's attention either.

"Bonnie, are you Ok? You look tired…"

Bonnie was too startled to react at first, but eventually found the appropriate response.

"Stoppable! You moron! Why don't you watch the HELL where you're going? You almost killed me!" Far too obtuse to be hurt by mere insults, Ron waved them off and reached across the front seat to open the passenger door for her.

"Do you need a lift anywhere? Let the Ron Mobile be your magic carpet!"

The young woman looked around, her prospects for transportation slim since she and the boys had been brought to the hospital by ambulance. Muttering to herself and wondering how Kim could have possibly suffered this retard for so many years, she lowered her head and stomped to the open door. From the front passenger seat, the vehicle looked less like a shoebox and more like a metal bathtub on wheels; it was painted a bright, if weather-beaten, orange color and sported a black canvas convertible top.

"Where did you ever find this old thing?" Bonnie made sure to hold quite still as Rufus carefully climbed up her arm to her shoulder and then made a nest in her hair.

"Hey, how'd you know that's what it was?"

"Huh?"

"Yeah, it a Volkswagen Type 181 'Kurierwagen'! Kim met this guy a few years ago named Andy Wayne; she helped him save his hometown from some ghost pirates or something like that when she was visiting a Northern California fishing village. These ghost pirates…"

"leperz!"

"No, buddy, they weren't leopards, they were ghosts."

Rufus shook his head in disgust and went back to sleep in Bonnie's hair.

"Anyway, they'd attacked the town years ago, before Kim and I were even born, but they'd come back for Andy's mom and Kim was out there for a vacation, so… you can guess the rest." He patted the steering wheel affectionately. "Andy's mom gave it to Kim and she gave it to me!"

Ron glanced around, as if anyone could have been eavesdropping on two people driving down a city street in traffic; he leaned over and spoke in a conspiratorial manner.

"KP's not too good with the standard shift, if you know what I mean."

Fascinated in spite of herself, Bonnie felt the need to regain control of the situation.

"So, exactly why are you trying to run me down?"

"Oh! Well, I didn't even know you were here. I got a call from Wade and was on my way to… say, you know what? You could help me!"

Now Bonnie knew why Kim let Ron hang around for so many years. Regardless of their status as friends and Kim's preferences, Ron had an unfocused energy that could lift anyone's spirits. Plus he was cute in a dumb-ass sort of way.

Over the next few minutes Ron explained to Bonnie that his friend Wade had located Kim using his advanced tracking systems. Ron was oblivious to Kim's implanted tracking device because his teammates had never told him about it, mainly because he had also been implanted with a similar device, but without his knowledge; his beloved Kim had been adamant about Ron's ignorance of this safety precaution.

"Shego's still with her and the four of them are in an abandoned section of the same industrial complex where this started; it's near the warehouse that Drakken was using for his broadcast energy machine." A shiver passed through his spine as he recalled he horror he'd felt that day when he believed Kim to be dead.

"It could be rough, Bonnie, but right now they need all of the help they can get."

Rockwaller turned to face him in the seat.

"I'm in, but you'd better listen to me, Stoppable; Kim may be ill but she can still take either of us out in a heartbeat." She appraised his gawky physique and the fact that underneath his lanky exterior he must have the muscles necessary to make use of his infrequent so-called Monkey Powers.

"You'd give her more of a run for her money than I could, but neither of us would stand a chance for more than a minute. If we do anything it should be to get those little girls away from there and back to Kim's parents, but by stealth and not by force."

Ron's face grew very serious and he looked back at his former classmate.

"You really think so?"

"Yes, I do. Kim doesn't know what she's doing and Shego will have her hands full with Kim. We should probably alert this Global Justice of yours once we find them, but if they show up too early Kim might do something rash and those girls might get hurt."

Bonnie swallowed hard; there would be no more innocent deaths in her life.

"We go in quiet, grab the children, and then alert the powers that be; you'll probably have to give some backup to Shego with the Monkey stuff, but otherwise it's a commando raid, not an attack."

"Not bad, Bon-Bon! You're a pretty good tactician."

Aggressive and dominant women had surrounded Ron for most of his young life, so maybe it wasn't strange that he'd never fully developed a relationship with Kim when they were younger. Certainly not now that she was living a spousal partnership with Shego, but Kim had always been more of a sister and friend than a girlfriend; anything more intimate just never felt right, and certainly not that night at the school prom.

The old Bonnie Rockwaller had never been a friend, just a passing acquaintance and classmate that never saw him as being anything but 'low on the food chain' and therefore beneath her notice. This new Bonnie was different; something had changed in those few years that Ron was not aware of, maturity maybe or something deeper, that made him see her as a potential friend and maybe even a partner in the drama to come.

And maybe she could be something much, much more.

"And you're just plain pretty."

She glared at him, not used to hearing compliments from this young man and not feeling like being particularly receptive to them anyway right now. Seeing that he wasn't teasing her, she relaxed a little and smirked.

"Shut up, Stoppable, and drive the car."

Ron noticed how her face had softened, if only for a moment, out of the corner of his eye. He also caught his little naked friend giving him a nod and a 'thumb's up' from the nest he had built in Bonnie's hair. He smiled his own confident smile and reached back to fish a small blue device from his mission satchel behind the her seat; he handed the Kimmunicator to her.

"I was going to call us 'Team Stoppable' but that doesn't feel right to me, somehow. From now until this nightmare is over you, Wade, Rufus and I will be known as 'Team Rockwaller'."

Bonnie accepted the device, biting her lip. Please Lord, for Kim's sake as well as mine, please don't let me screw this up.

Once upon a time there was a woman with a sharp mind but a smart mouth that often got her into trouble. She was strong and fast and more than capable of fighting her way into and out of any situation that she encountered. Add to this that she had a super human power and you have someone for whom the word 'weakness' became an insult and a curse. For the first time in her life, the former villain would have gladly admitted to anyone that she was too weak to handle this sitch on her own.

Shego was in Hell, and if this wasn't Hell she knew that there was a very good chance that she would find out what it was like one of these days, probably soon. Until then, she was huddled against the wall of a foreman's office, and that tiny room was within a larger complex that may have once been a fuel oil distribution plant.

The chain outside at the security gate had separated like licorice in her hands, mere steel being powerless against her plasma, and she and Kim carried their daughters into the deepest part of the plant.

The offices were dusty but otherwise dry and clean and water, albeit rusty and smelling of sulfur, could be dispensed from the taps in the bathrooms. There was no electricity and therefore no heat, but the sun had set only short while ago and they were not likely to suffer from exposure that soon.

For now, Shego was able to offer meager illumination from the glow of her plasma fields, first one hand and then the other, while she waited for Kim to return. All attempts to persuade the redhead to either return home or to at least let them stay somewhere habitable were rejected. Kim wouldn't hear of it, and this abandoned depot was her only concession to keeping a roof over their heads.

A burble from one of the tiny forms in her lap brought her out of her self-pity.

"Oopsie! Do I hear the Peanut Gallery?"

Her daughters were wrapped in the blanked she had grabbed on her way out of the Possible home, but she hadn't thought to bring anything else. Even as she berated herself for her lousy parenting, she was keeping her daughters warm and dry and calm.

"Welcome, Team Possible, to my secret above-ground lair!"

Sheki squealed at the fingers ticking her ribs, the lips kissing her chin. Kasy kicked with her infant's feet, squirming as the tender hand that had radiated death seconds before was rocking her gently.

"Oh, what that? What's that, huh?" Shego stroked and caressed the infants until they giggled and smiled up at her. "Mommy's going to be back soon… I hope."

Lord, when would her Kim return to her, her real Kim?

"I've got dinner!"

Kim's voice echoed though the corridors of the deserted building, making the hardened warrior actually cringe where she sat. Shego drew her children closer. Footsteps sounded out in the cavernous depot, coming closer, then the rasp of a heavy metallic object being dragged across the hard concrete floor.

Kim appeared in the doorway with a black, plastic garbage bag over her shoulder and a grin on her dirty face. Shego thanked Heaven that the dirt was only soot and dust from this filthy place and not the pitch that she'd become horribly familiar with over the past week. Apparently that last attack was long over and she'd watched as Kim had washed her face at a utility sink soon after they'd arrived.

"And how are my ladies tonight? I hope everyone is hungry!"

Here I go, Shego thought, it's show time.

"Hi, baby. The girls could certainly do with some food. I know I could."

Entering the room, Kim was pulling a lidless fifty-five gallon drum behind her. It was old but not very rusty and reeked of the same fuel oil smell that permeated the entire place.

"Here! There's some stuff in here for the girls." Kim tossed the garbage bag to her wife. "Food, diapers, milk… I'll see what I can do to make them drink a little."

Looking inside with no small degree of trepidation, Shego saw that the food was mostly junk food with some roughly made sandwiches wrapped in cellophane over little Styrofoam plates. The package of diapers was very small as was a container of cleansing wipes, and the milk and other beverages were in colorful plastic bottles. Shego also found a lighter, the familiar 'Harley Davidson' logo imprinted across the cheap plastic.

"Kim, were did you get this stuff?"

"The convenience store on Third Street! Why? Was there something special that you wanted?" When Kim had entered the room, her expression had been one of happiness, but now the shadow of anxiety crossed her features.

"Kimmie, they were closed down for the weekend to replace the old gasoline tank for the pumps." There was a knot in her guts. "Kimmie, please don't tell me that you stole these things."

"Uh, huh!" The joy was back, red hair bobbing an affirmative.

"You BROKE into the convenience store?"

"Well, doy! It was closed! What was I supposed to do?" Kim was genuinely puzzled at how she could have better obtained their dinner. She held out her hand to Shego.

"Can I have that lighter?"

Setting down her children and leaning the twins against the office wall, Shego hesitated briefly before passing it back. Within seconds, the thief was stunned when Kim used it to set a scrap of paper on fire and simply dropped it into the drum. The smell of fuel oil must have been from something that Kim had saturated and already placed in the drum because it caught immediately and sent flames towards the ceiling.

Kasy and Sheki clapped with delight, eyes huge with wonder at their Mommy making fire.

"Kim, not in here! The ceiling's too low!" The tiles above their heads were already starting to smolder, an umbra of greasy smoke hovering above them.

Shego stumbled a little as she ran to the drum and dragged it out of the room, her uniform gloves smoldering slightly against the heat of the natural flames. While transparent to the radiation signature of her plasma, her uniform was not fireproof.

"Oh, baby, I'm sorry!" Kim smacked herself in the head, the impact hard. "I wasn't thinking!"

Setting the blazing drum a few feet outside in the main depot floor, Shego wrung her pained hands; the irony temporarily lost on her that her hands were usually covered in sheathes of green flame.

The incident forgotten already, Kim brushed clean the surface of an empty desk and began to set out the food and bottled drinks. Shego returned, flexing her fingers and hoping for a chance to run some cold and filthy water over them, but sticking around so as to carefully monitor Kim; she watchedthe younger girl pick up little Kasy and carry her over to the opposite end of the desk.

"What… what are you doing, sweetheart?" She coughed at the stink of burned fuel oil that permeated the room. Flames climbing from the drum outside of the office reminded Shego of the Hell she feared. She'd certainly earned it today.

"I'll change the twins while you finishing putting together a meal for them." She pointed to the sugary snack foods.

"Princess, how about you let me change them. You've been working so hard lately; you can rest a bit while I do the dirty work." She kept her eyes always on Kim, occasionally stealing glances upwards to ensure that the office really wasn't burning. Her angel was not in control and she didn't want Kim to handle those girls any more than necessary.

"I love you so MUCH! You're always thinking of me!" The redhead bounced over and stood on tiptoes to smear a kiss on Shego's chin, the red glow from the drum turning her flushed pink skin the same color as her hair.

"No big, Princess."

Kim was dancing as she returned to the food.

Not wanting their mouths to touch, the kiss had been easily deflected but there existed a danger in avoiding it entirely. Kim had been manic and excitable for the last few hours, yes, but at least her mood was stable, even if at the high end of the spectrum. Upsetting Kim in any way risked the threat of another fit and return to her earlier state of violence. And the pitch might start to flow.

"Kimmie, why don't you try to sleep?"

Shego knew full well that one of the side effects of Havok exposure was the inability to sleep, but she had to try anything to keep Kim relaxed.

"I can't seem to, baby! Sleep is the furthest thing from my mind!" Beverages were juggled through the air for the entertainment of two delighted little girls.

Shego had noticed that the milk was no longer cold after its journey within the garbage bag, but knew that it wasn't spoiled; the store had only been closed for business two days ago and the coolers and other appliances were left running. Adding the sugary wafers from a few packs of cookies and maybe a cheese cracker or two along with the milk should keep the girls in the pink until a better solution presented itself.

Cleaning and diapering a chubby green bottom made her smile; she was reminded that there was nothing 'pink' about either child.

"You are so right!"

Kim's bubbly comment caught Shego off guard.

"Huh? What? Right about what?"

"What you've always said!"

"Pumpkin, I'm just a little tired here and not thinking clearly. What did I say?"

Kim moved closer and wrapped her arms around the taller woman.

"That it's better to be free!" Releasing her wife, Kim spread her arms wide and twirled around the tiny office, more than once almost stepping on the idle form of little Sheki. The child had found a clipboard in a corner and was holding it with both chubby hands. Scooping up the girl, Shego deposited her on the deck next to her sister for safety.

"Yeah, Princess, this is the life, right? Free from the cares and expectations of society."

The irony of the sitch was not lost on Shego; before her was the most valuable possession that she had ever stolen. Her Kimmie was sick, maybe dying, and now they huddled in an abandoned industrial site as if it were one of Drakken's old lairs. I really am a criminal, she thought.

"Yep, this is the life."

The flames kept burning in the drum outside.

Kim wasn't oblivious to the fact that her partner was unhappy about something, even if she wasn't certain what. It probably was the disappointment of both of them never getting the chance to have their way with Bonnie Rockwaller until the brunette screamed.

"Shegie… Shegie Whegie… wussa maddur?" The pout rode on Kim's haggard face and Shego was reminded of Poe's 'The Masque Of The Red Death'.

Hips swaying and hands clasped behind her back, the girl 'who could do anything' sidled up to the pale warrior and stood at her side; more than that, Kim was rubbing her body against Shego's like a cat wanting to be petted. Bottom lip in her teeth, Kim fixed her huge green eyes on her wife and exuded lust.

Shego would have been no more aroused by watching an accident victim get a sponge bath. A dim and dirty abandoned industrial office while on the run from Global Justice was neither the place nor the time.

"Um, Pumpkin, I'm a little busy now and the girls really needed tending to"

"mamamamama!" was the joined consensus from the diaper set.

Sighing, Kim moved away, but only after caressing Shego's butt in a way that, while she was dressed at least, never failed to stoke her flames. Grinding her teeth in determination, Shego kept cleaning and changing their daughters.

"Maybe later then, 'spooky'!"

Kim walked to the other end of the desk and began to take a small packet of cookies and break them up for the girls to eat with their milk, crumbling them into a small bowl. Shego watched this simple action; they might almost have been back at home in the kitchen, with her angel making a small snack for the girls' lunch. Shego wondered where Kim had located a bowl…

Dear Lord, it was an old ashtray, complete with butts.

"KIM! Uh, hey, I'm almost finished with the girls here, so why don't I wash up and finish that for you. You've seen so little of them while you were… away." Shego wiped most of the effluent from her hands and nudged the diaper pack with an elbow.

"How about you dress them, Ok?"

The clouded look was gone and her angel brightened.

"Spank'n! Just don't be gone long. I'm starving!"

With one last glance over her shoulder to see that Kim was being careful with the children, Shego hurried to the bathroom across the main floor of the depot.

Soft flesh beneath her fingers, pale green and ill lit from the fire burning outside of the open doorway, Kim finished dressing her children. The air was just getting noticeably cooler but the flaming barrel was doing its job of warming them. Kim caressed and licked and kissed her girls, their green eyes sparkling like jewels in the dusky glow.

Kim loved these two miracles more than anything; more than herself and possibly more than her wife but she never wanted to have to put that to the test. Other faces and names scrolled across her addled mind but they meant nothing, nothing at all. Only her wife and little Sheki and little Kasy were of any true value to her.

She leaned down and let her hair brush across Kasy, the tiny girl batting playfully at Kim's cheeks while Kim inhaled the child's scent. These were her children, her issue. They were of her and from her and…

Kim paused, inhaled again. She drew back and turned to Sheki, repeating the action. The girls had just been changed and powdered, yes, but there was a smell about them. It was a taint, an imperfection.

Something was not right, and it was making her upset.

Shego found the bathroom using the flame from her hands and kept them lit while stained and chilly water splashed over them from the faucet. The plasma turned most of the water to steam instantly, but what didn't flash away made for warmer water to wash her hands with. She had toyed with the idea of lighting on fire a moldy roll of toilet paper that she had found, but didn't want to learn what that would smell like and also didn't want to risk yet another potential fire hazard in this dangerous place.

Geez, what a shit hole this is, she thought. If we don't get tetanus we'll probably die of the fuel oil fumes.

She could hear creeks in the metal walls of the fuel depot as the wind occasionally picked up speed across the deserted lots of the industrial complex outside, and other noises when loose doors or windows would slam and swing in the night air. It was a wonder that more animals hadn't crept in here and made this dump a home. Shego wasn't a big fan of rats and had been keeping an eye out for them all evening, as much for herself as for he safety of her daughters. On second thought, she realized, the stink of fuel oil would probably keep anything else away.

A swift flash of motion out of the corner of her eye and a skittering sound behind her made her whip around and grab the roll of toilet paper; it flared to life like a torch and she threw it at the little creature standing just inside of the bathroom door. It rebounded and rolled away, much to Shego's relief; she was never so happy that one of her strikes has missed its intended target before.

'fyr inna hohl!'

"Rufus! Hey, boy!" Bending down quickly, she scooped up the flaming paper roll and tossed it into a nearby toilet to smolder.

'sego'

The naked mole rat stood and ambled over to her, looking up at the woman with no small degree of trepidation; she'd done her best to blast him more than once during past meetings. This was a special occasion, however, and innocent lives were at stake. She dropped to one knee and bent low over the little mammal, never gladder to see him in all her life.

"Did you bring help? You're not here by yourself, are you?" Terrible sitch aside, she smirked at the thought of how ridiculous she probably looked right now and jokingly asked one more question.

"Is Timmy trapped in the well?"

He furrowed his brow and crossed his arms; he tapped his hind paw in annoyance and refused to honor that with an answer.

"Sorry, sorry! Is Ron with you?" The reply was an emphatic nod and Rufus pointed out across the depot crowded with pipes and values towards a loading door.

"He's out that door?"

Nod.

"Is he planning to come in here?"

Nod, this time with a martial arts pantomime.

"He's coming in here to fight?" She had a cold thought. "Is he here to fight ME?"

Emphatic shaking of the little pink head; Rufus moved closer and stroked her hand. Shego was relieved to see that for now, at least, she was not being treated like the enemy yet. She also knew that this could change

"But he can't take Kim by himself; she's faster and she'll sense him coming."

Recent events had made it appallingly clear how Kim's infirmity had benefited her ability to fight. Her senses were heightened and her speed was incredible and she didn't feel pain like she should; no pain meant that she could push herself like never before and do more damage than she ever could.

"We're both to fight Kim? To bring her back to 'GJ'?"

Nod.

"That won't work! The girls are here! Kim might harm them accidentally!" Shego would not allow herself to think how Kim might come to harm the girls on purpose. Rufus was already shaking his head again, pointing to his gigantic former nemesis and holding up one digit from his other hand.

"Me? Yeah, I'm just one person. So?" Rufus nodded and held up a second digit, this time pointing to the loading door out across the depot.

"Ron? Yes, he's another person; that's two of us, yeah. So what?"

The naked mole rat held up a third digit.

"Huh? Who else is here?" The tiny creature pondered her question for a moment, formulating his answer. He brightened and cocked his hips, placing one hand against his waist and the other to the side of his head.

"You have a headache? A backache?"

Shaking his head fervently, Rufus used his little paws to form the shape of an hourglass in the air before him.

"Shit, I'm no good at charades! You're telling me that someone is swimming? What? What are you trying to tell me?"

Thoroughly disgusted, Rufus had no choice but to bring out the big guns, literally. He held out his paws and cupped them a sizable distance from his chest.

"Bonnie? You're saying that Bonnie is here, too?"

'whew!' Rufus collapsed backwards in exhaustion, both paws giving a 'thumb's up' in affirmation.

Far from stupid, Shego's mind had been far too muddied by the recent events concerning Kim's illness, plus little enough time to rest and recoup her own resources. With the appearance of the rodent and his timely message, she felt a spark of hope in the back of her mind. This was enough to let her brain sort through some details and begin to function logically again.

"But… she's not here to fight, obviously. She's here for the babies!"

'u,yah!'

Think, damn it; I used to be able to have an organized thought, Shego ruminated to herself. Kim can fight, better than ever. How can we get the girls away? Ron's good but I'll be better at handling Kim, so what's he planning? He's faster than me, barely, and that's only if he's just covering the ground and not fighting. So that must mean…

"I distract Kim, Ron takes the children and gives them to Bonnie, she leaves while Ron and I run interference, yes?"

All of the frivolous pantomime was gone now; the little beast simply nodded an affirmative and carried the most solemn look that Shego had ever seen on an animal.

"But when?"

"SHEGO!"

The call echoed down the narrow hallway between the office and the bathrooms. Rufus jumped a good foot into the air; that was the sound of the beast he had first begun to sense in the jungles of South America. Shego knew that she had been away from Kim and the girls for longer than was necessary and that Kim was likely to notice, but something else was in that call.

It was anger.

"Better make it now, little man. You go and tell Ron that he needs to be ready NOW!"

With a quick salute from a tiny paw, Rufus scampered off towards the far away loading door and was soon lost in the darkness. Shego straightened herself and strode back to the foreman's office as if she'd only been away for a few moments. She walked around the barrel and back into the small room to find Kim standing over the wriggling forms of their children, still safe for the time being.

"Kim? What's up?"

"WHAT is WRONG with THEM?" She was pointing down at the girls

"Wrong? Nothing's wrong?"

"They STINK!"

"Stink? What do you mean?" She was shivering, a cold dread in the pit of her stomach. "We just changed them… is that what you smell?"

Kim vaulted over the desk at Shego, the taller woman backing up but then standing her ground when she saw that it wasn't an attack. Kim was holding her hands up to Shego's face, palms up and open.

"Smell me! Here, smell me! Taste me!"

Kim had her hands and wrists at Shego's mouth and nose, the pale warrior uncertain of what Kim expected her to do. Hesitating for a second, she inhaled the warm smell of Kim's own body odor, heady from not having bathed in a over a day. Searching for a clean spot, Shego gingerly touched the tip of her tongue to Kim's wrist, feeling the heat of her young wife's blood pumping through her veins.

"Good! See? SEE? Now you!"

The slender girl grabbed Shego and practically climbed up the taller woman's torso to thrust her own body against a cringing and shocked face. Kim was all over her head and neck and hair, smelling and tasting. The sudden weight on her shoulders made Shego stagger and shift her stance for balance.

"Kimmie, what the Hell are you doing?"

"You smell RIGHT! You are Shego, you smell PERFECT! I am Kim Possible, I smell PERFECT! We taste complete, whole, perfect!"

"Well, Princess, what else should we smell like?"

"Right! Right! But these…" Kim waved her arms in frustration at the tiny forms. "These… these are… what are these THINGS?"

Oh, sweet Lord. What is she saying? In answer to the unspoken question, Kim began to mutter.

"Mongrels…"

"No, Kimmie, they're our babies, yours and mine!"

"Hybrids…"

"Baby, no!"

Kim was moving, circling the desk, her breath a harsh whistle between clenched teeth. Shego needed to get the petite woman out, out now, out of this cramped room and into the empty space of the depot and hope that Ron got in here damn quick to enact what plan he'd made.

"Kimmie, please come over here and explain it to me." Shego moved closer to the open doorway and the fire burning in the steel drum. To her relief, Kim followed.

"No, baby, it's not your fault!" Kim's face had changed; she was apologetic, distressed over her pale wife's obvious misunderstandings.

"I don't blame you!" Kim gestured at the green and black clad form before her. "You were damaged, your genetics are weak!"

"Excuse me?" In spite of herself, Shego bristled at the statement.

"The comet! Your genetics were altered!" Kim looked as if she were about to cry for her spouse. "It's not your fault because my perfect body and functioning uterus should have compensated for your flaws!"

This is not my angel, not my Princess; I won't listen to these words. Shego continued to back away, around the barrel and further into the depot; Kim still followed.

"So it's not your fault!" Kim continued to rave. "We can try again, you and I. We can have Drakken recreate the method again and this time it will be right!" Kim smiled at her wife with a radiance that the pale thief had only seen such as when the redhead had accepted Shego's proposal of marriage, or when their daughters had been placed in Kim's arms for the very first time.

"But we can't let ourselves be held back by these two ill-formed, impure little abominations! Surely, you understand?" With the smile still on her face, Kim started to turn back to the office doorway.

To Be Continued…

Author's Notes: what little research I did was done with the assistance of forteantimes dot com and the wikipedia. Remember that I am a writer and don't really know anything! Also, if there is ever a KP live-action movie, Disney will have to get Hulk Hogan to play Motor Ed… seriously!

I hope that I'm not using too much repetitious exposition (chokes on words) but I felt the need to keep the story straight. Also, I guess that I'm giving more credit to Ron that I first thought that I would; he's doing all right for himself.

Now, you see this naked mole rat I'm holding? Please read and review or it's curtains for the varmint.


	12. Chapter 12

The Stubborn Beast Flesh

Author: The Humbug

Disclaimer: "Kim Possible" and all characters within © The Walt Disney Company and its related entities. Kim Possible created by Mark McCorkle & Bob Schooley. All rights reserved. No profit is being collected from the fiction contained within. You can blame the rest of this on me.

Rating: PG-13 for combat violence and intimations of a physical relationship and intimate contact between consenting adult females. This should also cover a little harsh language now and then. If this will offend you, please read something else, and then seek professional help.

Summary: This is a Kim/Shego pairing fan fiction; there is love and romance between Kim & Shego, as well as plenty of action and adventure, and hopefully some humor _and_ horror. Set in my 'Who's Writing This Crap' Kigo-verse, this is a tale of what happens when something goes horribly wrong. Kasy Ann and Sheki Go Possible are the sole creations of NoDrogs (it is with great respect that I make mention of them). Special Note: Yes, I am still using the wrong first name of 'John' for Dr. Mr. P.

Chapter X / Convergence

"Ready for test-six… test-six ready to commence."

"Affirmative to commence test-six. Clear the floor!"

John Possible was a simple man; he had been taught at an early age that to get ahead and be prosperous in life you must first learn to work hard. He was raised in a stable family environment and, because his own father claimed to be a prosperous man, John had always wanted for himself the sort of family that he'd grown up in. Becoming a good student and excelling in his classes, a natural aptitude for math and science dictated the path that he would follow in life.

"The test subject will please take his position." A single figure, suited in protective armor like a 21st Century knight, walked to the center of the immense test chamber, the largest testing chamber of this Global Justice facility or any other. A final warning bell sounded and the lone figure stood waiting; the name 'DU' was stenciled on his suit.

John had met a girl in college, a wonderful girl, a girl that he'd fallen deeply in love with at first sight and quickly learned that she felt the same about him. They wanted a family and a home together, and after they had graduated they had built a world for themselves as man and wife. Careers were established and children followed, not without stress or tribulation to be certain, but their family was a good one and he could ask for nothing better.

"Hey, Johnny! The boys and me are clear! Seriously! You can fire it up any time!"

Off to the side and well out of the testing area, another man looked up to the control booth and signaled the project supervisor with a wave of his arms. He was a large man with a shaggy mullet and both he and his team of engineers knew that, with five failures under their belts, they were running out of precious time.

Up in the control room and gazing down upon his project partner and the test subject, John Possible wondered how he might trade in his perfect life to save that of his baby girl. For the man who believed that 'anything is possible for a Possible', John sighed and admitted that it just wasn't that easy. He reached for the microphone on the console before him.

"Test-six commencing… now." He reached out and flipped a switch that set events in motion.

Flashes of light brought illumination to regions of the immense chamber; parts of the room were so vast that even a hover sled could move freely in three dimensions and not risk hitting anything. Every white-suited tech looked off into the distance where the distinctive whine of a hover sled could be heard, almost as if it were awakening in some forgotten corner because of the bright light.

One of the machines, a newly constructed sled that was based on the upgraded design of Dr. Drakken's older models, sped towards the center of the chamber and the waiting test subject. Identical to the basic model in most respects, the electrodynamic suspension system was far stronger to the original and they'd already tested that successfully. The force field from one sled could restrain a bull elephant if necessary.

The other modification was about to become apparent.

As the sled reached the suited man, a pair of metallic arms extruded from the undercarriage and flexed down to him. Constructed of interlocking coils that were thicker than a telephone pole and terminating in clawed pincers, the arms clicked and twanged from friction as they grappled with the armored figure and lifted him bodily from the spotless floor. These arms had also been thoroughly tested and found to be satisfactory; the true purpose of this sixth test was waiting just a few yards away.

Another switch was through and yet more electronic life blossomed.

In a corner of the chamber stood a massive flower; at least, it looked like a flower that might have evolved in a world where life grew from metal and plastic. The 'stalk' was a pylon of titanium that housed within it a power plant capable of generating raw energy in quantities that frightened the 'GJ' engineers. Atop the pylon were several 'petals' of advanced thermo-polymers and focusing plates made from the smoothest blend of neodymium, iron and boron that 'GJ' could obtain in so short a time. These 'petals' flared outwards from the top of the pylon and created an open cup that was large enough to hold an object many times that of a man.

This latest test was to see if it could hold a single teenaged girl.

"Ok, drop him." The soft and measured tones of Dr. Mr. Possible could be heard throughout the chamber.

The pilot of the hover sled acknowledged the order with a wave of a gloved hand and manipulated the mechanical arms using the hover sleds keypad; they lazily held the suited figure up over the bloom and dropped Special Agent Will Du inside. Armored for his own protection, Will felt his stomach flutter as he dropped down into the containment unit, the focusing plates creating an inverted Halbach array that would duplicate the suspension field of Drakken's hover sleds, but this time for a different purpose.

Will never struck the bottom of the metal 'bloom'; he slowed and bounced as if he had landed on something soft and resilient, though the area within the focusing plates was empty. Dr. Mr. John Possible watched all of this as carefully as he had during the previous five failures and again reached for his microphone.

"Ok, Agent Du, try to escape."

Will kicked and punched at the plates but he could not make contact, the array always keeping him positioned at the center. He was tethered to nothing, attached to nothing and every piece of the suspension array was well out of his reach. Every time he moved, the focusing plates repelled his body and the rest compensated; he was trapped floating by an invisible force that prevented him from coming into contact with anything. There was nothing that he could reach either for leverage or to damage the device, and the more he struggled the more the machine repositioned him in helpless suspension.

John watched as the Special Agent struggled wildly against thin air and his tired features relaxed. The damn thing finally worked.

"WHOOOO, YEAH! SERIOUSLY!" Down on the testing floor, his partner celebrated with a little air guitar. "aaaYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The rest of the white-suited techs knew that was the signal for celebration; the current crisis was far from over, but they were so much closer to their goal for the success they'd achieved here tonight. To a man, they whooped and applauded themselves and the two geniuses that had made the magic happen.

For the past several hours, the rocket scientist, the renegade mechanic and a staff of 'GJ' technicians had been attempting to perfect the calibrations of the focusing plates. The machine itself had been 'simple' enough to build, but the calibrations had to be exact. In each of the five previous tests the plates had been ever so slightly misaligned, causing them to work against each other. Will Du had almost broken his arms when, during test two, the plates had forced his body to rebound within the metallic bloom as if he were within a pinball machine. After that it was decided that the armor was a necessity. If the plates could not be aligned, the device would be useless as a containment unit.

John allowed himself a grin of victory and reached for the microphone again.

"Go ahead and take him out" This was directed at the pilot of the hover sled. "Eddie, please have the techs power down the containment unit. We can go over the telemetry in a few minutes." The rocket scientist ran his hands through his graying hair. "I need a little time to talk with my wife, Ok?"

"S'Ok, Johnny! You go wrangle Big Red; the boys an' me'll handle everything down here 'til you get back!" Motor Ed gave a salute towards the observation booth high on the wall.

John returned the salute with gratitude and left the observation deck without another word. When he closed the door behind him, John Possible stood alone in a stark white corridor. Observing the directional arrows and guide signs stenciled on the opposite wall, he walked quickly in the direction of the medical wing.

Back on the testing floor, the metallic arms of the hover sled had just lifted Agent Du out of the containment unit and gently set him down amid the eager techs. The pilot of the hover sled manipulate the tentacle arms as if it were second nature and they quickly began to retract beneath the hull of the flying machine. Will was given only a cursory examination before the techs returned to their task of deactivating the power unit and rendering the bloom' dormant; the settings would be carefully recorded so that the machine could be reactivated with only a few minutes notice, which was probably all the warning they would get.

Du removed his helmet and moved out of the way to stand beside Edward Lipsky, more to clear landing space for the hover sled than out of a feeling of solidarity for this criminal. He was disgusted that Global Justice saw the need to join forces with the likes of Motor Ed, not to mention his more dangerous cousin Drakken, but would never dare to voice that opinion… a second time… to his superior. His ears still rang from the first time.

With its arms fully retracted and the suspension field deactivated, the hover sled settled on a convenient landing cradle, the high-pitched signature whine of the motor slowing and eventually fading away completely. Only then did Dr. Betty Director climb out of the pilot's harness and remove her own helmet, running her gloved hand through her auburn hair and brushing it away from her face.

"Special Agent Du, please see to the complete lock-down and security of this testing bay as soon as the techs are finished with their work." She wadded her gloves into the helmet and lobbed the thing in Du's direction.

"Yes, Ma'am!" Du was quick to follow his orders as Dr. Director walked to the door, grabbing a clipboard from a nearby workstation and using a stylus to tick off the various results of this sixth, and apparently completely successful, test.

The battle-hardened woman sensed a presence in the hallway behind her and spun around, bringing up the clipboard as an ersatz buckler and brandishing the sharp stylus in her hand. She saw scruffy work trousers, a short-sleeved flannel button-down shirt and a large man wearing them.

"Whoa! Babe! Seriously! You know that the ones with the orange handles are decaf, right?" Motor Ed kept his distance but hadn't moved to defend himself. He was several feet behind her and had apparently followed her out into the hall; she had been too wrapped up in her report to hear him.

"Then you had best be warned, Mr. Lipsky… the handles of the carafes holding decaffeinated coffee here at Global Justice are green." Betty relaxed and lowered her 'weapon'.

"Oh, ok. Seriously…" He shrugged and looked down at his feet. She sighed and turned back in the direction she'd been heading, but a double echo to her footsteps made her turn to face him again; he was still following her.

"Mr. Lipsky, what…"

"Hey, now first of all, the last person that ever called me 'Mr. Lipsky', seriously, was my eighth-grade school teacher." Grinning and moving closer, he held out his hand to her. "Call me Motor Ed, or Motorman, or Eddie. Seriously."

"Edward… what do you want?"

"Well, with the test being over, and all… seriously…and being a howling success, I, um… thought that we… might…"

"That we might what?"

"That we might, well, talk for a minute." His mustache lifted at the ends in what looked like a hopeful smile. She appraised him with bemusement.

"Seriously?"

Something changed in his expression, going from 'open' to 'closed' in the blink of an eye and he took a deep breath before making a half turn towards the opposite direction of the corridor.

"Hey, babe, the Motorman is the butt of no one's joke. Seri… I got work to do."

Confused, she watched him turn on his heel and walk away before she realized what she had said. Dr. Betty Director actually took one single step away from her original destination.

"Mr. Lipsky, wait."

"Babe, if you don't want me around, I'm happy to oblige!" He didn't slow down as he called back to her over his broad shoulder. "Motor Ed can take the hint … seriously!"

"Mr. Lipsky… Edward… wait a moment." She forced the word out. "Please".

The large man huffed and glared back at her silently.

"I assure you that I was not mocking you. I was reasonably doubtful of your veracity due to your history with Global Justice and, well, can you blame me, sir?" She watched as he stood there, arms crossed and obviously torn in his assessment of the situation. Why in the world would he want to associate with her?

"No, guess not." He turned all the way back around. "So?"

"So… what?"

"Can we shoot the breeze for a bit?" He ambled back to her. "Seriously?"

"Certainly." Why should they not? "My office is just down this corridor and up two levels; you my accompany me if you wish." His grin returned and became wider with each word she spoke. "I do have a report to complete, as you have surmised."

"Great! Seriously!" He kept an even pace with her, staying just a half step behind so that she would not see him smooth back his mullet.

"I do realize, by the way, that I have yet to thank you personally for the time and effort which you have invested in this project." She busied herself with the report on the clipboard, ether looking down at it or straight ahead.

"Hey, babe, time I got plenty of when I'm not being tracked down by you guys, and effort ain't effort when you love what you do!" This sentiment was punctuated with a prodigious cracking of knuckles. "And 'sides… you guys got some really great toys!"

"We certainly should, considering how many components and parts that your cousin had me requisition from the Quartermaster… but, still, considering what you have accomplished in so little time…" They continued to move down the hallway.

"Hey, Johnny and I make a smok'n team, seriously. An' no matter what'cha say 'bout Drew, he's a whiz at dreaming up stuff like that. Why, just last year…"

"Mr. Lipsky… Edward." She stopped and turned to him, looking right at him with a single gaze that, though a matter of a hard lesson taught, had to perform double duty. It was enough to mesmerize Motor Ed.

"To point out that the world wants to see Kimberly Possible hale and hearty again would not only be cliché but also inaccurate; so far Global Justice has done a miraculous job of keeping the world ignorant of what has occurred to her. And it would be appropriate to say that to not make our best efforts to cure her of this nightmarish affliction would be a sin." Betty recalled a discussion with Kim just a few days prior, the two of them standing in a corridor exactly like this one, with Betty thinking of Kim as a surrogate daughter in a life void of familial love.

"For most people, to know her is to love her."

"Hey, I… I said that I'd a never wanted nothing like this…"

"I know, Edward. You have proven yourself to her family and me through your willingness to work with us so diligently. You have given us hope."

The huge man blushed.

"Don't write off Johnny! He's a sharp cookie. Seriously! Man, the jobs I could pull with him on my crew…" He could feel her monocular stare. "Kidding! Seriously!"

Betty rolled her eye away from him, feeling the need to lighten the moment.

"So, Edward, what do you think of our little test facility?"

"S' amazing! Seriously! Never seen anything like it; you could really whip up a fine, sweet ride with all the stuff you got here."

By the time they had reached the elevators, he had given a suitable description of what would constitute his 'dream ride'. It was quite impressive that one man could give so much thought into the development of the perfect vehicle, even if he did prefer eight-track to compact disc. To hear the man speak, grammar aside, she was shocked at how intelligent he was in all aspects of the engineering field. She was reminded of the credentials he'd presented the other day when Teams Lipsky had been introduced to the rest of the teams.

"Edward, may I ask you a personal question?"

"Shoot, babe."

Did he just call her 'babe' again?

"I was wondering… why, with all of the education you've received, did you turn to a life of crime?"

"Hell, babe, I never wanted a life of crime. Seriously." He smiled as if at some private joke. "All I wanted was a chance to design something faster and more powerful than anyone else ever had before." He shrugged. "And personal freedom."

"Freedom?"

"Yeah! See, the Motorman hit the ground running with a head full of dreams. I knew what I wanted, seriously, and was lucky enough to have a few marbles rolling around upstairs. Folks told me that my skills would bring me money and fame, but only if I stopping building my dreams and started building theirs. That's what first made me take off on my own. Seriously." He smiled and shook his head. "As for fame, geez, you can't bank that. It's dough that still makes the world go 'round."

"And that is why you began to take parts and components that did not belong to you?"

"Hey, I ain't blaming nobody but me for all the eight and a half by elevens of my kisser plastered on the walls of every local post office. Seriously! I took the risks and paid the price… when you were fast enough to catch me." He held out his open hand. "No hard feelings, right? Pax?"

Dr. Director shocked herself by actually taking it, and without conscious thought, either. His hand was enormous and totally engulfed hers. She imagined that she could actually feel the empathy of the man through his hands, which was likely what made him such a great mechanical genius, even if misguided.

"Agreed. Pax. But… it was rarely Global Justice." She quickened her pace to the elevator and her back drew up tight and rigid. Eddie furrowed his brows in confusion before he understood her reaction; he charged through the closing doors before the elevator started to rise.

"No, um, I guess it wasn't. Sorry. Wasn't thinking about 'Little Red' for a second, seriously." The large man was subdued. "Listen, I know that I said this the other day, but… uh, seriously, I'm really sorry to hear about Little Red. Seriously. I know that Drew has, like, a total mad-on for her but I'm not like him."

"I admit that I was not sure what to expect from another member of the Lipsky family, but I do believe you, Edward." Betty still felt sick at the prognosis for young Kimberly and could not raise her head. "I meant what I said a minute ago; you and Dr. Possible have achieved great things in the engineering labs these past few days."

"Yeah, thanks. That Johnny's a king-sized square but he'd make a first class grease monkey!"

Betty was surprised to discover that she didn't mind having the man around. When had been the last time that she had talked with a male who was neither a superior nor a subordinate? She could not recall. Thoughts unbidden of further conversations appeared in her mind and vanished just as quickly. What was she thinking? After the final outcome of this project, be it for better or worse, the tenuous partnership between Global Justice and its guest criminal element would cease; she would likely never see Edward Lipsky again outside of a courtroom.

"So the tests are an unqualified success, then?" Maybe she could just hang around with the man for a while today.

"Well, sh'yaw! Seriously! Johnny and I and the white jump-suited dudes got the unit powered and rigged to fire up with less than ten minutes notice. The focusing plates will keep whatever's in them as snug as a bug in a rug!" The man suddenly leapt forward and turned around to face her.

"aaa-YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Dr. Betty Director dropped her clipboard and drew her sidearm when Motor Ed thrust out his right arm and began to whirl his left around and around, also dropping to one knee and arching his back. He seemed to be having a fit and the unearthly howl scared the willies out of her.

"What in the bloody HELL was that?" She calculated how fast she could bring assistance here if she needed it. Eddie stopped howling and gaped around before staring right at her, and looking severely puzzled.

"Babe! I did believe that a little celebratory air guitar was in order! Seriously!"

"...air guitar…?"

Eddie straightened up, appraising her stance and nodding in satisfaction.

"I dig a babe that can scrap! Seriously!" He eyed her weapon. "Whoa! Kicking roscoe! Sonic stunner? Cool…"

"Edward, I'll ask that you never give rise to an unbridled 'air guitar' in my presence again without fair warning in advance." She shook her head and looked around. "My office is just there." He moved aside as she opened the door with her access code. The office was tiny and Spartan; Dr. Director preferred to eschew all personal attachments when working and there was little room for more than a desk, two chairs, a computer terminal, a cold cup of 'GJ' coffee and one thoroughly dead houseplant.

"Uh… nice digs." Eddie made a crowd in the cramped space. Professional courtesy urged Betty to clear a chair for him but every other surface was piled with reports and facsimiles and files. Every square inch of desk space was littered with flotsam of a similar order. "You spend your whole day in here?"

"Hardly my whole day, no." She admitted to herself that it certainly felt like it most of the time. "Forgive me for the lack of personal space; I don't entertain much."

He nodded and looked embarrassed, one large hand moving up to the door handle.

"Hey, I know that you're busy, seriously. You probably got to finish and sign off on that progress report." He pointed to the clipboard that she had brought with her and had almost forgotten. Betty looked around and sighed; she did have so much bloody work that she was responsible for. Good Lord, she forced herself to admit, I am so tired.

"Please, do have a seat." She reallocated a stack of files from a chair to a corner of the floor. "May I make another personal inquiry of you?"

"Shoot, Secret Agent Babe!" Eddie found the plain-deal chair not to his liking and it was all that he could do to avoid setting his work boots up on her desk. Betty watched him shift and squirm in a desperate attempt to get comfortable. She was about to make him even more uncomfortable.

"Which begs the question… why do you insist on referring to me as 'babe'? I am more than pleased to entertain a friendly conversation, but if you are attempting to provoke me it will not work." She wanted to keep her tone light so as not to give the man the satisfaction of goading her but, truth be told, the teasing was starting to wear thin.

"Wha'cha mean?" His expression was blank.

"The 'babe' appellation."

"Well…" He looked a little embarrassed. "You kind'a are. Seriously."

"Oh" Dr. Director felt a chill of anger when she first thought that he was teasing her, then a flush of apprehension when she realized that he was not. "Well."

"It's more of a 'Ladies of SH.I.E.L.D' photo spread thing than a 'Snap-On Tools' calendar thing."

"Ok, Mr. Lipsky, I get the point!" She was thunderstruck by this revelation so the topic of conversation had to change… now! "To return to my initial question, sir."

"Sure! What's on your mind?" He still looked embarrassed.

"What might you be doing with yourself should you decide to eschew a live of criminal activities?"

"If I go legit? Whoa, let's not talk crazy, here!" He held his hands out as if in defense. "The Motorman don't work no nine to five job!"

"Seriously… oh, stop that." She reached for the cold cup of coffee and scowled at him a little when he pretended to rankle at her use of the word. "What I mean is, if you could do anything else with your life, what would it be?" She sniffed at the coffee and poured in onto the dead houseplant, all under his observant eyes.

"That answers that question…" He rubbed his hands and ruminated. "Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"I dunno… teach, maybe."

"Really?" She leaned back in her own chair, pondering his answer.

"Hey, have you eaten yet?"

"Hm?" She looked up to see him watching her; she had apparently been woolgathering longer than she'd realized.

"When's the last time you'd eaten? Seriously?"

"Oh, well… I believe that I was just nibbling on something before we initiated today's series of tests."

"Babe, that was, what… nine, ten hours ago!"

"Nonsense! All Global Justice agents are disciplined in maintaining the recommended caloric intake. There should be some of it left around here… somewhere." Of this she was confident. The Chief Executive of Global Justice routed around her desk, lifting papers until she found her quarry.

"You see? Food. Right here." She held the tray out for his inspection.

"Lemon squares?" He looked closer at the recognizable pattern in the tray and how dried-out the remaining confections were. "Babe! No way! Seriously! These are, like, leftovers from the confab we had, like two days ago! Seriously!"

"They aren't so bad!" Why was she feeling that she had to defend herself before this man, a villain of all people? "Why, just a few bites this morning and they've kept me going all day long without the slightest pang of hunger!" There was a rumbling and they both glanced down at the source. For once in her life Dr. Betty Director wished for a second eye patch to hide from the rest of the world.

"Right… You should really eat something, seriously. I don't believe that a fine woman like you would ever touch that junk, especially anything whipped up by that DNAmy chick!" He whirled his finger around the side of his head. "She's nuts and they probably ain't safe! Seriously!"

The man was absolutely correct; she had to admit that. With more than a little regret, Betty knocked the crumbs down into the waste paper basket beside her desk and laid the empty tray in her outgoing dispatch bin.

"Do you know how many times these were run through our toxin and contaminant sensors before they would give me the tray? Fourteen times, though the security team still missed the most dangerous factor."

"Huh? Uh, what's that?"

"They will still make me fat."

Displaying an unusual level of tact, Eddie said nothing but did allow his eyes to wander down the trim figure of the uniformed woman sitting at her desk. He was not blind to just how clean a line she cut in that uniform either.

"So, uh, I guess that you're not hungry then, right?"

"Why do you ask, sir?" She listened to the huge man stammer and kick his heels underneath his chair for a few seconds before answering, running his strong hands back along his styled hair. "What is it that makes you so interested in my staying nourished?"

"I kind of thought that you might, you know, want to come up to the commissary for a hamburger… with me…seriously."

She leaned back in surprise; was he asking her to join him in a social context? She evaluated the loads of paperwork that she was still responsible to complete.

"And where is Dr. Possible right now?"

"Johnny? He's gone to look for Big Red… you know, Annie? Seriously." Eddie thought about the little girl that he used to think of as a foe and realized just how stupid that had been, once upon a time. "He needs a break as much as anyone; they both do. Seriously. So. Uh, how about that burger?" He scuffed his feet like an overgrown schoolboy, caught truant and forced to appear before the headmaster.

What good will it do for me to remain in this office for one single hour and work on these reports? Will it create a miracle through paperwork?

"Actually, I'm a chili girl, myself."

"…oh…"

"But I could use a strong cup of java, and some idle banter to distract me for a time." For all of the stress that had filled her recent days, Betty Director would risk the chance to shrug off her mantle of authority, if only for a while. "And maybe even a bite to eat."

"Oh… oh! Ok! Seriously! Hey, yeah, thanks, seriously!" He even held the door open for her.

88888888

Ron Stoppable could barely contain himself as he waited for his tiny cohort to return to the loading bay door. The lanky young man would not move from that spot until Rufus reappeared. Ron had reviewed the plan with Bonnie during the entire ride out here and even now she was in her assigned location, waiting for him to act.

The wind was growing stronger and he was glad for it; the fast-moving air should disperse his scent and the noise should mask any sounds that he might make. This Havok-enhanced Kim seemed to have the senses of an animal, a predator of the first rank and he couldn't afford to have her detect his presence before he even got close enough.

All he had to do was get in, locate the children and get them to Bonnie. From that point on he had only two other tasks to perform; one would be to assist Shego, the other would be to send a message to Global Justice that Kim had been located. He dared not do that until the girls were safe, lest Kim lose all control and do something unexpected. Ron smirked, finding no humor in the irony. Kim's whole life had slipped into the world of the unexpected days ago.

He felt an urgent tugging at the hem of his black mission jersey and looked down; Rufus had returned through the open bay door and was pointing into the darkness.

"m'redi!"

"I hear you, buddy. It's show time."

Ron took a deep breath and did his best to clear his mind; he could almost hear Shego snicker at the idea. Reaching into his mission satchel and then setting the pouch aside, he removed a long thin cloth, much like a sash, which he wound around his waist several times before tucking the end into his belt. Tonight he must be faster and stronger than he had ever been.

Rufus waited until his friend and master was away and then he left the building entirely, moving off to join Bonnie and wait with her as ordered.

Sticking to the shadows, Ron slipped through the door and began to work his way through a series of pipes and conduits; the machinery used for processing and moving the fuel oil has badly caked with grime and residue. The vast room was dark except for the open loading door behind him and the meager light that shone from distant street lamps.

"Mongrels…" The voice from the darkness made him pause.

"No, Kimmie, they're our babies, yours and mine!" The voices of the women close enough to clearly discern. He gauged their distance and altered his course to weave a new pattern; his direction was the same but he must be sure to keep the pipes and machinery between the women and himself.

"Hybrids…"

"Baby, no!"

Ron let the voices flow around him, not quite sinking into his consciousness. He had no time to be distracted as he drew closer to the wall that separated the tiny cluster of offices from the rest of the fuel depot. It was disturbing that the voice that he should have recognized as being Kim's was off, was wrong somehow. It was not the KP he had known since pre-kindergarten.

"Kimmie, please come over here and explain it to me."

That voice as Shego's, and even if he wasn't fully listening his psyche accepted it as being normal. Ron scaled the negligible height of the ten-foot wall and carefully crawled across the filthy roof of the internal office. The building within a building was prefabricated but sturdy enough to bear his weight without making any unwanted noise.

"No, baby, it's not your fault! I don't blame you! You were damaged, your genetics are weak!"

"Excuse me?"

The paneled office roof was slanted, making the front wall of the interior building just a few inches higher than the rear wall. This worked to his advantage, keeping him up out of sight and well hidden in shadow. The flaming barrel also gave Ron an excellent point of reference in locating the exact position of the door, as the barrel was just a few feet in front of it.

"The comet! Your genetics were altered! It's not your fault because my perfect body and functioning uterus should have compensated for your flaws!"

With Kim's back towards him and Shego's full attention on Kim, now was the time to move. As agile as any arboreal primate, Ron slid over the edge of the office roof and dropped towards the floor between the open doorway and the barrel. His feet never touched the concrete, however, as he reached out and gripped the doorjamb with one hand and swung into the office, stopping his downward motion and pulling his body to the side and immediately out of sight within the office.

"So it's not your fault! We can try again, you and I. We can have Drakken recreate the method again and this time it will be right!"

Moving towards the desk, Ron made a quick inspection of the infants and saw that they appeared whole and intact and healthy. Having been around Ron Stoppable many times before, the tiny girls burbled and smiled at him, kicking their chubby legs in anticipation of playtime.

"Sssshhhh…" It hurt Ron to ignore the little girls and not give them the attention that they wanted, but he was there for their safety and play could come later. He did pause to give them each a tender kiss from their Uncle Ron. Unwrapping the sash from his waist, Ron lifted Sheki and wrapped the broad thin cloth around her body, then repeating the same maneuver with Kasy. They were bound tight, probably too tight for comfort but he could not risk dropping either of them or have them making any noise. With both girls swaddled together in this fashion, Ron looped the sash across his shoulder and prepared to exit the office.

"But we can't let ourselves be held back by these two ill-formed, impure little abominations! Surely, you understand?" Kim was smiling as she turned towards the office and Ron was standing right there in the doorway.

"Ron?"

There was nothing that he could do and nowhere that he could go that would hide him fast enough to avoid being spotted. He watched as his best friend in the whole world turned away from Shego and when Kim's face was lit from the flaming drum now before her, she looked like an image straight out of Dante.

"Ron?" From Kim's tone and Shego's expression over the redhead's shoulder, it was obvious that his presence was a surprise to both of them; neither had been aware of his entry. He spoke not a word to either of them, but remained still and watched Kim.

"Ron! Where did you…?" Her voice was soft, no longer raving. Ron could not, would not answer her.

"Kimmie, it's Ok." Shego edged closer, lowering her defensive posture. Lord, the older woman thought, why does she have to be so beautiful, even now? The only sounds were the wind outside and the dull crackle of the flames in the burning drum until there came one soft whimper from within the folds of the sash he carried over his shoulder.

"What are you doing with the girls?" Eyes flashing, Kim frowned.

"Princess, Ron's here to help us." Shego moved up behind Kim, hands out to support, or restrain.

"What are you DOING with the GIRLS, Ron?" Her voice was harsh, a slight rasp as more air than was needed was used to expel the words. Kim brought her head forward aggressively and, while Shego could not see her wife's lips purse, she could see Kim's petite hands clench into fists.

Give me strength, Shego prayed, to do what I have to do now.

88888888

"Amy, why do you have so many naked mole rats?"

"Why, Karen! You of all people should understand that one simply can't have too many naked mole rats!" The frumpy woman danced from one device to another, every word a singsong that was slowly getting on Anne Possible's nerves. "Even the most brilliant of scientists can't rely solely on a well-stocked lab! They must accessorize!"

The four brilliant physicians had been working in the primary medical research bay for more than twelve hours, and everybody's nerves were frayed. The dozens of cages, each containing several of the particular hairless rodents, did nothing to help the situation.

"Couldn't we have 'GJ' move these animals to another room?" Dr. Mark Hall ran his fingers through non-existent hair. "We're still hours away from being able to test the modifications and those critters stink to high Heaven!"

DNAmy scowled at him and walked over to one of the cages, lifting out one of the ill-tempered creatures and nuzzling it. She was apparently immune to the rank stench of urine and feces that all naked mole rats carry. Living as they do in a hive society, being more like insects than mammals in that regard, mole rats slather their bodies with their own filth to attract the attention of their queen; it was their version of 'Hi-Karate'.

"Don't you listen to that big meanie!" Since the average Heterocephalus glaber was nothing like Rufus, the wrinkled creature shivered and blindly tried to bite her. She dropped it back in its cage where it squeaked out a warning against further attempts at affection.

"And why naked mole rats? Why use them for testing?" Karen was as baffled as her husband. DNAmy pouted at them all.

"Because they don't feel pain like other animals do and I don't want the testing to hurt them! I don't know if this altered process will be painful or not and I don't want to take the chance!" In reality, Amy Hall had her own reasons for selecting naked mole rats as her 'guinea pigs', even at the risk of a mixed metaphor. Her experiences with Kim Possible and her affinity with creatures of all species had taught her well the resiliency of the naked mole rat. If she could just harness the Rufus Factor and impart it into a control group of laboratory-raised creatures, she could create an army of such beings!

And besides, who knew what a race of genetically enhanced naked mole rats might eventually accomplish?

Hearing DNAmy's words but having no clue as to the motivation behind them, Anne felt grateful; the more people that remembered to think of her daughter's welfare, the better. Amy just flashed her gap-toothed grin at everyone and began to measure the fluid mix of the chimerical slurry.

In addition to Motor Ed, the figurative spotlight was also shining on this other 'guest' of Global Justice. DNAmy and the amazing machines that she had either invented or assisted in the creation of were given cart-blanche down in the primary medical research bay. While her good humor would have been welcome at any other time and place, her antics were frustrating the healers in the group. Drs. Mr. and Mrs. Mark and Karen Hall were desperate to unravel DNAmy's mysterious techniques and make certain that they could be applied to the plight of young Kim Possible, while the main thing on Anne's mind was the life of her daughter and grandchildren.

Anne looked away from the prancing DNAmy and regarded the massive piece of equipment behind her. Constructed of a large central globe and two smaller globes on each side, the 'Genetic Zipper' dominated the room both by virtue of importance as well as shear size. While her years of training in medicine and its practical application did not specifically prepare her for this, Anne was able to understand the principle of the machine well enough.

During 'normal' use, two subjects with disparate genetic sequences would be placed into the smaller globes at the sides, one subject to a globe. The 'Zipper' would scan and record the full genetic map of each subject before breaking each one down into a form of 'transient media' that would be filtered through two 'sorters' before injection through the vat of 'chimerical' DNA slurry. This vat, supported directly above the 'recombinant chamber', was where the genetic sequence of both donors would be resorted and reorganized into a totally new creation, along with plenty of chimerical material to give it added mass. This material was also great for extrapolating any hither-to nonexistent anatomical merging between drastically different creatures, such as a dog being combined with a crab.

Then, through a method that exceeded her present understanding, the living matter would be retained within a bioelectric matrix while the gestalt genetics were resorted into a living, breathing amalgam of the two original subjects. It was a true miracle of technology.

Anne wondered if Dr. Amy Hall, no relation to Mark, had based her chimerical substance on Havok somehow. The two materials performed much the same function except that one material was no more alive than a crutch is when treating a broken leg. The chimerical matter, on the other hand, was comparable to using coral to replace missing bone fragments, with blood vessels eventually suffusing the coral and the body breaking it down for assimilation over time. The blood vessels carry the calcium needed to grow living bone that will replace the coral and, viola, new bone where before there were just missing pieces.

Knowing DNAmy, however, Anne would find it easier to believe that the rogue geneticist had developed Havok herself if the woman had been a few decades older. Why could such amazing science not be used for good? Anne shook her head in disgust and turned back to the other three. She had just finished uploading every scrap of medical data that existed for Kimberly Ann Possible onto a storage wafer for later use.

"Now the perfect scenario would be if we already had a fully grown Kim Possible clone from whence to lift piecemeal each and every replacement part that was needed for the original." Mark was on a ladder so as to get a better look at the valve separating the recombinant chamber with the chimerical slurry. "That way we wouldn't have to use his stuff."

"I agree, dear." His wife Karen was standing on the floor nearby, reviewing her notes on the subject. "That would be preferential but we don't have that kind of time."

"True, true!" Amy Hall was flicking a row of switches and recording the readouts from a set of corresponding gauges. "I've found that it takes me a good two weeks to grow a fully developed clone, albeit for harvesting purposes." Her brows furrowed as she recalled the recent discussion on her inability to 'create from scratch' little more that a perfect corpse.

"And besides, Marky-Mark…" Dr. Mr. H refrained from cursing at the annoying woman. "That 'stuff' as you call it is just different enough from pure human tissue that Havok doesn't like the taste; it won't infect or replace it. And since we must be absolutely certain that little Kimmie-wimmie is entirely free of the Havok, she'd have to remain in the filter long enough to ensure total cleansing!"

"I just don't see why we can't…" While he was of average height and build, Mr. Dr. H took a step back as the short, frumpy woman skipped towards him. He cringed but held his ground as she raised her hands and pinched his cheeks. This time it was Mrs. Dr. H that glared from across the chamber and contemplated murder.

"Oh, look! He's so sexy when he's professionally jealous, isn't he, Karen?" Amy's expression hardened briefly in a glare of pure malice. "Listen up, 'Wildfire-Boy'… that 'stuff' will save her life, so why don't you just shut the Hell up and try not to trip on the tails of my lab coat, hm?" There was a muted and innocuous 'ding' from across the room; DNAmy ran over to a glass cabinet and removed a steaming tray, leaving Dr. Mark Hall glaring after her.

"Muffins?" She smelled the confections with delight the set the tray down. "Oh, and don't forget… only through repeated scans by the filter will we be able to reorganize her structure enough to promote complete homeostasis. Mass transplants look great on paper but it risks the loss of perfect synchronization; the best way is to rebuild everything from the ground up."

Dr. Mr. H curbed his temper and wandered back to continue working alongside his wife. Anne continued to remain silent, wishing that her husband could be with her. She looked up at the aforementioned filter and could only imagine the labors that John and Motor Ed were undergoing at the opposite end of the facility. The filter was the one single piece of equipment that was they were all counting on to work with one hundred percent efficiency; it was supposed to cure the baby girl of Anne and John Possible.

"Anne?" One of the doors to the laboratory had opened and John Possible was looking in at her. She ignored the sound of his voice calling to her because she thought it was just in her head, thinking that her yearning for him just then was making her mind play tricks. It was his touch on her arm when he reached her side that pulled her back into the world.

"Anne…?"

"Oh! John, I'm… sorry." She shook her head to clear it.

"Anne? What's wrong?"

"Nothing dear, nothing." She took his hand. She smelled his cologne and found it more pleasing than a room full of chemicals and naked mole rats. There was a rustling of fabric and DNAmy sidled up to John from where she had been working.

"Why don't you two lovebirds sneak away for a little while, hmm? Did you know that I once merged a female lovebird with a female Praying Mantis?" DNAmy brushed away a tear. "She pined away over all of the mates she'd killed and eaten. It was so sad!"

John was stunned and perplexed by the anecdote and his wife used his confusion to drag him away to a safe corner.

"So that's the thing, eh?" He looked towards the 'Zipper' and gave a wave to the Drs. H who nodded back at him with empathy. "That's the deus ex machina du jour?"

"Yep."

"All of those years of medical school and the best I can get you to say is a 'yep'?"

"Yep." Anne let the gallows humor leach the stress from her bones.

"You know, I had this conversation with… with Shego once, almost two years ago now, where she lambasted me for daring to give her such a simple answer as 'no' to a question that she'd asked me." He had caught himself in the act of tensing up when speaking the name of his daughter's partner, and apparently this didn't go unnoticed.

"Dear, we can't stay angry at her. It isn't fair; you know that."

"I do know that, yes." He raised a hand to massage a graying temple. Anne continued.

"I mean, everything she did was done out of love. Desperate, clumsy and half-cocked, but it was love nonetheless."

"Well, I wouldn't exactly call a jail break from the depths of Global Justice 'clumsy' or 'half-cocked' but you've made your point. Love is a very precious commodity in our little girl's life" He sighed. "We both know that our Kimmie-cub is a special girl; she'd never have found happiness with just anyone, not even a nice boy like Ronald."

"And we certainly know that Shego isn't 'just anyone'."

"Nope."

"Years of education in rocket science and propulsion and all I get is a 'nope'?"

"Yep." Something nagged at his mind. "Anne, do you really believe that all of this…" He swept an outstretched arm to encompass everything in the immense chamber. "That all this will cure our little girl? That there really is hope, regardless of what Drew said?"

"Yes, yes I do." If she had been doubtful in the beginning, Anne had seen enough in the last few hours to change her mind. "There are still tests to run, but we have a hopeful solution here, yes."

"But even if we can save her body…" He wasn't sure that he had the right words for his next question.

"John, what's bothering you?"

"Anne, how do we know that Kim will come through this as herself? How can we know that, even if her body is whole, that her mind will still be intact?" John looked around at the august body working in the medical lab and noticed an absence. "Dr. Mayers isn't here?"

"He's double-checking the strength of Drakken's anti-psychotics. John, I'd love nothing more that to tell you that I trust this woman, but I can't." Anne looked across the chamber at DNAmy. "She claims that with her genomic re-sequencer bolstering and refining the power of the filter, she can use the Zipper's improved scanning to isolate the hippocampus, the amygdalae, the mammillary bodies and the rest of the limbic system."

Anne turned her husband completely away from the sights and sounds of the research lab. She pulled him behind her and led him back out through the door by which he had just entered minutes ago. The empty hallway was a cold place but at least it was private.

"What I can tell you is that this is not only DNAmy's game, John. The Halls are one of the greatest medical teams I've ever witnessed in action, and they want Kim cured as much as we do. And I've just invested the last several hours in translating every piece of our baby's physical makeup into a format that should allow that machine, if it's able to perform a tenth as well as DNAmy claims it will, to bring Kim back to us." They had each been given time to wallow in the specialized areas that they had trained for, science and medicine, and their psyches were refreshed. Now they were together and needed to remind themselves that the human factor was necessary.

"Not as a clone or a copy of our girl, but the real McCoy. I admit that this area of cognitive neuroscience baffles me, but unless these last thirty hours have been nothing but smoke and mirrors, you and I may have just confirmed your own maxim."

"Hm? And what's that?"

"That anything's possible for a Possible."

John held her close and forced a grin.

"So the hard part's over? Great. I was beginning to worry." He let the lauded brain surgeon pull herself to him and he gave her the support she wanted. He gazed down into her blue eyes.

"So now comes the easy part… we have to find her."

88888888

Give me strength, Shego prayed, to do what I have to do now.

"Go, Ron!"

She lunged forward and threw her arms around Kim in a bear hug, grappling with her from behind as tight as she could. Shego immediately felt the impact and saw stars as Kim brought her head back and clocked Shego across the bridge of her nose, the red hair doing nothing to cushion the blow from the skull beneath. Ron saw none of this as he took full advantage of the warning, running for all he was worth into the darkness.

"Shego, he has our babies!" Kim's forgotten that I'm the one holding her, Shego realized as the pain washed over her face. Another attack lent credence to this thought.

"OW!" Kim's head reared back again, this time connecting with a pale green cheekbone. Shego had been anticipating the move this time, for whatever it was worth. "Kimmie, stop it!"

"Get off of me!" Kim pushed outwards, desperate to free her arms from the hold. "Shego, please make them let me go!"

"Kim! It's me! Please…" Her words were cut off as her petite bride raised both feet from the ground. The sudden change in their combined center of gravity pulled Shego forward, and so as not to lose her footing or wrench her back, Shego leaned backward to compensate. Kim kicked her heels into the well-muscled shins beneath the green and black uniformed legs.

"OW! Damn it…" Shego's grip around Kim's arms and chest loosened just enough and the slender redhead thrust out her arms, spun around to face her wife and caught the attention of Shego's startled eyes. Even in the dance of firelight and shadows, Kim looked angelic but Shego prepared to ward of a blow. No attack came.

"Baby, you're bleeding!" A tiny hand was raised and the taller woman pulled back from it in confusion before she understood what had happened. Kim's disability had again shifted her awareness of the sitch and had muddied her mental waters. Much like the time Kim had spent locked inside the medical cell deep within 'GJ', she was no longer fully cognizant of what was going on.

"You're hurt!"

"I'm Ok, ba… Kimmie. I'm Ok." Keep her distracted, nothing to remind her of the children. What was Ron's plan? Was he clear of the danger? The former villain was eager to keep Kim with her as long as possible, letting Ron gain as much ground and time as he could and, if yet another facet of Kim's condition was to be the distraction, so be it.

"Who did this to you? Oh, sweetheart!" Kim wiped at the blood that dripped from her wife's nose. The touch was so tender and gentle and it sickened Shego to know that her baby was dying a piece at a time. Kim Possible was meant for better things than this.

"Um… it was an accident. You… we, uh, were sparing and…"

"I did this?" Kim looked incredulous, and then stated to cry. "Oh, Shego, I'm so sorry!" The smaller girl practically jumped at Shego and held her close. "I didn't mean to do it…"

"I know, Princess, I know." Had she given Ron enough time?

"… I … seem to be doing a lot of weird things, lately." Not raving and not manic, a new tone had entered Kim's voice. It was new by virtue of not having been heard in a few days. It was her own Kim, the real Kim, speaking to her now.

"Princess?" Shego cradled the small body against her; her wife's tiny form was almost weightless.

"Oh, Shego, what is wrong with me?" Bleary eyes looked about in utter confusion. "Where are we? Why do I feel so sick?"

"Sick?" A quick inspection of just what she could see did not reveal any signs of pitch.

"Sick… dead, all numb inside…" The tears were still there, but seemed more natural now. "Why do I feel like this?"

"Kimmie, I'll take you home. We'll take care of you."

"Are my Mom and Dad here?"

"No, but I'll take you to them. They'll…"

"I'm so tired… I just want to close my eyes for a minute…" Kim sagged and folded like an empty coat. "Just for a minute… please?"

"Rest, Princess." Shego kept the younger woman from falling and gently lowered to the floor, still holding the redhead tight to her chest as they sat together. She watched the fire smoldering in the barrel and thought about Hell again.

88888888

Contrary to popular belief, Wade Load did sleep. The boy did little to exert himself physically and this was why he required so little rest. His mother would often use that point to argue that he also shouldn't to eat much either but the young genius suspected that the dear woman's logic was flawed, somehow. His mother would also have been angry to know he was till awake at this hour, but how could he sleep? It had been so long since the rapid calls back and forth between Ron Stoppable and himself while they searched for Kim and laid plans for her return.

To have said 'capture' was sick and wrong. And then there was the matter of Bonnie's involvement. Of this, Wade was not entirely enthusiastic; he nearly choked on his soda when he realized that Ron had handed a Kimmunicator to Kim's oldest rival from her school days. Again, sick and wrong!

Right now, every single one of his computer screens was glowing with information; there was a schematic of the 'GJ' facility to his right and a live feed from the satellite scan of Middleton to his left. Directly in front of him was all of the data that he'd compiled on Havok, scrolling in a perpetual slideshow, starting from what few documented facts there were to every myth, legend and allegory that could be surmised. Wade was desperate to learn all that he could and the one clear piece of data that was a certainty was that Havok was a true nightmare.

It was the 'boogeyman' of biotech science gone wrong, but at the same time it was like Bigfoot; too many reputable sources claimed to 'know things' about it but no one could provide more than a shred of actual proof. Using all of his skills, he had cadged a scant few bits of arcane lore from cyberspace, but none of it overtly helpful. It did give a reason why Kim's subcutaneous tracking implant wasn't functioning properly, however. Turning to the slideshow, Wade paused the presentation and brought forward the relevant data for yet another review.

Havok apparently had trouble dealing with inorganic implants; being able to copy the form and function of living tissue left the black tar high and dry against something like a pacemaker or artificial hip. It would try… and fail… to infiltrate the implant and, ultimately, treat it like a wound or invading bacteria; Kim's implant was likely being coated by layers and layers of thick, viscous pitch, interfering with the strength of the transmitter's signal and keeping them from tracking her easily.

Now he was studying and waiting for an update of the sitch. For the first time in his young life, Wade didn't feel as if his world-spanning technology was powerful enough. A flash of lightning from his bedroom window through the trees outside signaled the onset of a coming storm and a chubby little boy sat alone in his room.

88888888

Bonnie Rockwaller waited at the base of a chain link fence; she had been sitting there for almost an hour and was starting to get worried. The fencing was to serve as a barricade against anyone who might want to break in. Stretching from the floor where it had been anchored into the concrete with lag bolts, all the way up to where it was welded to the solid metal walls above the door, it was a perfect way to keep people out.

Fortunately, it would also serve to keep people in while allowing egress for anything as small as an infant. Bonnie had used the wheel jack from Ron's car to raise a good eight inches of fence up from the floor between the lag bolts in a gap that was also about eight inches wide. It would hopefully be enough to allow two small toddlers to squeeze through.

She wasn't alone, however. No sooner had she positioned herself to wait for Ron to bring his precious bundle to her, when Rufus scampered out of the shadows. The young man had parked his car and guided her to this spot after a few minutes of careful inspection, apparently finding the barricaded bay suitable for their purposes. He and his rodent partner had disappeared but Rufus had returned.

"Is he in there?" The former cheerleader and one-time alpha-female of the Middleton High School food chain hadn't even hesitated to pose her question to the lower mammal.

"a'yuh"

"How's he doing?" She set her hand down on the dirty foundation and the tiny creature climbed on, still catching his breath from his run around the outside of the depot to this other door. He could take no chances that Kim might hear or smell him after leaving Ron and returning to Bonnie.

"fyv bi fyv" Rufus let the young woman warm him in the folds of her jacket. They remained like that, lost in their own thoughts for a time.

"Psst…"

She jumped up from the cold floor at the sound of the harsh whisper and even Rufus had been caught unawares. A figure appeared from the darkness, skidding to a halt just short of running into the fence; it was Ron. He had been moving at speed but with a grace that had masked any sound.

"Hey, there, Bon-Bon…" He got right to business. "You'd better take them."

The lanky young man kept his voice down and his movements economical; there was little about his nature to alert Kim of their presence here in this dark corner of the depot. He gingerly unwrapped the sash from around his shoulder and chest, jostling the infants as little as possible. Motherly instincts never having faded since the death of her son, Bonnie removed Rufus from her jacket while she lay down on the floor beside the gap she had made under the fencing.

Ron gently pulled one child from the woven fabric; it was Kasy and she was rubbing at her eyes with her tiny hands, having just been woken from sleep. Passing the child through the gap, Rufus carefully guided the infant around the jagged links and rusty debris and into the eager hands of Bonnie. Kasy was quickly settled into a clean blanket and a light scarf was wrapped around her head, as much to keep her quiet as it was for protection from the cold wind outside.

Rufus had to untangle Sheki from the chain links as she was being passed through; her clothing had snagged and she had started to fuss. Bonnie lifted the little girl on the safe side and quickly swaddled her in another scarf and blanket. Her first mission was going well so far.

"Rufus, you go out there and start the car… but do not try to drive it this time!" The little beast had sidled up to his friend and master, watching him closely. The animal might never fully understand what was wrong with his 'beloved KP' but he had all the faith in the world that the lanky young man could set things right. The naked mole rat had more faith than all of the humans in the entire building combined.

"You take care of them, boy. All three of them." Ron's muttered command was firm and Rufus gave a quick salute before scampering away. Bonnie settled the squirming infants beside her on the dirty concrete and looked through the fencing.

"What'll you do now?"

"Huh? Well, first I'll send a signal on a wavelength that's constantly monitored by both Wade and 'GJ' and then I'll do my best to help Shego 'til the cavalry arrives." Ron shrugged. "Pretty simple, really."

She had been appraising the blond youth in a new light ever since yesterday. The few intervening years since high school hadn't changed him much; still thin for his age, Ron had managed to add a few inches to his frame, giving him a height that signaled the end of his boyhood. That, and his greater control of whatever mystical energies he carried within him, had given him a controlled grace when he moved. Bonnie acknowledged bitterly that no, she never would have given Ron Stoppable a chance with her in school, but then she wasn't that stupid girl anymore.

"Can you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Can you really fight her?"

"I… don't know." His eyes were a million miles away. "Maybe I'll just keep them from killing each other until 'GJ' gets here." They looked into each other's faces for a few seconds and saw the same fears. Ron roused himself first.

"You'd better get going."

"Ron, I…" She brought her hands up to the fencing and silently gripped the links.

"Take the girls and drive to… no, you'd better pick the safest place you can think of and go there. Think family, security, stuff like that." He grinned without humor.

"What's the joke?" Bonnie didn't want to leave him alone.

"I was thinking that it's better if I didn't know where you were going, you know, in case she, um… in case… she makes me tell her."

"Ron…" She swallowed hard. No more innocent deaths. "When this is over…" She stopped when his hands touched her clenched fingers from the other side. There was just no time to even form the words for all of the thoughts in her head.

"You know what?" There was humor in the smile this time. "Let's have a nice quiet sit down at Bueno Nacho when this is over, Ok? All of us." His fingers were just as cold as hers through the fencing but the contact made her feel warmer. "But Team Rockwaller has a mission to finish and some important parcels to deliver first."

"Good luck." She grinned at his determination, even under these dire circumstances.

"Who needs luck when you have the power of imagination?" Bonnie started to argue with that logic but then he winked at her and brandished his Kimmunicator. "But it also helps to have one of these."

He thumbed the switch.

88888888

From deep within the vaulted foundations of the Global Justice facility and clear up to it's storefront façade, all Hell was breaking loose.

"Great day in the morning!" John bounced almost a foot off the floor when the klaxons sounded. "What the devil…?"

"Oh, John! Do you think…?" Anne's question was cut short as dozens of 'GJ' agents and operatives began to enter the hallway from various doors and side passages, forcing the Possibles to press tightly against the wall lest they be run down. "It's just like the running of the bulls at Pamplona!"

"Quite so." One of the uniformed figures broke away from the mass, stopping and moving to the wall. Dr. Betty Director seemed flushed and Anne Possible noticed the smell of chili on the executive agent's breath. "I have often made that observation myself."

"Yo, Johnny! S'game time! Seriously!" Bereft of any uniform, Motor Ed had little trouble standing out in the crowd. "You and me got to get to mission control, like now! Seriously!" He glanced at Anne and gave her a quick nod. "Hey, Big Red!" The man was standing beside Dr. Director with deference and she in turn was acknowledging his presence in a way that was not evident that first time they'd all met around the conference table.

"Anne, John… this is the moment that we have been waiting for. Your daughter has been located, and…"

"Shego's contacted you?"

"No, we believe the signal to have come from a Kimmunicator, which suggests that Ron is on the scene."

"And the children?"

"Nothing on them either, sir." She cleared her throat and straightened. "John, please accompany Edward and me to Central Command to oversee the rescue operation from there." Dr. Director turned to Anne. "You'll want to return to the medical bay and remain on stand-by with DNAmy and the Drs. H."

"Anne, I…"

"Scoot, dear." The redhead gave him a tender shove. "You heard the man; it's game time." With firm resolve and a final kiss, the couple parted and moved off to play their separate roles in the drama that was unfolding. John gave her a smile as he let Motor Ed drag him down the corridor.

88888888

"That's it, then…"

They stood and moved away from the chain link. Ron bent back down to lift the fencing a little to take the pressure off the jack; Bonnie lowered the gap she had made and quietly set the jack aside.

"That was your signal to Global Justice?"

"Yep." Sighing, Ron returned the device to his pocket. "It probably sounds like Las Vegas at 'GJ' right now. You'd better get going." He seemed to deflate a little. "It's going to get awful busy around here."

She gave him a resolute nod and moved away without another word. Ron watched her collect the infants in their blankets and quietly walk towards the open bay door. He knew that just beyond was his vehicle, its engine idling, ready for Bonnie to drive it away and take her and the little girls to safety.

As the brunette stepped outside, she was struck by the harsh wind; the invisible element seemed to have grown stronger over the past hour. She wondered if a storm was brewing and this prompted her to move to the car with greater speed. It was just a few years away from the door, and she could just barely see the top of Rufus' head from where he as standing on the dashboard, waiting for her.

Keeping both bundles held securely to her chest, Bonnie was briefly forced to shift the two children to open the car door. One corner of a blanket slipped back and the cold wind stung little Kasy's nose. Startled into wakefulness, she looked around in the noisy darkness and saw a shape that might have been her Mommy.

"… mama…"

88888888

On a quiet street in a nondescript area of residential Middleton, Wade Load feverishly accessed every system that he could to monitor the progress of 'GJ'. The same signal that had set the cherries ringing at Global Justice had jarred him from his continuous review of data and forced the boy back into the here and now.

Opening the cyber-dams, he sent out inquiries to see who and what was out there in the form of 'GJ' reconnaissance or operative forces; he had even hacked into a small part of their Central Command. All thoughts of sleep gone from his mind, he sat back and watched as a truly impressive infrastructure grew before him, outlining the complete plan to collect Kim and return to the 'GJ' facility for containment and, hopefully, a restorative cure. There was little for him to do now but watch and wait to see how the drama played out. Outside, the storm was growing in strength.

88888888

"… mama…"

Emerald eyes snapped open. Right on the edge of sleep and across the vast expanse of the abandoned fuel depot, she heard it. Not that Kim would have been permitted sleep, it had been denied her for over a week now but at last she had felt the urge to stop, to slow down and rest. Here in this mysterious place with more questions floating around in her addled mind than there were answers, Shego was there to protect her, to let her close her eyes.

But there would be no sleep for Kim Possible. The little voice called out and what responded were images and impressions from a deep layer of Kim's mind.

Life, life within her, two lives, moving, kicking, making her sick, making her tired, making her happier than she had ever been in her own blessed life. Being coddled by her love just as she was coddling the two lives within her belly. They were daughters, girls, little twin miracles that were perfect and green and the ultimate result of her love with Shego.

Shego…

"Shego?"

"Mm? What?" The tall thief had been using Kim's meager weight in her arms as a counter-balance to rest against on the floor of the cold, empty depot. Kim had been silent for several minutes and Shego had prayed that the redhead had been asleep; Shego might have dropped into a doze herself if she hadn't been eagerly waiting for whatever else Ron Stoppable might have planned. "Kimmie? Please, Princess, go to sleep."

"I can't, sweetheart… not while our babies are out there somewhere."

Shego's blood ran cold. Shit.

"Where are they, Shego?"

"Kim… they're safe. Please sleep if you can and we'll …"

"But they're here, baby, I heard them!" Kim pushed herself up and looked around them into the darkness. Her chest hurt and she had a pain building in her head and in her lower back but her heart was beating faster and her breathing was stronger.

"You heard them? I didn't hear anything."

"It was… Kasy's voice, I think."

That meant that Ron was still in the depot, or at least hadn't left immediately when he'd run off. Shego had heard nothing but she was fully aware of Kim's newfound capabilities, even if they were gained at the cost of her life. The older woman was startled when Kim drew away from her and stood up on her own shaky legs.

"We should go and find them." Weak, obviously, and exhausted beyond all human limitations, and infested throughout with a biological nightmare, the 'girl who could do anything' would not stop.

"Kimmie, they're safe." Please let that be true and please let Kim believe that it's true no matter what. "That's all that matters!"

"Shego, we really should… ow!" The pain in her head made her wince. "We need them to be with us. I… I want them!"

"Kim, what wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just my…" The pain again, in the back of her head, making bright lights flash and pop in her eyes. "I have a headache, that's all."

"Princess, listen to me." Headache? It was possible, but it was also possible that it was something happening in Kim's brain. "What we really need to do right now is…"

Shego never got the chance to finish as Kim's head reared up and she thrust out her tiny hand to keep Shego away. Kim had caught a scent.

"Was Ron here?"

"N… Yes, yes he was. He was here to help us." Anything to kill time, anything to keep her wife calm. "You trust Ron; he's your best friend, right?"

"Right. Yeah, right!" Kim smiled around the pain in her head. She lifted her hand to rub behind her ear. The pain in her lower back also made itself known again. "I do wish you'd leave Ron alone… he does try his best!"

"That's right, he does, doesn't he."

"He was here, and the girls were here… does he have the girls?"

"Yes, he does." It was time to take a chance. "He loves our girls, you know? They couldn't be anywhere safer than with him, right?" Please, please God; make something happen, Shego prayed.

"You're right, of course. Good old Ron! He's my best friend, you know?" Kim breathed easier; the pain in her back was still there but the one in her head had subsided. She shook the lethargy from her limbs and looked past her anxious partner into the shadows. Why in the world had they come here, of all places?

The huge depot was dirty and smelled of a thousand odors, hardly any of them pleasant. She took another breath, this time smelling the musk of Shego's fear. Her wife really should relax more. Another intake of air and through the rank stench of old fuel oil was the smell she knew so well from years of missions; the only man that she would ever share her innermost secrets with. Ron was too close to her, so much like a brother to her that it took the sting of a failed romance between them to bring her enlightenment.

Well, she would always love Ron and her girls could be nowhere safer. She coughed to clear her throat and took another breath. There was another scent on the air.

"Bonnie was here?"

"What? Who?" Had Ron involved Bonnie Rockwaller in this? "Um, Kimmie, I don't…"

"You gave our girls to Ron and then Bonnie was here?" Kim coughed. "Why was Bonnie here?"

"She wasn't, I…"

"Why was Bonnie here, Shego?" The pain was totally gone from her head but her ear still itched. Kim stared at Shego and raised her hand to brush the sensation away and her fingers came away wet.

"Oh, Kim, you're bleeding!"

Kim never even looked to the redness on her fingertips; it was not important. There was no pain, so there was no drama. All that Shego could think of was how the Havok might take advantage of a cerebral hemorrhage. Dear Lord, if it's in her brain, what's left for us to save?

"Damn it Shego!" The pain in her back moved lower and created fullness in her bladder. This discomfort fueled her growing fury as she advanced on her spouse. "I've always trusted you but now you've given our children to Bonnie? Is she the one you want watching over them?"

"Kim, it's not like that, it isn't!"

"Is it she what you want?" She felt the ridiculous urge to urinate; she ignored the feeling. "Watching over them? Or laying under you?"

"What? No!"

"You want her, that she-bitch? You want her rutting for you? TAKE her! If she's your ideal woman, FINE!" She coughed, retching deeply. "You can NOT have my babies!" The slender redhead coughed again, a burning in her throat to match the burning in her lower abdomen. "Give them back to me, Shego!"

"I can't." No more lies, Shego forced the thought across her mind. I'm just not good enough at it anymore, at least not with her. "I won't."

"Give them BACK!" Kim's entire body seemed to ripple and, without seeming to make any overt motions, was suddenly in a fighting stance. "There's no way in Hell that you'll keep my babies from me! I'll find them!" The itch was back at her ear; Kim broke her stance to wipe it away again. Shego saw what came away in Kim's fingers this time; her pale green skin blanched a shade or two paler. "I'll hunt them down and save them from her and then get rid of them and we can be together!"

"Stop it, Kim… please, just… stop it!" The sounds of Kim's madness cut Shego deeper than any blade and the tarry discharge on Kim's hand glistened in the red glow from the barrel. "Please let us… let me help you!"

With no further intent to make the pain in her bladder go away, Kim released herself where she stood. The relief was instantaneous but, from Shego's horrified expression, the former villain had witnessed nothing so simple as an embarrassing biological function.

Oh, Lord, Shego thought as she stared down at the greasy pool of tar in the dust at Kim's feet. It's black. Shego watch in horror as Havok started to flow from everywhere.

"One last time… give me my children or get the Hell out of my way!" Disgusted at her wife for having such utter disregard for their life together, the petite redhead was prepared to make further demands, but a sour taste in her mouth replaced any words that she might have spoken. She spit, and the black flecks that filled the air had a far greater effect on her wife than any possible taunt or curse.

"Their lives are MINE."

"They are our children, Kim." Shego imagined a wall forming around the love she felt for her valiant little hero and slowly raised her arms to mirror Kim's stance. "And you wouldn't want me to do that."

Kim leapt. Shego moved to block and realized that if she ever decided to make a prayer again she would have to be much more specific.

88888888

Dr. Mayers ran into the testing chamber with his patient in tow. He was supposed to be on stand-by with the other members of 'Team Possible' camped out in the primary medical research bay and, having finished his current business with his patient, needed to get over there immediately and be prepared for anything. The entire 'GJ' engagement team had been called into action; every agent that was trained as a field operative had reported to the bay and scrambled aboard their assigned hover sleds to follow the signal to its source.

"You, there!" Mayers saw that a junior agent was still in the act of securing the empty hover sled cradles. "I need someone to supervise Dr. Lipsky and escort him back to his quarters after he's finished here." The young agent looked puzzled.

"What is the patient to be doing here, sir?" The young man, just recently assigned to the research and development branch of Global Justice's technical division, looked over Dr. Mayer's shoulder at a blue man wearing a day-glow yellow jumpsuit and shackled with wrist and ankle restraints. "Shouldn't Dr. Drakken be restricted from this area?"

The elderly physician shook his head.

"Drew Lipsky has been assisting us in the preparations necessary to locate and return Ms. Possible for several days now." The man gestured at the empty chamber; there were signs everywhere of projects and machinery abandoned in light of the recent alert. "It's his genius that allowed us to build the new hover sleds, among other things."

"Yes, sir. And what do I do with him, sir?" Drakken stood a few paces behind and never moved or made a sound, clutching at a battered leather portfolio with both hands.

"You can let him inspect the work that's being done but under no circumstances is he to be allowed access to a computer terminal or to have his bindings removed." Mayers was impatient to be going. "Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Good, very good." Without a backward glance, Mayers hurried away.

The agent was a good man and well trained, so to say that Dr. Drakken gave him the 'creeps' might sound juvenile, but it was true. The blue man's presence bothered everyone, from the security teams to the cleaning staff. Whatever treatment Drakken had been given to restore his sanity had apparently stripped him of any resemblance to being human. He was more like an autistic or catatonic unless he could be encouraged to speak, and when he spoke, or worse, looked you directly in the eyes, it was like being with a zombie. Whatever motivated the man was buried so deep that almost nothing made it out to the surface.

The agent watched Drakken loiter around the nearest workstation and paused in his previous task to ensure that all nearby computers were set to emergency lockout. Noting that the shackles would not allow the man free range of motion for a physical attack, the agent resumed his duties. Within a few short minutes the last cradle was secured and the agent swept his gaze across the vast chamber.

"How is the work coming along?"

The young man almost jumped right out of his skin. With his right hand lifted to his holster and fingering his stunner, he swung around to see Drakken standing directly behind him. The black hair was clean and glossy, the blue skin a little fuller from several days of proper nutrition but the eyes were dead. They were like the eyes of a squid, always seeing but unexpressive.

"Um… fine… sir." Lord, the man was weird. "Just fine."

Drakken nodded absently and leaned away, glancing down as if to inspect the tops of his 'GJ' issue footwear. As the agent watched him for any more interjections, Drakken slowly craned his neck and looked straight up.

"I don't see everything."

"Excuse me, sir?"

"It's not all here. Didn't they build everything?"

The agent looked upwards, following the blue man's gaze and the two of them stared at the vaulted ceiling for a few seconds before the agent realized that Drakken wasn't actually looking at anything. He sighed and regarded the patient.

"Sir, what do you mean?" He wasn't really expecting an answer but he soon got one.

"There were several enhancements integrated into the basic design of both your equipment and my own. Most of them seem to have utilized. Some of them have not."

"I see, sir." The agent did not see.

"Unless my designs are followed to the letter and all of the proper equipment made ready, there will be no hope whatsoever for saving your precious Kim Possible."

"Sir, I'm certain that Dr. Possible and Mr. Lipsky have done all that they were assigned to do." The agent had rankled at the word 'precious' and didn't care for the man's tone. The young man started back when Drakken actually turned and looked at him.

"Yes, yes, I'm sure that they did, but… you see, John can be so pedantic at times and Eddie, well, Eddie does try his best, but…" The sentence tapered off with a sad shaking of Drakken's head.

"Sir, when the team returns, I can discuss this with them…" The man paused when Drakken's head began to shake again, this time in earnest.

"No, no. They'll be much too busy, even if they are successful. And if they've failed to capture the girl, well, what will they think if they start looking for the rest of the equipment… and don't find it?" Drakken's gaze never wavered. "Because it wasn't considered important enough, because someone assumed that everything was already completed, because someone didn't take the initiative!"

"Now hold on, sir! I never said that…"

"Young man, I'm not accusing you of anything. I just know how these brainy types think." Drakken looked at the agent with sympathy. "They only accept the rewards of success and never the rot of failure; they tend to blame others." He became silent and continued to stare at the agent. The uniformed man felt a cold sweat on the back of his neck.

"… sir, maybe if you could specify what incomplete projects you're referring to, I can reassign a detail of technicians to oversee them when a stand-down is announced."

"Good lad!" Since his retrained arms were barely able to open and close the clasps of his portfolio, Drakken pointed to the nearby workstation with his chin. "I believe that Cousin Eddie usually keeps his schematics in a red folder."

The agent looked and, indeed, there was the edge of a bright red folder, ever so faintly visible peeking out from under a random stack of other documents and blueprints.

"It's really quite simple, quite simple!" Drakken's body never moved as he spoke, never shifted or turned to give emphasis or empathy for his words. The agent felt that it was like conversing with a mannequin. "It's little more than a consolidation of projects that are already completed; just a simple merging of hardware!"

"Do you mean this, sir?" The agent pulled a particular schematic from the red folder and held it up dubiously.

"Exactly! Clever man! You'll go far with this organization!" The agent could see that Drakken was right about it being a 'simple merging of hardware'; it risked being a redundant allocation of resources, but here it was with the other important documents. Surely he could find a few men to take care of this without any fuss.

"I'll get right on it, sir."

There was no reply.

"Sir?"

Drakken had leaned away and was propped against the worktable, his eyes glazed and his lips parted. The uniformed agent hoped that the patient didn't start to drool as he moved away. The young man reassessed his appraisal of Drakken, however. The man wasn't like a mannequin; he was more like a scarecrow. The agent returned to his duties.

Back at the worktable, a certain 'scarecrow' was dreaming of escape.

88888888

Geez, thought Ron, the more things change the more they stay the same. He had left Bonnie and slow made his way back towards the center of the fuel depot. There were enough pipes and conduits to keep his return secretive as he slipped around the defunct refining machinery, and he eventually saw the flickering red glow of the fire in the empty fuel drum. As he drew closer, he also heard something so familiar that it gave him pause. With the red glow illuminating the scene, Ron peered from around a pipe.

Kim's initial leap had been sudden and unplanned; Shego dodged to one side and the redhead landed on her own feet, still a little shaky but recovering quickly. Kim spun and kicked, her foot targeting a green and black stomach. Lowering her hand to block, the tall warrior pushed the foot aside and found that she had to repeat her defending action when the foot withdrew and kicked out a second time.

Balanced evenly, the younger fighter continued to kick faster and faster. Shego blocked every strike, feeling the strength of each blow growing more and more forceful than the last. Her gauntleted hands had to move more quickly with each kick and she just had enough time to wonder why Kim wasn't changing her attack when that's exactly what happened. Coming at her from a new direction, Shego half-turned to meet the threat and reassessed her strategy.

The kicking foot swung upwards this time, not out, and the redhead flipped back. The foot upon which she had been balancing came up and knocked aside the defense; with toes extended, Kim caught Shego on the chin as the younger woman competed her flip. Shego knew that her chimes had been rung and quickly took a half step back. The strike had stung but she had fared far worse in the old days at the hands, or feet, of her former nemesis. The pain was momentary and it served to remind Shego that this was no sparing match between marital partners. This was timely because Kim was back on terra firma and was already charging. Using only her martial arts training and not daring to risk her plasma against her mate, Shego braced herself for the next round.

Ron remained in the wings, resolve shaken. He watched as the petite redhead moved and fought with s much skill and determination as he had ever seen. This was the little girl who had befriended him in the schoolyard, the girl that had shared his awkward life with him while growing up, and the young woman that would always love him even after they both discovered that their lives could not merge beyond a certain point. He held on to the pipe that hid him and watched as if observing a nightmare.

Kim was as fast as ever and timing would be counted in milliseconds. For all of the internal trauma that her bodily systems had suffered, the Havok substance was certainly doing what it had been designed to do; Kim was fast, indomitable, immune to pain and totally focused on bringing down her 'enemy'. Shego waited until the slender girl was almost upon her before feinting to the left, not a normal move from the repertoire of the former thief, and strafing Kim's legs with her own right leg as the taller woman pulled herself down.

The ruse worked in as far as contact was made. Kim was successfully tripped and she was moving too fast to bring her stumbling feet back underneath her. Shego pushed aside the errant thought that, when they were still enemies, he would have chosen this moment for a snarky comment. There was no time for that even if she had been so inclined; Kim had barely skidded to a stop before she was climbing to her feet.

Kim stood and paused to wipe pitch from her face before turning back to her opponent. The dust and filth had caked in her eyes and mouth as she had slid across the cold floor. When finished, she simply walked towards Shego in a measured pace, not running blindly or charging in a way that would let the other woman use Kim's speed against her. Pitch ringed her eyes, making them appear sunken and her upper face look skull-like, and the inky blackness made her mouth a void as it coated her teeth.

Shego shuddered as the ghastly visage walked right up to her and let fly with a simple jab. The punch was followed by another kick; both blocked with no room for error. Yet another kick, then a roundhouse punch and then two more jabs, then two kicks in quick succession that came so fast at Shego that one slipped through her defenses and struck her upper arm. Her fingers tingled briefly and she thought about possible nerve damage.

"Careful, baby… don't let your guard down!" Kim's voice shrieked between greasy black teeth. "You're not getting old, are you?"

Her mate had not planned to reply, but the same thought had crossed her mind. With an audible snarl, Kim resumed her attack. More punches than the redhead normally threw in a week of battles were getting to within bare inches of the pale green face before being blocked or dodged. In the back of her mind, the analytical side of Shego's intellect guessed that, if Kim was no longer able to feel pain anymore, she petite girl could have punched at a brick wall all night and never felt a thing.

It was a punch that slipped through this time, hitting the same general area of Shego's upper right arm that already had a fine bruise forming under her outfit. The taller, stronger woman had just deflected a potentially debilitating kick to her solar plexus when she felt the follow-through blow. If that arm took too many more hits, she wouldn't be able to lift it as high or as quickly, accelerated healing or not.

"Ooh, sorry about the 'old' barb! I guess that was just a little to close to the mark, huh?" Kim didn't even slow down her attacks. "Don't worry… I won't say anything about you getting fat!" Emerald eyes glinted through tears of pitch and a wad of tar ran down from the corner of her feral grin "That would just be rude!"

Another punch thrust outward and Shego was shocked to realize that it had become a talon when Kim opened her bare hand and clawed at the pale woman's own green eyes. Her standard defense broken, Shego raised her left arm to ward off the small hand as jagged nails attempted to blind her. The move prevented her from being blinded but Kim made due by clamping her grip around a uniformed forearm and shredding through the weave to draw blood from the pale green flesh beneath. With the strength of both arms compromised, the former villain was forced to take a few steps back before she resumed her stance.

Kim inspected her hand, sniffing at her spouse's blood and even extending the pink tip of her tongue to sample on drop. She frowned and spit out the blood, along with yet another mouthful of the black tarry pitch.

"It never tastes as good as you'd think."

Several yards away, Ron awoke to the sitch; Kim had never draw blood like that before. She hardly ever drew blood at all except for the occasional nosebleed and in her entire life she had sure as Hell never… Ron shook himself in disgust; at a level that lay deep below the surface, his psyche began to accept that this was not the girl he knew and loved. He released his death grip on the greasy pipe and took one step forward.

Kim grinned wider. She gathered herself and started to run right at Shego before she jumped and flipped over the head of the startled woman.

A dervish of motion, Kim's petite form didn't stay on the concrete floor for more than a second or two at a time; she leapt and flipped and practically flew over her opponent. There were no attacks, neither fist nor foot struck out or down at Shego, but the girl had taken her scope of battle to a third dimension.

"Speaking of fat…"

In an effort to follow the incredible motions of her mate, Shego has lost all pretense of fighting. It was all that she could do to simply keep the slender redhead in view. Truth be told, only Kim was fighting; Shego was just trying to stay alive.

"Bonnie's fat… have you seen her?" Kim landed nimbly and paused, letting Shego turn and focus on her before moving again. "A real porker!"

Forcing herself to keep silent, Shego made a grab for Kim as she passed by and immediately regretted the action. Kim was taunting her, making her react emotionally instead of with logic and control. As ineffectual as the grab had been, it had been Shego's first offensive move since the bear hug to keep her mate from chasing after Ron. It earned her a hard slap across the cheek when Kim flew by again.

"But that's what you like, isn't it?" Judging proximity from the sound of Kim's voice, Shego ducked in time to avoid another blow. "A little more jiggle in the wiggle?"

A plan was forming in Shego's mind. She continued to weave and dodge but kept her hands low and down at her sides. Kim just continued to dance and leap all around her, making a few idle connections but mostly keeping the pale green warrior disoriented.

"She gets knocked up, and then she blows up and then you come running to smother yourself in it…" Kim flipped and caught her wife behind the ear with her heel. "Sorry that I couldn't accommodate you, baby, but Kim Possible is no one's sow!"

The kick at her ear made Shego see stars; now was the time to act.

Feeling the familiar heat of her plasma fields building strength around her hands, she formed twin bubbles of energy that she kept hidden in each palm. The lifespan of each bubble was to be counted in seconds if she was to release them, but there in her hands they remained stable. While nowhere near as powerful as one of her blasts, one bubble could be used to create a dazzling lightshow that would usually distract of confuse an opponent. When two were used in conjunction, she was hoping for a more dramatic effect.

Shego risked holding still long enough to gauge Kim's next move; this was rewarded by a very hard kick to her cheekbone that would definitely blacken her eye. The gamble paid off when Kim acted, allowing Shego to reach her arms upwards and slam her hands together right in front of Kim's face. The green blaze flashed like a strobe, briefly illuminating the whole interior of the depot and making the redhead cry out in surprise.

No longer hiding behind the pipe, Ron covered his face against the sudden glare. He was much closer now and found himself ready to run to Kim's side when she fell to the concrete floor, apparently stunned from the shockwave. The redhead had hit the floor hard enough to bounce, her current pounce interrupted mid-leap by the small explosion. Shego herself had been knocked to the floor by the concussion, speaking more towards her failing resources than the power of the plasma bubbles. The pale woman winced as she straightened her legs and rolled over to find her wife. She was sore and bleeding and knew that this was a pace that she could not maintain.

"KP?" Eyes wide, Shego whipped her head around to see Ron standing a few feet from away.

"Stoppable, get back!" She was still forcing her knees to bend and let her stand up. "If she's even hurt, it won't be for long." Shego finally stood with difficulty. "You picked a fine time to show up… I could have used some help!"

"Shego, I… " He looked at her but didn't seem to know where he was, looking more like a lost boy than a young man. "It's just that… it's Kim."

"No, Sto... Ron, no it's not! Not in any way that counts!"

They heard a cough at their feet and they looked down to see tiny clouds of dust floating near Kim's open mouth as she lay facedown in the filth. Except for the shallow movements of her chest she was otherwise motionless. Seeing that no more attacks were forthcoming at the moment, the tall woman returned her attention to the boy.

"Please tell me that you got our girls to safety!" This roused him and he turned to focus on her.

"Yeah, yeah we did."

"So you did bring Bonnie here? She wasn't hurt back at the Possible's house?"

"Uh, yeah... I mean, no. No, she wasn't hurt, at least not to badly. And yes, I did bring her here to help me with the girls." He frowned. "How did you know?"

"I didn't." Shego pointed downwards. "She did. She… she acted like she could smell Bonnie in the building." There was an enormous weight lifted from Shego's heart; even though her Princess was still in dire straits, their girls were out of danger. "So she has them? The girls, I mean?" A faint moan from the prostrate body interrupted both their thoughts and she had to regain his attention. "Ron?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, yeah." The young blond man knelt down but kept well back. He was emotionally torn but far from stupid; he'd seen what his best friend… or this strange visage that looked like her… could do in close quarters. "They're probably far from here by now."

"So where'd you send them?" Shego groaned and bent down as she asked the question; she quickly searched her ankle pouch for lock-ties or anything that might bind Kim's hands with. She found nothing and vowed to never be without restraints again.

"I left that up to her." His eyes were fixed on Kim. She was still breathing but might have been asleep. The slender body was limp and resting partly on its side, Kim's legs tangled from when she'd dropped to the floor after the plasma concussion and her one arm pinned underneath her stomach. The other hand was laying, fingers still and open, near a circular metal lid from a fuel drum; it might have been from the very drum that was giving them light. "I didn't want to accidentally give their location away."

Despite herself, Shego nodded at his judgment.

"Did you contact anyone, 'GJ' or the Possibles?"

"'GJ'… They should be here any minute." Ron stood and backed away from his friend, shifting his gaze elsewhere for the first time in several moments to look up towards the distant ceiling. He might have been looking for imaginary helicopters.

"How are the 'Tweebs', Kim's brothers?"

"Well, I only know what Bonnie could tell me on the way over here; Jim's leg was in pretty bad shape but Tim was doing Ok."

"How did Bonnie know this?"

"She stuck around the hospital to keep an eye on them after the doctors made sure she was alright."

Shego felt her trust and affection for the brunette deepen. If… not if, but when…when they all got through this, she and Kim would have to make it clear to Bonnie how much they appreciated her. Just beside her, Ron was also making a reassessment of a certain female that had once been an enemy and was now his ally. He looked back at this tattered and filthy woman, bleeding from her temple and her arm and with crusted blood on her upper lip. With his best friend since forever lying unconscious at their feet, the sitch could not have been more reversed.

"Shego, I'm sorry."

"Ron…"

"No, I mean it. I'm really sorry." He gathered his wits. "I watched you two fighting and couldn't move. She cut you and kicked you and I just couldn't do anything."

"Ron, this wasn't any easier for me. Kimmie and I have fought or sparred for so long that it was easy to fall right into that pattern, but she was too much for me one on one." Shego raised her palms and looked at them; she had extinguished the plasma fields immediately after creating the concussion blast but she could almost feel the familiar tingle. "I've used my plasma against her before. You've seen me."

He could only nod.

"If I'd not used it just now, she'd have worn me down in no time. She's too fast now, too hard to hit and… " Shego felt her composure melting. "And I just can't fight her like I used to… like we did that day at her evaluation."

"What do you mean? Do did great. It's just what KP needed, what she wanted you to do for her."

"That's just it…" Shego kept her eyes on her angel at all times; there was still no movement beyond shallow breathing. "I had to dig deep within myself for an entire day in advance in order to find that part of me still left over from the time before I loved her, from when I hated her, deeply and passionately hated her because of how she'd come to represent everything that I used to want to be… and had failed at."

Down at their feet and as quiet as a mouse, Kim Possible listened. She had been fully awake and conscious within seconds of having struck the floor. Shego's attack had been executed perfectly but it would take far more than that to take her out of commission. Kim feigned unconsciousness and bided her time.

"I gave it my all that day and she won. She won fair and square."

"I don't get you." Ron brushed at his ear; he wasn't certain if he was hearing something or if he were being watched. The feeling had all of the telltales of when his Mystical Monkey Powers would kick in and alert him of danger, but there was nothing going on at the moment. "What's the problem this time? You sure looked like you were 'giving it your all'." The feeling came again and he attributed it to the whole sitch.

"Stoppable, do you have any idea of how much damage these plasma fields of mine can do to?"

"Sh'yah! KP and I have seen you blast holes through walls and… oh." His eyes widened; why hadn't he ever given it this much thought before?

Thank you for talking so much, Kim thought. It allowed her to gauge both distance and direction.

"I could have cut her in half the first day we met." Shego grimaced and then smirked. "See? I can't even think about it anymore. She's too special to me." The tall woman made a quarter turn to face the young man he'd so often thought of solely as 'the buffoon'. "She's my Kryptonite and my magic feather; she weakens me and gives me the strength to do anything, all at the same time."

"Yeah, tell me about it…" Ron felt no pangs of jealousy or envy as he said this. He had come to terms with his love for Kim and its limits. Limits that were starting to become more bearable ever since he had become reacquainted with a certain brunette; it was odd that he didn't feel the least bit bad about this, either. Shego was struck by his comment and had to remind herself of the years of history her angel shared with Ron.

She was about to say more to the boy when a scuff of fabric against concrete and a slight gasp for air reached her ears.

From her prone facedown position, Kim slowly wrapped her fingers around the edge of the metal lid and swept her arm out and forward, letting the lid take flight. It canted in midair but continued on a path straight and true. It was aimed directly at Shego's head and the green and black clad woman was not going to be able to do anything to avoid the impact.

Not all boundless endurance and painlessness come from biological nightmares. Not all powers and abilities come from cosmic radiation leaking out of stray comets. Some feats of strength and energy come from 'dumb skills', the power of imagination and a healthy dose of Mystical Monkey Power.

"No!" Ron was in motion.

He had felt what Kim had done the moment that she had done it, and he could never have explained how in a million years. The lid weighed only a few pounds and would not be traveling far, but its speed and the rate of its rotation made it a deadly missile. Faster than Shego could move or even react he was between her and certain death, his leap bringing him up from the floor a few inches.

The flying metal lid struck Ron squarely in the chest and he fell back against Shego. The woman, shocked beyond words, caught him as the lid spun away into the darkness. She watched him suck desperately for the air that had been so horribly forced from his lungs and she felt the sting of tears as his eyes rolled back and he became limp in her arms.

"Ron!" Was he breathing? She couldn't tell, her own body so numb that all external sensation was denied her. She sank to the floor from his weight against her. "Ron!"

Motion from the periphery caught Shego's awareness like a fishhook. Kim was standing there, looking even worse than before, if that were possible, from the filth she had gained from her time on the floor. It caked against her secretions like glue.

"I guess that's one for the Ron Factor, huh? He always was good for a distraction."

"Kimmie… what have you done?" Shego felt as if she wanted to vomit until she turned inside out. She was already weak from her earlier bout and there was no way that she could defend herself for long. Now that she had the additional responsibility of seeing that Ron was taken to safety… if he would even survive, if he were even still alive now. Where the HELL was 'GJ'?

"It's just us, now, baby. We don't need him."

"He's your best friend…"

"Some friend! He stinks of Bonnie Rockwaller!" Black tears ran down the sides of her face. "He's just another dead end in my life that needs cleaning away!"

Kim had turned fully away and had taken several steps before Shego realized that no one was going anywhere; Kim had taken hold of the rim of the blazing drum and was dragging it back.

"Dead ends… dead friends… old dead life going to rise again…"

"Kim, what…" Her angel bent slightly at her tiny waist and was firmly clasping her hands to the metal sides of the drum. "Hey! That's hot, you'll…"

Burn yourself. Oh, my sweet Lord.

Kim was lifting blazing drum, picking it up from the floor and moving closer to where Shego cradled Ron's body. Shego clearly heard the skin sizzling on those perfect little hands and was just glad that she wasn't close enough to smell anything. There were tiny shreds of burning fabric floating in the air as the remnants of Kim's mission gloves crisped and sloughed away. The skin beneath the burning gloves was clearly smoldering but was being replaced just as quickly by something that looked like skin.

"Kim, put it down!"

"First Bonnie and now Ron… what is this? You prefer my friends over me?" She took another step towards the fallen boy. Kim gagged, but nothing came from her mouth this time; gouts of blackness spilled from her nose and struck the concrete where the black settled into the filth and quickly turned gray. "I'm just trying to clean up the loose ends in our lives!"

"Put it down NOW!" Shego ignited her plasma fields. Ron's face shone green from the glow.

"Your wish is my command, my bride!" Kim heaved the barrel at her intended target.

Thought making the plasma flare and arc, Shego managed to project a blast that dented the rusty metal as she knocked the drum from Kim's hands, making it spin away and crash to the floor several yards beyond. Too damaged to rotate smoothly, the barrel limped as it rolled, illuminating the void, divesting itself of its burning contents, the rags and bits of old pallet wood creating tiny bonfires to mark its trail.

Shego's breath caught and she forced herself to ignore her Princess for a moment; there were flames growing and spreading from several points now, the fire tasting the old grease and oil residue and finding it delicious. Shit, she wondered, how many more times can I screw up tonight?

"Kim… listen to me… we have to get out of here."

"Why?" The redhead had been knocked back off her feet when the barrel was blasted away, but that had been a trifling. She was looking back at her lover now and the expression on Kim's face was openly puzzled. "We have our freedom here. Why would we want to leave?" Flames licked up the sides of the pipe and conduits, climbing slowly but surely towards the ceiling.

"Kim… Kimmie, it's not safe anymore, we…" Shego flinched as somewhere over their heads an old beam squealed as the heat from the flames started to buckle the structural supports of the depot. Hopefully nothing would come crashing down around them just yet. "We have to take Ron and get as far away from here as we can."

"As far away as Bonnie?" There was no more puzzlement, just anger; Kim knew the sitch. Why did her wife not understand? Was Kim the only one to grasp the sitch? All must die and all would live and… and it made sense! Didn't it?

"No, as far as getting help for you and Ron!"

"I'm fine and Ron's dead! It's you that wants to get away!" Kim advanced. "You want to get away from me and take her all for yourself!"

"You know that isn't true!" Something exploded in the far reaches of the depot and crashed to the floor. "And Ron isn't dead!" She wanted that to be true but there was no way to tell his condition with so much happening at once. Shego pulled herself out from underneath Ron as gently as she could and regained her feet, moving away from the fallen boy for his protection.

"'A friend we could share', that was what she was… for both of us!" More of the depot was becoming visible over Kim's shoulder as the flames grew and pushed back the darkness. "But you just had to have her all for yourself, you selfish green bitch!"

"No!"

"You just want to take her home, right?"

"Kim, stop it!" This is not my Kimmie.

"Your new whore!"

"She's not that! She's our friend!" This is not my Princess.

"Her skin slick and her flesh hot against you!"

"Stop it! Damn it, you stop saying those things!" Fire burned in her chest. "What I want… Kimmie, what I want is to fix you dinner… to watch some stupid comedy that you like or watch 'Night Of The Living Dead' for the millionth time and hold you when you scream… I want to sit in the tub with you and wash your back while you complain about being too skinny! I want us to be dancing or sparring or watching television or even sharing a mission together as Team Possible!" Shego wept openly. "God help me, I can't take this anymore!"

This was not her Pumpkin.

"You don't fool me for a second with those crocodile tears!" The slim form circled, drawing closer. "You just want our daughters in the hands of that buffoon while you let Bonnie wrap her legs around your head and you clamp your mouth around her…"

"STOP IT! YOU'RE NOT HER! YOU'RE NOT!" Shego had not even noticed her hand rising, nor did she properly aim her swing. She was not even remotely aware of the motion until she saw her own gloved hand come into view and strike Kim across her beloved angel's perfect face, and felt the impact resonate up her arm.

Kim was rocked back on her feet and both of her hands flew to cover her face. It had not been a combative blow, it had been a simple roundhouse slap; Shego had not struck anyone in that manner since some boy pinched her on the ass way back in grade school.

Nor did she have her powers way back then. She had just slapped Kim across the face with her hand fully encased in a full-strength plasma field.

The slender form, the source of Shego's love and hopes for over two years and the source of her fear and horror for the past several days, fell back from the blow, Kim howled and brought her hands up defensively to cover her face. There was even a little residual glow from the plasma shining between Kim's fingers as it dissipated away into the air.

"No… oh, no. No, no, no, Kimmie, I…" Shego moved forward.

The hands parted and the tall woman received a quick glimpse of Hell. A feral grin, a set of large emerald eyes staring out at her from an expression that many would have categorized as being bestial in nature, if not evil in its intent. There was no damage, at least nothing that the Havok hadn't repaired within seconds. A blur of motion from the side barely registered across Shego's visual cortex when Kim's small fist lashed out and caught her wife on the chin with a horrific crunch.

"Gotcha."

Shego knew that her jaw had just been broken.

88888888

Amy Hall reached out and switched off the centrifuge by touch alone, years of practice making sight unnecessary. DNAmy lifted out the crimson test tube and checked the cap to ensure that is was made fast; it wouldn't pay to spill a drop.

'What is the law? Not to spill blood, that is the law!' She had to stifle a giggle at the quote from 'The Island Of Dr. Moreau', her favorite movie and the initial inspiration for her life's work. Sure the Cuddle-Buddies ™ were adorable, but hardly a suitable reason to devote her live to hard science and besides, that Burt Lancaster was such a cutie!

She finished tabulating the results of her latest tests and did lift her gaze to make sure that the Drs. H and Anne P. were nowhere close enough to read what she had written. They would have been very troubled if they could. Removing the top piece of paper and folding it, she secreted it away in her lab coat and also thought to crumple the sheet immediately under it just in case; her writing was often heavy and someone might be able to read the impressions left on the lower sheet of paper.

Rising from her chair, she casually sauntered across the medical research chamber and over to the several dozen cages, the 'hobby' that she had brought with her and was so annoying to Dr. Mark Hall, and inspected the wriggling shapes within. She patted the outer pocket of her coat and felt the weight and shape of the vial. The blood did not represent anything blatantly nefarious; it was hers and she had secretly drawn it when the others were taking a very short break. But it was what she had been successfully able to blend it with in a stabile cohesion that was making her cautious.

DNAmy, in just a few short hours and with the entire resources of Global Justice at her command, had found a way to imbue naked mole rats with the genetic traits of humans. Now she could give them the genetic potential for increased intelligence and maybe even the chance to achieve a slight increase in size. It would take many generations before the little mammals began to display any new characteristics in their nature, but she had time and they breed quickly.

One day she would have an army of the creatures to command!

88888888

Bonnie shut off her turn signal and parked right against the curb. The streets were totally deserted at this dead hour and she had driven back into Middleton proper in no time. 'Think family, think security', Ron had told her. She scowled to herself that she didn't have anywhere special in mind yet. She would have readily taken the infants to her mother's house except that the woman was just now willing to speak with Bonnie herself; if her 'promiscuous' daughter showed up in the middle of the night with a passel of strange children, Bonnie guessed that her visit home might be cut short.

"The Possibles might be home… I'll call them." Unaware that she was talking to herself out loud, Bonnie lifted her personal Kimmunicator from the seat next to her and used the telephone feature to access a personal number. She glanced into the back of the vehicle at the two safety seats that Ron had borrowed and installed before the start of the first 'Team Rockwaller' mission.

Kasy Ann and Sheki Go Possible were looking back at her and grinning, grasping in the brunette's general direction with their pudgy hands and jabbering in their incomprehensible baby talk. There was one word that she could understand, however.

"…mamama…"

Rufus tried to look indignant as Kasy cuddled him with one little arm but he couldn't maintain the posturing. The rodent wiped a bit of drool from his head and allowed the little redhead to kiss him again.

'feh, peepul khuteez!'

Bonnie listened to the recorded voice of Dr. Possible explaining the several reasons why his family was not presently able to come to the phone. She could only imagine that they were out looking for Kim since no one else was aware of her presence at the fuel depot, or that they had gone to the hospital to look after their sons. With a bittersweet smile she reached back and stroked the pale green faces.

"Not even close, but I swear to do my best until both of your mothers can take over for me." She blew them each a kiss before leaving her message. "Drs. P, this is Bonnie… Bonnie Rockwaller, and I have the girls with me. I repeat, I have the girls with me and I'm going to swing by Kim's place to pick up some items before I head over to your house." She steadied her nerves and took a breath. "They're fine and Ron and I got them out with no trouble. I'll be there as soon as I can… bye."

There was nothing more to say. She prayed that Ron was all right back there with Shego; she even hoped that Shego would be Ok and they could somehow get Kim to listen to reason and return with them. The science of the nightmare they were all dealing with was beyond her, so if this was all she could do to help, she was proud to have done it.

Sheki wasn't able to lean over far enough to slobber kisses on the naked mole rat because of the harness around her car seat, but she giggled and scratched him behind the ears. Rufus decided that maybe 'people cooties' weren't always so bad after all. With one more look back to her innocent charges, Bonnie restarted the vehicle and pulled back onto the empty street.

88888888

"… ow…"

He couldn't see and he didn't have any concept of how long he had been lying there. There was heat all around him and it wasn't until he tried to roll over that spears of agony lanced through his chest. His vision clearing, he discerned flames all around his body but none close enough to cause harm. With no other intent that to fulfill the basic instinct to survive, Ron Stoppable forced himself over onto his belly and began to drag his body in the direction from which he felt the least heat.

88888888

Shego turned and ran.

She ran for her life and for her sanity and because the cavalry was late. The fire in her lower face matched the flames that were building all around her and she was reminded of her broken jaw each and every time she took a running step. Somewhere behind her, and probably gaining, was her wife. The smoke and collapsing debris might protect Shego from Kim's enhanced senses but the petite and irrational woman would never give up the chase.

I even abandoned Ron, she thought, refusing to allow herself the realization that in this burning depot, the boy would be safer as long as Kim followed her.

"Baby, wait up! The mighty Shego never runs… what's that about?" The voice behind her in the greasy smoke would have sounded as sweet as ever had it not been punctuated with a hacking cough. There was no mystery as to what her Princess as just spit from her mouth into the filth.

Great, as if I needed proof, Shego thought. First it's my improper use of prayer and now tempting Fate. Weak from loss of blood and in agony from her broken jaw, Shego kept her breathing steady and continued to run.

The fuel depot was an enormous place and most of the entrances and exits had been barricaded years ago. The smoke that protected her also foiled her attempts to escape to the open air where, hopefully, the forces of 'GJ' would soon be descending upon this place like flies on crap. Even in her exhaustion she wondered how Dr. Betty Director might like that analogy.

Coming upon yet another metal wall in her search for freedom, Shego skirted around it before she realized that the wall was curving away from her. In a gigantic building constructed like a box, any surface that was curved obviously meant something important. Eager for any detail that might lead her towards better terrain, she followed the wall around its circumference until she reached the rungs of a ladder. Muting her own cough to clear her lungs of the greasy soot, she looked up and up and saw that the ladder rose far over her head and that this 'wall' was more than she had first assumed it to be.

She had unwittingly found the elevated vertical stack once used to burn off waste gasses from the depot, long since defunct and now a monument to the place. Now it had become her escape route; Shego ceased to run and began to climb.

88888888

"Whoa! Seriously! I'd hate to see the bills to heat this place!" Motor Ed could not believe how huge Central Command was. He continually glanced away from his workstation to stare up at the ceiling far overhead. "They all must be claustrophobic or something! Seriously!"

Dr. John Possible paused in his own work and turned to his new partner and ally.

"You know, you're right about that. Every room in this place is enormous." He shrugged the distracting thought away but the mechanic beside him wasn't so quick to refocus.

"Yeah, even the cans in this place are big. Seriously." He ruminated on that for a moment. "Hey, come to think of it…"

"Attention, everyone!" Dr. Betty Director strode out into the center of the room and stepped up onto the central dais. "Everyone be quiet! We have an update…" The woman paused for breath in the muffled silence.

"… the only small room in this place is her office, serio…"

The comment carried through the crowded chamber like a tidal wave. The blush on Eddie's face was partly hidden by his mustache but Dr. Director was forced to raise the printed update close to her face as if she was having some difficulty in reading it. The only faces not looking towards her in shock were turning to find Motor Ed sinking down deeper into his chair. Only John Possible was free to enjoy the ironic humor.

"Good one, Eddie. Remind me to tell you about what Anne said during our wedding reception. I swear that the whole hall heard it. Her parents still won't talk to me."

"IF… we can refocus our attention…" Betty lowered the paper from her face and she was all business once again. "We have received a transmission from the field squad and it seems that the signal was indeed from a Kimmunicator. The signal strength has given the operatives a course to follow and the enhanced hover sleds should be on the scene within minutes." She watched as her agents digested this information with a mixture of relief and trepidation; their girl had been found but could they bring her in?

"That is all for now. Return to your posts and further updates will be disseminated as they come in." She stepped down from the dais and work resumed around her.

Of the hundred or so operatives manning the Central Command, most were coordinating the actions of the agents in the field with the base of 'GJ' operations here. Each person was highly trained to perform multiple tasks but was solely responsible for one function when assigned to 'CC'. The only non-agents here at this time were Eddie and John; each man had been given a workstations to monitor the telemetry of the newly enhanced hover sleds and route the field reports back to the relevant teams; all must be prepared if the mission was to be successful.

She threaded purposefully between the clusters of busy agents and stood next to Dr. P. Eddie noticed that the executive agent wasn't going to give him any attention in front of her posse, but he'd expected no less. Embarrassing remarks aside, this was her turf and she had troops to command; no way was she going to be seen fraternizing with the enemy.

"We will locate her, sir." She might have said more but providence was not to be tempted. John nodded in silent gratitude before bending back down over the monitor screen in front of him. He was mildly startled by a light punch to his shoulder.

"Dude, really, we'll snag Little Red. Seriously. It'll all be cool." John could see that Ed was sincere and gave another grateful nod. Even Dr. Director shifted in reaction to the comment before she walked away to oversee more of the project. The two men returned to their work, their chosen fields of engineering and technology given them more confidence than they would have other wise felt.

88888888

There was little need to guess as to the whereabouts of Kim Possible; the pilots had spotted the flames from miles away and, matching the original direction of the Kimmunicator transmission to that heading, directed their hover sleds flew as fast as they could towards an abandoned fuel handling depot on the distant outskirts of Middleton.

Agents Benson and Hedges were in the lead vehicle and in constant contact with Central Command; this was more to relay data to the operatives back at 'GJ' rather than receive instructions themselves. They had been drilling and preparing for this moment for almost a week now, even before the Possibles and the other 'guests' had been brought into the project. Back before it started being referred to as a 'rescue' mission instead of a possible 'seek and destroy', shamed though they all were to admit it. Hedges ran his fingers along the instrument panel ruefully.

The hover sleds were truly a wonder; never having used the devices before, a handful of the best 'GJ' pilots had drilled and trained on the machines from the moment that Drakken first declared the enhanced machines to be complete. With more lift and speed than an MH 53-E Sea Dragon, the sleds were no louder than a golf cart and almost as simple to operate and control. Throw in the capacity for the retractable arm coils and they were more than suitable for the task at hand. For all of his instability, Drew Lipsky was a genius.

"Sir, we've got a reading!" Benson's voice was loud in the hover sled.

"Another transmission?"

"Not this time, sir. It's a transponder signal from a sub-dermal implant!"

"Where?" The canopy of the new sled was protecting the passengers from wind shear so the agent had no trouble reach forward and pointing to the sensor array on the instrument panel. Hedges saw where the finger was pointing and evaluated the location.

"Just beyond the periphery of the flames. We're almost on top of that signal now!" He thumbed a control. "I'm taking us down!" Hedges directed the hover sled to ground level while Benson signaled the other vehicles to remain loft but remain in a holding pattern until otherwise instructed. Lights mounted in the undercarriage of the sled winked on and the hard-packed earth and cracked macadam lit up like high noon.

"There!" The sled lowered further and came to rest near a prone body. As soon as the vehicle touched down and the canopy was opened, Agent Benson jumped over the side and ran towards the still form. Being careful with the apparently wounded subject, he checked for life signs.

"Get a backboard over here!" It wasn't necessary to yell into his personal communicator but he had recognized the face and felt the need for urgency. It was obvious from just a cursory inspection that medical help was going to be needed. The agent managed to control his tone before making a more concise report to the Field Commander. "Sir, it's one of them! It's a member of Team Possible!"

"Understood." Hedges never seemed to let his emotions affect his actions. "Bring the subject on board as quickly as possible and I'll send the other units on ahead."

The unconscious body of Ron Stoppable was strapped to the backboard and gently loaded into the hover sled.

88888888

Shego had been in moving upwards for the last several minutes, climbing ever upward. Desperate to gain the high ground for her own safety, she had failed to elude the mad thing that wore the ragged mantle of her wife. She was sick from the pain in her face and exhausted from battle and the running had no more idea what she was going to do now than the man in the Moon. There was a wraith somewhere below her that looked like someone she loved, a girl that she respected and admired too deeply to describe.

Kim was desperate also; to catch her, beat her, love her, and rape her until someone's heart stopped beating. It didn't even matter whose heart. The heat below matched the heat behind her eyes and the fire within her chest. As if summoned by a voice unheard, Kim retched another mouthful of pitch onto herself, the black fluid drying in the heat and turning to ash almost instantly. The smoke and stench of burning fuel oil wrapped themselves around the two women.

Kim was excreting constantly now, every orifice visible or otherwise a fount of vile pitch. It streamed from her emerald eyes and made it difficult to see her quarry. The mixture of dead tissue, fatigue poisons and excess Havok material made for a sour taste in her mouth as she vomited it up from her guts every few minutes, staining the exterior of her remaining clothes almost as quickly as the fabric was being soiled from within. The occasional flash of pink skin was still to be found, even for all of the dirt and pitch and soot, but there were no wounds or cuts or lacerations any sort on her flesh; the unthinking, self-serving ministrations of the Havok saw to that. Falling apart she might be, replaced system by system until she reached the point of dissolution, but unnatural forces were holding her body together until then.

Through the billowing smoke her eyes caught a flash of green from above. Kim grinned and increased her speed up the ladder.

The rungs mounted to the side of the refining stack were not of a single piece; the stack was much too tall for that. Rising three hundred feet above the burning depot, the ladder was attached in sections that were ten feet in length, with wider sections at each connection to allow climbers to rest or bypass each other. Not daring to rest, Shego pumped her legs for all that she was worth. Her vision was also impaired, but she knew that her own despair was the cause more so than the heat wafting up at her.

Her pain was also a factor and Shego did force herself to stop momentarily as she probed her knee; it was sore and she suspected an overextended ligament. Her arm was still bleeding lightly but her nose wasn't and the lower half of her face felt as if she were chewing on a hot coal. She had never had a broken jaw before and she didn't care for the sensation much. Her preternatural healing abilities were taxed but functioning, and her biggest worry was making sure any broken bones would be properly set before they knitted.

"Baby?"

Strike that, she thought, improperly knitted bones are my second biggest worry. Shego didn't even look down for the source of the voice as she continued upwards.

"Baby, wait up!"

The strain of climbing so fast and for so long would have killed most people by now, but her altered body chemistry gave Shego a strength and endurance that made her far different than most people. Still, she was at the end of her resources and sucking for air from her exertions and her entire body was a symphony of pain. One minor detail of a beneficial nature was that she didn't need to have her eyes open to climb, having memorized the spacing of the rungs; this allowed her to screw her eyes shut against the heat and stinging fumes.

Suddenly she felt an unexpected coolness around her body, replacing that of the heat that was rising from the flames throughout the depot. She risked opening her eyes for a moment and her ragged breath caught in her chest.

The entire depot was on fire, the flames having spread from the smoldering contents of that one fuel drum to acres of abandoned industrial complex. The red glow from the conflagration filled the sky around her but she had finally reached a height that brought up out of the greasy smoke. The night sky was black beyond the reach of the fire, that rich blackness that didn't evolve horrors because it soon gave way to dawn. There was a gust of wind and even more of the smoke was blown away, revealing something else.

The terminus of the stack was less than ten feet above her head. She had run out of ladder.

"Shego…"

And time.

'To love, comfort and keep.'

The former villain thrust her leaden hands one over the other to reach the pinnacle of the stack, dragging her legs after her to find what purchase they could. She could also taste the numbness in her brain and heart as she completed this final goal.

"Baby, please stop… there's nowhere else to go. Please talk to me!"

There was the sound of the cold night wind whipping across tattered fabric and Shego looked down to see that her Princess had also cleared the smoke line, too. She's right, Shego knew, there is nowhere else to go. Why did I do this?

"Shego?" Kim closed the gap, getting closer, and the look on her angel's face unreadable with the bright flames below her and bordered in black. "Shego, stop!"

Shego did stop, having reached the very top pf the ladder and because she was dead inside. She hooked her arm around the top-most rung and brought her legs up beneath her, wedging her body in place against the force of the wind.

"Listen to me… you're tired. You can't run any more… just stay there and hang on…" Kim's slender body navigated the final yards in no time and she joined her mate, her quarry, her prey. Shego was shivering, something that she hardly ever did, and her eyes were locked open and staring off into the void.

"Shego, look at me."

'Forsaking all others.'

The pale woman did look, thankful that the wind was strong enough to carry away the sour stench of the pitch that was smeared across Kim's perfect face.

"Kimmie…" She could barely force the words through her despair and pain. She didn't even know how wet her own face was from her tears or how filthy, either. She only knew that she was alone with her angel and that her angel was dying.

"It's Ok, I'm here now." Kim brought herself closer, extending her arms to her spouse. But you're not, was the reply that Shego could not make. She did not want this terrible visage anywhere near her. When she felt the gradual pressure of Kim's arms wrapping around her body, Shego cringed at the contact. She could smell the sourness now, feel the remaining fabric of her young wife's clothing slide across the slick pitch beneath. The firm body next to her felt so warm and otherwise whole and healthy, it made her sick.

'For richer or for poorer.'

"Kim, it's over."

"Hm? What do you mean?"

What did she mean, that the chase was over? Did she mean that Kim's life was over? She believed that now, all shred of hope gone from her heart.

"You're right, Pumpkin. There's nowhere else to go." So final, her words; what was she trying to say to Kim, to say to herself?

"I know, love… look." Kim released one arm from around her wife and pointed down into the flames. The air was so hot that if they had tried to climb back down it would have cooked their lungs at the first breath below the smoke line. Metal buckled and melted and concrete baked and split from the intensity of the fire, and the sound was a continuous roar that filled their ears like white noise.

"There's no going back."

"No… but we can go forward." The voice of her Princess was so self-assured as always. "There never was a chance for us, you know that right?"

"What? No chance…?"

"Well, no chance for me, at least." Kim snorted and wiped away the inky tar from her lips. "I know that you've been telling me that I'm sick. I'm starting to believe you." She took her wife's pale green chin between her thumb and index finger and gently pulled her gaze around to face her.

"Tell me that this is right!" She raised her fingers to her face. Shego didn't even have the strength left to scream; Kim had just ripped a four-inch strip of flesh away from her cheek. It glistened red, then black and then it was gone, leaving perfectly pink skin in its place. Even if she didn't feel it for more than a second, Kim certainly seemed horrified by it.

"TELL ME THAT THIS IS RIGHT!"

Shego did react to the screech, but only to draw herself into a tighter ball on the ladder. Kim still held the piece of skin in her dainty hand, a part of the original girl that was being whittled away all too quickly.

"Our life together, our life-style… we never had a chance in this world. You knew that, didn't you?" Kim let go of the bloody tissue and brought her arm back up to brush some hair out of Shego's eyes. The heat rising from below made their hair blow and twist. "That's why you gave our girls to Ron and Bonnie, right? To give them a life, right?"

'In sickness and in health.'

"Our girls are safe, Kimmie." It wasn't an answer, but it would make a good epitaph. Is that why I really came up here? Did I run, abandon Ron, just to die up here with her?

"Safe, yes. We can be safe, too, but it's not going to be easy." Kim looked down. "I know you're tired but if you'll just let go of the rung I'll take care of the rest."

To fall wouldn't be so difficult right now, Shego thought. Hell, I can hardly keep from falling anyway. This wouldn't even constitute as suicide, how could it? Kim was dying and I… I'm a has-been reprobate that can't remember what it was like to be a hero, to always have the right solution to any challenge right at my fingertips. The girls are safe, they'll have a family with the Possibles, and even Ron is better off if he died down there in the flames. There's no one left that would need me, miss me…

It'll be just like skydiving or bungee jumping, just enjoy the fall.

"Ok… Ok, Kimmie." Rather than looking for strength, Shego allowed what little courage she had remaining to leach away. She felt that it would be easier that way. Maybe this is why I've always hated weakness. Maybe it was because I've been avoiding this for too long. Shego felt a violent shudder course through her body and she attributed it to the cold pre-dawn air.

'As long as we both shall live.'

"I'll go with you."

"My brave girl…" Kim blinked back what might have been a real tear among the pitch. Kim felt a vibration beneath her feet; she had no way to know that Shego had felt it too and had mistaken it for the wind, but Kim knew something more than that. Her ears had detected the cracking of the baking metal, the popping of rivets and she felt the world tilt slightly as the vertical stack began to crumble at the base.

Without another word, Kim stood up and braced her feet against her rung, freeing her one hand from Shego but letting the taller woman claim the other hand as they held each other tight. If Shego pulled her hand free, Kim would have fallen. But Shego had made her decision and they would fly together.

'Until death do us part.'

There was a flash in her eyes, blinding her. Was that the sun?

88888888

"Damn it, man, get them!" The updraft from the heat was making the air currents around the hover sled almost too powerful to navigate. The air car bucked and fought beneath them as Hedges gripped the steering levers.

"What the Hell do you think I'm trying to do?" Benson manned the controls for the arm coils. "Sir!" The red glare from the burning depot was brilliant in their eyes and it was next to impossible to do more than stay aloft, let alone manually grab a human body from the top of a stack. The structure was tilted, its base becoming powder from the heat and collapsing from it's own weight.

"Can't you hold this thing steady?" Benson didn't realize that he was screaming at his superior officer.

"What the fu…" Hedges forced down his emotions. "I suggest urgency, but I'll do what I can." He did, using all of his training to make the sled ride the air currents instead of fight them. Maybe he could find a rhythm to the motions.

"That's the ticket, sir!" Benson seemed to agree with that tactic. "Almost…" He jammed his face against the targeting display and slowed his breathing. The cross hairs joined over one of the two bodies. He pulled back on the control switch and an arm shot out.

Designed by Drakken for a number of uses, from heavy lifting to feats of dexterity that would have impressed a brain surgeon like Dr. Anne Possible, the arm coils could also be programmed to strike like a cobra, grasping a target when speed was more important than finesse. The interlocking segments writhed and extended like a thing alive and the pincers encircled the target twice to ensure a firm grip.

88888888

Kim kicked off from her perch at the same moment that Shego felt the breath driven from her body. Something had grabbed her around the waist and was holding her like a vice. She was dragged forward by the weight of Kim's body, Shego desperately holding onto her Princess with both hands, causing her torso to rest painfully against the rim of the stack.

"Kim, wait… I can't…"

"Shego, come on!" Kim looked up at her wife in confusion as she dangled in space, one tiny hand in Shego's strong grip as her other hand gestured downwards at the maelstrom below. "There's no other way!"

"Something has me!" She could feel the force pulling her back, tugging her away from her angel and the taking away from her the choice that they had made together. She looked down at herself and saw the gunmetal blue of the arm, not knowing what it was.

Whether it was an attempt to free her mate or to leave her behind was uncertain; Kim lifted her other hand to take hold of Shego's wrists and then lifted her legs to plant her feet against the side of the vertical stack. Shego felt her pulling.

"Kim, don't do this!" She had to get herself loose.

"It's the only way."

"Don't leave me alone! I want to be with you!" If she could just free her hands, maybe even just one, she might be able to melt away the offending coils holding her back from oblivion, but Kim had Shego's hands in a death grip. She looked back down at the younger girl and noticed that the remnants of Kim's clothing were starting to burn from the ever-rising flames.

"Kim, please… please, baby… baby you're on fire!"

"Goodbye, Shego."

"No!"

Kim just smiled up at her and then she let go, dropping from sight and lost amid the fire and smoke.

"… not without me…"

Shego knew no more.

88888888

The stack began to rotate in a spiral as its foundation finally shattered and it started to corkscrew down to the earth, taking out several other smaller pieces of refinery equipment along with it. The place was mostly slag and would burn for days; no fire company would be able to tame that, not if they had a thousand pump engines. If not for the fact that the depot was so far out of Middleton proper that it stood alone on the property, it might have ignited all other buildings around it. As it was, it was the sole beacon to illuminate 'GJ's' greatest failure.

"SHIT!" Chaos reigned inside the canopy of the hover sled.

"Agent Benson…"

"I couldn't get her! That damn chimney was in the way… I couldn't reach her!"

Hedges could have ordered the man restrained, or just told him to shut up or even attempted to console his subordinate; none of it would have been of any use. He postponed his report back to Central Command to take a look at the view screen to his left. Clearly visible from the camera mounted on the sled's undercarriage was a woman, limp within the arm coil and apparently unconscious. Benson raved behind him as Hedges considered just releasing the coil and dropping the woman into the flames.

The thought served its purpose; it galvanized him into action.

"Agent Benson."

"I couldn't…"

"Agent Benson, you will shut the Hell up and retract the arm!" He pointed to the screen. "We have more wounded to tend to." This earned him a scowl as the agent let his training take over and restore control.

"Yes, sir."

As he activated the winch and slowly lifted Shego's still form up towards the hover sled, Benson knew that his superior felt as badly as he did. He did not envy the other man his rank as Hedges slowly reached out and activated the communicator, opening a channel back to Central Command.

"Hedges to 'GJ', Hedges to 'GJ'… come in 'GJ'."

"We're reading you, agent." It was Dr. Director herself. "Please report."

"Ma'am…" He was distracted briefly as cold air hit the back of his neck. Benson was carefully guiding their new passenger into the sled and laying her down beside the bandaged form of Ron Stoppable. "Ma'am, my report is as follows…"

88888888

The river cut a meandering swath between Middleton and Upperton; it was much cleaner than it once was thanks to both the Environmental Protection Agency and to the civic-minded citizens of the tri-city area. Because of them, most of the industrial sites that lined its banks had either adjusted their production methods to abide by the current laws or they had closed. A raging fire marked the location of one of the latter; a fuel oil depot that had been unable to meet modern standards was burning to the ground.

Less that a quarter of a mile away along the pristine edge of the river, the recreation spot for fishermen and boaters alike, could still be found the only memorials to this dead symbol of a failed enterprise; rusted pipes that once drained waste products from the depot down to the water were now serving as nesting grounds for local bird life.

Tonight there was movement in one of the pipes and this unusual occurrence caused a nearby rat to freeze in its tracks. Movement could mean food for this denizen of the muddy riverbank and all of the local scavengers considered this spot to be excellent foraging ground. The rat, a black and filthy variety ubiquitous in the urban blight of this part of the city, listened and sniffed the air to see what telltales it could find for dinner this night.

The rat meandered right up to the pipe's metal rim.

Grab, squeeze; a petite hand struck like a waiting cobra and made short work of the rodent, crushing the narrow skull into pulp within the bloody palm. Blood, dirt, and something black that glistened in the moonlight covered the otherwise unmarred flesh.

"… snackage…"

A slender form pulled itself from the pipe and examined the dead thing in her hand. Volumes of pitch were expelled in a retching torrent before she lifted the rat to her lips, and the uneaten portion was shoved into a tattered pocket on the scorched remains of a baggy pair of cargo pants. Giving no further thought to the fire raging behind her, Kim Possible sat along the edge of the river and gazed with furtive eyes across the shifting waters, the dawn breeze causing the patterns of the surface to ripple and scintillate.

Idly, she began to inspect her flesh. In addition to her own secretions she was covered from head to toe with the waste and filth of every beast that had made the pipe its home since the depot had been closed. Bits of broken glass and shards of metal were sticking into her like pins, many had been impacted quite deep from the explosions and she would eventually have to dig them out. No matter what damage had already been done to her body or what she now had to do to herself in removing the debris, no sooner did she remove an offending object when her skin would knit itself closed with black tendrils and then be whole again.

Her clothes were in a dire state and most of her hair was gone, bare scalp shining through matted red fuzz that was caked with mud and ash and melted together in an oily mass from the flames. There was no pain from her wounds, being that she no longer bore wounds for more than a few seconds, and this made the irritation along her right hip all the more puzzling to her.

Kim looked down at the red and swollen knot on her skin. Using what ragged nails as remained to her, Kim dug into the enflamed tissue and a black wad of pitch was expelled into her hand; the wound promptly sealed and the pain was gone. Something hard and inorganic was within the tarry substance, though she could not tell what it was. Pulling herself to her feet she staggered to the water's edge, the meal of the rat helping to regain her strength, both in mind and body

She bent low and washed the pitch from the tiny object, exposing an encapsulated circuit and relay wires; she blinked in recognition of the device and a single name flashed across her ravaged mind.

"… Wade… the fat little puppet master…"

Kim finished the rat before loping away towards Middleton's residential community.

To be continued…

Author's Notes: On a technical note, I've incorporated scene dividers into this chapter; I hope that they make reading more comfortable. I have failed miserably at the recommendation that I 'shorten the chapters and lengthen the story'. This chapter has taken the longest to write because the entire first draft had to be scrapped because it sucked big time. I feel strongly that the story has a full head of steam again and is back on track. As always, reviews and feedback are encouraged.


	13. Chapter 13

The Stubborn Beast Flesh

AUTHOR: The Humbug

DISCLAIMER: "Kim Possible" and all characters within © The Walt Disney Company and its related entities. Kim Possible created by Mark McCorkle & Bob Schooley. All rights reserved. No profit is being collected from the fiction contained within. You can blame the rest of this on me.

SUMMARY: This is a Kim/Shego pairing fan fiction; there is love and romance between Kim & Shego, as well as plenty of action and adventure, and hopefully some humor and horror. Set in my own personal Kigoverse and my 'Who's Writing This Crap?' storyline, this is a tale of what happens when something goes horribly wrong. Kasy Ann and Sheki Go Possible are the sole creations of NoDrogs and I pray that I've done them justice. Oh, and I am still using the wrong first name of John for Mr. Dr. P.

TYPE: Kim/Shego, Romance, Slash

RATING: US: R / DE: 16 for combat violence and intimations of a physical relationship and intimate contact between consenting adult females and should also cover some occasionally harsh language. If this will offend you please read something else, and then seek professional help.

Chapter XI / The Darkest Hour Is Just Before Dawn

Drew Lipsky meekly allowed his guards to lead him along the stark white corridors of the 'GJ' medical wing. He never dragged his feet, he anticipated each and every turn and checkpoint and he even raised his arms slightly so that the guards wouldn't be uncomfortable when they held his elbows while they moved him through the complex. He presented such the appearance of being a model prisoner that no one even noticed him anymore. No one looked up to see the infamous Doctor Drakken being herded back and forth between his cell and the testing chamber where his lauded scientific skills could still soar freely. He still wore the bright yellow jumpsuit and his wrists and ankles were still manacled but ever since he had hit upon a possible cure…

A Possible cure. The blue man grinned to himself as they rounded a med-tech station. One of the Orderlies glanced up and gave him an innocent smile of her own. Fool, he thought.

He might not be a rock star but Drew knew that his freedom, however limited, was contingent upon his ability to produce a miracle. He had done this, he was sure of it, and he was also helping the techs down in research and development with their new toys, toys of his devising. What would happen to him once… if… they were actually able to catch their precious little hero and restore her to health was certain. He knew that they would lock him up for good and throw away the key. He smiled again.

They reached his cell and the manacles were removed. The eight by ten foot room was bereft of any creature comforts beyond a padded cot because he was still a dangerous man. Under no circumstances was Doctor Drakken to EVER have full freedom of movement, so read the instructions given to his captors; he knew this and was not offended. Even with the anti-psychotics and mood regulators that were administered into his food, he admitted that he was dangerous. One guard continued to hold him while the other lifted a single restraint cuff that was welded to a cable that in turn was welded to the bed. Only when the cuff was attached and he was securely linked to the bed frame did both guards relax and back out of the room. He had to give them some credit for their preparations in housing him.

The transfer of the blue man had been conducted in silence. Even his own guards were ignoring him. That was too bad because he loved the sound of his own voice and would have been all too happy to regale them with his latest scheme. Time was that he used to do that for… for Shego over hours and hours. He sat down and yawned. Leaving his sneakers on he lifted his legs and lay back on the mattress. He was asleep within moments and his dreams were of freedom.

88888888

Dr. Betty Director had never before heard so concise and efficient a report as she had heard just now.

Kim Possible was dead.

Those exact words had not been used, of course, but it boiled down to that. The child was dead and there was nothing that she or the thousand odd members of her contingent could do about it, not even with the vaulted miracles of technology that waited to obey her every command.

Today it seemed that this same technology was working overtime to painfully affirm the death of Kimberly Ann Possible; the sensors caught every piece of telemetry and relayed it back with lightning speed, even the state-of-the-art sound system here in the central command chamber and the sensitivity of the microphone out in the hover sled made the crisp, cool tones of Special Agent Hedges seem almost as if were right there in the room with them. Special Agent Hedges was a very observant man and few details ever missed his hawk-like gaze. Although he and his men were still miles away at the scene of the disaster, he would have witnessed many things at the Global Justice facility in this pre-dawn hour.

He would have seen Motor Ed staring dumbly at his large hands and the machines surrounding him, baffled that he could count on neither to undo this massive failure. There was the faint sobbing to be heard as Anne Possible wept openly into her husband's shirt; the slender woman had pulled herself over and up into John's lap and his face betrayed no emotions as he stared blankly outward, looking at nothing and no one. Agent Hedges would have noticed that his fellow agents had stopped in their tracks upon hearing his report and hardly seemed to be the highly trained representatives of the covert organization to which they had pledged their allegiance. They had become as ineffectual and stoic as captured chessmen and carried expressions that would have been more at home on the faces of refugees after a disaster.

The first to regain her composure and take action was Dr. Betty Director and she forced her words around the brick that had somehow managed to lodge itself in her throat. Her team needed orders and the support of their home base; Dr. Director might not feel as if Global Justice could be trusted with saving a cat from a tree right as this moment but discipline and order must be maintained.

"Thank you, Special Agent Hedges… please recall the team and return to base at once."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Any updates to report on the condition of…" She caught herself before she could say 'the survivors'. "… of your charges."

"Negative, Ma'am. The woman is in worse shape than the boy and he's proving difficult to manage."

"Is he conscious?"

"Hallucinating, more likely. He keeps muttering in what sounds like Chinese. We're taping it for the linguists when we return."

"Very well. The medical ward will remain on standby and will accept the wounded." She glanced at the Possibles out of the corner of her eye. They had not reacted. "Upload all bulk data for processing and power down all non-essential tracking equipment… we do not want the Pentagon calling us again, do we?" The joke served no other purpose than to keep her throat open.

"No, Ma'am." Betty knew that, with those words, the Field Commander would systematically begin to close down the tools most recently used to find their young knight errant, a mere slip of a girl with an indomitable will that had repeatedly proven to all of them just how vast were the limits of the human spirit.

In an effort to evade that moment when she must face the Possibles and verbalize what they all were thinking, Dr. Director turned instead to the displays monitoring the reading from the hover sleds of her search team. With a distinct lack of human spirit first one and then another set of readings would flatline and become dormant on the control panel regulated to that specific task. Please let this day end, she thought. Just one last set of displays to go and… just one last display to be closed down and…

A particular display had not ceased transmitting. She called out her inquiry to the overhead microphones.

"Hedges?" Too heartsick to be curious, her tone was dead. She received no reply other than an urgent flurry of unintelligible mutterings and this only served to spark her annoyance.

"Special Agent Hedges, you have your orders. You have now powered down all…"

"Ma'am, we… that is, I…"

One eye blinked and two ears heard a collective gasp from the other agents in the room. That man out there commanding the field team was never at a loss for words and NEVER would have interrupted a superior officer. Something had to be very, very wrong out there. Betty did her best to ignore the presence of the civilians in the room and selected her next words carefully.

"Special Agent Hedges, is there anything that you wish to add to your report?"

They all waited, most with the sick feeling of having just survived a train wreck.

"Ma'am… a spike was recorded when the tracking scanner was deactivated."

No. Please, no. Just let this end.

"Need I remind you, Special Agent Hedges, that all Global Justice technology cycles through an automatic recalibration upon shutdown?"

"No, Ma'am." Even the stereophonic speakers high above her head managed to drain the emotion from her agent's voice. Betty pushed away the nagging feeling of hope that ran across her consciousness; she knew well that hope could be just as painful as despair. Still…

"Do you feel that investigating the possible source of this… phantom… transmission is warranted?"

"Ma'am, the frequency was similar even if the proximity and vector were off…"

"And you still want to check it?" This was the ultimate test. Her agent was far too by-the-book to stick with something he wasn't confident in.

"Yes, Ma'am. My team and I request permission to confirm a possible source of the spike."

God forgive me for engendering false hope. Maybe that should be added as a Commandment.

"Check it out and report back. Quickly."

"Yes, Ma'am!" Some life had returned to the man's voice.

Betty Director turned away, even though the communication system at the command center made her movement unnecessary. She scanned the faces of her agents with her single eye and knew that they were just as torn as she was, frozen with anticipation. This would not do. Years of training and responsibility had taught her that if you can't give people hope, at least give them something to do.

"Ladies and gentlemen, by the ticking of my watch and the motions of this Earth through the Heavens I presume that time has not stopped and that the World has not come to an end. There is work to be done and I expect within the next two seconds to see evidence that it is BLOODY WELL BEING DONE!" She didn't need to look around to know that all of her agents had already started moving with haste, well before she'd started to raise her voice.

The unexpected smell of coffee beside her brought her around to find Edward Lipsky standing nearby. He was holding out a seaming cup to her. She didn't make eye contact but she accepted the cup and nodded; this was apparently enough for him because he moved back to where the Possibles held each other in silence. The feeling of expectation in the room was palpable.

88888888

Wade sat in darkness. The sky just outside his bedroom window was already taking on the silvery glisten of pre-dawn light but the room itself had never before been as dark as it was now; no less than six computer monitors glowed around him and his desk lamp was still on but his young eyes were as clouded and he could see nothing. Nothing could pierce the shroud of despair that settled over him. His Kim was gone.

He had known this from the moment that her sub-dermal transponder had ceased to function. It had been child's play to hack into the broadcasts between the Middleton continent of 'GJ' and the small flotilla of hover sleds; Wade almost considered the time and efforts needed to do so a waste of his capabilities. He had heard every word and had seen every image on their cameras. Global Justice had never known that he had also been watching Kim's lifeline in the form of the signal from the transponder he'd implanted for her years ago. It was their secret, this tiny device, powered by the chemical processes and electrical field of Kim's own body. The signal had been erratic ever since Kim had become ill but at least it was there, live on his screens whenever he needed reinforcement that she lived and breathed.

Only moments ago that signal had stopped and a large chunk of Wade Load had died along with her.

For a boy that had only left his family's house in less times than the number of fingers on his nimble hands and in as many years, his world was vast. Data and information was his to command, dancing to his tune and letting him see all of the world at its worst and best. His self-imposed blindness was because, for all his lauded brilliance, he could not save the one person that had given him the semblance of a normal life.

Few people knew the circumstances under which Kim and Wade first met. Hubris and youthful curiosity had led his technological reach to exceed his inexperienced grasp while Kim Possible had been on a mission to discover who was hacking the research and development databanks of a well-known computer gaming company. With no other incentive than 'because it was there', Wade's progress through the systems had been noticed and the company had asked a girl with a penchant for fighting crime to learn who was delving into their secrets.

Needless to say, when a young white girl crashed through an even younger black boy's bedroom window, it had not exactly been love at first sight.

Armed with nothing more than a broom and a cell phone, Mrs. Load had burst through her son's door and held an embarrassed and tearfully apologetic Kim at bay while a frightened and catatonic Wade lay curled into a ball beneath his computer desk. The Drs. P. had been quick to arrive at the modest home of the Load family and were so mortified at the actions of their daughter that it was only after their assurances of full reparations for the broken window and full coverage of any medical or psychological treatment for her son and a life-long grounding of their child did Mrs. Load agree not to call the police or file a lawsuit. Wade was almost taken to Middleton General for observation but his mother changed her mind when her agoraphobic son eventually unfolded himself and asked her what had happened; his fright had been so severe that he didn't recall much of what had happened.

It was a week into her grounding that Kim asked her parents to contact Mrs. Load and beg for a chance to apologize to Wade in person for her actions. It was five weeks before Wade could even think about such a meeting without trembling that he asked his mother to agree to Kim's request. The Load family had since learned the full details of the sitch and while the adults agreed that a little too much childish exuberance on both sides had been the ultimate cause, their respective offspring seemed to have learned from the experience and it was time to mend their figurative fences.

Mrs. Load had welcomed Kim Possible into her home and had fixed a lunch for the two youngsters to share, with Wade barely coming downstairs to eat it. It was nothing personal against Kim as the boy was far too intelligent to hold a grudge, but having a stranger in the house was something else entirely. The woman kept her distance and was grateful to hear the first of several tentative words spoken between the two.

The rest, as they say, was history. When her grounding ended after only two months and her parents agreed to allow her to resume her adventures, Kim's first action was to recruit Wade Load as her technological support. He readily agreed, even going as far as joking that maybe with his assistance he could prevent another mishap like the one that brought them together. With his roster of friends increased by one hundred percent, Wade soon learned that the human element could be far more rewarding than anything that his machines could provide. Once Ron Stoppable and Rufus had expanded Wade's circle of friends to three, the young boy believed his new life as a member of Team Possible to be compete.

Now Kim was dead and Ron was wounded, perhaps mortally. Rufus was missing and… Shego…

Wade stood and began to turn off everything at his workstation. Every monitor, every CPU and every external drive and printer was shut down and deactivated. When he was finished Wade shuffled his feet as he walked to his bed and, hanging his robe over the bedpost, he climbed up and slid under the covers and did his best to shut down his brain.

88888888

Drew awoke and glanced around the room in mild irritation. It wasn't uncommon for the doctors and other assorted med-techs of Global Justice to enter his room while he was asleep and give him his medications or ask for a blood sample. The asking was a mere formality because he really had no choice in the matter. As it was, the room was empty. Something had awoken him, though, and he waited to see if whatever it had been would happen again. It did.

Someone was running down the hallway outside his door, several people in fact. He heard voices both loud and muffled and even a few sobs. He also heard normal conversation among people who were NOT running past his door; this led him to the conclusion that while something apparently bad had happened somewhere it was either not happening here or that it did not affect Global Justice as an organizational entity.

The blue man stood up from the bed and moved as close to the door as his cable tether, his leash, would allow. He closed his eyes and absorbed what few coherent words that were audible to him. After just a few seconds of careful sifting through the mutterings he learned what was going on.

This was the rumor mill and the grist was that Kim Possible was dead.

He remained standing for just a few more seconds before smiling and shaking his head. Drew Lipsky returned to the bed and this time he chose to kick off his sneakers before making himself comfortable. Reaching up and back he clasped his hands behind his head and closed his eyes, the smile still on his face.

"Not likely." With that, he returned to sleep.

88888888

If the Middleton sheriff's patrol had been driving down a particular lane that morning, the officer on duty might have wondered why a bright orange Volkswagen 'Thing' would be idling in front of an apartment building so early in the morning. The sun would be up in an hour or so and the street was mostly deserted except for that one distinctive vehicle. Even more unusual was the fact that there was a young woman sitting behind the wheel and she hadn't moved in several minutes. This was starting to worry one of her passengers to no end.

And that passenger wasn't even human. Rufus crawled across from the front seat and into the lap of Bonnie Rockwaller. He saw that her eyes were almost closed and that her breathing was shallow.

"hay!"

Other than a soft snore there was no reaction.

"wayk hup!" He climbed up her side and onto her shoulder. Rufus cupped his tiny paws around his mouth and hollered into her ear. "rizenshyne!"

Still nothing. Ok, time to play dirty. The naked mole rat leapt from the sleeping young woman to the simple dashboard and perched on the rim of the steering wheel.

"sayl et da maul!" He bounced up and down. "ehvy'ting muss goh!"

"Sale?! Where??" Bonnie was awake in a flash and stared around blindly. Rufus stopped moving and waited for her to regain her senses. Bonnie blinked rapidly and by the time she was able to focus on her partner she had remembered where she was and what was going on. She arched her back and stretched, momentarily drawing the naked mole rat's attention to her full breasts.

"… dayum…"

"Hm? What?"

"nuttin!" Rufus shook his head clear of inappropriate thoughts as the human massaged the kinks from her neck.

"Ow… I fell asleep, huh?"

"yup!" Rufus nodded, patient. Bonnie looked around.

"Was I out long?"

"noop!"

Bonnie nodded back at him and unfastened her seatbelt; she twisted around until she could see the two little pale green faces of Kasy Ann and Sheki Go Possible, both fast asleep in their carriers. The young woman turned back and squinted at the clock on the dashboard. She still felt groggy but was pretty certain that Rufus was correct that they she had only been snoozing for a short time.

"Guess I'd better get this show on the road."

She cut the engine and opened her door. Careful not to wake the babies, she ever so gently lifted each carrier and set then down on the cold macadam while she locked up the vehicle. Running more on autopilot than anything else, she did have the presence of mind to grab her purse. Still, she was so tired that she almost shut the car door on one small rodent who had lingered behind to pull something out of a storage compartment. Bonnie marched towards the façade of the apartment building and Rufus struggled to catch up.

The main door was unlocked; security relied on each resident keeping their doors locked so Bonnie was able to enter freely and she walked to the elevators at the mid-point of the central hall. Once again, Rufus scampered as fast as he could to make it through the door before it closed. He wasn't fast enough, unfortunately, to match the pace of those long and shapely legs as Bonnie reached the elevator doors first and had already depressed the ascend button. The weight of his cumbersome and jingling burden made him lag behind just enough to miss his chance at catching his ride; the doors were already sliding closed.

Bonnie didn't notice his absence or to hear the dull THUD against the metal doors when he failed to stop in time. This was inadvertent and wholly unintentional as she did have feelings of affection for the animal and fully realized that, whatever else he might be, he knew a Hell of a lot more about this kind of sitch than she did. There had been just too much terror and action in one day for the young woman to take and she was starting to lose her fight against exhaustion.

Rufus rubbed briefly at his bruised head and swung the item he was carrying over his shoulder before turning towards the stairwell.

Bonnie reached the correct floor in no time and walked to the apartment door as quickly as she could without waking the twins. Setting them down in the middle of the well-lit hallway, she faced the door and grabbed the knob. It refused to turn.

The door was locked. Of course it was locked. Geez, I am so tired, she mused. I could sleep for a month. Bonnie started to reach into her purse… and she froze.

She felt that deadly chill that immediately strikes us all when we suddenly realize that something terrible has just occurred, something that we would do anything to change or take back. The kind of realization that breaks time into what is happening to you NOW versus everything that happened BEFORE.

She didn't have a key, she never had.

She'd never gotten one from Ron before the start of their mission, hours ago. He hadn't mentioned it and she hadn't thought to ask. Her heart would not beat and she found herself staring at the locked door as if she would gain the ability to see through it. Sanctuary was waiting just two inches through the door and it might as well have been a million miles away. Whether or not Ron had been successful, he sure as shit wasn't here now and Bonnie didn't know where the Possibles were. They might be looking after their sons but that wasn't certain and the tanned young woman couldn't think of any other options. She was alone, this had been her responsibility, her mission, and she had just failed in the simplest and most spectacular way.

After several seconds of not breathing, her body took control and this initiated a flurry of manic action; just to be certain Bonnie forced open her purse and emptied the contents onto the carpet. She searched the pile and tossed things aside until she knew there was no key there. There was a mat under her knees, friendly and predictably welcoming, that Kim had probably selected. Bonnie ripped it up to see if there was a key. There wasn't.

She staggered to her feet and systematically began checking every ledge, every nook and cranny in the lighted hallway. She searched under potted plants and above light fixtures and in each and every corner for some sign that Kim or Shego had a key hidden somewhere. If she hadn't been so exhausted Bonnie might have made a little more noise; as it was she was fortunate that some other resident didn't hear her and call the police. This scenario never entered her mind, however, and she started to feel as if the ground was falling out from beneath her feet.

There was a faint squeal of hinges and the stairwell door opened one… two… three inches to admit a staggering and heaving naked mole rat. He squinted with weak eyes and noticed the antics of the human which he sought.

She stopped her examinations only when tearing eyes made her vision too blurry to search anymore. The sobs that she had been so successful in keeping down were now able to force their way up and out through her mouth; Bonnie hadn't even been aware that she had been crying for five minutes. Just barely able to find her way back to the Possible's door, and only from the mound of familiar items that looked suspiciously like the kind of stuff that she usually kept in her purse, she fell back against the door and let her legs give out. Bonnie slid down the surface of the door and crumpled on the welcome mat.

"… weez…"

She'd failed again. Ron shouldn't have trusted her with this.

"…pant…"

Why had Kim been so friendly towards her? Why had Shego welcomed her in? They must have known Bonnie would fail them, utterly. An image formed in her mind, unbidden, a mental snapshot of a tiny, perfect face that would never age and it was recalled in sharp detail.

"… gasp…"

Just like I failed you… my little man…

"… sik aza dahg…"

The image suddenly faded when she noticed something small and pink moving closer to her. Bonnie looked up and watched in shock as Rufus limped over to where she sat and dropped to the carpeted floor, rolling over onto his back as dry heaves wracked his small body. He raised his paw and a shiny prize was held aloft as if it were Excalibur just pulled free from its stone.

"… gunna vomut…"

"Oh…!"

"… ta-da…"

"You have a KEY! Oh, Rufus!" She crawled the few feet that separated them on her hands and knees and gently lifted the key from his paw. Rufus was insensate after having spoken and she instantly felt how overheated he was. Clawing at the items she'd dumped from her purse, Bonnie managed to locate a tissue and dabbed at the sweat that covered the twitching form, blowing across him to facilitate faster drying and cool him down.

She knew this wasn't enough; the little beast would need more care and attention and he would need to be kept from cooling down too much. Having neither pockets to carry the unconscious animal in nor time to lose, Bonnie secured Rufus in the most convenient location available to her and hurriedly scooped the loose articles up from the mat and back into her purse. With a silent cry of victory, the young woman rammed the key home and unlocked the door to the apartment.

As careful as before, she lifted the infants and brought them inside with her. She used only her elbow to flip the nearby light switch and inspected the living and dining area that the overhead light shone to illuminate. She passed through these and made her way to the kitchen. Turning on the light to that room also, she set the baby carriers up on the table and gave the girls a quick but overdue inspection. Bonnie's maternal instincts had never lessened; her inspection was thorough and they never fussed even once. Finished, she reviewed the reason why she had chosen to come here.

There would be items here, articles of clothing, maybe even food or medicines, that she knew her former classmate would have well-organized and Bonnie understood that she would need if she must have these things if she was going to keep the girls with her for an indeterminate amount of time. Just until she was able to make contact with the Possibles or even Ron or Shego if the sitch back at the fuel depot had been successfully resolved. Pursing her lips and huffing in frustration, she admitted that she would be able to move faster if she weren't lugging the children around with every step. Taking the risk, she turned the girls away from the ceiling lamp and made a beeline for the girls' room.

Rufus awoke from his brief period of discontinuity to find himself nestled between two soft but firm… somethings. He wasn't at all certain where he was but from his vantage point he noticed that he was several feet above the floor and moving through the rooms of the apartment belonging to The Beloved KP and The Mighty Shego. He was almost as warm as when he would travel inside of The Almighty Ron's trouser pocket but the cushiony orbs to his right and left were definitely bare flesh. Looking up he saw the underside of Bonnie's chin and suddenly realized where he was. His beady eyes popped wide and three thoughts shot through his head.

Wow.

The Beloved KP doesn't have anything like THESE.

These humans are weird. He ceased to ponder the issue and let the warm jostling coax him back to sleep.

Bonnie had been very successful in a very short amount of time; diaper bag that also held powders and ointments, a satchel with teething rings and pacifiers and even an insulated compartment that would hold a bottle or two, not to mention a change of clothing in the form of two clean one-piece rompers that she was able to stuff into the diaper bag.

The word 'Booyah' came to mind and Bonnie grinned. Things were looking up.

A mild growl from somewhere below her line of sight gave her pause and she wondered if Rufus was awake. Looking down, she saw that he was still out like a light. She didn't have to wait long before the sound repeated and this time it was accompanied by a fluttering in her belly. With a rueful smirk Bonnie admitted that she couldn't say when she had last eaten; she returned to the kitchen and the sleeping infants.

Making sure that they were still safe and sound, the next thing she did was to carefully remove the sleeping Rufus from her shirt and wrap him in a linen napkin, one of several stacked next to the salt, pepper and other condiments at the center of the table. That done, Bonnie walked over to the refrigerator and cracked the seal on the door… and her mouth dropped open.

"Cripes! Look at all the junk food!"

Kim had always avoided junk food when they'd been classmates together so she surmised that it belonged to Shego. Maybe the plasma burns off calories, she wondered. In no time, Bonnie had managed to scrounge the materials necessary to fabricate a reasonably acceptable sandwich… ham, onions, mustard and cheese. That, and a glass of apple juice. The smile came quickly to her lips as she thought, looking down at her plate, how there had been a time when she wouldn't have even THOUGHT about eating something as gauche as this.

"What will the girls on the squad think?" She giggled. Bonnie Rockwaller was getting punchy and exhaustion was setting in.

She started to shake just as she sat down at the kitchen table. She had been on the go for hours now and with hardly any rest except for the catnap in the car down at the curb outside. Surely she could take a few minutes to rest her legs and back and refuel a little? Taking another glimpse at the sleeping children, Bonnie ripped into her sandwich. She also looked at the clock high up on the wall and ruminated that, a few years before, she would have been getting up for school right about now. The room was warm and quiet and she was tired, so tired, that even with the joy of Rufus bringing her the key and the clean escape she'd made from the fuel depot and, best of all, the way she and Ron had rescued the babies, the weariness slowly took control of her mind and body.

She didn't realize that she had completely forgotten her sandwich after only three bites, or that she hadn't taken more than one sip from her juice. Her right eyelid became like lead and would not stay open while her left eye became fixed on nothing in particular.

Bonnie's head lowered onto the cool Formica of the table in front of her and she slipped deeply into slumber.

88888888

The silver glow of predawn was more than enough light for Agent Benson to avoid tripping and falling into the silt along the banks of the Middleton River. He had been the first one to exit the hover sled when the team had reached the approximate area where that phantom signal, that possibly random transmission spike, could have come from. While the agent with the most medical training remained behind to care for their unconscious passengers, the others radiated outward in a search pattern to see what they could find.

The remains of a hundred thousand dead things awaited them along the bank and near some abandoned pilings and inside of some disused drainage pipes…

Agent Benson froze. Kneeling down he closely inspected one of those pipes and noticed that for all of the filth and debris there was an unusual amount of disturbance to the silt and mud when compared to the other pipes. Grabbing the rim of the pipe and pulling himself up, he gauged the source direction of the pipe from where it breached up through the soil further back from the water's edge.

The pipe could have come from the fuel depot; the fires still raged while distant emergency rescue teams struggled to contain the blaze. Benson reached a conclusion.

"Sir!"

Hedges singled his man out from the rest and walked closer.

"Status, Agent Benson."

"Sir, look." He pointed to the pipe and the freshly disturbed mud. Hedges knew in a flash what his man was intimating but he was far too pragmatic.

"Animals."

"The marks are too deep, sir. It was heavier than a dog or anything. It had to be human!"

"Agent Benson, maintain your composure." The Special Agent dropped down and made his own inspection. "Human, maybe. Could have been a homeless person."

"Sir?"

Both agents turned to see a third operative run up to them; Benson sidled away when it became obvious that she was here to talk to Hedges. The field commander and senior operative gave the young agent his full attention.

"Yes?"

"Sir, the boy is talking again."

"More Chinese?"

"It's English this time, but rambling." She seemed to be at a loss. "He keeps muttering something about a bunny and a Rottweiler." The female operative frowned. "We don't know what it means."

"More likely he's referring to Bonnie Rockwaller." Hedged looked at his watch. "She was attacked by the target yesterday at the Possible residence along with the target's twin brothers." There was no point in reminding anyone that the target herself did the attacking.

"Oh. Then the rest of it makes sense."

"Meaning?"

"Apparently he gave the little girls to her. This Bonnie Rockwaller."

"We can only hope so."

"It's the only other thing that he said that made sense."

"Did he give any indication where she was?"

"Nothing like that, sir, no."

"Hm."

"Should I report that back to base, sir?"

No answer but raised eyebrows; she nodded in acknowledgement.

"I suppose that every cloud has a silver lining, doesn't it?"

"Hm." He nodded a dismissal and the agent walked away. Hedges glanced at his watch again so Benson stepped up and tried a new tactic.

"What exactly are these pipes, sir?"

"Possibly sump pumps for the depot. The whole area around the river is marshy."

"What I'm saying is that if the structure was collapsing…"

"… and she didn't combust immediately from the intense heat or crumble to a cinder before hitting the concrete below AND if she just happened to fall into one of these pipes AND if she were whole and intact enough to crawl over half a mile to the river…" Hedges fought not to embrace the fantasy; the girl was dead. "Resume your search, Agent Benson. In five more minutes we're returning to base."

"But, sir!"

"Five. More. Minutes. That's an order." Hedges turned his back on the subordinate and walked towards another cluster of agents. Benson was too good of an operative to disobey a direct order so he did resume his search by attempting to discern a path or purpose to the rents in the muddy silt.

If it had been a human being that had made the marks it had been small and not very heavy; all the more evidence to support his theory; if a person that size and shape were dragging themselves, the marks might just be similar. Benson followed what trail he thought he'd found until he ran out of land at the bank of the Middleton River. Eventually he ran out of time, too.

"Time! Return to the hover sled and stow your gear, we are returning to base." Hedges pivoted around to make sure that all his operatives were on the move. All were, with one exception.

"Benson. Let's go."

Benson cursed and spat at the ground. There was nothing to work with here but more mud and soiled rags and…

Something glittered at his foot that wasn't flotsam or jetsam. He stooped to pick it up.

"Agent Benson! We are leaving NOW!"

Benson repressed his grin and raised the tiny object high over his head.

"Sir! I think you're going to want to see this!"

88888888

There was someone in his room!

Wade Load was sure that he'd been sound asleep but now he was wide awake and just KNEW that he was being watched. His heart hammered inside his chest to imagine that somebody had violated his room, his sanctum sanctorum. Turning off his machines would have no effect on the security measures he'd installed years ago… but right now he had that feeling that most prey feels just before the predator strikes.

Pulling the covers down ever so slightly, he let his eyes acclimate to the faint light bleeding in through his curtains. It was almost dawn but you wouldn't have known it; what light there was came from a street lamp near the house. The wall with his bookcases and the door seemed clear enough; taking a deep breath to steady his nerves, the boy rolled over and inspected the side of the room where the single window admitted the meager light. This, too, looked safe and there weren't enough shadows for an intruder to hide.

Wade knew that he would have to check the closet. That meant getting out of bed.

Confident that there was nothing dangerous within the main area of the bedroom, he quietly pulled his sheets and blanket away and swung his legs out onto the floor. Reaching for the only weapon that his loving mother would allow him to keep in his room, Wade acknowledged that he had her to thank for his confidence that there could be nothing actually hiding under the bed.

Wade Load had been three years old when he had presented his mother with a diagram and reams of notes detailing a machine that would monitor for and prevent monsters from hiding beneath his bed and feasting upon him while he slept. Knowing that her son was special in more ways than one, she listened patiently to his brilliant but childish presentation and explained that such a machine would cost thousands of dollars that the Wade family simply did not have. Little Wade hadn't pouted and claimed that he understood but the woman knew that her amazing boy would always fear the things that go bump in the night if there was a chance that one of them could grab his foot and yank him down from the bed.

Ever a practical woman, she invested less than ten dollars in a new handsaw and she and her son made an event out of sawing the legs off his bed. He couldn't help but smile ruefully as he raised the Whiffle Bat higher and marched across the room.

Motion and a change in the light once he was halfway to the closet make him freeze. There was a sound, too, and it was several seconds before he was also to see that the play of lamp light through the branches of the tree outside his window were causing the shadows to shift and dance, just as the wind was causing the bows to scrape against the panes. As soon as his breathing was under his control again Wade traversed the few remaining steps to the far wall and his target; the closet door was shut and the light switch mounted on the wall to the left was still in the down position.

Of course he knew that the closet light was out or he would have clearly seen light shining from the bottom edge of the door. He listed the actions that he must take sharply in his brain and started a brisk countdown from three… two… one…

Wade flipped the switch and a blade of light shone across his floor. He wrenched the door open and kicked it wide. He swung the Whiffle Bat blindly into the tiny room. He opened his eyes at the sound of plastic impacting against cloth and knew that his trousers would never again threaten anyone. There was nothing in the closet that shouldn't have already been there. He could see the back wall behind the hanging clothes and unless an intruder was small enough to fit within a shoebox the floor inside was safe as well.

His heart was pounding again. Even though it had only been a few minutes ago that he had awoken, the adrenaline was already coursing through his veins and he felt like he might throw up at any second. He wondered if Kim or Ron had ever felt like this while on a mission and decided that they probably never had.

As if I needed to deal with a Boogeyman problem tonight, this of ALL nights. Wade raised the bat again and thrust a few idle pokes into the hanging clothes and, satisfied that he had searched every corner of his room, switched off the closet light and turned to shuffle back to his warm bed.

The movement and sounds from outside again. He glanced toward the window with almost careless disregard.

The panes exploded inward and shards of glass flew everywhere as a dark shape burst through. It was compact and struck the boy like a cannonball, but it unfolded into a tangle of arms and legs even as he lost his footing and backpedaled, unable to remain standing and ultimately falling down onto his back with a thunderous crash that drove the breath from his body. Wade lay stunned, all circuits busy as it were. It took a second before the impact-induced fog could lift and he could register his situation.

It crouched on him, both feet resting firmly on his flabby chest and he could feel the thing shifting to keep its balance. It breathed and he could smell the stench of rot and decay; it moved and he could hear a faint… squishing noise, as if it were filthy with something viscous and slimy.

It spoke and he recognized the voice.

"Boo."

The mouth was invisible to him in the darkness but he knew it must be there because after speaking the ragged head turned away and evacuated something wet onto his floor. He knew this without seeing because he heard the retching, heard the splatter and smelled the same sweet rot of bile and pus and something else not of the human condition.

He last thing Wade saw before fainting dead away were two fiery green eyes that radiated hatred down at him.

88888888

"And you are certain?"

"Yes, Ma'am!"

"Absolutely certain?"

"Yes. Absolutely, Ma'am!"

Dr. Betty Director drew a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Are we talking about Benson certain or Hedges certain?"

Miles away, Hedges knew what she was asking. So did his subordinate who was standing next to him and neither man minded in the least. Benson grinned wirily even though it was Hedges responsibility to respond.

"Hedges certain, Ma'am."

"Understood." That's what she had been half afraid of. "Bring the team in for refueling and a full debriefing. We will consider our next course of action afterward."

"Yes, Ma'am!" The transmission ended and the line went dead.

Betty lowered the receiver and turned to face the others. When one of her aides had approached her with a message that Special Agent Hedges was calling for her on a private line she hadn't dared to speculate on the matter. The man had wasted no time, however, in telling her what his team had located in the course of their search. Now she had to tell her people. The woman kept her arms straight against her sides and tilted her chin slightly upwards; she faced a mid-point between the floor level and the upper mezzanine of operatives and their computer arrays.

Turning her head neither left nor right, she spoke loud enough for all to hear.

"Ladies and gentlemen… the evidence previously obtained that supported the incontrovertible irretrievability of our girl has, as of this moment, been brought into question. This does NOT necessarily mean that she is alive." Dr. Director had heard the initial murmurings of success and she knew that she must squelch them now. "Instead, we are left with an even larger quandary than before." She pivoted and made a subtle inspection of the room. All eyes were on her.

"Our field team has located a sub-dermal transponder along the banks of the Middleton River, intact other than apparently having been removed from its carrier using decidedly non-surgical techniques, and certain elements of the location lend credence to support the continued survival of our target." There was no need to explain that the tiny device had shown visible traces of pitch. "Our field team is returning to base…" She glanced to one of her operatives, a young man responsible for tracking the location and movements of the field team; he nodded in affirmation and voiced his answer to her unspoken question.

"ETA ten minutes, Ma'am."

She nodded back.

"… where they will relinquish the wounded members of Team Possible, namely Ronald Stoppable and Shego, into the care of our medical team before continuing their search." Refusing to give in to hope, she waited. When the whispers subsided, she continued.

"Our girl is still out there."

The agents waited for the inevitable order.

"Carry on."

And they did, each imbued with a newfound energy that Dr. Betty Director herself was afraid to feel. Too many times had she let hope carry her just as far as another crisis, another reason for despair. Turning to address the only civilians in the room, Betty was surprised to see the brawny arms of Motor Ed wrapped around the embracing forms of both John and Anne Possible. She was even more surprised to see them expressing their gratitude towards the large man as if he were an old family friend instead of a foe of their daughter.

Maybe I restrain in my hope so that they can express theirs.

Edward Lipsky looked over at her and winked. She would have winked back except that to do so would have felt out of place in this militant environ, also that she didn't feel quite so comfortable around him yet and furthermore… the man had never been around her long enough to know what a one-eyes wink looked like; hers was a subtle furrowing of the brow above her felt patch. Most of the seasoned agents would have recognized it but she decided against the gesture under the circumstances.

But her comfort level was increasing ever so slowly where Edward Lipsky was concerned. She appreciated his unsolicited support and assistance but now she needed to have a few words with the Possibles on her own.

"John… Anne…" Betty strolled closer now that her agents were back to their assigned tasks; she waited until she was close enough to speak privately before saying more. "There is little need for you to remain here. We have dispatched our metropolitan team to comb Middleton for Ms. Rockwaller and your grandchildren." She shrugged. "They have yet to report anything."

"What makes to so sure that Bonnie has the girls?" John Possible stroked his wife's hair in a way that meant he probably wasn't aware that he was doing it.

"Because it was one of the few coherent things that we could get out of Ronald Stoppable when he was being treated by my field team."

Anne Possible straightened and her instincts as a healer came to the fore.

"John, I should go back to the medical ward." She kissed her husband. "We'll all need to keep ready if they locate Kim. That, and I can help with Ronald and…" She closed her eyes and frowned. "And Shego."

"I understand." His reciprocation of her kiss had been as strong as the day they were pronounced man and wife. "Eddie and I should be getting back to the research and development bay." He held still while the slender redhead gently slid from his lap and waited until she'd found her own feet before standing. "We all need to get back to work so that we can be prepared."

"Dude." Eddie had moved back a little to give the couple breathing room. "I'll just go on down and get the tech guys ready for another test. Seriously. You two can, uh…" The big man ran a hand nervously through his mullet and John let him off the hook with a tired smile.

"Thanks, Ed. Tell the men I'll be right down."

"Cool! Seriously!" Grinning as if he had just solved all the world's problems, Motor Ed gave a polite thumbs-up and backed away. Betty watched him leave before turning back to the Possibles.

"I share your sentiments, John. We must all keep busy and vigilant right now." She clasped her hands together. "I also have a few new decisions to review and plans to revise now that the search has resumed. So, if you both will excuse me…" They understood and were nodding at her when she paused, a minor detail of this misadventure bubbled up to the surface of her consciousness. "One more thing… we are having Middleton General Hospital transport Jim and Tim to this location so that we can care for them here. You may want to visit them before you return to your respective tasks."

She was met with a matching pair of blank looks.

"The boys? Why?" Anne Possible cocked an eyebrow at the uniformed woman. "What's wrong with the boys?"

"Anne? I thought that the boys were at home." John Possible looked from one woman to the other in puzzlement. "Did something happen after Kim and Shego took the girls?"

Dr. Director froze. A feeling of timelessness that Bonnie Rockwaller would have sympathized with crept over her. Shit, she realized, I never told them about the attack on their sons. Or that Kim was the one who attacked them. I only told them what their sons reported to us after the attack… that Shego had brought the ailing Kim to the house after breaking the young woman out of 'GJ', had collected the babies and then left for parts unknown.

That had been all.

Nuts. Betty sighed and reached out towards a technician seated at a nearby control panel. Under the puzzled stares of the Drs. Possible she rested her hand on his shoulder and got his attention.

"Please have a small, squad of our local security report to central command. Have a med-tech accompany them, as well." She thought for a moment. "Have them prepared to treat blunt force trauma and moderate abrasions."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"What was all that for?" Anne's ire was unmistakable; she smelled a sitch and Dr. Director acknowledged which parent Kim had gotten her instincts from. Betty sighed again and mentally prepared to face the music.

"For me." She faced them. "There is something that I failed to tell you, earlier."

88888888

Bonnie Rockwaller awoke with a bad smell in her nostrils. She then became aware of pain in her neck; it didn't take her long to realize that she had apparently fallen asleep sitting upright, just as she had in the car parked down at the curb outside. Here eyes were matted shut and this gave her a few seconds to acclimate to the bright lights of the kitchen while she wiped the gunk away. Her vision was still watery and she blinked several times to let it clear, keeping her head down to both avoid being blinded and also because her neck really did hurt. She had no way of knowing how long she had been out, at least not until she could manage to look up at the clock on the wall behind her.

None of this explained the bad smell.

Gingerly rolling her shoulders to loosen the muscles and tendons like she used to do to warm up before a game, Bonnie slowly lifted her head until she could see the first foot or so of the table closest to her. The babies were still in their carriers, resting on top of the table. Kasy was awake and gurgling happily at her while Sheki snoozed on. They looked as fine and healthy as they had been when she first got to the apartment.

Did either of them need changing? Was that the source of the stench? No one was crying, so maybe not. Not quite able to focus her vision yet, she forced her head up a little higher and noted that Rufus wasn't where she'd left him; the napkin was there but the naked mole rat was gone. Bonnie lifted her head a little more.

There was a nightmare sitting across the table from Bonnie, eating her sandwich and holding the glass of apple juice.

"Hi, Bon-Bon."

To Be Continued…

Author's Note: Is this a cliffhanger? I'm never sure.


	14. Chapter 14

The Stubborn Beast Flesh

AUTHOR: The Humbug

DISCLAIMER: "Kim Possible" and all characters within © The Walt Disney Company and its related entities. Kim Possible created by Mark McCorkle & Bob Schooley. All rights reserved. No profit is being collected from the fiction contained within. You can blame the rest of this on me.

SUMMARY: This is a Kim/Shego pairing fan fiction; there is love and romance between Kim & Shego, as well as plenty of action and adventure, and hopefully some humor and horror. Set in my own personal Kigoverse and my 'Who's Writing This Crap?' storyline, this is a tale of what happens when something goes horribly wrong. Kasy Ann and Sheki Go Possible are the sole creations of NoDrogs and I pray that I've done them justice. Oh, and I am still using the wrong first name of John for Mr. Dr. P.

TYPE: Kim/Shego, Romance, Slash

RATING: US: R / DE: 16 for combat violence and intimations of a physical relationship and intimate contact between consenting adult females and should also cover some occasionally harsh language. If this will offend you please read something else, and then seek professional help.

Chapter XII / Up From The Ashes

Forty minutes ago…

"Hey."

"What?"

"I count one patient in this room."

Puzzled, the younger medtech raised his clipboard and compared what he read with what he had just been told. Sure enough, there was a discrepancy.

"Sign-in sheet says two."

"Bright boy." His counterpart shook her head in annoyance. "And how might we account for this inaccuracy?" She watched as the younger man read the sheet again and glanced over at the comatose woman stretched out on the hi-tech medical bed. He then glanced across to the neighboring bed, equally hi-tech but disconcertingly empty.

"Um…"

The woman held her tongue and forced herself not to snap at her subordinate as she bent over the singular patient; that silent form was long and shapely with pale green skin that contrasted with midnight black hair and stark white bandages. Sections of the fiber were stained in interesting patterns but the actual bleeding had stopped long before now and there was little risk of infection. 'GJ' had become very familiar with this particular person's physical makeup over the years and all records indicated that this person was an abnormally fast healer.

"Pretend it was a rhetorical question and go get us some coffee" The woman paused in her work and looked back over her shoulder. "While you're at it…"

Her tone was too casual and her counterpart noticed.

"Yes?"

"On your way back, tell Agent Hedges that the Stoppable boy is missing, will you?"

She could hear the younger agent already running down the hall before the door had time to swing shut.

88888888

Twenty minutes ago…

A slim form that carried a famous name kept to the shadows and avoided the main thoroughfares; a car turned a nearby corner and Kim shrank down against the base of the closest brick façade. Middleton was a busy place with commuters and public service vehicles, even at this early hour. Not that anyone would have recognized the skulking figure, hunched over and wearing a slick film of grime, soot, pus and charred rags. The animalistic nature of her ravaged brain worked overtime to protect her and higher reasoning was a luxury that she could not afford right now.

Kim was going home… but not the home of her youth and childhood. No, she was slowly making her way closer to the home she had made with her mate and offspring, the anonymous apartment that her wife had rented with little more that a careless whim so as to remain close to the then-pregnant redhead and later where they could raise their children together.

Flashes of memory, sluggish and sporadic, sluiced through her brain… her parent's house, Jim and Tim hurt, Bonnie on the kitchen floor, Shego… Shego… and then the black, greasy curtain fell upon those scenes and the images vanished from her mind, cutting her off from what she used to be. It was always there, that blackness, bordering her limited consciousness. Kim pushed away from the building and moved on.

She moved because there was still so much ground to cover. If she had been her usual, optimistic self, the verse 'and miles to go before I sleep' may have slipped through her mind but Kimberly Ann Possible didn't sleep these days; she hadn't slept in about two weeks and the healing succor that sleep offered was denied her. It was just one of the symptoms of her current condition. Gone was the upstanding, red-haired young woman, the mother of darling twin girls, a young woman quick to act and quicker to smile and always with a heart that was three sizes too large for her and a mind that moved just too darn fast for her own good. Gone were the limitless potential and the 'I can do anything' attitude. Also gone were the quirks and faults that kept her ego in check and endeared her to the many that loved her. The… thing… that moved through Middleton proper this early morning cared nothing for that.

Physically, the outward changes were equally profound: the once vibrant hair was mostly gone, crisped and burned away in the heart of an inferno that even now still raged outside of town. The tattered remains of her mission clothes were so charred and shredded that only the sticky rivulets of sludge smeared across most of her body served to hold the ruined fabric together. By contrast, her rosy flesh was totally unmarked; the Havok material repaired what it must, replaced what it could, and mimicked life to the extent of its design… but even a simple wooden crutch held more basic humanity than this nightmare. With it, Kim was slowly dying piece by piece. Without it, she would have been dead already. In the meantime the stubborn beast flesh fought to survive because that is what it does.

She secreted 'pitch' constantly now and it collected in her ears and dripped from her nose and mingled with what pooled in her mouth. The inky substance was the most blatant symptom of her exposure to bad science. Occasionally she would pause in her trek to vomit up a stomach-full of the stuff; this happened so frequently now that she hardly noticed it anymore. That discharge then fell to pool with whatever else had run down her legs… because she was venting 'pitch' from every orifice… again, not that she noticed. The occasional pain or burning in the back of her throat would pass, and the stench of the blended vitriol would fade and she would move on.

And Kim did keep moving, drawn inexorably closer to the goal she had crawled through Hell to reach.

88888888

Fifteen minutes ago…

If one week ago anyone had asked 'Motor Ed' Lipsky for his opinion of a girl-on-girl cat fight, his answer could only have been, 'Dude! Righteous! Seriously!'

Right now he didn't feel that way at all.

"Edward, I can hold the cloth myself, thank you."

The words had been muffled and had sounded more like, 'Edwaw, ahkun olda caw myzell, ankoo' but he understood them well enough. He relinquished the cold, damp wash cloth to the speaker and backed away. The only real space available for him in the cramped office was the guest seat so he sat down and looked for anything else to occupy his attention, anything at all instead of the bruised face of the uniformed woman on the other side of the desk.

The intercom buzzed and Dr. Betty Director used her free hand to press the switch.

"Director here." She winced, her mouth and jaw still very sore. Eddie mirrored her expression.

"Dr. Director, I'm sorry to intrude but Dr. Possible is asking to speak with you." The voice on the other end of the transmission cleared its throat. "He wants to apologize again for…"

"Please tell him that apologies are not necessary." She worked her jaw and the pain lanced from the crown of her head to her shoulders. Yep, better plan on an X-ray, she thought. "However, what I do deem necessary right now is that the guards stationed at the medical wing are to make certain that Anne Possible is kept under strict observation at all times. She is to have the same freedom of access as before but she is NOT to go anywhere without an escort." She stopped to rest her jaw a moment before continuing. "Savvy?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

Catch me once, shame on you. Catch me twice, shame on me.

"And remind them both that this is for my benefit as much as their own."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"And that I truly am sorry for the inconvenience."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Director out." She waited for the nameless agent's affirmation of compliance before toggling the switch again and closing the connection. Betty unfolded the cloth and added a few more ice cubes from the cup on her desk to its folds. That action served to remind her who had brought her the ice.

"Thank you again for this." She lifted the cloth and he shrugged.

"Hey, s'nothing. Seriously."

"It certainly is something. I haven't been struck like that in years."

"Seriously? She walloped you good."

"For a physician, Anne Possible packs quite a punch, yes. Still, I deserved it."

"Huh? No way! You didn't do nothing wrong! Seriou…" He stopped, the woman gingerly shaking her head at him despite the pain.

"For two days… two whole days… I neglected to tell a woman that her two sons were hospitalized. A woman who is going through her own personal Hell, I need not add. Two boys that were severely beaten by their own sister…" the words trailed off and she sighed. "Two days, Edward, and I said nothing. If it hadn't slipped out by accident, I may not have told her even yet." It hurt too much to scowl so she sighed again. "I fear that I am having a rather bad time of this." The handsome woman with only one eye and a swollen jaw leaned back in her chair and briefly fantasized about becoming a ditch digger. She closed her good eye and rested the cold cloth to her face.

"I…"

Betty peeled back her un-patched eyelid looked at the large man sitting across from her.

"Edward?"

"I think… that you've been handling things pretty well." Eddie spoke with as much diction as he could muster; he wasn't used to being in such environs as would befit proper grammar, or the right sort of company. This was different, however. This was special.

She was special.

Judas Priest, what am I thinking, he wondered. She's Johnny Law and I'm a grease monkey felon!

He noticed that she wasn't staring at him as if he were a felon, though. She was staring at him as if had grown a second head or a third arm. Betty Director held very still and blinked her eye a few times as if taking the measure of Edward Lipsky before passing judgment.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously." He didn't even think twice about her choice of words. "I got a gang, you know… guys that I hang with and, uh… pull jobs with but nothing like you got. Seriously. We get to arguing or there's trouble and we yell and I might throw a wrench at 'em or something, seriously, but then it's all good and we crack open a few brews and get wasted."

"Forgive me, Edward, but I don't quite follow." The administrator was still stunned at the compliment he'd given her and knew that she was missing the point.

"What I mean is that, seriously, you've been handed one of most righteously noxious Mongolian clusters I've ever seen and you're still frosty."

If she had been merely stunned a moment ago, she was totally floored now.

"Do you really mean that?"

"Seriously."

"I… Edward, I… I mean, that is to say…"

"S'ok. Seriously. You don't have to say nothing." Eddie was hardly ever embarrassed so he wasn't quite certain what he was feeling right then. He did know that he suddenly felt self-conscious in his faded T-shirt and work boots. No, the mullet wasn't going anywhere, but maybe a shave would have been in order that morning. Seriously. His respect for the woman sitting across from him had evolved in a way that he could never have imagined given their different stations in life. Shit, he thought, she probably sees me as being right down there with some caveman.

Betty Director didn't see him that way, not at all. At that moment she saw a man, a kind man sitting with her and speaking to her in a way that was neither commanding nor subordinate. That alone was highly irregular given their chosen vocations. For all of their worldly differences, the man across from her was nothing less than her equal. If only things weren't as far removed as they were. If only the two of them…

Judas Priest, what am I thinking, she wondered. He is a wanted criminal and I'm the executive administrator of the world's pre-eminent, covert law-enforcement agency… a cop! She noticed that he wasn't staring at her as if she were a cop, though. He was staring at her as if she were a woman. That hadn't happened in, well, years.

She felt suddenly ashamed at her attitude toward this man. They had been working in close proximity for days and had established a stable peace quickly, a peace that had taken firm root as an unsteady friendship but her overall opinion of him had barely risen above an idle diversion. She was wrong to have felt this way, so very wrong that she momentarily forgot about the plight of the Possible family and gave in to an irresistible desire to bridge the formidable gap that lay between she and the criminal known as 'Motor Ed'.

Hesitant and supremely unsure of herself, the woman lifted her hand from the desk and reached for his.

"Edward, I…"

The intercom buzzed.

Suppressing the urge to draw her weapon and empty the clip into the intercom, Dr. Director gave the device a half-glare and diverted her raised hand to flip the switch that would answer the incoming call. Motor Ed just leaned away from the desk and did his best to disappear into his chair as the woman across from him responded.

"Director here."

"Dr. Director… this is Hedges down in the medical unit."

"Agent Hedges, for the last time, please advise the Possibles that…"

"Ma'am, it's nothing to do with Mrs. Possible's attack on you earlier." The man on the other end of the line was known for being all business; there was no hint of irony or humor in his voice.

"Then what…?"

"Ma'am, you may want to switch to a private connection."

"Why would that be necessary?"

"It's a matter of internal security, Ma'am."

Betty Director exchanged a glance with Eddie and he started to rise from his chair.

"I'll hit the road, seriously, if that's…"

"No, Edward. Please stay." She motioned towards the chair. "The private line shall suffice." He sank back down into the chair as she lifted the receiver. Several seconds passed in silence and the woman absorbed what she was hearing. Not a single word was uttered until she lowered the receiver and lifted the damp compress back up to her face.

"Interesting."

"Huh? What's wrong?"

"It would seem that for the second time in a week, Global Justice has had a patient leave our secure medical facility without having completed the requisite discharge paperwork." The irony was wasted on them both. "Ronald Stoppable has apparently vanished".

"Kid broke out, huh?"

"That, Edward, remains to be seen." She stood and draped the damp cloth over her OUT bin. "If you do not mind, I would appreciate the support of your strong arms, Edward, either for moral support or for protection." She stepped around her desk and pressed the release code to unlock and open the door. Ed also stood and they exited the room together.

"Sure. What for?"

"Because I believe that my face requires medical attention and of the two most qualified people in our medical section right now, one is a rogue geneticist and the other is the one who pummeled me in the first place."

88888888

Five minutes ago…

A typical Middleton morning was in full swing by the time the taxicab sidled up to the curb and a young man got out. He wasn't too steady on his feet and leaned heavily against the door while he fumbled in his wallet for cash to pay the fare. The driver was used to picking up young men and taking them home in the early hours of the day, usually from some club or bar after they'd been carousing all night. The odd thing was that this kid didn't seem drunk or even hung over; this boy looked and moved like he'd been worked-over by a prizefighter.

"You gonna be ok, buddy?"

"Huh?" The simple act of bending down to better address the driver made Ron's back protest. "Oh. Yeah, I'm ok."

"You say so." It wasn't the driver's business. The fare was paid and the yellow vehicle drove away to join the rest of Middleton's morning traffic. Ron looked around at the familiar street corner as if he were in uncharted territory… though it was exactly where he had asked to be dropped. Kim's apartment was three blocks east of here. It was his ultimate destination. What Ron would do once he got there was another story. He had hoped to answer that question at some point during the three intervening blocks.

He kicked out his left foot… the one that throbbed the least… and started walking. His whole body hurt like it never had before and he'd had enough adventures in his young life to feel some pain! He and Rufus and… and Kim had done some pretty amazing stuff together. But now he was alone. He knew that he wasn't doing himself any good by having left the hospital like he had; he wondered if the attending doctors and nurses knew that he'd even regained consciousness. He didn't remember being taken into custody… geez, he didn't remember much of anything since Kim had thrown something at Shego and he had leapt to keep it from hitting her.

Weird… I got hurt defending Shego from Kim. How does a thing like happen? And did all that happen just last night? It felt like a more than a year.

Truth be told, he couldn't stand to be in that hospital room for a minute longer. Even before he had known that he was awake he had been plagued with dreams and visions of Sensei and even Yori… two people that Ron hadn't thought much about for a year or so. Yori was a great gal and really cool even when she was busting his hump for the good of his 'honor'. Otherwise, they hadn't seen each other in a long time. It had been an even longer time since Ron had trained with Sensei because the old man didn't travel much these days. The ultimate reason for the communication breakdown had been when Ron admitted to himself that he simply wasn't prepared for the rigorous discipline of the Yamanouchi training academy. But it was ok… he had Rufus and Kim and the rest of his friends and family. He could live without being 'The Chosen One'.

But then came that eerily familiar energy while he was unconscious… the familiar ebb and flow of that enigmatic force which he had come to know as 'mystical monkey power'. It was like a light in a darkened room while he slept, then like a voice calling his name as he slowly regained consciousness back at the hospital. The 'power' never came when he called and he didn't quite trust it but it was often there for him at the worst of times.

… and this was a pretty BAD time. No doubt about it!

He did know that it felt nothing like the pain of failure. He had failed Kim when he realized that he wasn't able to fight her in the fuel depot. It wasn't just a matter of fighting her; he had proved useless in doing what needed to be done for Kim's own good. She was his best friend ever and her daughters were like his own flesh and blood. If Kim wasn't able to do for herself, whom else should she be able to count on?

Obviously not Ron Stoppable. But why had the 'mystical monkey power' helped him to wake up? Why would it compel him to escape from the medical care of 'GJ'? Why would it draw him inexorably here?

Why am I talking to myself? What does 'inexorably' mean?

I wish that Rufus were here.

Ron scuffed his mission sneakers and glanced around for a street sign to get his bearings… but no sooner did the thought of Kim and Shego's apartment re-enter his mind than he immediately felt the phantom tug pulling him… inexorably… towards his destination.

88888888

One minute ago….

"Nine-one-one, what is the nature of your emergency?"

"…"

"Nine-one-one, what is the nature of your emergency?"

"…"

"Please repeat. I can't hear you."

"… gobal juztiz…"

"Sir?" The woman pressed the earpiece tight to her head. She heard something that time but it was extremely faint. "Ma'am? Are you injured?"

"… gobal juztiz…!" Stronger but just as difficult to understand, the words trickled through her headset. Nonetheless, the call center operator jotted down her best guess as to what she had heard on an open text screen of her computer resumed her litany of emergency service instructions.

"What is the nature of your emergency?"

"…itz hitda fan...!!"

"Where are you calling from?" Fingers poised, she continued to transcribe the weird message.

"… traysa cal…"

"What? I don't understand…"

"… traysa cal…!"

"Sir… Ma'am…?" Even now, the operator couldn't determine the gender of the caller. "If you need assistance but are not able to fully communicate the nature of your emergency, I can trace the call and dispatch a response team to your location."

"…DOY…!" The voice sounded almost relieved and before the operator could ask any more questions there was a series of bumps and a thud on the other end of the line.

"Sir?" Nothing, but the line was still open. Waiting the few remaining seconds to complete her trace, the operator performed her function exactly as she was instructed to and forwarded the meager transcription to her immediate supervisor and also to the police precinct closest to the caller's apparent location. She had no idea that her call centers messages were being electronically monitored and filtered by a secret but benevolent agency that was desperate to learn the whereabouts of certain people.

88888888

Right now…

_Bonnie Rockwaller awoke with a bad smell in her nostrils. She then became aware of pain in her neck; it didn't take her long to realize that she had apparently fallen asleep sitting upright, just as she had in the car parked down at the curb outside. Here eyes were matted shut and this gave her a few seconds to acclimate to the bright lights of the kitchen while she wiped the gunk away. Her vision was still watery and she blinked several times to let it clear, keeping her head down to both avoid being blinded and also because her neck really did hurt. She had no way of knowing how long she had been out, at least not until she could manage to look up at the clock on the wall behind her._

_None of this explained the bad smell. _

_Gingerly rolling her shoulders to loosen the muscles and tendons like she used to do to warm up before a game, Bonnie slowly lifted her head until she could see the first foot or so of the table closest to her. The babies were still in their carriers, resting on top of the table. Kasy was awake and gurgling happily at her while Sheki snoozed on. They looked as fine and healthy as they had been when she first got to the apartment. _

_Did either of them need changing? Was that the source of the stench? No one was crying, so maybe not. Not quite able to focus her vision yet, she forced her head up a little higher and noted that Rufus wasn't where she'd left him; the napkin was there but the naked mole rat was gone. Bonnie lifted her head a little more._

_There was a nightmare sitting across the table from Bonnie, eating her sandwich and holding the glass of apple juice._

"_Hi, Bon-Bon." _

Sleep evaporated and the young woman sat bolt upright in her chair, frozen like a deer caught in the headlights. The redhead kept chewing and no signs of life reached her eyes.

"When'd you get here?"

"…ng… um…"

"Thanks for the sandwich." Kim hoisted the small meal. "I'm starving."

My God, Bonnie thought, she looks like she's been burned… or maybe burned, crushed by a train and then extinguished with an atomic bomb. Her old classmate might be tattered, but Bonnie couldn't see any actual injuries; the skin was grimy but flawless beneath an irregular splatter of greasy black… something.

Bonnie snapped to attention when she realized that the spectre was still talking.

"W-what?"

"I guess you are tired. I'd asked how long you'd been sleeping."

"Mmm… just a few minutes." She glanced up at the clock. "Not long at all, really."

The other woman nodded, pale scalp catching the light through crisped hair.

"Good idea. I'd love to catch some Z's." Kim raised a filthy hand and popped the last bit of sandwich into her mouth. "I'm just too wired or something. Can't seem to close my eyes."

Bonnie swallowed numbly, her shock slipping into terror. This was the very same woman who had attached her in the Possible home two days ago… and now Kim was talking to her like they were guests at a garden party! It was like being inches away from a caged tiger at the zoo, except that there was no cage and this was no tiger. It was something far deadlier and unpredictable and there were no bars to separate them. What did lie between them were two sleeping infants; little Kasy and Sheki slept in their carriers near the center of the kitchen table. Bonnie briefly wondered where Rufus had gone but her thoughts quickly returned to the most important sitch… she had to get the children out of there.

"Were they good for you?"

Bonnie almost leapt out of her tanned skin.

"W-w-what?"

"The girls. Did they behave themselves?"

"Y-yes." She watched as Kim grinned proudly, black spittle staining her teeth and the sight made Bonnie feel weak.

"They're always so… so good." She coughed, staining the plate with black flecks. "S'funny, but… I don't remember asking you to baby sit for us."

"Sh-…" What would happen if she mentioned Shego's name? Where was Shego, anyway? Bonnie had been out of touch with everyone and everything since she took the girls from Ron and drove away from the fuel depot. For all Stoppable had known, Kim might have been chasing her.

She took the chance.

"Shego called me."

"Oh. Spu-sss-spank'n!" Kim was all smiles again. "Ghu-glll…" The ruined young woman twitched and made a second attempt. "Glad… that you could help us!" She lurched to her feet and staggered over to the sink while Bonnie stared appalled at how uncoordinated the motions were. As cheerleaders both girls had honed their agility and dexterity to peak performance, hence their chronic rivalry. A loud clatter startled Bonnie and she watched shards of Kim's plate bounce out over the rim of the sink from where it had been carelessly dropped.

The dying young woman seemed mesmerized by the result and hovered at the counter with her back turned to the rest of the world. The healthy young woman took advantage of this to slide her chair around the edge of the table, moving closer to the dozing children.

Kim's head jerked up and she glanced back over her shoulder.

"Wuh… what's the sitch?"

"N-n-nothing!" Bonnie froze and counted the heartbeats as she settled back in her chair. She wasn't close enough yet to the girls… or far enough away from Kim… for a mad 'grab-and-dash' to have worked. Kim just nodded at her thoughtfully.

"Don't go anywhere. I want to t-talk to you about… about…" Kim coughed, coughed again, turning back towards the sink as she did so. She grabbed the edge of the kitchen counter with both hands and folded over the sink as her whole body clenched. With a violently wet hacking sound and a wave of sour stink, the petite redhead spewed a thick foulness from her lips and into the sink. It was as black as tar and glistened where it splattered onto clean porcelain.

Oh, my God, thought Bonnie Rockwaller, thrusting aside her revulsion and sliding her chair a few more inches around the table. She actually felt calmer for the action, more self-assured. Ok, so I'm calmer. Why am I calmer?

"b…"

This wasn't the 'psycho-Kim' for one thing. That much was obvious. This wasn't the crazed woman from two days ago that beat her and taunted her about her dead son. Bonnie slid her chair another few inches.

"buh…"

This was another facet of Kim's shattered mind, she supposed. This Kim was addled and vague but innocent and apparently didn't remember anything of that event. It was as if nothing had transpired since Bonnie had returned to Middleton to reconnect with her old classmate and former rival.

Maybe I can take advantage of that, she wondered. And where in the Hell is Ron's darned rat? Bonnie moved her chair some more…

"bon…"

She stopped within reach of one of the child carriers. It might have been Sheki's but there was no way to tell with their little heads covered. Bonnie new that seconds would count if she were to get the babies to safety; she flexed the taut muscles of her calves and took several slow, deep breaths in preparation for the action she was about to take. She slowly leaned forward and was about to stand…

"Bon-Bon."

… when she heard a burbling croak as Kim spat and cleared her airway, turning around with an odd expression on her haggard face.

"Bonnie."

Oh, shit!

"Kim?"

"Bonnie." Not repeating the name, tasting it. The slim figure stood solidly on her feet and stared back intently at her former classmate.

"Kim, what…?

"Bon-Bon." Not tasting anymore, caressing the name. Something had changed. Kim took a step away from the sink, her motions balanced and fluid. Gone was the lurching stagger and something else seemed to be looking out from behind those green eyes.

"You say Shego called you?"

"Yes."

"So where…" The filthy bare scalp with its bristly remnants of red glanced left and right, searching. "Where is she now?"

"I… I don't know. Out." Bonnie Rockwaller was feeling decidedly less calm than moments ago. "She didn't say."

"Maybe that's just as well," the redhead purred. "She gets so moody when I have old friends over."

The brunette was speechless. This all meant something, this new tone and attitude being exuded from her former classmate. It was familiar… but it was also wrong.

"We should do something today. Breakfast?"

Bonnie only half-heard her classmate while making yet another assessment of how fast she would need to be to grab the infant carriers and make it to the door.

"Or maybe lunch? That sounds better." Kim dragged a filthy sleeve across her equally filthy face. "Or both! I seem to be so hungry, lately!"

The table was between them. Bonnie knew that she was more than strong enough to heft the girls, make tracks for the door and hit the hall before Kim could make it to the opposite side of the kitchen table. Plenty of time… but what was this new vibe she was getting from Kim?

A stink wafted across her nostrils. Kim was at her side, just over her shoulder, and Bonnie hadn't even seen the girl move. Hot breath reeked of sweet decay but the voice was soft like linen when she spoke.

"Turn around, Bonnie."

Damn! Not enough time to run.

"D-don't you think that…?"

"Bonnie… turn around."

"Kim, don't you think I'd… we'd better put the girls to bed… or something?"

"Leave them where they are." The ragged body was hot, really hot, burning like it was on fire and Kim's eyes shone like glass. "Leave them where they are and turn around."

"I really should… take them…"

"I. Said. Turn. Around!" Slim hands with black soot caked under what few nails remained gripped the back of the chair and spun it about like a top. Bonnie watched the world twirl as her chair pivoted on one leg and came to rest with her facing the opposite direction. The battered form of her classmate blocked her vision as Kim straddled the tanned thighs and settled her weight down onto Bonnie Rockwaller's lap. She was trapped and it was only when the delicate fingers began feeling their way up her sleeve that everything clicked into place.

"That's better."

Oh, no… the looks, the touching… oh, God…

"I was serious when I said that we should do something today."

OhGodOhGodOhGodOhGod!

"Two old friends like us should take the time to get… reacquainted."

"N-no, Kim. Wait. Let's… let's talk!"

The emeralds were right in her face and Kim's gaze was hypnotic.

"Talking is nice." She leaned forward and pressed her fair cheek against Bonnie's. The tan young woman felt the appalling mixture of grit and slickness rolling between their skin and she shivered despite the heat coming from her old rival. "Shego likes to talk… afterward. You and I can talk afterwards, too."

A slender hand cupped her full breast and it was all that Bonnie could do not to scream aloud. This isn't happening, she did scream inside her own head. Kim wants me! Another girl… wants me! Lips grazed her ear and the burbling voice was terrible to hear.

"You always were so beautiful, Bon-Bon. Back at school… when we were cheerleaders."

Memories of those days flashed in the woman's mind; those happy days were being sullied by Kim's words, pleasant dreams turned into nightmares. Her face burned but she would not let herself show weakness by crying.

"This body, so ripe, so close." The slender form writhed on her lap. "I wanted you so bad." There was friction between tanned knees as a slim but strong leg clothed in the ruins of a pair of cargo pants forced its way down and parted Bonnie's legs. "Did you want me?"

The brunette's hands shook as she gripped the metal form of her chair. She screwed her eyes shut and prayed that the contact would end. Kim, oblivious to this, ran her hand along the inside of Bonnie's thigh.

"I'd like to think that you did. Did you? You'll finally get your chance." The fingertips played with smooth skin as they quested upward. There was a horrible strength there… but also tenderness and that is what made the experience all the more horrible for Bonnie Rockwaller.

"We'll both get our chance."

That another woman was touching her intimately was something that Bonnie could handle under normal circumstances; she'd never been skittish of hugging her girlfriends or giving a female 'BFF' a peck on the cheek. This was different by a far cry. This contact was undesired and unwelcome and she didn't feel that she had the power to end it.

But she should have been strong enough. She burned inside with the shame of her powerlessness.

Kim's current health crisis aside, this was KIM who was pawing at her. Kim Possible, the goody-goody who always seemed to make friends naturally back in school when Bonnie Rockwaller had to cajole and threaten her peers to keep them in line. Kim, the 'girl who could do anything' when Bonnie never felt as if anything she did was ever good enough for her family or teachers. The young mother of beautiful twin girls who apparently was as perfect a parent as Bonnie had been a failure with a tiny headstone declaring 'ROCKWALLER' back in Upperton to prove that point.

The darkness closed in on Bonnie Rockwaller and she took some comfort there. Maybe this is what I deserve, she thought. There's nothing else to run from. Nothing to prove to anyone and nothing left to live for.

Nothing left but her innate instincts to survive. Freed from her personal demon, the fighter within Bonnie awoke… and responded to the sitch.

Kim Possible's body was still holding her down against the chair but the brunette knew her old rival's weight and mass very well; she had lifted and held the woman many times on the football field when they cheered together. Maybe she didn't workout like the redhead did or have adventures but she was fit and strong and the adrenalin pumping through her veins was surely a match for the greasy black shit that Kim continued to vent every few minutes.

Her terror became frustration and this became anger and the anger fueled her rage as Bonnie's heart beat so fiercely inside her chest that it made the battered redhead lean back a few inches to see what had caused the sudden change in her captive's demeanor.

"Oh, you are so ready for me! I can hear it! I can smell…" her words were cut off as the tanned and toned legs drew up fast and Bonnie planted her feet against Kim's chest. At only 110 pounds, the ill hero could not deny the laws of physics as those powerful muscles uncoiled like steel springs.

"Kim… GET OFF OF ME!!!"

Bonnie thrust outwards and Kim went flying.

To Be Continued…

Author's Note: Please refer to the chapter titled 'Biohazard' for a complete history of the Havok material and an explanation of 'pitch'. The brief excerpt from 'Stopping by Woods on a Snowy Evening' by Robert Frost was used without permission.

The opening segments of this chapter were the events that occurred 'off camera' just prior to the very end of Chapter 11; that ending has been reproduced here in _italicized_ form. These were necessary to pull the storyline back together after such a long period of time.

Please tell me if the forced KiBo was too gratuitous. I want to know what you think.

You also see here the inception of a pairing that has been shown in its maturity in stories that happen years later: the relationship between Dr. Betty Director and Ed Lipsky. You'll see more of them and the rest of that before the end.

If there is anyone out there that still cares about the rest of this tale, please accept my sincere apologies. I never intended to be away from this story for so damn long. You know that I've been contributing new stuff during the interim but sixteen months is too long. This is the year that I slay this dragon. Until next time, be well!


End file.
